Return of Namikaze
by wilkins75
Summary: After Naruto brought Sasuke back he left for four years and has returned to reclaim his families titles. However now that he is back new powers are a work against him. Naruto/Sakura and others.
1. Chapter 1

**Return of ****Namikaze**

**This is my first real Naruto story. I have done one shots before but this is a whole story. So please forgive me if I mess up somebody's name or prefix. Also in my story the only member of Naruto's friends who know about the Fox is Sasuke. One last thing, I do not own Naruto. Thank you and sorry for any spelling mistakes.**

**Chapter 1 Spies**

Sakura Haruno walked down the street of Konoha on one of her few days off from the hospital. The 20 year old Sakura was a bombshell anomy the female population, all the male population of the village who weren't already with someone would have been after her. However she down right scared most of them, she was third in charge of all medical ninja, she also had a mess with me and I will kick your ass to next week personality and she had the super human strength to back it up, because of that she was alone even at age 20. Her old team had fallen apart; four years ago her teammate Naruto had brought back Sasuke Uchiha. However Sasuke hadn't changed much he was still as dark as ever. "Sasuke-kun" thought Sakura as she lowered her head "Why her?" When Naruto brought Sasuke back however she never got the time of day from him but Ino had somehow captured his dark eyes. They had been dating now for two and half years. To make things worst Naruto had left just after he brought Sasuke back on a long term S rank mission with Jiraiya and Kakashi. All she knew about the mission was they went to hunt down a group of S class ninja. Suddenly Ino appeared at her side.

"Hay forehead guess what I just saw?" said Ino

"What?" asked Sakura as she rolled her eyes at her friend.

"I just saw the perfect man for you." Said Ino

"So you saw Sasuke-kun." Asked Sakura as her blond hair friend glared at her.

"Sasuke-kun is mine forehead girl and has been mine for almost three years." Said Ino with hate in her voice. "And here I was trying to be a good friend by finding you a man. However when I try to help, you try to get my man."

"Fine, fine I will come with you." Said Sakura as Ino grabbed her hand and dragged her away. Soon Sakura found herself by one of the bath houses. "Why are we here?"

"Like I said forehead girl I am showing you your perfect man." Said Ino as she jumped up into one of the high trees that surrounded the bath house. Sakura followed her friend up to the tree what she saw stunned her. There was the most heavenly man she had ever seen. The man was sitting down in the steaming water, she could see his muscles even at this distance, his wild blonde hair and a hot towel covered his eyes and his face. Who ever this guy was he was best looking guy she had ever seen, he even beat Sasuke-kun. Suddenly a something that looked like a giant red dog appeared next to the man.

"Well kit it seams that we have some females looking at us." Said the Kyuubi making sure that the two female couldn't here him.

"What is this we part about?" Responded Naruto

"Without me kit, your body would be covered in scars from all those battle against Akatsuki." Responded Kyuubi

"They where only after me because of you." Said Naruto back to the fox

"Well it doesn't matter now, they are all gone." Said the Fox "When do you need to meet the Hokage?"

"In about half and hour" said Naruto as he took the towel away from his face. Reveling to the girls his bright blue eyes and now whiskerless face. Naruto had lost his birth marks after he made a deal with the fox in return for the foxes freedom from Naruto, the fox would become a summon creature that only Naruto and his children (when he had some) could use. It wasn't so bad losing the marks they had always worked against him in inflation missions anyway. Most of the time now the Kyuubi would be at Naruto's side because they had grown very close over the years of training and fighting together.

"My God look at those eyes." Said Sakura as she started at those bright blue eyes that seamed so warm.

"I knew that you would like him." Said Ino with a smirk as she watched her friend drool over the man. Suddenly steam filled the air when the steam dissipated the man had disappeared. "Where did he go?"

"I don't know?" said Sakura unwire that they where being watched.

"Well, well I would never think those two would be spying on me" thought Naruto with a smirk as he stood full dressed in a nearby tree. Naruto just stood their taking in the sight of Sakura. She had grown in more then one way. She was a little bit taller and her hair was also a little longer still no where near the length of Ino. She was beautiful beyond Naruto's dreams. He couldn't even think of words that could example her beauty. "Well I have to go meet Tsunade." With that Naruto turned toward the Hokage's tower and disappeared in a golden flash.

**Well I hope you liked the first Chapter of this story. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2** **Naruto Namikaze**

Tsunade sat reading another scroll on her already covered desk. Suddenly she felt a person standing in front of the desk. "Hello Tsunade" said the male voice. Tsunade looked up from her paper to see the man. Tsunade had to take a double take; the man looked exactly like Minato Namikaze, even down to his clothing except for some minor difference. The man's coat was black with orange flames on the bottom. His head band was black instead of blue and his pants where also black.

"I was wonder when you would show up? Naruto." Said Tsunade as Naruto took a seat. "You know you look just like your father with those whisker marks gone."

"That's what the pervert always says." Said Naruto Before he turned serious "Tsunade I think it is time to inform the council about my parentage."

"I thought you might want to do that." Said Tsunade with a smirk "So I called for a meeting in less an hour, after that you can move into the Namikaze estate."

"Do we have all the evidence put together?" asked Naruto

"Yes"

"Good" said Naruto as he let out a breath "I wonder how they will take the news?"

"They will not like it but after they hear how you, Jiraiya and Kakashi destroyed Akatsuki and that you no longer contain the fox but instead have it a summons they will respect you." responded Tsunade. After she said that Shizune walked into the room.

"Lady Tsunade the council is ready for you."

"Ok we will be right there." Said Tsunade as she and Naruto stood up and followed Shizune into the council room. The council was in a large circle room with a half circle table where the currently 10 council members sat, one for each of the 10 of the 11 clans that founded the village. "The only clan who didn't have a seat was the Namikaze clan but today that would change" thought Naruto as he looked around the room and saw many parents of his friends who sat on the council. Shino Akimichi Senior, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, Hiashi Hyuga and Kinsune Inuzuk where the council members who kids where friends with Naruto. Along with those five sat Rin Mitarashi, Kin Umino, Ibiki Morino and Karin Hakate. However one member of the council stunned him. There sat his old friend Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto went and stood in the shadows near the wall.

"This better be good Tsunade?" said Hiashi Hyuga

"It is, three of our ninjas have destroyed what was left of Akatsuki." Said Tsunade

"That is good news, however why did you have to call a special meeting of the council just to tell us this?" asked Inoichi Yamanaka

"The end of Akatsuki isn't the main reason why I called you here today. We have also found the last of Namikaze clan." Said Tsunade as the council suddenly gasped.

"How can this be, the Fourth was the last Namikaze and his wife died in child birth along with the child?" Asked Rin Mitarahi

"Wrong the 4th son lived." said Tsunade "The Third Hokage decided it would be best to keep his heritage hidden until he unlocked the Hiraishin no Jutsu."

"Why?" asked Karin Hakate

"Because if Rock found out about the fourth son, they would hunt him down and kill him. With him hidden until he could use the jutsu Rock would not attack us and it would give him time to grow up and train in relatively safety." Said Tsunade

"I see" said Hiashi Hyuga "So who is this ninja?"

"I will show you." Said Tsunade as she turned and called Naruto to come forward. Naruto stepped into the light as all the older members of the council eyes widened. "Allow me to introduce Naruto Namikaze son of Minato Namikaze and jailer of the nine tailed fox."

"What!!" yelled all the older council members but Shino Akimichi Senior.

"This can't be real. The demon child is Minato's son." Said Hiashi Hyuga

"Yes, we have a letter left by Minato to his Son, along with DNA test that prove that Naruto is his son. However the best proof is that Naruto can do the Hiraishin no Jutsu." Said Tsunade as Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash and reappeared behind the council's desk.

"I am my father's son." Said Naruto "I have mastered this jutsu. Also the fox is no longer sealed in me instead it is now my clan's summon beast."

"I believe him" said Sasuke talking for the first time.

"You can't believe him, he is the demon fox." Said Karin Hakate

"Think Karin, do you think the Fourth would seal the fox if there was a chance that it could hurt his only son." Said Shikaku Nara "I always trusted the fourth I will not stop now."

"Fine." Said Karin as she sat back down.

"Well since you are Minato's son and last of the Namikaze I assume that you are going to move into the Namikaze estate and take your clan spot on the council." Asked Hiashi

"That is the plan." Said Naruto with a foxy grin

"Fine." Said Hiashi "if that is all"

"I do ask of this council one thing." Said Naruto as he sat down in the long time empty Namikaze clan chair.

"What?"

"I ask that you keep my return a secret for a week. Therefore I have time to get used to my new home before I have people knocking at my front door." Said Naruto

"Fine." Said Hiashi as he ended the council meeting.

"Well I will see you around dupe." Said Sasuke

"Considering that we are neighbors." Said Naruto smiling at his friend

"True now I must go, I am late for my date with Ino." Said Sasuke as he disappeared leaving Naruto grinning

"If Sakura-chan isn't dating Sasuke maybe I have a chance." Thought Naruto as he followed Tsunade to his new home.

**Well I hope you like Chapter 2 and I hope you forgive any spelling errors but my editor hates Naruto and he will not edit this story. Therefore I am writing and editing it myself and if you read something you write you miss things from time to time. Sorry. Also sorry for not having Sakura in this chapter but this is setting up the main problem in the story and she will be in the next one. So until next time thanks and please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 A New Home**

Even after six days it still felt weird to Naruto. He had grown up in a very small and run down apparement but now, he was rich and owned a compound with dozens of building all of them highly ordinate and in the old Japanese design. He had his own liberty filled with his family scrolls; he had an indoor training ground and two outside ones. A study for himself and a dozen bedrooms beside the master one. All of that was just in the head house hold and the other buildings seamed to be just smaller versions of the master one. Also the compound had what was an old dog kennel for ninja dogs. However Naruto had modified it to house his Ninja foxes that he had learned to train during his four year mission. Even with the dozen or so foxes walking around the compound he still felt so lonely. "Maybe eating up town will cheer me up." Said Naruto out load as he put on his cloak before heading out the front door into the night air.

"Don't worry Sakura I am sure your fine that man again." Said Ino as she and her best friend sat down at their favorite restaurant.

"I am not so sure Ino, he could just have been a passing merchant or something." said Sakura sadly as she took some more baroque meat.

"I don't think so Forehead girl, did you forget his muscles he has to be a ninja and the only ninja allowed in this village are ours and the sand's." said Ino. Sakura had not forgotten the strangers muscles, they along with the rest of the man had filled her dreams since she saw him almost a week ago. Suddenly Ino grabbed her hand "Sakura look out the window." Sakura looked out of the window their stood the nameless man. He was dressed in almost all black with a black coat with flames around the bottom edge. His blond hair almost glowed in the fading light of the setting sun. However his blue eyes did glow. She thanked God when she saw the leaf headband just above those eyes glowing orbs. She watched as he entered a restaurant and sat down in the booth right across from them and as he ordered some food.

"Sakura are you just going to stare at him all day or are you going to go talk to him." Whispered Ino unaware that Naruto could hear their every word, he even heard Sakura's heart beat pick up when he entered the restaurant. Sakura didn't respond as she watched the man slowly eat some of the baroque meat he had ordered. "Forehead girl if you don't snap out of it soon he is going to leave and you may never see him again."

"Act now" yelled inner Sakura as outer Sakura stood up and walked toward the man.

"Hello there" said Sakura in a soft voice

"I was wondering when you would listen to Ino can come talk to me Sakura." Said the man as he calmly drank some water.

"How does he know my name?" asked Sakura to herself as she stared disbelieving at the man.

"So Sakura feel free to take a seat." Said the man as Sakura sat down across from him.

"Who are you?" asked Sakura as she looked into those eyes.

"So you don't remember me do you?" asked the man as Sakura shook her head.

"You mean we have met before?" asked Sakura

"Of course and I am not just talking about when you and Ino spied on me in the bath house a week ago." Said the man

"Crap he saw us." Yelled Inner Sakura

"Sorry for spying on you." Said Sakura as she lowered his head "I bet he hates me now and I haven't even leavened his name yet" she added to herself.

"Don't be, my sensei peeps on woman all the time. If I hated you for doing it once then I would have to kill him for doing it his entire life. Besides I am glad it was you who was spying on me in the first place" Said the man with a smirk.

"Thank God" said inner Sakura "I thought we lost this heavenly specimen of a man."

"Sakura can I ask a something of you and Ino." Said the man

"Depends on what it is." responded Sakura

"I am having a welcome home party tomorrow night at my house at 5 ok, I want you to gather the rest of the rookie 12 and guy team and invite them to my house."

"Ok but they will want to know who's party they are going too." Asked Sakura as the man started to chuckle

"You haven't figured out who I am yet Sakura-Chan." When he said Chan Sakura blinked no one called her Sakura-chan anymore well except for Lee but he is an idiot. "Maybe this will give you a hint. I was on the same team as you when we where genin." Said the man as Sakura's eyes widened.

"It can't be." Yelled Inner Sakura

"Naruto?" asked Sakura "No this hunk can't be Naruto" she yelled to herself

"Believe it. Sakura-chan" said Naruto with a smirk "I am back."

"I see" was the only response that she could raise as her brain tried to understand the information it was just given.

"Well I am sorry about this Sakura but I have to get going. As to tomorrow night I moved so have Sasuke lead you to my house." Said Naruto as he stood up and left the still stunned Sakura sitting there. "Here let me pay for yours and Ino's meal" he added as he started to walk to the counter to pay for all three of them.

In a flash Ino was at her side. "So who is he?"

"Ino that was Naruto." said Sakura as Ino's eyes went wide

"Naruto, yours and Sasuke-kun teammate and who has had a crush on you as long as I can remember, that Naruto?" asked Ino

"Yes, he is back." said Sakura "and he wants us to get the rest of our friends together for a welcome home party at Naruto's new place tomorrow."

"Where does he live?" asked Ino

"I don't know but apparently Sasuke knows." said Sakura

"Well it seams that you will see him again." said Ino with a smile.

**Hello everybody, I hope you like chapter 3 and the way that Sakura found out that it was Naruto that she was looking at all this time. I will now be putting more of a break between chapter postings however I do plan to update at least once a week. Also please forgive any spelling mistakes. Well as always I hoped you liked this chapter and please review. Thank you. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Party Time**

Hinata Hyuga sat in her room her mind running through all the things that could happen when she went over to Naruto-kun's house. Thoughts like what should she say, what should she do ran though her mind as her cousin, Neji Hyuga called from down stairs that it was time to go. She and Her cousin soon found themselves along with the rest of their friends outside Sasuke's house.

"So how far away is Naruto-kun's house?" asked Hinata as Sasuke lead them past the Uchiha district.

"Not far." said Sasuke as he stopped in front of the now light up Namikaze compound.

"When did someone move into the old Namikaze compound?" asked Tenten as she looked around the large recently cleaned buildings.

"Well Tenten you can't really have a party in the dark can you." said a voice that sent a shiver of delight down Hinata's and Sakura's spines. Everyone turned to see a blond hair man standing there dressed in a black coat with orange flames on the bottom.

"Naruto-kun is that you?" asked Hinata as she fought back the urge to faint.

"Of course." Said Naruto "Come on in" Everyone but Sasuke watched stunned as Naruto calling walked to the front door and opened it. Naruto turned around to see the stunned faces of his friends. "What?"

"Naruto, you baka that is the Namikaze household!" yelled Sakura

"Yah I know."

"So they are a legendary clan so what right to you have to enter that house." Said Ino as she joined her friend in yelling at Naruto.

"You forgot to tell them didn't you, Dupe." said Sasuke as everyone turned to look at him

"Yah" said Naruto as she smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Guys my name isn't Uzimaki anymore. Turns outs I am the last of the Namikaze clan."

Everyone of his friends eyes widened you could even see Shizo's as well from behind his sun glasses. "So your telling me that, you are the last of the clan that the Fourth Hokage came from?" asked Ino

"Yah, he's my Dad." Said Naruto as every eyes grew even wider

"You're the son of the Fourth Hokage who gave up his life to kill the 9 tailed fox?" Said Sakura as Naruto face fell.

"I would rather you not talk about my father's death Sakura." said Naruto

"Sorry." said Sakura as a wave of sham came over her.

"Don't worry about it I have food and drinks inside come on in and enjoy my new home." Said Naruto as his friends walked into his house. Everyone was stunned as how big and ornate the house was. The large living room with three large couches and a large stone fireplace. Everyone sat down as Naruto disappeared and reappeared with drinks and snacks for everyone.

"Naruto how did you get all these food so fast?" asked Sakura as Naruto grinned

"Don't worry about it." said Naruto as everyone started talking sharing what had happened during the four years that Naruto was gone. Naruto was surprise to find out that Neji and Tenten were now married and Shikamaru and the now leaf ninja, Temari were engaged. He was saddened to find out that Sakura's mother had died in a house fire. However Naruto had to fight back a smile of joy when he heard that Sakura wasn't seeing anyone at the time.

"Sakura-chan will you go out on a date with me?" yelled Lee at Sakura. Everyone watched as Sakura punched Lee hard in the face. Sending him flying into the wall making a huge dent in it. "Why Sakura-chan?" asked Lee as he slowly stood up

"Because you have asked me that same question everyday for the last four years and everyday I keep telling you the same thing. NO!" yelled Sakura. Suddenly she remembered that this Naruto's new house and she had just damage one of his walls.

"Look what you did now we look like a brute toward that hunk of a man; let's hope he can forgive us." Said a very worried inner Sakura

"Ah, sorry about the wall Naruto." Said Sakura as she lowered her head in sham as Hinata smiled.

"Yes Sakura looks like a uncivilized brute right now and since Naruto-kun comes from the noble Namikaze clan I bet he throws her out for being so un lady like in his house." Thought Hinata as Naruto stood up and walked toward the wall

"Sakura" said Naruto as everyone held there breathe

"Here it comes" thought Hinata with glee and Sakura with dread

"Don't worry about it." said Naruto as the huge dent in the wall disappeared "I placed repairing seals all over the place; you would have to almost destroy the entire house to stop itself from repairing itself." Before anyone could say anything there was a knock at the door.

"Come on in." yelled Naruto as Tsunade walked into the house

"Ah good your all here. That means I don't have to hunt you all down" Said Tsunade as she handed Naruto, Sakura, Hinata and Kiba each a folder. "Inside are the new genin teams that you will be training."

"Ah Hokage, I never took the Jonin exams so how can I take a team." Asked Naruto

"Naruto you have been on a four year long S rank mission after a year that makes you a Jonin automatically. Did you not notice that you got a pay raise in your bank account?" asked Shikamaru

"No not really, ever since I saw how much my family left for me I didn't notice the increase in my weekly income." Said Naruto as everyone looked at him.

"Are you are that big of an idiot that you can't tell the difference between a chunin pay and a jonin pay in your bank account." Asked Kiba

"No considering my family owns the bank I didn't notice." Said Naruto as everyone looked at him.

"Your family owns the bank?" asked Tenten

"That along with multiple businesses in the city and a most of the cities apparement buildings is owned also by my family." Said Naruto

"So you're filthy sinking rich?" asked Sakura

"Yes he is." Said Tsunade "The Namikaze clan was almost as skilled businessman as they where ninja's. His clan owns about ¼ of all the land inside the city. Hell he owns your apparement building Sakura" said Tsunade as everyone eyes widened "His clan is the most powerful and wealthiest in all of Konnoh history and Naruto is the last of his clan therefore he controls everything that his clan's own."

"Does my clan really have that much power?" asked Naruto

"Yes" said Tsunade before she turned to Sakura.

"Sakura you are off hospital duty so that you can train your team." said Tsunade before she left he house. The party went on for a few more hours however at the end all that was left were Naruto and Sakura. Hinata was dragged away by Neji saying it was time to go home.

"Well I am sorry Sakura but it is getting late can I offer to walk each of you home." Said Naruto as Sakura's heart started to race.

"Sure" said Sakura as they left Naruto house and began walking down the now darkened streets their own light came from the stars above. Sakura was in haven she was walking alone with Naruto under the stars. However it didn't last as long as she hopped soon they stood outside her apartment door. "Well here we are." said Sakura as she opened the door.

"Sakura if you want too I could use a sparing partner tomorrow?" asked Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head while looking up at the ceiling.

"Sure what time?" asked Sakura as her heart raced.

"10" said Naruto

"Then I better go to bed so that I can put up a good fight tomorrow." Said Sakura with a smirk "Goodnight Naruto-kun" with that she closed the door leaving a stunned Naruto standing in front of her door.

"Well, well kit it looks like you are winning over that cherry blossom." said the Kyuubi as he appeared next to Naruto.

"I hope so" said Naruto as he walked away from her door. Two blocks away Hinata stood on top of the tallest building in the Hyuga compound watching everything with her byakugan and reading Sakura's lips.

"That little witch, there is no way I will give up Naruto-kun to some uncivilized brute of a woman." hissed Hinata as she went inside to rest and to plan Sakura's downfall.

**I know I said that I would wait a while until later to updated but you guys seamed to like this story so I decide it was mean of me to let you wait. Besides I love getting reviews. Now I would like to answer a few questions that were raised in the reviews. First the Kyuubi can control his size he can be as small as a large wolf or the size he was when he attacked the village. Second the reason why Sakura reaction to finding out that it was Naruto she was looking at was because she was too stun to think for a while. Well I hope that answered some of your questions. Well see you all later and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Gift**

Sakura awoke from a pleasant dream about Naruto and herself on a beach, however the her lateness in getting up means that she only had an hour to get read and then get over to Naruto's house. She dressed in her normal training clothes and rushed to Naruto's house. "I shouldn't feel this worried about a sparing session with Naruto" thought Sakura as she was about to knock. However Naruto's voice filled the air.

"I am out back Sakura-chan" Sakura walked out back, she hadn't been back there last night it was an open garden with a shallow pond in the center. Also a training field on one side and a kennel on the other side. In side of one of the kennel cages sat Naruto taking care of some small animal. There sat Naruto taking care of 12 or so puppies, they all had different shades of white, black, gray, brown and red and all very cute and playful.

"Ah their so cute, I didn't know you had ninja dogs Naruto." said Sakura as she walked up to Naruto and picked up a small white pup that ran to her feet.

"I don't Sakura." said Naruto as he stood up. "These aren't dogs."

"Naruto are these Wolves? Because it takes a lot of skills to raise ninja's wolves." said Sakura as she scratched the pup she was holding ear.

"Sakura these are not wolves." Said Naruto as Sakura looked confused by this statement.

"Naruto if this cute little pup is not a dog or a wolf then what is she?" asked Sakura

"That Sakura is an Arctic Fox" said Naruto as Sakura's eyes widened

"Fox this is a Fox." Said Sakura as Naruto nodded, as soon as he did she dropped the puppy, if it wasn't for Naruto's quick reaction time the pup would of hit the ground. He placed the pup down before looking up to see Sakura rush out of the kennel door

"What is it Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Those are Foxes!" yelled Sakura "Why in the world would raise foxes?"

"Because I always liked foxes and foxes are faster then both wolves and dogs also they can't be fooled by gen-justu of any kind. True foxes may not be as physical strong as either wolves or dogs however they don't need to be. Even the dumbest fox can out smart the smartest of the other two." Said Naruto

"Naruto they are foxes, they bring nothing but pain and death." said Sakura as tears filled her eyes "It was the 9 tailed fox that killed my father when I was just a baby."

"I am so sorry Sakura but that is no excuse to hate these pups." said Naruto "Just because one fox did something evil doesn't make all of them evil."

"Yes it does, if one of them is evil then all of them are evil!" yelled Sakura

"Sakura if that was true then all Uchiha's are evil because Itachi Uchiha was evil." said Naruto as he wiped away her tears "Sakura-chan any creature is only as good or evil as it was raised."

"But Naruto they are foxes how can you like foxes." Asked Sakura

"Sakura, foxes are like me they are very protective and loyal too those they love." Said Naruto suddenly he turned sad "If you don't want to be around me Sakura I will understand but if you choose to stay understand I do use foxes almost as much as Kiba uses Akamaru."

The thought of not being with Naruto filled her with dread. "Why are you thinking about this?" yelled inner Sakura "Are you really going to give up Naruto-kun because he happens to like foxes."

Suddenly she felt something brush against her leg, looked down to see two little black eyes looking up at her. It was the little pup she had held earlier. "What does she want?" asked Sakura

"She wants you." said Naruto with a smile "Her name is Juno, I found her when I was in the land of snow, her parents had been killed so I took her in. She was half dead and it took almost a mouth to get her healthy again."

"But why does she want me?" asked Sakura as she picked up the pup and held her up to her face.

"Well she properly thinks that you are her mother." said Naruto as the little pup licked Sakura on the nose causing Sakura to laugh. Suddenly an idea came into Naruto's mind "If you want you can take her home."

"But I don't know anything about raising or training her."

"Then I will help you, however it will mean that you and I will have to train together almost everyday." Said Naruto with a blush

"Yes, Yes, Yes" yelled inner Sakura as she jumped for joy "We get this cute little fox and get to spend almost everyday with Naruto-kun"

"Yes I will take Juno home with me." said Sakura "If that is ok with you Naruto-kun"

"Of course Sakura-Chan, now let's get to our sparing session." said Naruto with a smirk. Soon Sakura stood across from Naruto on his outdoor training field "are you ready Sakura-chan"

"Anytime" responded Sakura

"Ready" said Naruto

"Go" they both said together. In that instant Sakura ran toward Naruto. At the same time Naruto pulled a scroll out of his vest and bit his thumb.

"I will not let you summon anything today Naruto!" yelled Sakura but she was too late. His thumb ran down the now open scroll.

"Summoning Justu" yelled Naruto as he slammed the scroll into the ground. Sakura stopped as two puffs of smoke filled the air and out of those puffs came two full grown red foxes. These foxes where larger then any fox she had ever seen, they came up to Naruto's waist and each of them had a leaf headband around their necks. "Sakura-Chan these two are the first two foxes that I ever raised." With that each of the foxes moved she was now surrounded. She did the only thing she could think of, she punched the ground sending both Naruto and his foxes flying through the air.

"Well I see you have improved Sakura-Chan" said Naruto as he flew through the air looking down at Sakura who was looking up at him from the creator she had made.

"Yes, I have" said a voice behind Naruto. Naruto turned to see another Sakura with a fist flying toward him. However when her fist hit him, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. However Naruto's two foxes were not so luckily both of them took full force punches. Both of his foxes landed hard.

"Shadow clones, Sakura I am impressed." said Naruto as he stood next to his two foxes.

"Naruto I didn't hurt them did I?" asked Sakura as she dispelled her clones.

"They are only knocked out Sakura-Chan" said Naruto as he made two shadow clones. That instant Sakura was on guard. However the clones didn't attack instead the picked up the two foxes and carried them toward the kennel. "OK lets try this again" With that they charged at each other. No matter how much she tried she couldn't land a hit on the much faster Naruto. However Naruto couldn't dodge them all. Finally Sakura sent Naruto flying toward the pond in the center of his back yard. Sakura watched as Naruto disappeared in a golden light.

"Where did he go?" asked Sakura suddenly she felt something hit her back hard. Whatever hit her sent her flying toward the pond. She twisted her head around only to see that it was Naruto who had hit her and he was flying through the air next to her. The next second she knew she was on her back in the soft sand of the pond the water coming up to half way up her body but at the moment she didn't care. Because at that very moment Naruto was on top of her and his face was only a few inches away from hers while his body pressed softly against hers.

"Sorry about getting you wet Sakura-Chan" said Naruto with a small laugh

"Don't be, Naruto-kun but how did you do that?" whispered Sakura in Naruto's ear, the hot air sending severs up Naruto's spine.

"It's my family's jutsu the Hiraishin no Jutsu. It allows me to move at super fast speeds. However if I am already moving when I do that it I carry the momentum with me. So when you hit me I carried the force of your hit through the justu causing me to hit you in the back." said Naruto with a chuckle. Suddenly both of them stopped what they where doing and stared into each other's eyes. She gazed into his blue eyes as he gazed into her green eyes. Slowly they started to more toward each other.

"YES, YES come closer Naruto-kun!!" yelled inner Sakura as she jumped for joy in preparation for a kiss from Naruto.

"Shut up" yelled Sakura to her inner self as she felt Naruto's breath on her lips. Suddenly a load Knocking came from the front of the house. Both of them looked toward the front hoping it would stop however it didn't instead a voice filled the air.

"Naruto-kun! I need to see you right away!" yelled Hinata. Slowly Naruto and Sakura stood up out of the pond.

"Stay here Sakura-Chan" said Naruto as he walked toward the front door.

"Dam" yelled inner Sakura "So close." a few minutes later Naruto returned.

"What was that all about Naruto?" asked Sakura as Naruto rubbed his temples

"Apparently the Hyuga clan elders want to have a meeting with me right away." Said Naruto

"When?" asked Sakura

"Right now" said Naruto sadly "Sakura I am afraid I have to go get ready for this."

"Ok" said Sakura as she went over and picked up Juno. "Do you mine if I take some of your food for her?"

"No of course not Sakura-Chan come back tomorrow before we look over our genin teams files and we will begin both you and Juno's training."

"Ok Naruto-kun" said Sakura

**Hello everybody I hope you like this chapter and the introduction of Juno into the story. I thought it would be cool for Sakura to have a fox just like Kiba has a dog. Now Naruto does have a fox himself but he isn't ready to show the Kyuubi to Sakura. Well I don't have anything more to say so. Thank you for all the reviews and please keep on reviewing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Meeting the Elders**

"So when will the Namikaze come?" asked one of the Hyuga elders

"Any minute now" said Haishi Hyuga as the door to the elder meeting hall slowly opened and Hinata walked in dressed in an all white dress required by all Hyuga women when in the Hyuga council room.

"Most honorable council members may I present to you Naruto Namikaze, last of the Namikaze clan." Said Hinata as she stepped aside to let Naruto walked into the room. Unlike the Hyuga's who where dressed in the finest robes Naruto was dressed in his normal battle attire. His black clothing clashed with the all white that the Hyuga's elders where wearing.

"Naruto Namikaze welcome and please have a seat" said another of the council members

"Thank you and please call me Naruto" said Naruto as he sat down Indian style. "Now will you please what is so urgent that you require me right now?"

"Naruto Namikaze watch your tongue." said one of the Hyuga elders "In this hall we have rules."

"Elder Hyuga I mean no disrespect but I don't care but the rules of the Hyuga's I am not a Hyuga so unless you have something important to tell me I am leaving." Said Naruto as all the Hyuga (minus Hinata) glared at him. No one had ever threatened to leave the council in while they where in session.

"Naruto-kun please show some respect." said Hinata

"I am sorry Hinata but my words are true you guys demand that I show up as If I am you Hyugas own me. I am no owns me, so speak now or I will leave."

"Fine" said Haishi "We will get to the point. We want to know which of the clans you side with?"

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto

"Naruto-kun you might not realize it but you hold a lot of power." said Hinata "Right know the village council is in two camps, half the clans support us the other half support the Uchica clan."

"Your clan, as the 11 member holds the deciding vote." Said Haishi

"So you want my clan's vote so that your clan can control the council" said Naruto

"Yes and in return for your help we are willing to support your rise to Hokage" said Haishi. Everyone just watched as Naruto as he closed his eyes thinking.

"Please Naruto-kun pick the right one." thought Hinata as she tried to read Naruto's face.

"What do you pick?" asked Haishi "Do you side with us and get your dream or side with the Uchica."

"It has always been my dream to be Hokage" said Naruto as all the Hyuga's started to smile. "However I would rather give up that dream then obtain it through some back room bargain. Therefore I will refuse you." As he finished speaking he stood up and started to make his way to the door.

"Naruto-kun please rethink this?" yelled Hinata "You are giving up on your dream."

"Hinata I will not give up my dream but I will work for it. I refuse to let it be handed to me without me earning it." Said Naruto

"So you are siding with the Uchica?" said one of the elders.

"No, I side with Konnoh and her people." Said Naruto as he turned to face the Hyuga council "Unlike you all I wear the leaf symbol were ever I go. I think not for the good of just my clan I think of the good of everyone who call this village home. If your clan has a good idea that will help Konnoh and her people then I will support it but I would do the same thing if the idea came form the Uchica clan"

While Naruto was finishing his speech Hinata looked around the room and what Naruto had said was true he was the only ninja that was wearing his headband.

"And here I thought that the Hyuga's had changed I guess I was wrong. Good buy" said Naruto as he turned so fast that his black clock snapped in the air as he disappeared out the door.

"Well that didn't go well." Said one of the Hyuga elders

"Indeed. We need a way to get his vote on our side what ever it takes" said another of the elders

"My Daughter did you call him Naruto-kun?" asked Hiashi as Hinata stared to blush

"Yes father."

"Good I want you to start dating him" said Hiashi as Hinata eyes widened "If you can make him fall in love with you he will be more willing to fall in line with our line of thinking"

Hinata was so happy she had just gotten permission to date Naruto-kun. "Thank you father. However it will take some time." Said Hinata as she bowed

"Why would it take time, you are from one of the most powerful clans in the city he would be a fool to refuse a date from you." Said Hiashi

"Father he loves another and now I think she has started to love him back." said Hinata with a hint of hate in her voice.

"Who, from what clan?" asked one of the elders.

"Sakura from the Haruno clan" said Hinata with even more hate in her voice.

"A Haruno" said one of the Elders "Their clan is nothing compare to us, why would he want to date her, her clan brings nothing that can help his clan get more power. Her clan isn't even on the council."

"Love is foolish, one should only marry for power and the good of the clan." said Hiashi "Don't worry Daughter we will take care of the Haruno"

**Hello again because you gave me so many reviews I decided to reward you all with two chapters in one day. I also know that this chapter is shorter but has more drama. I would like to answer a question put to me in a review. The reason why I named Shino dad Shino Sr. is because I didn't know is real name so I came up with the best I could. Well I hope that you liked this chapter so thank you and please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Ino's little talk**

Sakura walked home with a smile on her face and little Juno in her arms. The moment she entered her apartment little Juno ran around jumping onto the couch and yipping in a happy tone making Sakura laugh at the site of this little white fox. However soon little Juno calmed down and just watched over Sakura's shoulder as read one of her medical books. Soon it was time for bed and as Sakura climbed into her bed little fox pup followed her. Sakura watched as Juno went to the edge of her bed before curing up into a small white ball.

The next morning she woke to a load beeping from her alarm clock. "Shut up" however Juno had a different idea. Suddenly Sakura felt something lick her face; "Juno" laughed Sakura as she rolled over only to see Juno looking at her with cute little eyes. After making some breakfast, Sakura heard a knock at the door.

"Coming" said Sakura as she opened the door to see Ino standing there.

"Hello forehead girl." said Ino as she and Sakura sat down at the small table. "I have today off do you want to go shopping."

"Ah Sorry, no. I have another training session with Naruto-kun today." Said Sakura

"Ah does this training session take place in the bedroom?" asked Ino as winked at her friend

"No, no" said Sakura as she blushed "We haven't even kissed yet."

"Yet, so I am betting that you almost kissed him." said Ino as a smirk

"Sometimes I really hate you Ino."

"So tell me what stopped you two." said Ino as Sakura face fell

"Hinata showed up to invite Naruto-kun to some meeting with the Hyuga council." said Sakura as Ino's eyes filled with dread. "What is it?"

"Sasuke-kun told me that they might try to persuade him to see things there way." said Ino

"What would they try to persuade them to do?" asked Sakura

"Now that Naruto is back his clan's vote is the 11th vote in a split council." said Ino

"So his vote is the tie breaker." said Sakura

"Yah and I am sorry to say that Naruto is now in the middle of two powers both after his vote." said Ino

"What are the two camps?" asked Sakura

"Well the first group is lead by the Hyugas the second is lead by Sasuke-kun." stated Ino

"So are you guys going to try to persuade Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura as Ino saw a look of protectiveness in her friend eyes that she had never seen before.

"Of course not, Sasuke-kun knows that Naruto will make up his own mind." said Ino suddenly she heard a yip coming from behind her. She looked only to see a white animal sitting on the counter looking out at the two of them with little black eyes.

"Now Juno how did you get up there?" laughed Sakura as both watched as the little animal jump down onto a stool before jumping onto a box before finally reaching the floor. "Now I see why Naruto-kun says that foxes are smart."

"Foxes?" said a stunned Ino "Why do you have a fox Sakura?"

"Well she was a gift from Naruto-kun, he raises and trains ninja foxes." said Sakura as Ino nodded. Suddenly Sakura slapped her head. "Crap I am supposes to meet Naruto in 10 minutes" In a flash Sakura grabbed her gear and Juno "Ino can you lock the door for me?"

"Sure thing forehead girl" said Ino as Sakura tossed her friend the keys "Supper my place at 7 that is you're not too busy with Naruto."

"Sure" said Sakura as she and Juno disappeared around the corner

"It is about that that those two got together." Thought Ino before the entire aparment went up in an exposition. Outside the apartment Sakura looked up to see a wall of flames coming from her apparement.

"Ino!" screamed Sakura as she ran toward her now destroyed apparement. When she arrived the fires were still huge. At that moment Juno jumped out of her hands and ran into the fire. "Juno" Sakura heard yelps coming from inside the towering flames. Somehow she knew what Juno was saying for her to come inside. So Sakura ran inside the flaming ruins of her home only to find Juno sitting infont of Ino's body. "Good job, Juno" Sakura said as she picked both her friend and pet carrying them out of the fire just as the AMBU showed up.

"What happened here?" asked one of the AMBU

"Stand back" yelled Sakura as she started to clear her friend lungs of smoke and checking for other damage. "Good she will live" said Sakura as she studied the outward appearance of her friend. Most of her blond hair gone, she also had second and third degree burns on her face, arms and legs. Suddenly she notice little Juno walking Ino's face and that she was licking Ino's burnt flesh. However what stunned her was the fact that the 3rd degree burns where turning into second degree burns before final disappearing all together. Juno was somehow removing her friend's burns.

"Sakura what happened?" asked Shizune as she appeared at her friends now destroyed apparement.

"I don't know Ino came over asking if I wanted to go shopping but I had to leave for a training session with Naruto-kun and I was late so I asked Ino to lock the door when she left. However after I left the whole place exploded." Said Sakura as she watched her friend get taken away by the AMBU to the hospital. "When I ran back the whole place was in flames. Then Juno"

"What, who's Juno?" asked Shizune

"Juno is the fox pup Naruto-kun gave me yesterday." said Sakura as she bent down and picked up the little white fox and held her to her chest.

"She ran into the fire and found Ino badly burned and knocked out, that is when I carried both out of the fire." Said Sakura

"Ok but how did you remove the burns so fast?" asked Shizune "I don't think even lady Hokage couldn't have remove burns that fast."

"I don't know but Juno licked Ino's wounds and they started to go away." Said Sakura "Shizune do you think we can do this after I make sure that Ino will be ok?"

"Ok" said Shizune as she and Sakura went to make sure Ino was ok.

**I know that you are wondering what Juno did but that will have wait to be explained in the next chapter. Well thank you for the reviews and please forgive any mistakes I made. Thank you and please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Hospital**

Naruto stood in the hospital lobby waiting to hear word about Ino and to see Sakura. At the moment both Sakura and Tsunade where busy treating Ino's wounds.

"Naruto-kun" said a voice behind him

"Hello Hinata" said Naruto calmly not even looking at her.

"Naruto I am so sorry to hear about the blast at Sakura's apparement. I hope that is she ok." said Hinata unaware that Naruto had tuned his ears into her heart beat and knew that she was lying about the last part.

"Hinata Sakura-chan is fine she had just left before the blast happened." Said Naruto as angry ran though Hinata's body.

"Oh that's great news." said Hinata although inside her mind she was screaming "Damn the witch lives the council failed."

"Yah but Ino was in the apartment though." said Naruto "They are taking care of her right now."

"I see" said Hinata as a nurse walked up to Naruto.

"They are out of surgery." Said the nurse "They are currently in room 344" as soon as Naruto found out wear Sakura was at he disappeared up the stairs.

"Sakura-chan are you alright?" asked Naruto as he hugged Sakura in the hallway outside Ino's hospital room.

"I am fine" said Sakura as she hugged him back. "Ino took the full force of the blast but no one knows what caused my apparement to blow up."

"We are working on that Sakura" said Tsunade as she exited Ino's room however Sasuke had choose to sit by Ino's bed and in a rare scene of public caring hold Ino's hand and look at his girlfriend with tenderness in his eyes. Outside the room Tsunade smiled when she saw the two people she considered her children hugging each other. "However I do have a question for you Naruto."

"What is it?"

"Sakura says that this little fox licked Ino's burns and they went away." said Tsunade

"Ok"

"How?" asked Sakura

"Well that is simple Juno must be a medical fox." Said Naruto as the two woman looked at him "Ok I will explain there are five types of ninja foxes. The first is combat which are the strongest and most common. Second is the spy they are the smallest and the stealthiest. Next comes the massagers they are the weakest but the fastest great for sending messages from one place to another. Then come trackers who are a mix of combat and spy foxes who are highly trained in finding people. Lastly is the medical fox they are the rarest because they can us the charka in their body to heal just like a normal medical ninja's."

"So you're saying Juno is one of these medical fox?" asked Sakura

"I guess it is the only thing that would make sense." responded Naruto

"But how did she know how to heal Ino's burns?" asked Tsunade

"Juno probably saw you remove a burn or as you read a book about it." said Naruto

"I was reading a medical book last night and one chapter was about burn treatments." Said Sakura

"Well that's where she learned it then." Said Naruto as he looked over to the cushion chair where the white fur ball slept. "She must be exalted to have to sleep so early. It is a good thing that Juno belongs to you Sakura-chan."

"Why?"

"Because with the right training in the medical field she could be just as good at healing people as the normal medical ninja and I know next to nothing about medical justu." said Naruto.

"A match mad in haven" said Tsunade thinking about both Sakura and Juno and Naruto and Sakura

"Sakura-chan if you don't have a place to stay you can stay at my house." offered Naruto.

"Thanks Naruto but first I want to see if I can save anything from my apparement." Said Sakura

"Ok but do you mind if I come with you just to make sure your safe." Asked Naruto

"Naruto I will be fine I can take care of myself." Said Sakura as she went and picked up the still sleeping Juno, who was so sleepy that she didn't wake up as Sakura picked her up.

"I know that Sakura-chan, but that still doesn't stop me from worrying about your safety after all you almost died. I just don't want to lose you Sakura-chan" said Naruto as Sakura fought back tears at the last part of his speech.

"Ok you can come with me." said Sakura as they headed to Sakura apparement. They mage to save about four bags of things mostly her clothing. However she did lose the last picture of her now dead Mother. They eat supper in relative quilt. Sakura was tired after her apparement being destroyed and her friend almost dieing. Sakura walked into her room that Naruto had given her. The room was two times the size of her bedroom back at her apparement it came with a huge bed in the center of the room.

"Goodnight Sakura-chan" said Naruto "and don't worry my foxes are on full alert no one is getting in without me knowing. So sleep well Sakura-chan." Sakura went to bed little Juno sleeping next to her.

"This bed is so nice and soft" thought Sakura

"But I bet Naruto's is softer." said Inner Sakura "And he is just down the hall."

"Yah" said Sakura as she fell asleep in the early morning hours she awoke "Bathroom" she thought as she walked back from the bathroom she heard voices coming from a room down the hall.

"Do you really think the Hyuga's would really try to kill Sakura-chan just to get me to vote on there side." Said Naruto as Sakura looked in through the creak in-between the doors. The room was a study room filled with books and a fire place the only light came from a fire in the fire place. Naruto was sitting in one of the chairs and someone else was sitting in the other.

"It is the most likely answer Kit, with Sakura out of the way Hinata could try to make you love her. That way she could persuade you to her clan's point of view." said a deep male voice that Sakura couldn't place.

"Like I could love anyone but Sakura-chan" said Naruto "I've loved her since I was seven years old."

"He loves me" said Sakura to herself as her heart fluttered.

"I know that Kit I watched it all" said the male voice

"Who is he talking too" asked Sakura

"If I knew that they would have tried to kill Sakura-chan I would have sided with them to keep her safe." Said Naruto

"You may not have a tail or anything like that kit but you do have some fox nature in you kit and a fox is willing to die to keep their mate alive." said the male voice.

"We are not mates." Said Naruto

"Yah I know but it is only a matter of time, both of you love each other I see how you two look at each other." said the voice.

"I hope that is true but what how will she react to you. Look what you took away from her." Said Naruto

"I am sorry for what I did I told you why I did that if I known what it was a trick I wouldn't of come here." Said the voice

"I never said I blame you for that. I know that you where tricked to coming here. However that doesn't matter right now we have to worry about Sakura-chan safety that is all that maters." Said Naruto

"No that is not everything Kit you must not bow to the Hyuga's demands if they get control of the council and this village they will do more damage then I ever did."

"Agreed, now lets get our training session over before Sakura-chan wakes up and sees you." said Naruto as Sakura started to tip toe away. She stood behind her door looking out into the hallway.

"Ok Kit." said the voice

"Lets go Kyuubi" said Naruto as Sakura stopped in her place unable to move.

"Kyuubi he can't be talking about the demon fox." said Sakura as Naruto and a fox that came up to his waste came walking out of the room. Sakura's eyes fixed on the fox; it was reddish orange with red eyes. However it was the tails that caught her eye. It had 9 tails, it was the demon fox.

"If that is the demon fox then why don't I feel like running and why do I feel safe he killed my farther?" thought Sakura

"Maybe it was the way he walks next to Naruto-kun. It is the same way that Juno walks next to us, like a very good friend not an enemy." said Inner Sakura as Kyuubi stopped right in front of her door.

"Come on out Sakura I know your there" said Kyuubi as he turned at started directly into her eyes. Slowly she opened the door.

"Naruto-kun I think you have some explaining to do." said Sakura as she looked down at the Kyuubi.

**Hello everyone, I would of put this chapter up sooner but I kind of fell asleep in my chair while I was editing it so, sorry about that. Well I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you and please read and reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Past**

Sakura sat in the same room that Naruto was talking to the Kyuubi only a little bit ago, sitting across from her was Naruto with the fox sitting on the ground facing her as they began their story. The sun picking through the windows as Naruto finished the tale. "Sakura-chan I hope that you can understand this"

Sakura just sat there stunned as what she had just heard her blond friend had carried a heavy burden since birth; she had always wondered why everyone hated him. Now it made sense Naruto had carried the 9 tailed Fox inside him since his father sealed it in him at birth. "So you have the 9 tailed fox sealed in you?" asked Sakura

"No not any more but I have his summoning scroll therefore I can summon him into the real world when ever I want. In fact apart from the times when he wants to take a nap he stays in this world." Said Naruto before looking back at the ground "I would understand if you wanted to leave and never speak to me again."

"Naruto I would never leave you, you stopped the Fox from destroying the village. You are a hero." Said Sakura as she rubbed Naruto check

"You have no idea what the means to me Sakura-Chan" said Naruto as tears filled his eyes "The villagers only saw me as the fox itself not as a person."

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura

"Kit, let me show her." said the Kyuubi as Naruto nodded

"Show me what?" asked Sakura

"Sakura I have the ability to show you kits memories, you will see how he was treated as he grew up."

"Ok" said Sakura as one of the Kyuubi's tails touch each of their foreheads. Suddenly Sakura found herself in a strange place. The wall where burry however two figures came in clearly one was a five year old blond boy, Naruto and some older lady. "Where am I?"

"You are in one of Kit's earliest memory, Sakura." said Kyuubi as he appeared next to Sakura

"Where is Naruto?"

"I am sorry Sakura but I can't bring Naruto into his own memories." said the Kyuubi before going back to explain what was going on "Right now we are in the orphanage that Naruto spent the first 5 years of life." Sakura watched as little Naruto walked up to the lady.

"Excess me, but why don't I get to eat like the others?" asked younger Naruto as he held his stomach.

"Because Demons like you don't deserve food!" yelled the woman as she began hitting Naruto with a wooden stick.

"What is she doing? All he asked for was some food!" yelled Sakura as she clenched her fist as young Naruto curled up into a ball for protection as the stick came down on him faster and harder.

"She is taking out her anger of me, on Naruto." sighed Kyuubi before the image faded "Sakura why do you think Naruto eat like a pig every time he got a chance when he was younger?"

"I don't know." Said Sakura as the image faded and replaced by another this one of Naruto eating some sort of brown grow with mold on it. "What is he doing eating that you can see the mold growing on that thing?"

"That is what Kit got for food only three times at most a mouth at the orphanage." said Kyuubi "When he was younger Sakura they tired to starve him to death."

"So he eats so much because he was remembers being starved by the people at the orphanage as a kid." said Sakura as her fist became titter in anger and tears formed in her eyes. "and I always called him a pig for eating so much food." That is then the image changed to an older Naruto maybe six years old running down the street. "What am I looking at now?" asked Sakura afraid of what she will see next.

"You will see." Said the Kyuubi sadly as younger Naruto fell to the ground with a kunai in his leg.

"I got him." said a man as he appeared along with a crowed of people as Naruto began crawling away.

"Stop why are you casing me?" asked Naruto as he tired to craw away but the mob gathered around him.

"Like you don't know demon" yelled a woman in the group as the mob began beating and kicking him. That went on for a few minutes, Sakura watched in horror as little Naruto's jaw was broken and his body began to be covered with bruise and cuts.

"Stop!" yelled a younger version of a woman that Sakura works with at the hospital "The Hokage has ordered that he is to live, so go home."

"You know that he is the demon he needs to die." Yelled the man who though the kunai into Naruto's leg.

"GO HOME NOW!" yelled the ninja as the crowed began to disperse but not before giving Naruto a kick or two to his rips as a going away present.

"Thank God someone came to help." said Sakura as she watched Naruto slowly stand up holding his ribs with one hand as the other was badly broken.

"Thank you" said Naruto as he smiled at the woman. Suddenly Naruto got slapped hard across this face sending him flying into the nearby wall. Sakura started in ah at the younger version at her coworker. She was always so kind always so caring to children now Sakura was watching as she turned away from a child, who needs medical help.

"Never talk to me again you demon filthy, I should have let that mood kill you." said her coworker before she walked away from Naruto as his blood stained the wall and as it started raining.

Now Sakura was in tears "Why, Why would they do that to him, he was just a kid?"

"Because of me Naruto had to stand beatings like this almost daily until he became a ninja six years later." said the fox as Sakura eyes wide she could hardly deal looking at it once but everyday for six years that was unimaginable.

"Didn't anyone show him any kindness as he grew up?" asked Sakura hoping that Naruto had some good memory's

"Before Naruto went to the alchemy, their was only one person who ever showed him any form of kindness." Said the Kyuubi as the image changed to a sunning day in one of the many parks around the village. There a seven year old Naruto sat under a tree watching the kids play. Suddenly a little girl wearing a hat walked up to him.

"Hello, do you want to play a game?" asked the girl as Naruto looked at her.

"Sure I am Naruto Uzimaki." said Naruto as he held out his hand the girl took it..

"Hello I am Sakura Huruno" said the little girl as Older Sakura eyes widened the little girl was her. The hat must mean it was time that she was still embarrassed about her pink hair. "I like your hair it is the same as my friend Ino's"

"How come you wear a hat Sakura" asked Naruto as younger Sakura gripped onto her hat.

"My hair is horrible so I hid it." Said little Sakura

"Let me see it please." Said Naruto as younger Sakura slowly took off her hat to show her pink hair. "Your hair looks great. It goes great with your eyes."

"You think so?" asked Sakura as Naruto nodded.

"Sakura where are you?" yelled a voice that Sakura remembered as her mother. Suddenly her mother appeared next to younger Sakura the moment she saw Naruto she kicked him hard into the tree.

"Mom what are you doing?" yelled little Sakura as she ran to Naruto's side "Are you ok Naruto?"

"Sakura get back here now!" yelled Sakura's mother however younger Sakura didn't move until her mother ripped her away from Naruto's side. Then the image went black.

"Sakura you where the first person to show Naruto any form of kindness on that day he started to fall in love with you Sakura." said Kyuubi as the room turned black "Now you know some of the things Naruto went through as a kid. If you had not come around it is likely that kit would have become like Gara a mindless killing machine." Suddenly Sakura found herself back in Naruto's house. Without even thinking she launched on to him and started crying

"Naruto I am so sorry, I didn't know." Walled Sakura into Naruto's chest as Naruto's finger laced though her hair.

"It's ok Sakura-chan, I don't have to deal with those things anymore." whispered Naruto into Sakura's ear. However suddenly Naruto stopped what he was doing.

"What is it?" asked Sakura as both she and Kyuubi looked up at him.

"I can smell smoke and hear rumbling." said Naruto as he ran toward the door with Sakura and Kyuubi behind them. Naruto looked out toward the village to see three giant grey snakes rampaging through the village. Each of the snakes had the sound sign on their heads. The village was under another surprise attack by the sound village.

"Sakura we have to move" said Naruto as he walked back into his house and grabbed his gear and Kyuubi disappeared in a puff of fire.

"I know Naruto responded Sakura as she two grabbed her gear "No Juno you stay hear" the little fox pup looked on sadly as her master left to join Naruto by the exit.

"You ready?" asked Naruto

"Yes but it will take some time to get across the entire village." Said Sakura

"No it won't Sakura hug me and hold on tight." Said Naruto as Sakura gave him a look "Just trust me." Slowly Sakura did what she was told. A second later Sakura felt her feet leave the ground as air rushed past her as soon as it stopped she found herself in front of the hospital clear across town.

"How did we get her so fast?" asked Sakura as she let go of Naruto

"My family's justu" said Naruto "Sorry Sakura but I have to go." Without even thinking Sakura kissed Naruto on the check.

"Just come back, alive and in one peace." Said Sakura as she walked away leaving a stunned Naruto standing there rubbing his check with a smile on his face before disappearing in a flash of yellow light.

**Well I hope you like this look into Naruto's past. I thought it would be best for Sakura to see what Naruto went through not just hear about it. Well next chapter will be interesting so I hope you stick around to read it. Well thank you for all the reviews and please keep on reviewing.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Battle**

Orochimaru stood beside the Kages from the Rock and Lightning villages on top of the now ruined outer wall of the leaf village. "You see soon the leaf village will fall." Said Orochimaru as he watched his along with the Rock and Lighting ninja's fight the Leaf ninja's.

"It seams that you're right, however I still want some of the Hyuga clan alive." Said the Lightning Kage

"Do you want anything from this village?" asked Orochimaru to the Rock Kage.

"All I want is to destroy this village and that face." said the Rock Kage as he pointed toward the stone face of the Fourth Hokage. "He killed so many of our ninja's in the last war including my only son."

"Well you can get that easily." said Orochimaru with a smile. Suddenly two huge smoke clouds filled the air in front of the Sound Snakes. Tsunade stood on top of a giant slug and Jiraiya stood on top of boss toad as both the slug and the toad crushed the snakes. Just after the Hokage and the Sannin crushed the snake another column of smoke came up next to the slug as a huge red snake appeared next to the Slug and toad. On top of that snake stood Sasuke Uchiha.

"Look like it is time for us to enter this fight." said the rock kage along with the other two bit their thumbs. Soon three more columns of smoke came up as three more summons appeared on the battlefield. The Lightning Kage stood on top of a huge yellow eagle with glowing golden eyes. The Rock Kage stood on top of a huge black dragon with red eyes. Finally the traditional purple snake of the Snake boss came up with Orochimaru standing on top of his head.

"Orochimaru I demand 100 human lives for calling me out." said Mamba

"You will be well feed." said Orochimaru Suddenly everyone stopped as a load howl filled the air and the wind picked up to gale force.

"What is going on?" yelled Tsunade as she covered her eyes to block the wind as huge flames appeared around the southern edge of the battle field.

"Look like Naruto has come." said Jiraiya smiled as the flames got higher and hotter.

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke as a huge figure appeared out of the flames.

"Naruto has let him out to play." said Jiraiya as Tsunade's and Sasuke's eyes widened

"You can't mean." said Tsunade as she turned toward the flames just in time to see a fully formed nine tailed appeared out of the flames. A chill ran down everyone spine as the red eyes of the fox scanned the battle field. Everyone eyes looked in ah as the demon lord came closer. Tsunade noticed that around the 9 tailed fox feet where dozens foxes all wearing the leaf headband. "Those must be the ninja foxes that Naruto raises." Thought Tsunade as she watched one of the foxes rip the neck out of a Rock ninja.

"What is the meaning of this the nine tailed fox is dead." yelled the Lightning Kage as the eagle he was one started to tremble in fear.

"Who could have the power to control him?" asked the Rock Kage

"Me" said a voice from behind the Rock Kage as he spun around to see a blond hair man standing before him. The kage's eyes went wide with anger and shook.

"You are dead how can you be here?" yelled the kage "You died, killing that fox."

"I believe that you have me mixed up with someone else." said the man as he gave the kage a smile.

"No, you are the Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage." yelled the kage

"Wrong I am Naruto Namikaze, Minato's son and holder of the of the demon fox summoning scroll" smiled Naruto as a look of fear came over all the rock ninja's faces that heard him. They had all heard stories of the Minato Namikaze and his family justu that could kill a dozen men in half a second.

"It can't be" yelled the Rock kage "That monster never had a son."

Sudden Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash and reappeared on top of the Kyuubi's head. "I would kill you for what you said about my father but my friend, Kyuubi has a bigger beef he has to settle with the rock village." said Naruto

"It is time that I got revenge for what your village did to me for what you took away from me." said the Kyuubi "You used me, now I will show no mercy I will kill every last ninja you sent to this village."

"Do you know what they did to the fox to make him this angry?" asked Tsunade

"I don't know but I do know I don't want to be them right now." responded Jirayai. Suddenly the foxes nine tailed came flying toward the three enemy summons killing all three in seconds.

"We have to fall back!" yelled the Lightning Kage as he and the other two landed on the ground.

"Agreed" said Orochimaru "I never believed that that little blond brat was the son of the Fourth Hokage. We will retreat."

"I don't think so" said Naruto as he stood behind them. Orochimaru's eyes went wide as Naruto aimed a kunai for his neck. However it missed and got the snake Sannin in the shoulder. He tried to run through some hand signs but one of Naruto's other foxes came up and ripped off Orochimaru's arm. Orochimaru's blood flew through the air as he tired to regain his stance. However soon Orochimaru relieved he was surrounded by a pack of foxes all baring their fangs.

"Your not going to get away form them Orochimaru." said Naruto as pulled out a scroll and slammed it into the ground. Everyone watched as a circle of fire appeared around them. As soon as the circle was complete the flames shot up forming a dome of fire around Orochimaru and the pack of foxes. "Have fun" said Naruto to the foxes as the sound of tearing flesh and a high pitch scream filled the air. "Who is next?"

"It is my turn Kit" said the Kyuubi as one of his tails came down so fast that no one saw it until it was too late. The Kyuubi's tail had wrapped itself around the rock kage.

"Let me go" yelled the kage as he was pulled toward the mouth of the Kyuubi. "NO, NO!" those where the last words of the Rock Kage as he was eaten by the nine tailed fox. That same instant Naruto disappeared in a flash of golden light and stabbed the Lightning Kage in the back as he was trying to escape. A few seconds after the Lightning Kage fell the fire wall around Orochimaru and the foxes came down. Tsunade almost fainted at the sight. There were the remains of Orochimaru's body being chewed on by foxes; two of the foxes were even having a tug of war mach using the disembodied head of Orochimaru for their toy.

"Naruto just killed Orchimaru and the Lightning Kage in less then a minute and the fox killed the Rock Kage." said a stunned Tsunade as she watched the 9 tailed fox shrink down to the size of a large wolf.

"Kit lets go and kill the rest but let me have the Rock ninja's can you take care of the others?" asked the Kyuubi

"Sure but Kyuubi leave one or two alive so that the story gets back they don't try this again." Said Naruto

"Fine, I will let some live but they will lose arms or legs depending on how I feel" said the Kyuubi as it disappeared along with Naruto

"What just happened?" asked Tsunade

"It seams that the kid is going to win this battle for us." said Jiraya as he disappeared as well.

**Well I hope you like this part of the story. I will thank you all for the reviews and for dealing with my bad grammar. Like I said earlier my normal editor hates Naruto and will not edit this story so I am editing this myself. Well next chapter you will learn what made the 9 tailed fox so angry. Thank you and please read and review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter**** 11 The Kyuubi's tale **

Tsunade walked down the halls of the very crowed hospital going over the reports from this long day. Naruto had killed about 1/8 the invading force, however the 9 tailed fox went into a furry killing ninja's so fast that they had no idea how many he had killed. However he had stopped when Naruto had finally fallen due to lack of charka. He was now sleeping in the hospital however the fact was that bugging her is what could make the 9 tailed fox as angry at the rock ninja's as to wanting to kill them all. Also when Naruto did go into blacked out the fox had remained around and was now guarding Naruto and only let Sakura, herself and Jirirya to see him. Hinata had come just after the battle was over to check on Naruto and the Fox and threatened to kill her and all the other Hyugas if she came one step closer to Naruto. Slowly Tsunade opened the door to Naruto's room.

"Come on in Hokage" said the fox as he sat next to Naruto's bed "But please be quiet."

Tsunade walked toward the bed only to see a sight that made her smile in a day filled with so much death and pain. There sat Sakura sound asleep on of her hands wrapped around Naruto's hand as she used a little bit of his bed as a pillow for her head. "I was wondering where she went off too" said Tsunade as she noticed another sleeping form. This time on Sakura's lap, it was the little fox pup Juno.

"Yes after you told Sakura to go home and get some rest she went and grabbed Juno and came here to look after kit." said the Kyuubi

"Kyuubi what did the Rock do to make you so angry?" asked Tsunade as fox lowered it head as a look of pain and shame covered his fox face.

"Rock ninja's killed my mate Hokage." said the Kyuubi softly as Tsunade eyes widened

"Aren't demons immortal?" asked the female Hokage

"Most of the time that is true, however female demons when they are with child are mortal. That is why their mate only leaves them to get food." said Kyuubi sadly as Tsunade eyes widened, the feared demon lord Kyuubi had a family.

"What happened?" asked Tsunade

"My mate needed some food so I went out hunting, now I know what your think I came to your village to get food for her but no. We don't actual like to eat humans they fight back to much and all the armor you ninja's wear in battle hurts the stomach. However when I came back I found her dead and surrounded by dead ninja's all with leaf headbands." said the Kyuubi as a look of pure sadness appeared in the Kyuubi's eyes "That is why I attacked your village I thought you had killed my mate and our unborn pups."

"We would never do something like that." Said Tsunade fighting back tears at the story

"True during Naruto's training we returned my den where the bodies of the ninja's still lied. That is when we noticed that the head bands had a justu on it the leaf head bands where in fact rock head bands. I was just so upset over the lost of my mate and our pups that I failed to see though the justu."

"We had just defeated Rock in a war when you attacked, so they sent you to destroy us by tricking you into thinking that we killed you mate." said Tsunade as everything started to make sense, for years people wondered why the fox had attack but now she knew.

"Yes they killed by mate, blamed it on you that is why I tried to destroy you." said Yuba "That is why I will not let anything happen to kit and his mate over there."

"So are you telling me that Naruto and Sakura are mates?" said Tsunade as she looked at the ninja's she considered her kids.

"No but it is only a mater of time before they do become mates. That is why I have to protect them from the Hyugas" said Kyuubi

"The Hyugas what do they have to do with Sakura?" asked Tsunade

"The day after Kit's welcome home party, they bribe Kit with the Hokage potion in return he would vote their way on the council. He refused them of course but the next day Sakura's apparement blew up." Said Kyuubi

"Why would the try to kill Sakura to get to Naruto?" asked Tsunade unable to see how killing the woman that Naruto loves could get him on their side.

"With Sakura out of the way, Hinata could take her place and get Naruto into the Hygua line of thinking." said Kyuubi as Tsunade's eyes widen as the peaces fell into place. The Hyuga's wanted control and they are willing do anything to get it.

"I don't think Hinata could kill to get Naruto" said Tsunade

"No but her clan could and Hinata wants to be kits mate so much she wouldn't care what her clan does as long as she can get her Naruto-kun" said Kyuubi

"Then we will protect them together." said Tsunade as she went on to check Naruto's heart beat. "By the way what was your mate's name?"

"It's kind of funny but my mate was also named Sakura" said Kyuubi with a chuckle. That caused the Hokage to laugh a little.

"Ok that is funny. Don't tell me did your Sakura have pink fur and the same type of personality as our Sakura has?" asked a chucking Hokage. That caused the Kyuubi to laugh out load.

"Yah she did. My mate even gave me the same nickname that Sakura gave kit." laughted the Kyuubi

"What is sort of lovely dobby nickname did Sakura give Naruto's anyway?" asked the Hokage as she turned to leave.

"Baka of course." laughed Kyuubi

**Well I hope you like this Chapter and the reson why the fox attacked the village. Also I thank everyone you reviewed please keep it up. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**** The Storm **

Hinata walked toward a meeting with her father it had been two days since the invasion and her mind still racing with the shook that Naruto had the 9 tailed fox sealed in him. If anything the shook of that knowledge made her love him more. "You wanted to see me Father" said Hinata Hyuga as she bowed toward her father who was sitting inside his Zen garden

"Yes, Daughter how is your courtship of the Namikaze going?" asked Hiashi

"Not well father." gulped Hinata

"Why isn't it going well, we got rid of the Haruno you should have just walked into her place?" said Hiashi calmly

"Father you didn't get rid of her." said Hinata

"I got a report that said a young woman was in a coma."

"Father the bomb you and the elders place did send someone into coma however it wasn't the Haruno. It was Ino Yamanka daughter of Inoichi Yamanka and who is dating Sasuke Uchicha. She awoke yesterday and is now resting at home." Said Hinata as her father's eyes widened

"Not good" said Hiashi "the death of someone from a lower clan could easily pass off as an accident but the injuring of the heurist of the Yamanka clan and girlfriend of the last Uchicha, that would invoke an investigation done by the best of the ANBU."

"I know Father" said Hinata "We will have to destroy some evidence luckily Neji is in charge of evidence in the AMBU we could use that to remove some evidence. However I know that Neji will never betray the Hokage to cover our tracks."

"The Elders and I will take care of that. Now what is the situation with the Namikaze do you have a plan to get rid of her or do we have to try again?"

"Father that would be unwise to try to hurt Sakura Haruno now." said Hinata

"Oh" said Hiashi "and why is that?"

"Right now she is living inside the Namikaze's main house and Naruto-kun has set up many defenses around her. Including a seal that blocks our Byagagon from seeing inside the house. Also we shouldn't get rid of her." Said Hinata "She is the trained by the Hokage herself and her medical skills are top notch it would be a waste to the village to eliminate her."

"Ok then what should we do?" asked Hiashi

"She lost her father to the Kyuubi during the first attack, hopeful that will drive her away if not we have to try other ways to get her away from Naruto-kun. Like showing him that our clan is in a better position to help him rebuild his clan." said Hinata

"Since he is from the Namikaze's clan he will know that he needs noble blood to rebuild his clan and not the blood of a commoner. Ok daughter you will take that front and the elders and I will take another one of us shall succeed in removing the Haruno." said Hiashi as Hinata bowed before leavening her father.

Hiashi sat in his garden as he felt the wind picked up and the temperature drop rapidly. "Strange it seams that we have a storm coming." thought Hiashi as he stood up to leave the garden "We don't normally get storms this big this early in the season."

Later that night across town, Sakura watched as Naruto slept as the wind howled outside and the rain pounded the roof. Every once in a while a bolt of lighting would light up the room "How can he sleep through this storm? Even Juno can't sleep though this" thought Sakura a very tired Sakura as she held a the little fox in her arms, it had been only a day since Naruto was released from the Hospital into Sakura's care with orders no hard training until he picked up the genin squads tomorrow at noon.

"He looks so peaceful" thought Sakura as she looked at him dreamily as Naruto suddenly sat up.

"Sakura-Chan shouldn't you be asleep?" asked Naruto as he yawned and rubbed sleep from his eyes.

"He looks so cute when he does that." thought both inner and outer Sakura

"Sakura?" asked Naruto again

"Oh sorry, what?"

"I asked why are you up? Shouldn't you be asleep?" asked Naruto

"Baka can't you here the storm?"

"Sakura I put a seal in my bed room that keeps all natural sounds, like rain lighting and thunder out." said Naruto as he grinned "Come on in and hear for yourself." Slowly Sakura waked toward Naruto's king size bed and as she got closer the quieter it got. Soon she couldn't hear anything the only hint of the storm outside was the flash of light that came though the window everyone in a while.

"Naruto why doesn't the my room have this seal?" asked Sakura as Naruto's face fell

"It does have the seal Sakura" said Naruto "I just forgot to activate it."

"Baka then lets go turn it on." said Sakura as Naruto shook his head

"Sakura I am sorry but no. You see when you first turn the seal on it has to be quiet in order to set a base line notice leave, if I turned it on now it would be useless." said Naruto "If you want you can sleep here and I can sleep in another room."

"Naruto this is your house I am a guest and beside you just got out of the hospital. Besides I have a better idea." said Sakura as she grinned at Naruto "How about we share you stay on one side I stay on the other." The instant she said that Naruto blushed like crazy.

"Just look at him blush?" yelled inner Sakura

"Ok" said Naruto as he moved aside to let Sakura into the bed. Little Juno just ran down and ran to the end of the bed before curling up into a ball.

"This smells so good." Thought Sakura as put her head onto one of Naruto's pillows inhaling the sent comeing off the pillow, Naruto's sent.

"I bet Naruto-kun smells better?" said inner Sakura as Naruto mover to the farthest edge of the bed before falling asleep.

"We will have to find out that later." thought Sakura as she to fell asleep soon followed by Naruto. The Kyuubi could only smile as the two sleeping figures started moving closer together, soon they where together in the middle of the bed with Juno sleeping on the far edge.

"Those two are going to have a weirld a wakeup call tomorrow." Thought Kyuubi as he curled up at the foot of Naruto's bed as he watched over the two sleeping forms in it. "I will not fail to protect Kit and his Sakura like I failed to protect mine."

**We****ll I hope you like this chapter. I love getting reviews, so please read and review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

Naruto awoke first to a sight that he thought would never happen. Sakura was asleep using his chest as her pillow. One of her hands where a little bit lower on his chest and her legs where wrapped around his. However she wasn't the only one who had moved. He had an arm under her body wrapping itself around coming to rest on her hip. His other hand was on top of hers on his chest. Naruto didn't know how long he just lied there looking at the woman of his dreams asleep on his chest however his thoughts wear interrupted when he saw the cloak; they only had an hour to report to the Hokage's meeting before they meet their genin team. "Sakura-chan" whispered Naruto into her ear.

"Um"

"It is time to get up Sakura-chan" said Naruto a little bit loader this time and moving her a little.

"No" mounded Sakura as she moved closer to Naruto which made him smile even move.

"Sakura-chan in an hour we have to be at the Hokage's meeting for our genin teams." said Naruto as Sakura finally opened an eye. However the moment she noticed that she was sleeping on top of Naruto her eyes snapped wide open and she jumped out of bed.

"I am so Sorry Naruto-kun I did mean to sleep on top of you like that." said Sakura "But I love it any way" she added to herself as she blushed

"That's ok Sakura-Chan I liked it" said Naruto as be blushed a storm as he got out of bed "Um after we meet our teams would you like to go out and get something to eat?" Sakura's blushed instantly became deeper.

"Naruto are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes" said Naruto as he looked at the ground for a moment before speaking again "but I am also asking if you would like to be my girlfriend."

"Of course but only you will be my boyfriend." said Sakura as they both started smiling and blushing.

"I hate to stop this, but now you only have 45 minutes to get to your meeting" said Kyuubi as he sat next to the door along with Juno. The mount that he said that they both rushed to get ready. They both arrived at the Hokage tower with minutes to spare with Kyuubi walking beside Naruto and Juno being carried by Sakura all four of them entered the Hokage's office. Already Kiba, Hinata, Anko and surprising Kakashi was already there.

"Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here, and on time?" asked a slightly stunned Naruto

"Well" said Kakashi as he looked toward the ceiling and rubbed the back of his head.

"Because if he didn't start showing up for things one time and if he didn't put away that book of his I would cut off his man hood and feed them to my snakes." said Anko as she glared at Kakashi "Isn't that right Kakashi-kun?"

When Anko said "kun" everyone looked back and forth from Kakashi to her as he hung his head in defeat.

"Yes Anko-chan"

"Wait are you two together?" asked Sakura

"Yes, we started dating last week." said Kakashi

"Wow one week and she already has you whipped and I though Shakamaru was whipped fast." said Kiba

"Ok stop the small talk" said Tsunade as she pulled out a file "Even though we are working out a peace deal with Rock and Lightning we are still currently at war. Because of that we have having a different set up for the genin squads then normal. We are joining your squads into three teams each comprised of two of you and six of them. In this set up the teams will be safer and they can go on higher ranked missions sooner. Understand?"

"yes" said everyone

"Good, then squad 6 will be under Anko and she will be teamed up will squad 7 under Kakashi. Squad 8 will be under Naruto and he will be teamed up will Sakura leading squad 9. Kiba will take 10 and team up with squad 11 under Hinata. Understood" Everyone nodded and left with the exception of Hinata.

"Lady Hokage." said Hinata

"What is it, Hinata?"

"I wish for my squad to be pared up with Naruto-kun and his squad." said Hinata boldly as Hokage glared at her fighting the urge to rip off her head off her shoulders.

"Why?" asked the Hokage as Hinata shrugged to find an answer. "Hinata I know that you like Naruto however he and Sakura have been teammates since they where genin they work great together" she didn't add "and belong together" "just like you and Kiba work great together. If you want to get to know Naruto better, then do it on your own time."

"Yes Lady Hokage" said Hinata as she turned to leave.

"Oh one more thing Hinata the Kyuubi told me that the Hyuga council tried to bribe Naruto with my job." Hinata instantly froze up "I also know that he turned your council down and the very next day the woman he has always had a crush on apartment blew up. If I find out that the Hyuga council had anything to do with it. I will have their asses, understand."

"Understood Hokage however we didn't have anything to do with that horrible accident." said Hinata as she turned back to face the Hokage hoping that the she couldn't see through her lie.

"That is good to hear, Hinata" said Tsunade with a smile "However If I find out that you are lying to me right now I will have your ass as well."

"I am not lying to you, Lady Hokage." said Hinata

"Great, dismissed." Said Tsunade as Hinata left.

"She is lying" said a voice coming from behind the Hokage

"I know that, with the evidence you gave us and your testimony we can take all the rats out of the Hyuga clan." said Tsunade as she turned to face the voice. "Thank you again Neji"

"I am sorry but I can't testify against them Hokage and please don't use the evidence I have given you." said Neji as he bowed his head.

"Neji I know that they have a hold you because of that bird cage seal up we can stop them from using it on you until they are behind bares." said Tsunade

"I am not worried about me Hokage." said Neji as he looked at the ground.

"What did they do Neji?" asked Tsunade afraid of how made she will get at how far the Hyugas went this time.

"They took Tenten away from me. They ordered me to destroy the evidence and to keep my mouth shut and if I do both of those thing they will let me see her after something called the vote occurs."

"What!" yelled Tsunade as she slammed her fist into her desk making a huge dent in it. "They took away your wife? And what is this Vote?"

"Yes, they took away Tenten and they say that she will die if I talked or any of them was arrested. Also I no idea what this vote is only that it is the source of all the worries inside the Hyuga clan and it is the reason why they are after Naruto's vote and therefore Sakura."

"Those cowards, how dare they hold your wife's life as a hostage to make you do their biding."

"It is not just her life Hokage" as look of complete sadness came over Neji's face "Tenten told me right before she was taken that she is pregnant."

"What! Now they are threatening your unborn child too? That is that last stare they will die for this." Yelled Tsunade as her fist came down again this time completely destroying the desk. She stood up and after a moment to calm herself down she spook again "Isn't there any of the other Hyuga's that could help you find Tenten?"

"No they are all too afraid of the main house and I can't go to Naruto for help because Hinata is followings him and Sakura around at all time looking for an opening to get Naruto alone and the clan has his house under severances. I can't get near him without them knowing. I just feel so powerless." said Neji as tears formed in his eyes.

"Don't worry we will get her them back to you. You might be able to but I can, go I will get Naruto to help you out." said Tsunade as she placed a hand on the father to be shoulder.

"Thank you Hokage." said Neji.

**Well I hope you like this Chapter. Also please forgive me for spelling and grammar mistakes. I have always been horrible at grammar so please forgive me. Well thank you for reading and as always please review. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Sending in the Spy**

"So Sakura after we meet our team and go on our date how about we start yours and Juno's training." Asked Naruto as they walked down the street toward the school suddenly Shizune came running up from behind them.

"Naruto" yelled Shizune as Naruto stopped.

"What is it Shizune?" asked Naruto

"Lady Tsunade forgot to give you this." said Shizune as she handed him a scroll.

"Ok" said Naruto as he took the stroll from Shizune before she left to go back to work. Slowly Naruto opened the scroll and read the short message on it. However short it was it still shook him to the core.

_Naruto__, I put this message on a scroll that not even the __Byakugan eyes can read. Naruto we have evidence that the Hyuga clan was behind the attack on Sakura. They are also watching you two right now. It is imperative that you don't let Sakura be out of the sight of either you or the Kyuubi unless you two are at your house. I will come over around noon to fill you and Sakura in on the details._

_Signed Tsunade the Fifth Hokage_

"What is it Naruto?" asked Sakura

"Take a look" said Naruto as he handed the scroll to Sakura who quickly read it.

"I see, well looks like we have having lunch with the Hokage today." said Sakura "Well lets get going."

Soon both stood outside the door waiting for Iruka to introduce them. "Ok Rick, Minuto Morino and Kinkura Inuzuka will be squad 8 and your Join-sensei will be Naruto Namikaze." Said Iruka as Naruto and the Kyuubi walked into the room.

"Cool we get the hero of the attack for our sensei" yelled a brown haired boy dressed in a white shirt and blue shorts.

"Rick" yelled Iruka "sit down."

"Yes sir" said Rick

"Ok" said Rick as he sat back down.

"Ok then joining squad 8 will be squad 9 Hinura Hakate, Lou Yamanaka and Luc Nara. They will be commanded by Sakura Haruno." said Iruka as Sakura walked in caring little Juno in her arms. "Ok I want you all six of you to follow them."

"Actually we will meet you all on the roof." said Naruto grabbed Sakura so fast that they couldn't see him and both of them disappeared in a flash of light as the Kyuubi disappeared in a ball of fire scaring the everyone including Iruka. Slowly the six genin walked out of the class room and headed for the roof. Sakura and Naruto sat waiting for their genin teams with smiles on their faces. Slowly the door opened and their genin walked out onto the roof.

"Great you're all here so please squads 9 sit together." said Sakura

"Same goes for you squad 8" said Naruto slowly the genin sat down in front of their sensei's.

"Ok our two squads will be teamed up, that means that we will train together and go on missions together." said Sakura

"However first we must learn about each other. I will go first." Said Naruto "Hello my Name is Naruto Namikaze, I love my girlfriend, I dream of become Hokage. I dislike people who look down on other people. Ok your turn"

"Hello Naruto-sensei I am Rick, I like Kinkura."

"RICK I WILL NEVER LIKE YOU" yelled Naruto's only female genin. Naruto had read her file she is Kiba's first cousin. However unlike most Inuzuka she couldn't understand her clan's dogs and because of this she couldn't use any of her clan's animal base justus. Leaving her only skill to be in gen-justu.

"My dream is to defeat my rival" said Rick as he glared down at the other male on Naruto's team. The boy was dressed in all black his firer red hair almost covered his cold eyes. "I also dislike my rival"

"Ok" said Naruto as he turned to face the female on his team

"My name is Kinkura Inuzuka I like Minuto-kun. I dream of getting my clan to respect. I dislike perverts and Rick" said Kinkura

"My name is Minuto Morino, I like and what I my dream is none of your business. Also what I dislike is also none of your business." said Minuto not even looking at any one.

"Ok" said Naruto as he looked at Sakura

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I love my boyfriend, I dream of well become the best medical ninja in the village. I dislike perverts." Said Sakura as she turned look at Shikamaru's little cousin. She was dressed almost the same way that Sakura dressed when she was younger except it was yellow and her hair was black.

"Hello I am Luc Nara. I like animals, I dream of being the best ninja I can be, I also dislike perverts too Sakura-sensei" said Luc with a smile. Sakura nodded as she turned to look at the only male one her squad, Ino's second cousin Lou Yamanaka. He may look like a Yamanaka but he acted like Shakamaru and he even had the smarts.

"Lou Yamanaka I like chess, I dream of doing nothing but sleeping and I dislike working" said Lou as he crossed his arms across his chest. Sakura then looked at her last member she was Kakashi's niece and she dressed like Ino did when she was younger only with sliver hair.

"Hello I am Hinura Hakate I like and dream of Minuto-kun and I dislike Kinkura Inuzuka." said Hinura as Kinkura and herself glared at each other.

"Come on Kit get this meeting over with we a meeting with the Hokage at noon" said Kuuybi as the Genin turned to see the demon sitting their along with a little Juno.

"Team allow me to introduce my personal fox the Kyuubi and Sakura's fox Juno." said Naruto as the kids looked at the demon lord.

"Ok listen up" said Sakura as everyone looked at her "What you took early wasn't your real genin exam, tomorrow at 9 meet us at training ground 8 for your real test. Also don't eat."

"Why not?" asked Rick

"Your throw it up." said Naruto as he, Sakura, Juno and the Kyuubi disappeared. Leaving the stunned genin wondering what their fate will be.

"So Hokage what do we know?" asked Naruto as Sakura, Tsunade and himself sat at the living room with Kyuubi sitting by the closed door.

"First it was the Hyuga clan who planet the bomb. The only thing that stopped the bomb from going off when you where there, Sakura was the fact that the timer failed and it went off to late. Second the reason why they are on after your vote is because of something they called the vote is coming." said Tsunade "Lastly Neji gave us the evidence but we can't use it or make a move against the Hyugas."

"Why not they almost killed Sakura-chan" yelled Naruto

"Because they ordered Neji to destroy the evidence. If he it came out that he didn't they kill Tenten."

"What!" yelled Sakura "They threatening Tenten, wait a second I haven't seen her in a while, did something happen to her?"

"Yes, the Hyuga are holding her so Neji will do their biding and they will not let him see her until this vote is over." said Tsunade "and worst she is pregnant."

"Keeping mates apart is unforgivable but keeping them apart when they are excepting a kit" said the Kyuubi baring his flags and with killer intent in his eyes "I will personal make sure that they all see hell for that."

"Agreed but first we need to find Tenten and get her to away." said Naruto as he reached for a book before he suddenly stopped. "Wait a second why don't you give Tenten a mission therefore they would have to let her go complete the mission."

"No that won't work" said Tsunade "In order to get permission to marry Neji, Tenten had to give up being a ninja."

"Why" asked Naruto

"Because if she was a ninja they would have to teach her in the Hyuga style of fighting." Said Sakura "and now that she isn't a ninja they could keep their family techniques in the family."

"That is horrible and all of that because they can't put the bird cage seal on adults." said Naruto as the woman looked at him.

"How did you know that?" asked Sakura

"Because of this." said Naruto as he got up and pulled out a scroll from a shelf.

"What is it?" asked Sakura

"Apparently my clan designed the bird cage seal." said Naruto with shame in his voice for what his ancestor had done, as he showed the ladies the seal design.

"So what does this mean" asked Tsunade

"I studied the seal design and discovered that my ancestor left the seal with a fatal mistake." said Naruto "As long as the Hyuga haven't changed it to much then I should be able to remove it."

"That's great" said Sakura "Maybe if we free all of the branch members then we can find Tenten."

"That would take to long and most of the branch family will not have their seal remove without Neji leading them." said Tsunade "and he will not angry the elders when they are holding his wife hostage."

"Well then our only hope is a spy." Said Naruto as he bit his thumb and a ball of smoke appeared in the room. When the smoke cleared a small brown fox maybe a little bit bigger then Juno appeared in the room. "Allow me to introduce my best spy fox, Stan. He will be able to find out anything that the Hyuga are hiding."

"Naruto you baka with the Byakugan they will see him!" yelled Sakura as Naruto smiled at the fox.

"Tsunade I know this little guy can do it. Besides just like medical foxes, spy foxes have special ability, like the ability to turn invisible and if that is highly trained then they are invisible to everything including the Byakugan." said Naruto with a smirk "Don't worry he will find Tenten. Won't you boy."

"Yes, Lord Naruto" said Stan as Sakura's and Tsunade's eyes widen in shook as the fox disappeared.

"Did that Fox just talked?" asked Sakura

"Yah." said Naruto as if it was nothing.

"I thought only the Kyuubi could speak English?" asked Tsunade

"No, after about a year every ninja fox can speak in English and in fox." said Naruto "Juno will more then likely learn to speak in a few months." Sakura turned to look her fox sitting by the door.

"So soon you will be able to speak, Juno?" asked Sakura to her fox. Juno's only response was a nod of her head.

**Well I have some bad news you guys. Because I have an exam on Tuesday and I am going to study all day Monday. Therefore I will not update till after my exam is over on Tuesday. Sorry to make you guys wait but I have to study for this exam. Well Thank you for all the reviews and please keep on reviewing. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 Bell Test**

The next morning Naruto and Sakura looked on as their team walked toward them. "So what is this test?" asked Rick joyful as both Naruto and Sakura each held up two bells each.

"Your goal is to take a bell from either one of us." Said Sakura

"But there is only four bells and six of us?" asked Luc Nara

"Yes" said Naruto and while smirking "Only four of you will pass the rest will be sent back to school."

"By the way you only have to noon and when you come at us" said Sakura with a smirk

"Come to kill" said Naruto as the genin looked shook

"Get ready Go" said Sakura as the genin jumped away.

"I will bet you that Rick will attack us head on first" said Naruto

"He acts like Lee." said Sakura as Rick appeared in front of the tree.

"Yah he does." said Naruto

"So does that make you Guy?" asked Sakura as Naruto's face fell at the thought as himself as Guy.

"Naruto-sensei, Sakura-sensei I have come for one of the bells!" yelled Rick as he charged at Naruto who smiled as the boy charged them. When he was only five feet away Naruto disappeared and Rick suddenly came crashing down into a face plant. "What happened?"

"Well Rick you ran right into my trap" said Naruto as he walked up to Rick who was still trying to move. "I placed a gravity seal on your back until it is remove your body weights five times the normal amount."

"How do you move so fast sensei?" asked Rick

"Well if you can get up and get a bell I will teach you." said Naruto as he looked toward the trees where Kinkura Inuzuka sat looking down at her teammate.

"Does Naruto-sensei know that I am here?" Kinkura asked herself "No I am behind these leaves and unlike that baka I will get a bell."

"Kinkura" said a voice from behind her she spun around to see Lou Yamanka

"What do you want?"

"So you haven't figured it out yet?" said Lou "This entire test is about team work."

"But there are only 4 bells and six of us?" asked Kinkura

"We only need two one for each team." said Lou "I got our team together and we used Rick to prove their defenses. The only people we are missing are you and Minuto"

"Fine" said Kinkura "I will help."

"Ok in a few seconds Hinura and Lou are going to attack Sakura-sensei from the right my job is to keep your sensei off their backs. While I am doing that you free Rick and then together we will attack Naruto sensei." said Lou

"Ok" said Kinkura suddenly she saw Minuto walking toward their senseis. In both his hands wear maces, one regular the other a ball and chain.

"So we have another one." said Naruto as Minuto walked ever closer to them.

"I will get one of those bells" said Minuto in a mater of fact voice.

"Well if you want them come and get them now." said Naruto as Minuto started spinning his mace.

"Fine I will" said Minuto as he sent his mace flying at Naruto who just stood there as the mace came flying at him. As soon as the mace came within range Naruto's foot came up kicking the flying mace upward. However the mace somehow moved back down toward Naruto "I can control my Mace Naruto" said Minuto as he grinned "Even in mid flight." The mace came flying toward Naruto however when it came within inches of hitting him, he disappeared in a flash of light and repaired behind Minuto.

"That is Naruto-**sensei** to you" said Naruto as Minuto's eyes widened before Naruto roundhouse kicked him in the gut at the same time Naruto slammed another one of his paper gravity seals on Minuto's back. Minuto fell to the ground unable to move at a base of a tree.

"What happened?" asked Minuto as Naruto walked up to him.

"You got cocky that is what happened." said Naruto suddenly he heard the sound of running feet. He turned his head to see Rick's leg coming right for him. Naruto caught it and at the moment he caught it he twisted it sending Rick flying into the ground. At the same time Naruto saw out the corner of his eye only to see Kinkura removing the gravity paper seal from Minuto's back. Naruto jumped high in the air to see Rick and Minuto formed a line facing him, Kinkura had retreated back into the woods. Soon he felt Sakura land right next to him.

"Well it seams that my team has already got the idea Naruto" said Sakura as Naruto smirked before he punched Sakura hard in the gut.

"Nice try" said Naruto as Sakura fell to the ground on all four before she changed in puff of smoke into Kinkura.

"How did you know?" asked Kinkura as she spit up blood.

"First you didn't get Sakura-chan's eyes the right shade of green. Second the smell was a little off. Lastly she calls me Naruto-kun now." Said Naruto

"How could you know so much about her that you could tell all those difference so fast?" asked Kinkura

"I wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I didn't know these things." said Naruto with a smile.

"Our Senseis are boyfriend and girlfriend?" asked Rick

"Yes, isn't that right Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto as he looked up in a nearby tree where Sakura and her team sat watching.

"Right Naruto-kun." said Sakura with a smile as she jumped down and started to heal Kinkura "So did your team figure it out because mine did?"

"Well Kinkura has at least and these two got the idea in the end." Said Naruto with a smile before turning to the very confused guys "Kinkura saved both of you, her teamwork in removing the seal I placed on both of you. This was a test of teamwork and you passed but you still need a lot of work."

"Ok Naruto-sensei" said Rick as he bowed toward Naruto

"Fine as long as I passed I don't care." said Minuto

"Ok we start training and missions tomorrow." said Naruto "Meet back here at 10 for your first training season and mission."

"Yah" yelled Rick as the genin started to leave soon it was only Naruto, Sakura and Kinkura who was just now able to move.

"Kinkura do you think you and your parents could come by the Namikaze estate later today I have something to give you that can help you with your training."

"My parents died when I was born but my aunt and cousin can Naruto-sensei" said Kinkura as she walked way from the training ground.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking Naruto-kun" said Sakura

"You bet I am." said Naruto with a smirk.

**Well my exam is over, so I am back. Also I have gotten reviews asking why I am using some Western names like Rick and Stan. Well simple ****answer is that I grew up in a small white farming town in Ohio; therefore I don't know that many names other then western names. So sorry if you're mad at me for doing that but I do try to find non western names to put in but sometimes I fail to find on. Well I hope you liked this chapter and please keep on reviewing. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 Ino's news**

"Ino I am so happy that you are ok" said Sakura as she hugged her friend inside Naruto's house. Ino and Sasuke had come over in Ino's case to talk to her friend in Sasuke's case it was to have a sparing session with Naruto.

"Not so hard forehead." Said Ino as Sakura let go of her friend "I just got out of the hospital a few day's ago." Sakura looked over Ino except for the fact that she had lost a good amount of hair she looked normal. Her hair now stopped at her shoulders instead of her lower back.

"Sorry, it just I am so glad that you are ok." said Sakura "I mean that blast was meant for me."

"Yah Sasuke-kun thinks it was the Hyuga clan" said Ino as she and Sakura sat down on one of couches in the living room. While Sasuke and Naruto went out back for a spar.

"That is what we think as well, turns out the day before it happened, Naruto turned down their bribe." Said Sakura

"Well I walked by your place yesterday and it seamed almost rebuilt. It looked like you could move in a few days." said Ino

"Well I was kind of going to asked Naruto if I move in here." said Sakura with a deep red blush covering.

"I see" said Ino with a smirk "are you hoping to get inside his pants or something Forehead."

"No. no, well not until we are married." said Sakura as her friend smiled.

"You sound pretty sure that you will marry him Sakura" said Ino with a smirk

"Well, I" said Sakura trying to find words to explain why she was so sure that she and Naruto would get married.

"Don't worry about it Sakura." said Ino "I do have one more thing to ask of you?"

"What is that Piggy?" asked Sakura as Ino glared at her for using her old nickname.

"Well if you keep calling me that maybe I won't have you be my maid of honor." said Ino as Sakura jaw dropped.

"You're getting married?" asked Sakura as Ino smiled as she showed off a new diamond ring.

"Sasuke-kun proposed to me when I woke up in the hospital." said Ino as she smiled her eyes not even looking at Sakura but off into space remembering that moment.

"Congratulation" said Sakura as she hugged her friend again but this time not as hard. "So when is the wedding?"

"Well this coming spring is when I am hoping to get married" said Ino "Also I always wanted a May wedding and Sasuke-kun said I can have what ever I want. Also doesn't Ino Uchica just sound so good?"

"Not as good as Sakura Namikaze!" yelled inner Sakura at Ino

"Yah that sounds great." said Sakura talking to both her friend and inner self. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Sakura stood up and opened the front door only to see Kinkura and two other Inuzuka along with two large dogs.

"Sakura-sensei what are you doing here?" asked Kinkura "Isn't this Naruto-sensei's house?"

"Yes Kinkura it is, but I live here too" said Sakura

"Ok Sakura-sensei" said Kinkura "This is my aunt Kinsune Inuzuka and my cousin Kiba."

"It is a pleaser meeting you Mrs. Inuzuka" said Sakura as she held her hand.

"Thank you." said Kinsune

"What's up Sakura?" said Kiba

"Kiba what are you doing here?" asked Sakura

"Well I was hoping to have a little fight with Naruto and I had to look out for my favorite cousin." said Kiba "By the way where is he anyway?"

"He is out back with Sasuke having a little spar" said Sakura as a load boom filled the air.  
"Ok maybe not so little" said Sakura. Meanwhile while the girls where talking inside.

"I see that you have improved dupe." Said Sasuke

"Same for you and congratulation on your engagement" said Naruto

"If you promise not to be such a dude then you can be my best man." said Sasuke with a smirk.

"It will be my honor Sasu-gay" said Naruto who had to laugher at Sasuke's face when Naruto made fun of him. "Sasuke I am going to ask you a very important question about the Hyugas."

"Let me guess they are behind Sakura's apartment blowing up?" asked Sasuke as The two friends sat down on one of the benches.

"Yah but more things is that we found out that the Hyuga are worried about something they called the Vote and even Tsunade doesn't know what it is. Do you know what this vote is?" asked Naruto as Sasuke nodded his head. "Well what is it?"

"The vote as they put it will happen next mouth and only happens once every 5 years. It is the vote to decide who leads the council." said Sasuke.

"That is what they are worried about who runs the council?" asked Naruto

"Yah"

"Seams kind of lame to worry about who leads the council." said Naruto

"You dupe leading the council is the second most powerful position in the village only the Hokage has more power." Said Sasuke "Who ever leads the council decides what the council talks about and what they vote on. Also they decide what laws are sent to the Hokage for approval." Naruto's eyes widened as he started to realize how much power the council head has with that power the Hyuga clan could sweep problem under the rug if they hurt their clan. "Along in case of a tie the council head gets another vote, there for they win. Also they control who gets city contracts and village funds."

"So in other words who ever controls the council controls everything in the village except the ninja's." said Naruto

"Yah and until you came back the Hyuga, was going a win to keep their 20 year run going, because the clans where balanced with the Yamanaka, Nara, Hakate, Morino clans and mine backing Inoichi Yamanaka to take Haishi Hyuga's place." Said Sasuke "and if the vote went to a tie the current head gets to vote again."

"Wait you're not trying to get that power?" asked Naruto

"No because I plan to restart the police force that my clan started and rebuilding my clan will take to much time." said Sasuke

"I see." Said Naruto as he looked at the ground "are you going to try to get me on your side like the Hyuga's did." Suddenly Sasuke started laughing and to Naruto's surprise it wasn't one of the cold laughs he always did but a happy one.

"No you dobe" said Sasuke "If there is anything I know about you it is the fact that you give in to bribe therefore I am not even going to try." Naruto looked up seeing the new arrivals to the back yard.

"I have to go help my student." said Naruto

"Sure thing dupe but remember the Hyuga's will go to any length to keep that power." said Sasuke as Naruto walked toward their gust.

**Thank you all for the reviews. Well now you know what the Hyuga clan is after and why they are so desperate to get Naruto's vote. Well please read and review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 ****Day Dream**

"Your going to help me Naruto-sensei?" asked Kinkura as she looked at her teacher

"Yes I am, that is if your aunt will let me." said Naruto as he looked at Kinsune

"Of course you can help my niece, Naruto." said Kinsune

"Great" said Naruto with a smile as got down on one knee to look Kinkura in the eye "Now Kinkura you can't use your families animal based justus because you can't understand the dogs language right?"

"Yes Naruto-sensei" said Kinkura as she lowered her head in shame "I am the only member of my clan who can't understand the dogs."

"Well I know how you can use most if not all of your families moves and not have to understand the dogs when they are speaking to you." said Naruto as everyone's but Sakura's eyes widened.

"You can't be serious, I am sorry Kinkura but you have to understand the dog when using them." said Kinsune "and I am afraid that Kinkura can never understand the dogs."

"Your right" said Naruto as Kinkura looked down again in shame "Kinkura can never understand the dogs but what if the animal was speaking in human?"

"Naruto that's crazy no dog can speak human." yelled Kiba as Naruto started laughing "What is so funny Fox brat."

"When did I say anything about a dog being her partner?" said Naruto with a grin "I want to give her one of my ninja foxes."

"What!" yelled Kinsune as Kinkura smiled as she turned to face aunt.

"Can I have one please?"

"Sorry but no I don't want a fox that is loyal to the Namikaze clan in our clan house. It might be a spy" said Kinsune as Kinkura's face fell.

"If it's your clan's secrets that you are worried about, then don't. This fox pup will be raised by you guys and trained by your family. Besides a fox is super loyal to its partner and will never betray him or her. Therefore I will have no power over the fox that is partnered with Kinkura." said Naruto

"Ok say that my Mom agrees with this how is the fox language different then the dogs? How can she understand them?" asked Kiba

"After the first year of life every fox can speak in both human and fox. There fore she will be able to speak to her fox in human therefore she doesn't have to understand the fox language." said Naruto as Kinkura smiled again.

"Ok but what about the first year?" asked Kinsune

"Young foxes may not be ably to speak human but they can understand it." said Naruto "So what do you say can she have a fox?"

"Sure." said Kinsune as Kinkura jumped for joy.

"Ok come with me." Said Naruto as he stood up and taking Kinkura by the hand leading her into one of the fox pens at least two dozen fox pups where at play. Sakura couldn't help but smile at how Naruto cared for Kinkura. She let her mind wonder and daydream.

_Inside Sakura's day dream_

"_Stop it stop it" laughed two__ young boys both maybe in six or seven, as fox pups jumped all over him. Licking their faces and pulling lightly at their blonde hair. _

"_Come on sons it isn't so bad" laughed Naruto as he sat crossed legged with a little girl maybe three or four with pink hair may sitting on his lap as three small fox's sniffed her feet causing her to laugh as well. _

_Standing just outside the cage laughing at the scene was an older girl maybe 10 years old with an adolescent brown fox standing next to her. She also had blonde hair but with pink high lights running through it. Suddenly the girl's head turned toward Sakura. The young girl's face looked so much like herself but those blue eyes. "She has Naruto's eyes" thought Sakura_

"_Come on mom join the fun." s__aid the girl as he beckoned Sakura to come into the scene._

"Hay Sakura." said Ino as she snapped Sakura out of her day dream.

"What is it?" asked Sakura

"I asked if you agreed that Naruto is great with kids?" said Ino as she pointed toward Naruto who was sitting on the ground laughing at Kinkura, who was being tacked by the fox pups. However just like Naruto she was laughing.

"Yah" said Sakura as the day dream image of Naruto with **their** kids playing with the fox pups came into her mind again. "It seamed so real as if I was really there." thought Sakura

"Naruto-sensei how will I know which one is the right one for me?" asked Kinkura

"Your just know" said Naruto as a small red fox suddenly jumped higher then the other ones and landed in her arms. Naruto could only smile as Kinkura looked at the fox.

"Naruto-sensei I think this is the one." Said Kinkura

"That is Ronon, he is a red fox." said Naruto as they walked out of the kennel.

"I am so happy that you finally found an animal that you can work with" said Kiba as he rubbed both his cousin's and Ronon's head.

"Yah your parents would be so proud." said Kinsune as she looked at her niece and surrogate daughter.

"Thank you Aunty" said Kinkura before she turned to Naruto "Thank you, Naruto-sensei" Naruto just smiled at the sight of the little girl holding the little red fox in her arms.

"Your welcome Kinkura but remember foxes are not the same as dogs, you may not be able to do all your families moves." said Naruto

"Why?" asked Kinkura

"Most of the foxes are not physical as strong as dogs however they can see through gen-justus and they are a lot smarter." said Naruto "However if that happens I can show you some moves that only foxes can do."

"I see Naruto-sensei" said Kinkura before she turned back toward her aunt and cousin "When we get home can we start Ronon and I training."

"Sure but first we should let Ronon get used to his new home." said Kiba as he rubbed his cousin's hair.

"Ok" said Kinkura as she looked down her fox "I hope you like our food, Ronon."

"I am sure that he will." said Naruto "However if you want to give him a treat, red foxes just love fish."

Ronon yipped happily and moved his head side to side when he heard the word fish. Suddenly both Kiba and Kinsuna started laughing.

"What?" asked Kinkura

"He just said Fish! Where's the fish?" chuckled Kiba causing Kinkura to laugh as well.

"Well we have to get going." said Kinsuna as she lead Kinkura, who was holding Ronon away.

"See you tomorrow Naruto-sensei" said Kinkura as she left, leaving Kiba, Sasuke, Ino, Sakura and Naruto standing in Naruto's back yard.

"So Kiba what do you want?" asked Naruto

"Well I was hoping for a spar." said Kiba with a grin.

"I am sorry Kiba but I just finished a spar with Sasuke and I have to help train me and Sakura's team tomorrow." said Naruto as Kiba's face fell. "How about tomorrow instead?"

"Ok then. So how are your brats?" asked Kiba

"Well we have a strange mix, one of the acts like Lee, another like Shikamaru, one like Ino, another like Sakura and one that acts like Sasuke." said Naruto

"Who's the one that acts like Sasuke?" asked Kiba

"Minuto Morino." said Sakura

"So you guys have the Morino. I really pity you guys now." said Kiba as everyone looked at him strangely. "Don't tell me, you didn't read his file did you?"

"I skimmed it." said Naruto

"Well is family is a family of integrators." Said Kiba "Therefore since a young age he has been trained to never to show emotions because they can give away what you really think. Also they are raised to think that removing all emotions is the way toward become the best ninja's. Along with that, since they are a family of integrators even the kids are trained in means of getting people to talk."

"I see" said Naruto

"Well I better get going." said Kiba as he turned to leave.

"We should also get going there is so much to do and we have dinner with my parents tonight." said Ino as she grabbed Sasuke's arm and dragged him away.

**Thank you all for the reviews. I really hope you liked this Chapter. Once again I am sorry for any mistakes in spelling or grammar I did. Thank you and as always read and reviews.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 One Weird night**

"Well I am going to bed" said Naruto as he yawned loudly

"Ok" said Sakura as she moved her off Naruto's lap which she was currently using as a pillow as she read another book. "Naruto-kun I have a question for you?"

"Yah" said Naruto

"Ino told me that my apparement is almost fixed." said Sakura as Naruto's face fell

"So you want to leave." said Naruto with such sadness in his voice that it broke Sakura's heart. She rushed over to his side and placed a soft hand on his check.

"Naruto-kun I will never leave you, I was going to ask if I can stay here with you?" said Sakura as Naruto's eyes widen in shook.

"You want to stay?" asked the almost stunned Naruto as Sakura stroked his check.

"Of course, I do you baka" said Sakura softly "Now what do you say? Can I stay?"

"Of course you can stay Sakura-chan." said Naruto so happy that he picked Sakura up causing her to yip in surprise. Before she started laughing at Naruto's reaction to her question. Neither of them where aware that out in the darkness of the night sat a lone figure was watching them though the small window.

"Tonight is my night." thought Hanabi Hyuga, sister of Hinata was dressed in all black against the moonless night. She pulled down her goggles to hide her eyes and pulled up her face mask. The only hint of anything other then black was the dark red handle of her katana. She waited until all the lights went out in the house hold before making her move. Softly she landed on the roof of the Namikaze household, using her charka to soften the landing into nothingness. Slowly she looked around the roof the only sign of life was a red fox sitting by the front door and another brown fox sitting on the far edge of the roof. Softly and fast she ran toward a small sky light in the roof above the living room. She opened the window and jumped down into the dark living room. The moment she landed she activated her Byakugan. "Just as I thought the seal only on the outer walls. My Byakugan works perfectly in here. " thought Hanabi as she looked around the house hold. Sakura was asleep in the far bed room with a little animal next to her. Naruto was also sleep with a much larger fox asleep at the foot of his bed. With all the grace of the best trained Hyuga in the main house hold she moved to Sakura's door. Slowly she opened the door. There was her target the sleeping Haruno. Slowly she walked up to the bed Sakura remanded asleep. Slowly she pulled her Katana out of the shelve. The blade reflecting the few rays of light as Hanabi held it over Sakura's chest. "For the good of the Hyuga Clan you must be removed, good buy" said Hanabi as she plunged the sword down into Sakura chest. Warm blood flew around the room as Hanabi stabled Sakura multiple times with her katana. After being stabbed at least half a dozen times Sakura's eyes opened and to Hanabi surprise she was smiling.

"You came to the wrong place." said Sakura before she faded away and was replaced with a pillow.

"Gen-justu!" thought Hanabi as fear ran down her spin as she turned around with her Katana in hand only to come face to face with the 9 tailed fox. With many other foxes all round the empty bed room all of their sharp fangs glinted in the darkened room.

"Welcome" said the Kyuubi as his red eyes glowed in the dark.

"What how did you know I was here." said Hanabi as she tried to faced down the Kyuubi.

"You fool we let you in." said the Kyuubi as Hanabi's eyes widened "You thought that the seal didn't work inside the house did you, Hyuga?"

"Who said that I am a Hyuga?" said Hanabi as she wondered how she was tricked.

"Because you smell like one of those snakes and the seal that Kit put on the inside of the house fools the Byakugan." said Kyuubi with a smile.

"How dare you insult the Hyuga clan and the Byakugan, nothing can fool the Hyuga clan's bloodline because it is the strongest bloodline limit in the entire village." yelled Hanabi as anger raised though out her body.

"That is where you are wrong Hyuga there is always a way to defeat everything. You see the seal that Kit put on the house to blocks you from seeing inside but it is also forms a multilevel defense. If they come inside it allows us to choose what we want you to see, Sakura is in a completely different room. Now you have two chooses surrender or we have some fun and we get to rip your throat out."

Hanabi quickly looked around she was out number at least 20 to 1 and one of those was a demon lord. Also if what the fox said was true then her Byakugan was useless in here. She had no choice. "I surrender." said Hanabi as she tossed her weapons at the feet of the fox.

"Now that is a good Hyuga" said Kyuubi before he turned toward two of the other foxes. "You go get the Hokage, you wake up Naruto"

"Yes lord Kyuubi" responded both Foxes before they both disappeared. Soon Naruto and Sakura appeared out of the same room and a few minutes after that the Hokage and a few ANBU appeared.

"This better be good brat" yawned the Hokage

"It is lady Hokage we caught this Hyuga full armed inside the here trying to kill Sakura." said the Kyuubi as she pointed his nose at Hanabi.

"I see, remove your mask and put your hands in the air." ordered the Hokage as Hanabi removed her mask and raised her hands. "ANBU take her and integrate her for information and don't inform her family."

"Lady Hokage she is a Hyuga and a ninja of our village, it is unlawful to integrate her without informing her family." said one of the masked ANBU

"Normal you would be right but since she had just tried to kill a fellow leaf ninja, therefore she gave up those rights." said Tsunade as the ANBU nodded before tsking Hanabi away.

"Well this will make the Hyugas upset." said Naruto

"Yah" said Tsunade

"Maybe we can trade Hanabi for Tenten?" said Sakura

"No because then they would know that Neji is working with us." said Tsunade as she turned toward Naruto "Any word from your fox?"

"I talked to him earlier today, he has searched the branch members homes and found nothing, he thinks that Tenten is being held somewhere inside the main household." said Naruto "I also asked Sasuke if he knew what is vote is, turns out it is the vote to decide who controls the council and until my clan returned the Hyuga's would of won again."

"I see, that explains a lot and why the Hyuga's would go to such lengths to get your vote. Well I will let the two of you get some rest, good night then." said Tsunade as she left the two ninja's

"Well let's go back to bed." yawned Naruto as he made his way back toward his bed room. Suddenly an idea popped into Sakura's head.

"Naruto-kun can I sleep with you?" asked Sakura as she started to pout a bit. "Please I don't fell safe because an assassin just came and tired to kill me, I would feel safer with you."

"Sakura you don't have to lie to me, I know that you don't feel that unsafe." said Naruto as Sakura's face fell.

"I am sorry about that part but I do feel safer when I am around you." said Sakura as Naruto stood in his doorway.

"You coming?" asked Naruto with a smirk as Sakura walked toward him. They walked into Naruto's bedroom and got into bed and cuddled together in the center.

"Just don't any ideas." said Sakura as she laid her head on Naruto's chest.

"To late." said Naruto as he smelled Sakura's hair.

"Pervert" said Sakura as she fell asleep soon followed by Naruto.

**Well I hope you liked this Chapter. I thank everyone who read/reviewed this story so far and I ask that you keep reading/reviewing.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 Morning**

The next morning Sakura was first to wake up to find a sleeping Naruto. "He looks so peaceful" thought Sakura as she looked up at her boyfriends sleeping face.

"Yah our boyfriend is so hot!" screamed inner Sakura

"Wait a second we have been boyfriend and girlfriend for a few days and we haven't kissed yet." said Sakura

"Well we will have to fix that today now won't we?" said Inner Sakura with an evil smile.

"Yes we will." thought Sakura who was also grinning as she rubbed Naruto's cheek before moving up to his blond hair. Sakura's hand went behind Naruto's ear and scratch it a little causing his leg to move. "No, it couldn't be?"

"Remember Kyuubi did say Naruto does have a little bit of fox nature in him." said Inner Sakura "and Juno loves being scratched behind the ear." So outer Sakura scratched Naruto's ear again causing his leg to move yet again. The harder that Sakura scratched the more Naruto's leg moved, the move the leg moved the move he smiled and moved closer to Sakura. "This is just too cute."

"Umm" moaned Naruto as his eyes started to open.

"Good morning Naruto-kun" said Sakura as she moved her hand away from Naruto's ear.

"That has got to be the best wake up call I've ever had." said Naruto as he looked at Sakura in the eyes.

"Best uh" said Sakura as an idea came her head. "I bet you can be beat that."

"I don't know how." said Naruto as Sakura pushed herself up just a little bit.

"Like this" said Sakura as she suddenly climbed up on top of Naruto and within a few seconds pressed her lips against his. For a few seconds Naruto's eyes went wide before he started kissing her back. After a few seconds of haven they parted. Sakura's pink hair had dropped down cutting them both off from the rest of the world while both of them smiled at each other.

"I think you won that bet. Sakura-chan" said Naruto.

"So what did I win?" asked Sakura

"This" said Naruto as he went up and kissed her. This time neither one of them was shocked about the kiss instead both of them kissed each other back from the very start. After a little bit of kissing they parted again. "Was that a good prize?"

"The best." smiled Sakura as she got ready to kiss the blond hunk again. However just as they where about to kiss again something interrupted their little world.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan" yelled Lee's voice followed by a load knocking on the front door.

"I will ring that guy's neck." Said a very angry Sakura, slowly they got up and walked to the door. As soon as they opened the door Lee jumped in and hugged Sakura tightly.

"Sakura-chan I am so happy that you are safe, I was away on a mission and I just heard that your apparement blew up." cried Lee into Sakura's chest. Naruto just glared at Lee wanting to break his legs for hugging Sakura-chan in front of him.

"Lee I am fine, now get off me!" yelled Sakura as she pulled Lee off her.

"But Sakura-chan I was so afraid when I heard that the woman I love almost died." yelled Lee as his tears ran down even thicker. Now Naruto didn't want to break Lee's legs he wanted to break his neck. Sakura was already rubbing her temps in frustration knowing what was coming next. "Sakura-chan would you like to go on a date to cerebrate your survival."

"Lee" said Sakura as Lee leaned closer toward Sakura.

"Yes, Sakura-chan"

"NO!" yelled Sakura as she punched Lee out of the door and into a nearby tree. Lee landed on the ground and looked up at Sakura.

"But Sakura-chan, why will you let our love blossom, like the flower blossoms in the youthful spring?" asked Lee as more tears ran down his face.

"Lee, I am already dating Naruto-kun" said Sakura as she reached up and rubbed Naruto's cheek. Getting a warm smile from Naruto and a look of pure hate from Lee. In an instant Lee was on his feet and in a fighting stance.

"Naruto I have always respected you, however you have taken the woman I love away from me. Fight me now for her youthful love." yelled Lee

"Lee" said Naruto calmly "You love Sakura-chan right?"

"Oh course I love here, with all the power in my youthful heart." Yelled Lee

"Ok if you love her why are you treating her like something that can won in a fight? Lee Sakura-Chan's love is hers to give who ever she wants nothing can change that." said Naruto "However if you want to fight for her I will fight for her right to choose who ever she wants to love."

Sakura could only smile loving as Naruto stepped toward Lee. Unlike most guys who would just go treated woman like an object when some other guy wanted her, Naruto had treated her with respect. "Naruto-kun is such a great man"

"And just as good at kissing" said Inner Sakura "I wonder if his skills go beyond kiss."

"Shut up." Yelled Sakura back at herself before snaping back to Lee and Naruto-kun"

"I see" said Lee after thinking for a bit before he lowered his stance "Once again Naruto your words are true, it is Sakura-Chan's choice to whom she gives her youthful love too. However I would have wished it could have been me." When he said the last part his face fell.

"Don't worry Lee your find someone." said Naruto as he put a hand on Lee's shoulder.

"Thank you my friend." said Lee as light tears formed in his eyes. "However right now I think I need to talk to Gai-sensie."

"Ok besides we have to get to the training field to meet up with our team." said Naruto

"See you later Naruto, Sakura-Chan" said Lee as he slowly walked away.

"So Sakura-Chan how about some breakfast and then we head to train our team." Said Naruto

"Sure" said Sakura as both of them went back inside. Naruto went to make some breakfast while she went to get dressed. As she walked down the hallway she looked inside Naruto's bedroom and was greeted by a shocking sight. There was Naruto sitting up in bed asleep his head resting on top of someone else head. Sakura looked closer Naruto appeared a little bit older and the person that his head was sleeping on was an older version of herself. Her older self was asleep using Naruto's shoulder as her pillow. However they weren't alone. Sleeping in-between them laid the older girl with a mix of pink and blonde hair from her day dream the other day except she looked a few years younger. Along with her where younger versions of the two blonde hair boys both of them asleep one on both side of Naruto and her older self. The two boys where hugging either Sakura or Naruto while the older girl's arms one was on each of her parents. At the foot of the bed where the Kyuubi normally slept was a crib. On the ground on either side of the crib laid two foxes. One she realized they where the Kyuubi the other one a large white fox, was Juno. Sakura just looked at the scene they all seemed so peaceful and you could sense the love in the room. Sakura just looked on confused as the image of her older self eyes opened and her head moved a little to look toward the doorway. They looked at each other for a second before the older Sakura smiled and the image disappeared from sight.

"What was that?" asked Sakura out load to herself.

"What was what?" asked the Kyuubi as he walked up to her before looking into the empty bed room.

"Oh nothing, what do you need?" said Sakura

"Kit was wondering if you wanted pancakes or scramble eggs?" asked the Kyuubi

"Eggs are fine."

"Thanks." said the Kyuubi as he started to walk back to the kitchen mumbling something along the lines of "I am a demon lord not a waiter."

**Well I hope you like this chapter. Also I thank everyone who has reviewed this story so far and I ask that you keep on reviewing. Thanks.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 WHY?**

"Any word from Hanabi?" asked one of the elders.

"No" said Hiashi as he looked around the council room.

"That is not good, if she was captured." said another of the elders.

"Hanabi is the best that the main house has, she likely hiding out waiting for the ANBU to stop looking for her." said Hiashi, suddenly a branch member bust through the door. "What is the meaning of this?" yelled Hiashi as the branch member cowered in fear.

"I am sorry Lord Hiashi but I bring news about your daughter Hanabi" said the branch member as he got down on all fours before the head of the clan.

"Speak"

"My Lord she has failed, the Namikaze captured her before she could complete her mission." said the clan member "She is being interrogated by the ANBU as we speak."

"What!" yelled Hiashi "They are holding my daughter and didn't inform us."

"Sir, the Hokage said that since she tried to kill another leaf ninja and that we are at war that it is possible that she is an enemy ninja and needed to be integrated." said the branch member.

"This is not good Hiashi." said an Elder "The vote is coming up and now the Namikaze has caught one of our own trying to kill the Haruno inside his own house. He will most certainly not vote our way"

"Agreed if this doesn't angry him nothing will." said another of the elders.

"We have to fix this problem right away, we have to get his vote for the good of our clan." said one of the few woman council members.

"Agreed, Daughter any luck on driving the Haruno away from the Namikaze." asked Hiashi

"No luck father, it seams that the witch never leaves Naruto-kun's side." said Hinata as the council members raised and eyebrow. "Sorry council members I lost my cool for a moment."

"You are forgiven Daughter but what have you done to get to the Namikaze?" asked Hiashi

"I tried to get the Hokage to pair our genin teams up together but she denied me. Saying that Naruto-kun and the Haruno have been teammates since they where genin therefore it was best to team them up together. While I was paired up with Kiba Inuzuka instead." said Hinata

"Then the Hokage is more foolish then we thought. She should have paired up you and the Namikaze. Both of you are from one of the three most noble clans in the village." said an Elder

"Agreed however it could have been worst at least the Inuzuka clan, has always stayed loyal to us like the dogs they are." said another of the Elders. Hinata was a little offended that they would insult their clan's most loyal ally and her friend.

"Ok back to the matter at hand we only have a mouth before the vote and right now my other daughter is being integrated." said Hiashi.

"Well our first step should be to free your daughter and then get ride of the Haruno." said the Elder

"Agreed but how she was caught while trying to the remove the Haruno in the Namikaze house?" said Hinata

"Exactly a Haruno in the Namikaze household." said the elder "There is a very old law that hasn't been changed since the 1st Hokage. It says that any of the 11 major clans can enter another clan's house during a time of war if they believe a spy is in it and is stealing the clan's secrets."

"All we have to say then is that we thought that the Haruno was trying to steal some of Namikaze clan secrets." said the elder.

"Excellent, it will free Hanabi and make the Haruno look like a thief in front of Namikaze at the same time, however we will have to give them something that makes it seam possible that we entered for that reason." said one of the elder.

"Excuse me elder." Said the Branch member

"WHAT YOU HAVE NOT LEFT LET!" yelled Haishi as the branch member cowered in fear.

"No sir you haven't dismissed me yet. However I do know how you can justify that entry." said the branch member.

"Please speak." said Hinata

"Sakura Haruno carry's around a little white fox that belongs to the Namikaze clan therefore all you have to say is that you though she was stealing the fox and was going to give it to our enemies." said the Branch member.

"A good idea." said one of the Elders "It surprises me that it came from a branch family member."

"Tell me what is your name?" asked Haishi

"My name is Hikura, sir." Said the branch member

"Hikura do you have a family?" asked Haishi

"Yes, sir a little girl about to go to the alchemy." said Hikura

"Well if you talk about this to anyone she will not live to see graduation." said Haishi as Hikura started to shake.

"No Sir, I will never tell anyone about this meeting."

"Good then you are dismissed." Said Haishi as Hikura slowly left the room. "Excuse me elders but I will go free my daughter, therefore I must call this meeting to a close." Slowly all the elders got up and left leaving only Hinata in the large room.

"I never imagined I would be doing these thing." said Hinata slowly "Naruto-kun why couldn't you just have taken the deal or better yet give up on Sakura. She beat you everyday when you where genin but yet you didn't care. I would never hit you like Sakura would; I would never yell at you or call you hurtful names. I would only love you like I have since our days as genin." That is when Hinata started to cry. "Why will you not love me, why don't you realize that we belong together?" Hinata spilled her soul out to what she thought was an empty room however a little fox sat up in the rafter listening in as he has from the beginning.

**Well here is another Chapter, I hope you like it. Also please read and review, thank you.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 First Day **

Sakura and Naruto walked onto the training field to find Kinkura showing off Ronon to her teammates. "Yes Naruto-sensei gave me him because I can't understand the dogs my family use and apparently fox can speak human after a year."

"Ah he is so cute." said Hinura and Luc gathered around scratched Ronon's ear and of course Ronon was loving ever second of it.

"Ok kiddies before we do any missions we are going to have some training." said Naruto as the kids groaned.

"But Naruto-sensei we graduated from school we want to do go on missions and live the lives of ninjas" said Rick

"With training you can live the life of a ninja longer." said Naruto "Believe me I almost died more times then I can count. If it wasn't for my training I would have died but with Sakura-chan and mine help you won't come as close as neither one of us."

"Ok sensei." said Rick

"That what is our training?" asked Luc

"Our first exercise is climbing trees." said Sakura

"Climbing trees?" asked Hinura "We already now know how to climb trees."

"Without using your hands?" asked Naruto as he walked up to a tree and counted up it. As the genin looked at him stunned. "Ok the trick is to move your charka to your feet then use it to latch yourself onto the tree. Now everybody pick a tree and uses a kunai to mark how far you make it up the tree."

"Ok" said the Genin as they each of them lined up in front of a tree and run up. Naruto had to fight back laughter as Rick tripped while running toward the tree causing him to do a face plant into the ground. Luc had gotten the farthest for the boy's maybe seven feet off the ground. While Minuto had put to much force into his foot sending him flying until he landed on top of Rick. Meanwhile Sakura could only help from smiling at the sight of the girls beating the boys in the tree climbing excise. All the girls had gotten at least 10 ft off the ground.

"Another example of the fact that girls are better then boys." Screamed inner Sakura

"You forgot the fact that in general girls can control their Charka much better then boys. Only because they in general have less." said Sakura back to herself as Rick final got up from the ground and finally tried to climb the tree. Only he didn't put to little force into and slipped off right away.

"It is ok to fail the first time, I failed the first time." said Naruto trying to cheer up the boys.

"What about you Sakura-sensei how did you do your first time?" asked Hinura

"Well I did good." answered Sakura

"Right you did good, more like you where a natural." said Naruto as the genin looked at him "She walked right up the tree without even trying, while me and Sasuke where out all night trying to figure it out."

"Really your that good at charka control Sakura-sensei?" asked Luc

"Well I kind of have to be to be a medical ninja." said Sakura

"You're a medical ninja, wow I always wanted to be a medic." said Luc

"Well maybe Sakura-chan can teach you she did study under the Hokage." Said Naruto as Luc eyes widened before she turned back to Sakura with pleading eyes.

"Can you Sakura-sensei can you teach me?" asked Luc

"Sure but first you have to master the Charka exercises that we are doing." Said Sakura as Luc along with the others went back to trying to figure out how to climb trees.

"So how long do you think it will take them?" asked Naruto as he landed next to Sakura.

"I would bet you that the girls are done within the hour, the boys will take much longer. Lou will be first guy to figure it out and then I am not sure if Rick or Minuto will be next." Said Sakura only to Naruto

"I agree but I think that Lou may figure it out faster then you think." said Naruto as he suddenly sensed another present. Naruto turned around to see Gara walking over the little bridge that leads over the creak that lead to the training grounds. "How you doing Gara?"

"I am fine." said Gara as he walked up to Sakura and Naruto.

"So Gara why are you here?" asked Naruto

"I came to speak with the Hokage about the war and of course to see my sister's wedding this weekend." said Gara in his normal monotone voice.

"Wait Temari's and Shikamaru's wedding is this weekend!" yelled Naruto as Sakura looked at him dumbfounded that he didn't know that.

"Naruto how could you not know that?" yelled Sakura at her boyfriend.

"Well no one told me when they where getting married, all you guys told me was that they where getting married." said Naruto as he looked at the ground as Sakura suddenly realized that he was right nobody told him at his party and she had been with him since then and she hadn't told him.

"That's ok at least you found out before the wedding." said Sakura in an understanding voice as the genin walked up to see what was going on.

"Hay what do you think is up with the eye liner?" asked Kinkura

"I don't know." said Rick "Do you know Minuto?"

"Yah he's a freak." said Minuto unaware that all three older ninja's could hear what they where saying. Suddenly Sand rapped around Minuto's mouth.

"I am the Kazekage you fool" said Gara as the sand tightened a bit around Minuto.

"Now Gara please don't kill one of my genin it would mean so much more paperwork for me." said Tsunade as she appeared on the scene and Gara released his sand.

"So old lady what brings you here?" asked Naruto how soon he wished that he hadn't done that because Sakura's fist sent him flying into a tree so hard it topped over.

"Naruto-kun you baka show some respect toward our Hokage!" yelled Sakura as the genin looked on stunned at the strength that Sakura had.

"I am sorry Sakura-Chan" said Naruto as he final got up from the ground.

"Why did you come Lady Hokage?" asked Sakura

"Two reasons. First to give you team their first missions second is to tell you that I had to release Hanabi." said Tsunade as she handed a scroll to Naruto.

"What why?" asked Naruto

"Gara will you please make a wall around us." asked Tsunade as a doom of sand surrounded the three blocking the sound of their voice therefore the Genin and even Gara couldn't hear them. "The Hyuga clan used some old law saying that they thought Sakura was stealing Juno to give her to our enemies. Under the old law they have the right to enter your house in a time of war to remove the treat to the village." said Tsunade.

"So you're telling me that they can come into my house anytime that they want?" asked Naruto

"Not anymore, I removed that law from the books." said Tsunade

"Wait couldn't we have used that law to find Tenten?" asked Sakura

"No because she is part of their clan therefore she would have the right to know their secrets." said Tsunade "That is if they would share them."

"So the reason why they could come into Naruto-kun's house was because I am from another clan?" asked Sakura

"Yah." said the Hokage

"However I also warned the Hyuga clan that if anyone with any relation to their clan is found unwelcome inside the Namikaze estate then Hanabi will pay with her life, along with the other person." said the Hokage "I am sorry but there is nothing I can do until we find Tenten."

"I see" said Naruto as Naruto hit the sand wall and Gara removed his sand as soon as the Sand was gone Gara left along with the Hokage.

"So Naruto-sensei what is our mission?" yelled Rick as Naruto pulled out the scroll that Tsunade gave him.

"Well there is a missing cat we have to find." said Naruto as all six genin face fell.

**Hello everybody I hope you like this chapter. Also I am asking for your help a few chapters I need to know Ino's mother name. So I am asking for your help if you know please tell me or I will just have to make one up. Thanks also please read and review. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**** Dance **

After a few days of D ranked missions it was time to give the ginin a break while Naruto, Sakura and their friends had a party to set up and go to. Even though the Nara clan was one of the founding clan it was always small compared to the Hyuga or the pre-massacre Uchiha clans. Therefore the party was going to pretty small mostly family and friends. Sakura sat inside the Namikaze living room reading a book while Naruto was caring for the foxes outside. Normally she would train with Naruto learning how to use Juno in her medical field. However yesterday after a hard training session Juno had used too much chakra therefore she was now resting. It still surprised Sakura how good Juno was finding a fake victim (one of Naruto's shadow clones) with extremely low charka. Juno was able to find a charka that had faded far beyond what even Sakura could sense. This would come in handy when ever they where looking for a wounded ninja on the battlefield. Suddenly a load knocking came from the front door. Sakura got up and opened the door to find Ino standing there. "Hay forehead do you want to go shopping for some dresses for the wedding?"

"I like that idea we could find a little black number that could make Naruto-kun go wild and then after the party we could have a little bit of fun with him." said a smirking Inner Sakura.

"I agree except for that last part, I plan to wait till we are married." said Sakura back to her inner self.

"I don't think you could wait that long to get your hands on Naruto-kun." said a very sarcastic Inner Sakura.

"Sure Ino I'll come but first I have to talk tell Naruto-kun that I am leaving." said Sakura as an idea came into her head "Crap how can I leave this place without Naruto-kun by my side incase the Hyuga attack again." Sakura and Ino entered the back yard only to see Naruto taking care of one of his younger ninja foxes that had broken its leg. "Naruto-kun."

"What is it Sakura-Chan?" asked Naruto as he looked up briefly to see where Sakura was at.

"I am going to go shopping for a dress for tomorrow night."

"Ok, just take Kyuubi along with you." said Naruto as the Kyuubi who was currently half asleep woke up.

"Why do I have to go with your mate to go dress shopping you should?" asked the Kyuubi

"We are not mates." Yelled both Sakura and Naruto however both added in their own minds "yet"

"Fine, fine I'll go." said the Kyuubi as he slowly followed Sakura and Ino out the door on their day out.

If you said that the Kyuubi enjoyed waiting around as Sakura and Ino tried almost every dress in the entire store, then you would be lying. They had already been at it for hours plus another hour for lunch. Finally he was nearing the end of his ordeal. Ino had picked out her dress and Sakura had it narrowed down one dress but she couldn't pick the color.

"So Ino what do you think this dark red, pink to match my hair or keep it a simple black?" asked Sakura

"I don't know, truth be told forehead you look amazing in all three, not as amazing as me as coarse." said Ino

"Go with the red." chimed in Kyuubi as he lied on the floor.

"What you're talking now, you hardly said a work all day and now you decide to talk?" asked Ino

"Why do you think I should I go with the red?" asked Sakura as she held up the dress.

"Because when I was inside kit he away thought you looked your best in red." said Kyuubi as Sakura blushed a little as she went to pay for the dress.

"So instead of a little black number we are doing a little red number." said Inner Sakura "and Naruto-kun likes seeing us in red."

The next day around three Naruto sat in the living room wearing his only formal suit. "I hate this thing." said Naruto as he messed with his tie.

"Just deal with it Kit." said the Kyuubi as Sakura entered the room and the Kyuubi had to fight back laughing at Kit's reaction to Sakura's dress. Naruto's mouth was almost on the floor and his eyes where wide.

"Damn" yelled Naruto inside his head as he took in the sight of Sakura. She looked like she had just walked out from one of his dreams. Sakura had on a blood red dress that huge her curves. The dress went up in two lines before leading into an open back. Naruto also noticed an opening in the dress for her leg to come out from and he saw that she still had a kunai hostler on her leg. (Think Ada Wong's dress from Resident Evil 4)

"So what do you think Naruto-kun" said a smiling Sakura who was also fighting back laughter of Naruto's face.

"YES! YES!" yelled Inner Sakura as she jumped for joy "We got him now."

"Yes we do." responded Sakura as she walked up to the handsome man in front of her before speaking to him again.

"Sakura-chan you look" said Naruto as he struggled to finds words to describe Sakura's appearance but to Naruto if she had walked out just in her training cloths she wood be beautiful. "I can't think of anything to describe you right now."

"Well you can think of words while we are on our way to the wedding." said Sakura as traced one of her fingers across Naruto's check as she walked toward the door. As she walked Naruto caught the perfume that she had put on and that combined with her normal smell was driving him crazy. "Are you coming?" Naruto followed her out of the door.

The wedding was beautiful and of course Sakura cried but not as much as Ino did which considering that she is going to marry Sasuke the fact that she was so emotional was a little surprising. Luckily for him and Sakura, Hinata sat next to Kiba and Shino near the back of the church. While team seven plus Ino sat near the front. Choji stood next to Shikamaru as his best man. Temari's maid of honor was a childhood friend from sand and Gaara had taken the place of Temari's father in giving her away because Orochimaru had killed him years ago.

When the wedding was over and the wedding party inside a Nara estate began. Naruto and Sakura luck in the church didn't carry over to the party they had to sit at the same table as Hinata, Kiba and Shino. Ino was sitting with her former teammates at the head table and Sasuke was with her. The moment that Naruto had picked his seat next to Sakura, Hinata had rushed and took the other seat next to Naruto. "Hello Naruto-kun" said Hanata in a joyful and loving tone of voice that made Sakura want to cut her throat.

"Hello Hinata." said Naruto as he tried to ignore Hinata's advances, however it was hard considering that she was almost sitting on his lap and she was breathing down his neck.

"Naruto-kun didn't you think that the wedding was beautiful?" asked Hinata hopping to start a conversation with Naruto.

"It was nice." Respond Naruto as Choji and Termari's friend started their best man and maid of honor speaks. After that was over they started eating as Hinata kept trying and failing to start a conversation with Naruto. All the response he gave was a few words. Hinata kept breaking up any conversation that Naruto was having with Sakura.

"Naruto-kun why are you ignoring me?" asked Hinata in an almost pleading tone of voice.

"Hinata I am not ignoring you." said Naruto as he turned to look at Hinata

"Yes you are, you're only talking to her." said Hinata

"No I am only to have a conversation with my girlfriend but you keep interrupting me." said Naruto as Hinata's eyes widened as she looked at the grinning Sakura.

"What, you're dating?" asked a stunned Hinata

"Yah" said Naruto as the music started and Sakura grabbed his arm and pulled him away from Hinata and toward herself and the dance floor before Hinata had time to do anything. "I am so glad to get away from her; it was so unconformable having her flirting with me."

"Yah it kind of bug me too." said Sakura "However I knew that they would never do anything with her."

"How did you know that?" asked Naruto a little bit surprise that Sakura was acting so cool that Hinata was trying to get him. He thought that Sakura would want to break Hinata's neck.

"Your too much like a fox, Naruto-kun that is how I know." said Sakura as they counted to slow dance. "You would never betray your mate, because foxes never do."

"Sakura-Chan I think you're a little bit confused we are dating, we are not mates." Said Naruto however he added just to himself. "How I wish that we where."

"Yet Naruto-kun, we are not mates yet." whispered Sakura into Naruto ear sending a shrivel of delight down his spine before tilting his head down and smiled at Sakura.

"I stand corrected Sakura-chan." said Naruto as the two of them danced as Hinata started to glare at Sakura longing to be her.

"Hay Hinata do you want to dance?" asked Kiba as he blushed a bit.

"No Thanks" replied Hinata as she glared at Sakura who now had her head resting on the soft spot on Naruto's neck. "I will not lose Naruto-kun to you." She thought as she sat there as Naruto and Sakura danced almost all night.

**Well everyone here is another chapter and I would like to say sorry. 1****st**** for my spelling in the last chapter and 2****nd**** for the fact that I used western wedding traditions in the Tamari/Shikamaru wedding. I don't know how a non-western wedding works so I went with what I know. Well thank you all and please read and review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 Mission **

"I wonder what mission the old lady has for our team today, Sakura-Chan." asked Naruto as he and Sakura walked into the Hokage's office. It had been five days since the wedding and each of those days all the missions that they got where D's mostly finding the same five cats.

"Ah you two finally decided to show up." said Tsunade "I have some good news to share with you two."

"What is that?" asked Sakura

"Well the war is almost over." said Tsunade "I just got messages from Lightning and Sound offering their complete surrender."

"What the Sound surrendered?" asked Naruto

"Yah it turns out that Orochimaru's lackeys are all fighting for command of the sound village." said Tsunade with a smile. "The only thing that they agreed to was that they wanted peace with us."

"So they are in a civil war?" asked Naruto

"Yah if you called it a war, apparently Orochimaru sent all but two battalions to destroy us and none of his army returned." said Tsunade "also Lightning isn't do much better in troop count. The only difference is they are not in a civil war."

"What about Rock?" asked Sakura as she looked at her master.

"That is the problem Rock always had the largest army and it looks like they kept half of it back. Also their hatred of your father, Naruto means that they want to kill you before you can rebuild your clan."

"So what is this mission?" asked Naruto afraid of what will happen.

"It is a C ranked pushing on a B" said Tsunade as she held out a scroll. "We got word that in 3 days that the New Rock Kage will be making a speech to rally his people to war. Your missions is to dustup that speech and scare them off the war path."

"How?" asked Sakura as Tsunade smiled and explained her plan.

"That sounds good but since we are going so deep into enemy territory I would like another Jonin to come with just to look after the genin." Said Naruto

"I thought you would." said Tsunade as another person walked into the room.

"So what do you think our mission will be?" asked Rick

"We will find out when our senseis get here." Said Lou

"I won't matter all it will be is another D ranked like getting the same cat out of the same tree." said Kinkura

"I think they let cats go on purposes to let us find them." said Hinura as Sakura and Naruto appeared.

"Ok guys we have a mission." Said Naruto

"Ok where was the cat last seen because the sooner we get this cat the sooner I am away from these kids and get back to gaining more power." said Minuto, the moment that said that a kunai was at his neck.

"I wouldn't walk down that path if I where you, to much power can lead to your down fall." said Sasuke into Minuto's ear before removing the kunai.

"Allow me to introduce Sasuke Uchiha he will be joining us on our mission." said Naruto

"Naruto-sensei do we really need another jonin to get another cat?" asked Luc

"Who said anything about a cat?" said Naruto

"Our mission is C ranked almost B so go home gather things for a five day mission and meet us at the west gate in two hours." said Sakura as the genin ran off to gather their gear.

"Lets hope this doesn't turn out like our first C mission." said Naruto to his teammates.

"Don't worry you dobe we where all trained by Sanin we can handle whatever comes our way, or are you a scaredycat?" asked Sasuke as got a glare from Naruto.

"Boys" said Sakura as she rolled her eyes. "Come on boys lets go get ready."

"I can't believe we finale get a real mission." said Rick as he skipped down the road away from the village with the rest of this team. Sakura did have to fight back laughter at the sight of Rick acting just like Naruto did when they went on their first missions.

"So Naruto-sensei were are we going any way?" asked Hinura

"We are going to the Rock village." said Naruto as the genins face filled with fear the only one who was smiling about that was Minuto and that worried all three Jonin.

"Naruto-sensei why are we going there?" asked Kinkura fearfully.

"We are going to end this war." said Naruto as they walked down the path to the Rock village. Meanwhile back in the village Kiba sat in a dinner eating some Baroque with Choji and Shino, normally Shikamaru would join them for their weekly lunch get together but he was busy on his honeymoon.

"I swear you guys, I can't get Hinata to look my way." said Kiba as he lowered his head. "All she ever looks at is Naruto" Kiba said the last part with anger in his voice.

"Why are you mad at him for having Hinata chasing him. He is dating Sakura after all isn't he?" asked Choji as he put even more meat into his mouth.

"Yes he is and it not him that I am mad at." said Kiba "I hate the fact that he has something that makes Hinata-chan love him and I don't have that."

"Well maybe Hinata will give up on Naruto after he dates Sakura for a while." said Shino

"No she won't she was glaring at those two all night." Said Kiba "She hasn't looked at anyone else sense she was a genin."

"Well dude I don't know what to tell you, you can't become Naruto after all." Said Choji

"No I can't" said Kiba.

Later that night Kiba stood waiting for Hinata leave the Hyuga compound to have super at her one of the villages dinners like she did ever Monday night. Soon she was leaving and Kiba set his plan into motion he ran his hands though the hand signs and a second later Kiba was replaced with Naruto.

"Hay Hinata-chan" said Kiba (in Naruto formed)

"Naruto-kun" said Hinata a little surprised but happy "Where is Sakura?"

"Well she kind of freaked out when she heard that Sasuke and Ino where engaged so she broke up with me hoping to get Sasuke" said Kiba "Turns out she was using me to get Sasuke."

"I am so Sorry Naruto-kun do you want to join me supper?" asked Hinata

"Sure" said a smiling Kiba, as Hinata and a Kiba in Naruto form walked down the street.

**Well here is another chapter I hope that you like it. Well I thank everyone who has reviewed this story and ask that you keep on reviewing.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 Road to the Mountain Top.**

Naruto and Sakura sat in a tree as the rest of the team slept, on the boarder of Fire and Earth. They had made excellent time getting to this point if they counted on this pace they should make their target just in time. Now normally only one of the Jonin would be standing guard but Sakura wanted to spend time with Naruto therefore both of them had decided to stay up, sit in a tree and just look up at the stars. "It's so beautiful Naruto-kun" said Sakura as she lay on Naruto's chest looking up at the cloudless starry night.

"Yah it is" said Naruto who was not even looking at the sky but at Sakura herself.

"Hay you two time for you to get some sleep" said Sasuke from the base of tree. Sakura and Naruto landed on the ground.

"Fine we will get some sleep. When do we move out?" asked Naruto

"In four hours." Said Sasuke

"Fine" said Sakura as she and Naruto went to the tent that they where sharing. Naruto and Sakura went to bed and it seemed the moment that they closed their eyes they where being woken up by the Genin. The cleaned up camp and prepared to make their way into Rock country.

"Ok be ready for anything, we are in enemy territory." said Naruto "The Kyuubi and I will take point my squad behind me. Sakura-chan will be in the middle followed by her team and."

"I will be in the back" said Sasuke

"Everyone got it?" asked Naruto

"Yes Sensei" said all the ginin but Minuto. Soon they where off jumping from tree to tree toward their target, soon mountains that surrounded the rock village came into view. They where a few hours into their trip when the Kyuubi finally spoke.

"Kit do you smell what I smell?" asked Kyuubi

"Yah I do" said Naruto as he raised his hand and everyone to stop. As soon as he everyone stopped Sakura ran up to him.

"What is it, Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura as Naruto suddenly tensed up.

"Everyone hid!" said Naruto as the genin went for the leaves in the trees. A monument after everyone was hidden three Rock ANBU appeared below them.

"If we just stay still they will pass us by." Thought Naruto suddenly a kunai came flying though the air. Only it wasn't thrown by the Rock ANBU, it was Minuto. "That fool."

Minuto's kunai was blocked and the ANBU started to through weapons into the trees. In an instant Naruto disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared next to the first ANBU hitting him in the back of head knocking him out. Meanwhile Sakura reached into her weapon poach and pulled out two long needles. She sent them it at another ANBU hitting him in the neck sending him to the ground. While Naruto and Sakura took down the other two, Sasuke sent two kunai into the last ANBU knees before jumping down and kicking the ANBU into face into the ground.

"Minuto!" yelled a very angry Naruto

"What?" asked Minuto as he landed on the ground.

"Why in the world did you do that?" asked Naruto

"They are the enemy they need to die." said Minuto coldly

"This mission is to end the war with NO blood shield." yelled Naruto

"Naruto-sensei, Sakura-sensei come quickly." yelled Rick as all three Jonin looked away from Minuto to see that Kinkura lying on the ground with a kunai in her lower arm. Sakura ran to her.

"Don't worry Kinkura." said Sakura as she studied the wound before pulling up out the kunai and start healing the wound. It wasn't that deep but worried her was the fact that Kinkura had a fever. "Crap the kunai is poisoned." thought Sakura as she turned to Juno. It seamed to her that Juno read her mind. Juno ran up to Kinkura's upper arm before biting down on it.

"What is Juno doing?" asked Luc.

"She is sucking out the poison." said Sakura as Juno released her grip on Kinkura's arm. Juno spat out the poison before going back to getting the poison out. While Juno and Sakura where trying to remove the poison. Ronon was using his nose trying to wake Kinkura, liking her face from time to time. While the genin minus Minuto where watching Sakura work, hoping praying that their teammate and friend will pull through Mean while Naruto and Sasuke where searching the ANBU for information before tying them to a tree.

"What are you doing?" asked Minuto

"Well we are trying them to a tree before they wake up." said Naruto

"What they are not dead! We need to kill them." said Minuto as he pulled out his mace. The moment he did that Naruto disappeared and grabbed Minuto's arm.

"Put that away." said Naruto with anger in his voice.

"Why should I listen to you? You are a fool that lets emotion control your actions on the battlefield. We are tools of war, we live for war." yelled Minuto "You have all this power; our mission should be to end this war by killing everyone in the rock village."

"You want me to kill an entire village. A village filled with woman and children. What type of person do you think I am?" yelled Naruto.

"Not a ninja that is for sure. I am a true ninja I live for battle and blood." said Minuto "I was born to end lives."

"That is where you are wrong." Said Naruto as he grabbed Minuto's headband and ripped it off his head. "You are no longer a ninja."

"You can't do that." said Minuto

"Yes I can, Minuto Morino for putting your teammate in unnecessary risk therefore I remove you from the ranks of Leaf ninja." said Naruto before knocking him Minuto. Naruto put Minuto's body on the ground before going over to the rest of the team. "How is she?"

"She will be fine but her mission is over. We removed the deadly part of the poison but it was mixed in with a nock out drug. She will be out for at least a day or so." said Sakura

"That is great, good job Sakura-chan." said Naruto

"Naruto-kun what happened to that idiot?" asked Sakura as she pointed toward Minuto as Sasuke finished tying up the Rock ANBU.

"I removed him from the ninja ranks and knocked him out." said Naruto "He is a blood thirst monster and he will be more dangerous to us then to the enemy."

"Ok so what do you want us to do now dube?" asked Sasuke

"You and Sakura-chan will take the genin back and I will complete the mission." said Naruto

"No" said Sakura "I will go with you. Sasuke and one Shadow clone from each of us can handle the genin."

"Ok then." said Naruto as he walked up to the ANBU and pulled out a set of paper seals.

"What is that?" asked Sakura

"It is a seal that will keep them knocked out for 24 hours" said Naruto as he placed as seal on the three ANBU and Minuto before making a shadow clone and picked up Minuto. Sakura made a shadow clone and the clone picked up Kinkura and Ronon.

"Hay dobe I found this" said Sasuke as he handed a piece of paper to Naruto "It says that the Rock Kage's speak happens at 7 tonight."

"Ok" said Naruto

"Take good care of them Sasuke." said Sakura

"I will but take care of yourselves as well I don't to find another best man and I know Ino doesn't want to find another maid of honor." said Sasuke as he lead the genin away from the rock and back toward the leaf village leaving Naruto and Sakura alone to complete the mission.

**Well this is another part of the story. I thank everyone who has read and reviewed my story so far. However I do have some bad news. I have two papers due, one on Friday (2 pages) another on Monday (7 pages). Also I have two exams this coming Tuesday. Because of this and the fact that I am going home this weekend****, this will be my last update till next Tuesday. I am sorry to make everyone wait that long but like I said I have school work to due. I hope you understand well I hope you read and reviews. Thanks. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**** Fire on the Mountain Side **

As Naruto and his team where in the field, Hinata was on cloud nine. The dinner she had with Naruto (Kiba) was so magical. He told her to one of the best dinner in the village and then to a moon light walk. Hinata smiled as she thought back.

(Flashback)

Hinata and Naruto walked hand and hand in one of the many parks. It was late at night so no one was around but them. They only had the stars for their light. Soon they where lying in a field Hinata using Naruto's stomach as her pillow as they gazed up at the stars.

"Isn't this beautiful." said Hinata as she started up at the night sky.

"Yah it is." Said Naruto as Hinata turned onto her belly and looked up at Naruto.

"I have never felt so at peace and so safe." Thought Hinata as she pulled herself onto Naruto's body. They where forehead to forehead and her chest rested on his.

Kiba was going crazy "Hinata is so beautiful." Thought Kiba as his dog like senses smelled everything around them. However the one smell that was driving him crazy was Hinata's soft sent.

"I love you Hinata-chan." Said Kiba in Naruto form as Hinata eyes widened and she formed a huge smile.

"You don't know how long I have wanted to hear you say that Naruto-kun." Said Hinata as tears of joy in her eyes as he placed her head on the base of his neck tears running down onto Kiba's shoulder. That she thought was Naruto's shoulder. "I love to you Naruto-kun."

That broke Kiba's heart she didn't love him she loves Naruto. "I am only setting her up to have a huge fall when Naruto returns his mission. Do I really want to hurt the woman I love?" Thought Kiba as he ran his hand through Hinata's hair. "Hinata-chan I have something to tell you." said Kiba

"Just shut up." said Hinata before slamming her lips against his. Kiba forgot all about telling Hinata that he was not Naruto but he was really Kiba. He got all caught up in the kiss as he placed his hand on the back of Hinata's head as she placed her hand on his check deepening the kiss. They parted a few minutes later they parted. They began a full make out session before Kiba took her home.

(End Flashback)

"Why are you so happy daughter?" asked Hiashi

"Father I have excellent news, I am now dating Naruto-kun." said Hinata

"That is indeed excellent news, with the Namikaze on our side then our clan will reach new levels of power." said Hiashi with a smile. "With the Namikaze in our back protect along with the other clans we control our clan will control the village. After the vote we will change the laws, expending the council head to a lifetime, and then he will become the Hokage." said Hiashi

"I am sure that Naruto-kun will agree to that after I have talk to him." said Hinata

"That is why we put you there, you can control the Namikaze and your kids and grandkids will have a strong bound to the Hyuga clan. Making sure that we control the Namikaze clan for the next three generations and maybe longer." said Haishi. "After all that is how we control the other clans."

"I don't care about the clan power. All I want is Naruto-kun." said Hinata

"You may have your Naruto-kun but only if he gives us his vote and that later that his clan keeps on supporting us." said Haishi

"I am sure that Naruto-kun will agree." said Hinata "However I will ask Naruto-kun if I can move in with him if that is ok with you of course."

"It will be, the more time you spend with him the more you can get him into our line of thinking." said Haishi as he left his daughter

"Hinata Namikaze" said Hinata with a smile.

Meanwhile Sakura, Naruto, Juno and the Kyuubi had moved on from the ANBU battle sight and where now standing on top of the stoned topped mountains that surrounded the Rock village on all sides. Two narrow passes lead out of the valley where the village sat. The mountains formed a first line of defiance against invaders, only the best ninja's could go over the sharp rocks. "So how much longer do we got?" asked Sakura as see looked down at the glowing lights of the village.

"It is seven now." said Naruto as he looked down at his watch "But we should wait a little before we start the fun."

"Fine just be careful." said Sakura as she kissed Naruto

"I'll be fine they won't even lay a hand on me." said Naruto

"Ok but please come back to me." said Sakura as her eyes started to water a bit.

"I will it is a promise of a life time." said Naruto as he removed her tears with one of his fingers.

"Kit it is time to start the show." said the Kyuubi

"Ok then, see you later Sakura-Chan." said Naruto as he disappeared in a flash of light. Meanwhile down in the rock village all the villagers and ninja's wear gathered in a huge court yard looking up at the castle like Rock Kage resident as their new Rock Kage spoke.

"This is a time that will test our endurance." said their leader from the baloney overlooking the court yard. "We will get revenge on those you have dared to stand against the strength of rock." Those made everyone in the audience clap "We will crush the leaf and get remove the last Namikaze from the face of this Earth."

"I don't think that will happen anytime soon." said a voice behind the new Rock Kage. He spun around to see the wild blond hair of Naruto Namikaze also all the Rock ANBU members where lying on the ground.

"What! How did you get here?" yelled the Rock Kage as he got into a stance.

"You can't beat me." said Naruto as four more Rock ANBU jumped to the sense and landed two one each side of their Kage. "I came to ask you one more time to surrender and end this war peaceful."

"Never Rock will never give in to the scum of the Earth like you and your father!" yelled the Rock Kage. "The War will end when you are dead and your village is removed from the face of the Earth."

"So I have to convince you the hard way." Said Naruto all the mountains that surrounded the village erupted with towering flames that made the night into day and gale force winds ran through the village knocking everyone but Naruto to their knees.

"What are you doing?" yelled the Kage

"Convincing you." said Naruto as the earth itself started to shake and lighting started to appear in the skies. Suddenly a load howl filled the air as everyone looked toward the tallest peak as a form appeared out of the flames. It struck fear into the heart of every single rock ninja and villager. The forms red eyes was filled with hate as nine tails swiped at the other nearby mountains, removing the tips causing flaming rock slides to land near the village outer wall.

"What is that thing?" asked the Rock Kage

"That is the Kyuubi the 9 tailed fox and he is on our side." said Naruto with a smirk "and the only thing stopping him from coming down and getting revenge on your asses for killing his mate 20 years ago is me."

"What do you want?" asked the Kage as the Kyuubi's tails kept hitting the mountain side.

"We want peace that is all. All you have to do is sign the peace treaty and he will go away and will only return if you dear to attack the leaf village or her allies ever again." said Naruto as he watched the villagers of the village cower in fear of the Kyuubi. Parents covered their children using their own bodies as a shield against the power of the Kyuubi. "I hate doing this but in the end it will save their lives." Thought Naruto before he spoke to the Kage again. "So what is your answer doing your surrender or does the Kyuubi come down to kill you all. Choose Now!"

"Fine, fine we surrender." said the rock Kage as Naruto tossed him the surrender papers and watched him sign it before taking his copy and disappearing in golden flash back to Sakura and the Kyuubi.

Naruto landed on the ground in front of the Kyuubi, looking up he saw Sakura standing on the Kyuubi's forehead. It surprised him how even as the Kyuubi let all of this evil energy go, she had an air of calm peacefulness. Also the light given off by the flames of the Kyuubi made her look even more beautiful if that was even possible.

"Naruto-kun did they sign it?" yelled Sakura over the sound of the flames.

"Yah they did" said Naruto as the Kyuubi started to shrink and the flames died down.

"Well let's go home." said Sakura as she and then hugged her boyfriend. Soon both of them disappeared in a flash of golden light. The Kyuubi stayed just a little bit longer looking down at Rock village.

"I should destroy you for what you did to my mate." said the Kyuubi as he thought about breaking his word to Naruto and destroy the village below him. Suddenly he heard a whisperer like voice on the wind and voice he hadn't heard in 20 years.

"Don't do it Kyuubi-kun" it said in a sweet gentle voice.

"Sakura-chan?" asked the Kyuubi as he looked around trying to find where his dead mate's voice had came from but only found nothing. He disappeared in a burst of flames. However the moment he did the shadowy outline of an 8 tailed fox appeared on the mountain side. The foxes green eyes glowed in the darkness before it to disappeared.

Using Naruto's Hiraishin no Jutsu Sakura and Naruto caught up with their team just as they crossed back into Fire country, they didn't rest they wanted to get Kinkura back to the hospital, however soon all the genin where being carried by the Jonin or one of their shadow clones back to the village.

The next morning the rock village awoke to find the mountains all but burnt clean of the dense forest that once covered its side. Luckily the farm land inside the valley was untouched however in the side of one of the mountains leading out of the village, the Kyuubi had used his tails to make a symbol, and the leaf symbol was now dug deep into the mountain side.

**I am so happy that New England lost the super bowl and that I finished my papers. Therefore I decided to take a break and update this story early. However I will be studying so don't except another update till Tuesday. Thank to everyone who reviewed and please keep it up.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 Naruto Vs Hinata**

Hinata Hyuga strolled down the street as happy as she had been since, well she never been this happy before. "Yes I am dating Naruto-kun!" screamed Hinata in joy to herself as she walked toward the Namikaze resident hoping to surprise Naruto-kun. As she walked ever closer her mind wondered back to the magical night in the park and their kiss. She was unaware that the person she kissed wasn't Naruto but was in fact was Kiba.

Hinata was snapped out of her memory by a good friend. "Hay Hinata-chan where are you off too?" asked Kiba

"Well I am off to see Naruto-kun. Kiba, I would like it if you stop calling me Chan. I am dating Naruto-kun now and he wouldn't like it if you called me Chan." said Hinata somewhat coldly to her friends.

"I see" said Kiba as a thought ran through his head "Crap I have to head her off before she reaches Naruto house."

"Don't worry Kiba your find someone just like I found Naruto-kun." said Hinata as she walked past Kiba toward Naruto's house.

"I don't want to find anyone else I want you." said Kiba softly before rushing off to head off Hinata. Kiba ran across the roof tops quickly turning into Naruto as he went. He arrived just as Hinata was walking up toward the Namikaze front door. Kiba ran toward Hinata, he reached her just as she was about to nock on the door. "Hello Hinata-chan what brings you around here?" asked Kiba as Hinata turned to face him.

"Why to see you of course Naruto-kun" said Hinata as she walked toward what she thought was Naruto and kissed him.

"Hinata what are you doing, to my Naruto-kun?!" yelled a voice from the doorway. Kiba and Hinata parted to see a very angry Sakura standing in the doorway along with a Juno.

"Your Naruto-kun I have been dating Naruto-kun for three day after you broke up with him to get Sasuke back." said Hinata as she glared at Sakura

"Ok now I know that you are lying to me. First why would I want Sasuke when I have Naruto-kun? Secondly three days ago Naruto-kun and myself where on a mission to the rock village, we just got back today." said Sakura as she marched up toward Hinata "Now tell me why where you kissing my boyfriend."

"Like I said he isn't your boyfriend you witch." Yelled Hinata suddenly Juno started barking, Sakura looked down to see Juno growling at Naruto. Somehow Sakura knew what Juno was saying.

"I see" said Sakura as she looked back up from Juno to Hinata and Naruto (Kiba) while smiling a bit.

"What do finally see that you don't belong with Naruto-kun? That you belong with lower class clans. I know Kiba is looking for someone." Said Hinata

"No I do belong with Naruto-kun however unlike you I can tell that isn't Naruto-kun." said Sakura with a smirk.

"What of course this is Naruto-kun, the past three days of my life has been haven and that could only be true if this is Naruto-kun." said Hinata as she finished a golden flash of light appeared by the front door. When the light disappeared Naruto stood there holding a bag of food, a second later the Kyuubi appeared in a ball of flames.

"Now do you believe me." said Sakura with a smirk as Naruto pleased the bag down before he walked up to the scene looked at his fake self before saying.

"Come on out Kiba I can smell dogs on you." Said Naruto as Hinata looked as her Naruto lowered his head before transforming back into Kiba.

"Kiba it was you? All this time." asked Hinata softly

"Yah it was me Hinata-chan." said Kiba as he lowered his head in shame. "Please try to understand Hinata-chan. I love you and I have since we where genin but you always looked at Naruto. So I thought, that if you thought you where dating Naruto but you where really dating me. Then once you found out then we could date normally. So what do you say Hinata-chan will you go out with me?"

Hinata just stood there crying a little before she slapped Kiba hard across the face sending him to the ground. "Never, I will never date you Kiba. I love Naruto-kun and we will be together and no dog like yourself or that pink haired witch can stop that!" yelled Hinata as she pointed at Sakura.

However soon she found herself on the ground with a hard punch and Naruto standing over her. "Never insult Sakura-chan in front of me ever again or next time I won't leave all your bones intact." said Naruto coldly as he glared at Hinata.

"Why Naruto? Why her, she was so mean to you?" asked Hinata

"Because she is the woman I love and love forgives all." said Naruto "I bet you Kiba has already forgiven you for what you said just a few seconds ago."

"I don't really care about Kiba, I only care about you Naruto-kun I want us to be happy." said Hinata

"Hinata there is no us, I love Sakura-chan it is time for you to look past me to see that there are others who will love you."

"NO! There is no one else. There is only you." yelled Hinata "Besides you need my clan's power to help you rebuild your clan."

"HINATA!" yelled Naruto full of rage. "IS THAT ALL YOU THINK I CARE ABOUT? POWER MEANS NOTHING TO ME. I WOULD RATHER LIVE IN PORVETY AND HAVE SAKURA-CHAN AT MY SIDE THEN HAVE ALL THE POWER IN THIS ENTIRER VILLAGE AND NOT HAVE HER."

"But Naruto-kun?" started Hinata.

"BUT NOTHING!" yelled Naruto,

"I love it when Naruto-kun defends our honor." said Inner Sakura

"I love it that he loves me just as much as I love him" thought Sakura as Naruto took a second to calm down before speaking again.

"Hinata you used to be so sweet so kind. You couldn't hurt a fly but now you are a perfect little Hyuga. You turned into a power hungry, greedily, back stabbing, self center Hyuga. I don't know how it happened but you are not the same Hinata Hyuga to who I was friends with."

"Yes I am Naruto-kun!" yelled Hinata

"No Miss Hyuga you are not." said Naruto as he turned his back on Hinata "Now get off my yard."

"Naruto-kun, why are you doing this I am Hinata, we are friends and we belong together." said Hinata with tears in her eyes.

"No Miss Hyuga, the Hinata Hyuga I knew is dead. You are a stranger to me and as a stranger I ask one more time go away or I will force you." Said Naruto

"No I will not leave Naruto-kun not until you call me by my name." said Hinata.

"Fine you leave me no choice." Said Naruto as he turned around and within a second punched Hinata in the gut knocking her out cold. Hinata fell to the ground as Naruto turned to face Kiba. "Kiba will you take her back home."

"Sure" said Kiba as he walked over to Hinata however before he picked her up he gently moved some of her hair out of her face. "Naruto, Sakura I am sorry for what I did. I didn't mean for all this to happen." He said while holding Hinata in his arms with her head resting on his upper arm.

"Don't worry about it Kiba I did the same thing when we where genin only I became Sasuke to try to kiss Sakura-chan" said Naruto

"That was you?" asked Sakura

"Yah"

"You ran away from me that day, why?" asked Sakura

"Well I drank some rotten milk that day and." said Naruto

"What you drank rotten milk! Do you know what that does to your body? You baka!" yelled Sakura

"I do now." said Naruto. While those two where going at it Kiba just stood there just looking at Hinata loving in his arms before preceding to the Hyuga compound leaving Naruto and Sakura to fight it out.

**Well I hope you like seeing Hinata snap. Thank you everyone who reviewed my story so far and ask that you keep on reviewing. Well I don't have anything more to say so I will see you all later.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**** Four Girls **

The genin had been given the day off. Minuto's Uncle, Ibiki Morino originally argued with the Hokage about Naruto's remove of Minuto until her heard that he almost caused Kinkura's death and had mouthed off to his sensei. In the end they agreed that Minuto was too good to get ride of therefore he would be given another chance but if he crossed the line again he would be removed from the ninja ranks forever. Since the genin had the day off Naruto and Sakura went over to the Uchiha district for lunch with Sasuke, Ino and Ino's parents. Lunch was good, they mostly by talk of the up coming Uchiha/Yamanaka wedding. After lunch the guys went outside to talk while the girls stayed inside and planed the wedding.

"I think blue would be good for the center color." said Ino's mother Lys (Lys means Lily in French)

"Just don't make the brides maids dress ugly." said Sakura as the talk went into what type of flowers to use and that went right over Sakura's head. "I hate it when Ino talks about flowers." thought Sakura.

"Sakura?" said Lys

"What?"

"I asked you what do you think we should have as the center piece flower?" asked Lys

"Mom we have to use a rose it is the flower of the Uchiha clan." said Ino

"Ok but I do want to put some lilies in they are after all our clan's flower." said Lsy

"Why don't you use them both?" asked Sakura

"That could work." Said both Yuka and Ino as they went on and on about the flowers. Finally Sakura need a brake. "I'm going to the rest room." She said as she stood up to leave the living room. Sakura walked down the hall thinking "We have been at this for only an hour and I am already sick of helping Ino pick out things."

"Time must fly faster for Ino" said Inner Sakura "besides we will find out when we are planning ours and Naruto-kun's wedding."

"Yah and when that happens I plan to ask Ino about everything, like she is doing to me." thought Sakura with a smirk as she neared the bathroom. She was about to open the bathroom door when she heard a notice coming from the room across the hall from her. Sakura fingers went down to her weapon poach as she opened the door to what should have been an enemy bedroom.

When she opened the room she found it was something totally different. The walls had pictures of boys and other teenage girl things. However what stunned her was the four girls sitting on the floor inside. All of them had leaf headbands on but they looked only 12 maybe 13 years old.

The first girl had on tight brown pants with a blue jacket. On the shoulder of the Jacket was the Uchiha sign. The girl had the same hair style that Ino always used, her long ponytail was pulled back and band of hair covered a little of her face. Just like Ino this girl had blonde hair but unlike Ino she had black tips. The entire back half of the pony tail was Jet black in color. Except for the black part of her hair she could have passed as Ino's double. Sakura also noticed that a sword similar to what Sasuke's carries rested on the bed

Sakura took her eyes off her and moved to the next girl. She looked like a mini Tamari except with brown hair. A giant fan rested next to her but her arms where crossed just like Shikamaru does from time to time.

Next came a girl with silver hair wearing brown jacket and a light grey skirt. Her face looked so much like Anko but the silver hair was defiantly Kakashi's.

The last girl was one that she had seen before. She had blonde hair with pink highlights running though it. Her blue eyes shown just like Naruto and a brown fox slept on floor next to her. She had on black shorts with a blue skirt over it that went up into an orange sleeveless shirt. (Think Sakura after time skip up with the colors orange and blue.)

"No I am telling you that Kib is the cutest." said the Uchiha she even sounded just like Ino.

"I am telling you Lys you are wrong." said Sakura's daughter back at the Uchiha.

"Yah right Kushina you are only saying that because you have the hugest crush on my brother." said Lys. As Sakura's eyes widened her daughter was named Kushina.

"I do not." yelled Kushina back at Lys.

"Do to" said Lys as the two of them started yelling back and forth at each other. Just like Ino and Sakura did when they where genin.

"Troublesome" said the Tamari's and Shikamaru's daughter

"My dad told me that both their moms and dads fought like that all the time, when he was their sensei." said the Silver hair girl. "and somehow they still stayed best friends."

"Shut up you two." Yelled both Lys and Kushinsa before the entire scène disappeared.

"What was that?" asked Sakura

"It was just like the time when we saw Naruto, an older us and our family sleeping in the same bed and when they where playing with the fox pups." Said Inner Sakura

"Yah, now I really think I am going crazy maybe I need to get some sleep." said Sakura as she rubbed her forehead.

"I wander where the name Kushina came from." said Inner Sakura as she got into a think poss.

"I don't know, maybe it is just some name I dreamed up." said Sakura as she turned and headed back to the bathroom. When her back was turned an eight tailed fox appeared in the bedroom looked at her for a few seconds before disappearing a gentle gust of wind. As Sakura stood in the bathroom taking up as much time as possible before going back to Ino and her mother, she listen in on Naruto, Sasuke and Inoichi sat around playing cards and drinking a few beers.

"So Naruto have you decided if you're going to vote for me or are you going with Haishi?" asked Inoichi.

"Sir, I don't really want to talk about that right now, I hate all this moving and dealing." said Naruto

"Well that is another thing that you and your father have in common. I remember what my dad told me, your father hated dealing with the politics of the council." said Inoichi "Hay speaking of the 4th, Naruto where are you going to be during the festival on Friday?"

"What festival?" asked Naruto

"Are you kidding you don't know it is the festival celebrating the day that your Dad defeated the Kyuubi." said Inoichi as Naruto looked at the ground.

"Oh it is October 10 again." said Naruto sadly. "I will have to tell the foxes to be on extra alert."

"Why?" asked Inoichi

"Are you kidding that is the day that the villagers are after me the most. I am not going to leave my house." said Naruto as Inoichi started laughing a bit.

"You can't be serious; it is the largest festival that this village has. You have to go out." said Inoichi

"Mr. Yamanaka I don't really want to celebrate the day my father died sealing the Kyuubi in me, minutes after my mother died giving birth to me." said Naruto so sadly that Sakura want to go out and comfort him.

"I understand now Naruto." said Inoichi as the guys went back to play cards. Sakura went back to Ino and Lys who apparently hadn't noticed that she was gone.

"I feel so bad for Naruto-kun he never went to that festival." Thought Sakura as the two other woman talked more and more about flowers.

"Then take him to the festival." said Inner Sakura

"No you heard him he lost his entire family on the day that he was born." yelled Sakura back at her inner self. "Wait a second the day he was born. Friday is Naruto-kun's birthday. I have to get him something."

"You could always give him yourself." said Inner Sakura with a smirk. "I am sure that he will love unwrapping you as much as we would."

"How many times do I have to tell you I plan to wait till marriage." said Sakura to her inner self.

**I know that now real action happened in this chapter up it is setting up later chapters. Also since I know you have all been wondering where Tenten is I will tell you that next chapter we will see her. Well thank you and please read and reviews.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 TenTen**

It was another day, another meeting of the Hyuga council. "Daughter I believe you have some good news to tell the council." said Haishi as he along with his two daughters sat in front of the council.

"I do not father." said Hinata

"What you told me just days ago that the Namikaze broke up? With the Haruno and you had taken her place." said Haishi.

"Father I am ashamed to say that I was tricked by Kiba Inuzuka. He took Naruto-kuns form when he was away on a mission. Hoping that when I found out that it was really him that I wouldn't care that it was him not Naruto-kun."

"So one of those dirty Inuzuka dogs got in our way again." said an elder.

"Hinata isn't this Kiba Inuzuka the son of Kinsune Inuzuka?" asked another elder.

"Yes he is." said Hinata a little confused about where the elder was going with this.

"I see" said the council member as he gathered his thoughts for a moment. "I fellow council members the vote is just under a week from now and at this moment we appear to be losing. We should have a back up plan if the Namikaze vote doesn't come our way."

"What are you proposing elder?" asked Hinata

"That if the vote fails we should tighten up our bonds to our current allies. Already Hanabi is promised to Konohamaru Sarutobi next in line to lead the Sarutobi clan. If this vote doesn't go our way I believe it would be best to promise Hinata to this Kiba Inuzuka. Since after his mother's death he will take the role of the leader of his clan." Said the elder as Hinata eyes widened.

"Kiba has older sisters so he wouldn't be leading his clan." said Hinata

"Hinata you should know that the male of the Inuzuka clan lead the clan, the only reason why Kinsune is leading the clan is because her husband died on a mission." said an elder. "Therefore if the vote doesn't go our way then your marriage to the Inuzuka will be the next best thing for the clan."

"No I belong with Naruto-kun and Naruto-kun alone." said Hinata

"Hinata be quite you are a tool for this council to use to support and spread the Hyuga clan power and influence. Hanabi as already agreed to wed the next in line for the Sarutobi clan seat and she didn't argue. Why should you be any different?" ask Haishi.

Hinata was livid "The only reason why Hanabi did fight with the council was because both she and Konohamaru wanted to marry each other. They had fallen in love when they where placed on the same genin team. However she was friends with Kiba she didn't love him." Thought Hinata.

"Agreed, if this vote doesn't go our way then we will promise Hinata to the Inuzuka to tighten our alliance with them." said Haishi

"Yes every once in a while you do have to through a dog a bone." said another of the elders.

"Is that all I am to them a bone to be thrown to a dog to keep it happy." Thought Hinata as the meeting went on her just halfway there.

"Elders please give me more time to win Naruto-kun's heart?" asked Hinata with tears in her eyes.

"Wipe your tears away daughter, show your strength as a Hyuga." said Haishi "We will give you until the vote is over on the Monday after the festival. If after that you do not have the Namikaze then we will enter talks with the Inuzuka clan."

Soon after that the meeting was over and Hinata had to go do her other duty. As one of the few in the Hyuga main household trained in the medical field, she was responsible for checking up on their guest in the basement.

Hinata walked past where all the records of the Hyuga clan going back to before the founding of village where held. She walked past the floor where all the pipes that brought warm water to the compound and took waste way were on. Finally she reached her goal a door at the end of a hallway. On either side of the door stood a Hyuga ninja. These two where from the branch house however as members of the main house guard they held a higher standing in the clan. These where the ninja's of the Hyuga clan and the Hyuga clan alone, they reported only to the clan and had the clan symbol on their headbands instead of the leaf symbol. Only the best of the branch clan became these elites, the only one ever to turn down a spot on the elites was Neji. Hinata never understood why he turned it down, the elites where far from the equal of the main house but they were above normal branch house ninjas.

"Good day Lady Hinata" said the first Ninja.

"Open it." Said Hinata

"By your command." said both of the Hyuga's elites as the turned to the seal door and placed one hand on each side of the door. Then they formed a hand sign to channel their chakra, before activating their Byakugan. When they turned on their bloodline limit the door slowly opened. Hinata walked through the door into the room beyond. It was well light and spaces. It had fake windows with pictures of the village painted in them. In the far corner stood the bed where Tenten sat.

"Oh it is that time of the day already um." said Tenten.

"Good afternoon Tenten." said Hinata with a smile as she walked toward her cousin's wife.

"Don't good day me, Hinata. I have been down here for what two weeks." said Tenten "I haven't seen my husband in what should be some of the happiest moments of our lives. Instead I am stuck in the basement being held against my will because of something that I have nothing to do with. So don't you dare good day me."

"Ok then lets get your medical exam over then." said Hinata as they went about Tenten's medical exam. "You and your child is doing fine."

"Good." said Tenten "How is Neji-kun?"

"He is doing fine, he misses you. Tenten and once again I am sorry that we have to do this." said Hinata as she walked back out of the door. The moment she was gone Tenten broke down and started crying again.

"Tenten?" said a new voice.

"Um" said Tenten as looked through her watery eyes toward the sound of the voice. Only to come face to face with a brown fox. "Who are you?"

"I am Stan I am one of Naruto Namikaze's ninja's foxes. I have been sent to find you." said the brown fox.

"What Naruto knows what is happening?" asked Tenten

"Yes, along with Sakura and the Hokage." said Stan "we have proof that the Hyuga is behind everything and now that we have found you. All Naruto has to do is use his Hiraishin no Jutsu to teleport in here grab you and get you back to your husband." As he said the last part Tenten's eyes widened.

"No Naruto must not use that justu to get in here." said Tenten

"Why not, do you not want to return to your mate?" asked Stan

"Well of course I do but look around the room will you." said Tenten as she moved her hand around her cell. Stan looked around the room and saw what he had missed.

"My God" said Stan

"Now you see what I mean." said Tenten

"I can't believe I missed that." said Stan as he walked up to the wall to get a closer look. Under closer inspection he confirmed his worst fears. "When does the next person come?"

"Not until breakfast tomorrow." said Tenten as she sat down.

"Ok since I am stuck here I will wait till then and leave with them." said Stan "If you want you can write a letter to your mate. I will make sure he gets it."

"Thank you" said Tenten as she went to her little desk in the corner and started to write a letter to her husband.

"Lord Naruto isn't going to like this." said Stan as he burned the image of the seals that ran across all the walls in the cell.

**Well I hope you like this chapter. I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed so far and I ask that you keep on doing those two things. Well until next time.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 Another one.**

It was getting dark at the Namikaze estate as Sakura walked down the hallway toward Naruto's family archives. To her shock Naruto was sitting with his back to the door at a desk reading scrolls. Slowly she walked up to him and placed her hands over his eyes. "Guess who?" she said in a playful voice.

"Hinata?" said jokily Naruto as Sakura slapped him lightly across the back of his head.

"You baka"

"Sorry, Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he spun the chair around to see his girlfriend.

"So what are you reading Naruto-kun? It better not be one of Jiraiya's books." said Sakura.

"No I am not reading those books. I found my Dad's notes about the rasengan." said Naruto as he showed Sakura the notes, who took them and read a little.

"Naruto-kun this says that your dad thought that there is four forms of the rasengan but I have only seen you use two." Said Sakura

"Yah, Dad only mastered the normal rasengan I went past him with the Omega Rasengan but he believed their where two more forms." said Naruto "One called the flying rasengan the other the golden rasengan."

"Ok who are these two different?" asked Sakura

"In the flying Rasengan you take a normal rasengan but you use your charka to throw it at your enemy, turning the Rasengan into a long range weapon." said Naruto as Sakura's eyes widened.

"Throwing a rasengan but how would you control the Charka once it leaves your hand?"

"I don't know the only clue Dad left me was two letters CS and I have no idea what that means."

"CS, CS" said Sakura out load before she snapped her figures "I get it CS stands for chakra strings. All you have to do is attach them to the rasengan and then you should be able to control it from a distance."

"Yah that could work it would be tricky but it would be very hard to get the strings on." said Naruto as he wrote his own notes.

"So what is this golden one about?" asked Sakura

"Well apparently a golden rasengan is where you apply so much charka control you turn the spinning rasengan into a solid ball of golden charka." Said Naruto

"What a solid ball of Charka that is impossible." Said Sakura as Naruto shook his head.

"Apparently my mom's clan had an attack style like the gentle fist style of the Hyuga clan, only instead of blocking the charka points it turned parts of the enemy charka solid and apparently even the smallest amount of solid charka explodes so violently it could destroy an entire person."

"So an entire rasengan off this solid charka could destroy almost anything?"

"Not almost anything, anything if my dad's math is right a normal rasengan if turned into a golden one could blow up everything in about 1/8 mile." said Naruto.

"Scary" said Sakura

"Yah, I don't think I can even pull this move off, I don't think I have the chakra control to pull it off. You may have the control too through" said Naruto.

"True but I don't I want that kind of power and I don't think I can form a normal rasengan." as Sakura.

"Yah maybe one of our future kids could pull it off" said Naruto with a smirk as Sakura spotted a pictured framed on the desk. She grabbed the picture from the desk to get a better look. It was a picture of a man and a woman maybe two years older then what Naruto and Sakura where now. The man she recognized the man as the 4th but not the woman he was with.

"Hay Naruto-kun is this picture of your mother?"

"Yah Sakura-chan that my mother, Kinshina" said Naruto with a smile as Sakura's eyes widened.

"Kinshina is the name of our daughter in that strange day dream I had yesterday." Thought Sakura as she placed the picture back down next to the books Naruto had on foxes.

"This is just too weird." said inner Sakura

"I am going to bed Naruto-kun." said Sakura as she stood up and left the room.

"Goodnight Sakura-Chan." said Naruto

"What are the odds of my vision of mine and Naruto-kun daughter would have the same name as Naruto-kun's real mother." thought Sakura as she walked down the hall, back toward the bedroom. Suddenly she hit her foot on something in the middle of the hallway. She bent down and found stuff toy fox. "Where did this come from?" asked Sakura as she looked around. Everything seamed normal until she noticed that one of the doors was open.

"Wasn't that closed earlier?" said Sakura as moved toward the door. Slowly she opened it only to see what was supposed to be an empty bedroom was replaced with an occupied bedroom. In the back center of the room was a bed with two night stands on it. The room smelled like perfumes and was painted a light orange. Sakura walked up to the bed and was greeted by the sight of the girl she had seen three times before; Kunshina Namikaze laying in her bed, fast sleep. Right next to her was a brown fox that looked up at Sakura for a second before laying its head back down. Sakura just stood their gazing at the sleeping girl, she looked so much like herself but all Sakura could see was that she had Naruto's golden hair with strains of pink running in it.

Slowly Sakura sat down on the bed and to her surprise it felt real. Sakura just sat as Kunshina did something Sakura herself does in her own sleep from time to time. She extended her hands and grabbed the nearest soft thing before bring it to her chest and holding it tight. Unluckily for the brown fox Kunshina's hands found her and pulled her to Kunshina's chest. The fox didn't like it at first but in the end gave in to Kunshina's huge.

"This is my daughter." Thought Sakura as she gazed loving at the sleeping angle that is when she reached up and moved some of her daughter's hair out of her face. As she did this Kinkura's blue eyes opened a bit.

"Mom?" said Kinkura half sleep.

"Everything is fine go back to sleep." said Sakura

"Ok mom" said Kinkura as she went back to sleep and everything faded sending Sakura flying onto her but because the bed she was sitting on disappeared.

"Wait a second I just talked to my future daughter." said Sakura "Now I know I am going crazy."

"Sakura are you ok." said the Kyuubi as he appeared at the door.

"I am fine, I think." said Sakura as she stood up.

"Did you see anything?" asked the Kyuubi as Sakura paused for a moment.

"Yah I did. Why do you ask?" said Sakura

"What did you see?" asked the Kyuubi

"I saw a girl that I think was Naruto-kun's and mine kid." said Sakura as Kyuubi just looked at her. "What?"

"That is strange I sensed three chakra sources coming from this room. One was you another felt like a mix of you and kit. However the other one I couldn't place my paw on but I have felt it before." said the Kyuubi

"So I am not going crazy?" asked Sakura

"No there is some other power here and the fact that you saw kits and your daughter means that it apparently powerful. It has to be, to be able to open time rips."

"Time rips?" asked Sakura

"Basically if you use the right type of charka and then form it in exactly the right way you can open a small hole in time and space." said the Kyuubi "How it takes so much only demons can do it and of that only fox demons know how."

"So what I saw was the future?" asked Sakura

"No, what you saw was one path that the future can take." said the Kyuubi "Come on I thought you where going to bed."

"Yah" said Sakura as she walked past the Kyuubi and closed the door behind her. In the darkness of the room a pair of green eyes glowed.

"Kyuubi-kun you baka." said the fox before it disappeared.

The next morning Hinata, Kiba, Naruto, Sakura, Anko and Kakashi stood in front of Hokage. "Good morning" said Tsunade as she fought the urge to drink the sake she had in her new desk draw.

"What is this meeting about lady Hokage?" asked Hinata

"Well now that the war is over, I have to inform you that next mouth after the Chunin exam we will go back to the three man squads." Said Tsunade

"That is fine with me, lady Hokage I will be happy to be far away from him." said Hinata as she pointed toward Kiba.

"Hinata I don't care what your personal problems are but you will show your fellow ninja's respect." said Tsunade "Also I said we will be going into three man squads after the exams."

"This that all Lady Hokage?" asked Anko

"Yes" said Lady Hokage as a brown fox walked into the room with two scrolls wrapped up in his tail. "Take your missions strolls and leave. Sakura Naruto stay I need to talk to you about Minuto."

"Of course Old Lady." said Naruto making Tsunade's eye twitched as the rest of the Jonin walked out. "Alright Stan what have you found?"

"I found Tenten last night; she is in the lowest level of the Hyuga main house under constant guard by two of their elite ninjas. She is in relative nice conditions, a soft bed, a desk, couches and books to read. However she can't leave of course and she misses her mate." said Stan as he dropped the first scroll onto the floor "I have a letter form Tenten to her mate; I believe his name was Neji."

"Well hopeful he will be seeing her by the end of the day." said Sakura with a smile.

"Yah all we have to do is gather the ANBU and then move against them." Said Naruto

"No Lord Naruto that is not wise." said Stan

"Why?" asked Sakura

"What did the Hyugas do this time?" asked Tsunade

"The cell that Tenten is in is sealed with a seal that can only open when two of their elites using their bloodline limit decide to open the door." Said Stan

"Well I just use the Hiraishin no Jutsu and jump in their grab her and get out." said Naruto as Stan shock his head.

"No sir there are charka sensing seals placed all over the cell if any other charka sources enter the room after the door is closed." said Stan "then the trap is sprung."

"What is their trap?" asked Sakura

"What I thought was wall paper that lined the entire cell is really on big paper bomb. When they are trigged the entire cell goes up." said Stan as everyone's eyes widened.

"So they would rather kill the prisoner and the rescuers?" said Naruto

"Yah and the seals they placed on will only destroy that room and leave the rest of the house intact." said Stan as he dropped another scroll. "Sir I drew the seal if you wish to study it."

"Thanks Stan." said Naruto.

"Well we could get Neji and a branch member to open the door." Said Sakura

"No Lady Sakura that will not work, the Hyugas who guard the door have a seal on their hands that allows them to open the door. So unless you find a way to get that seal it won't work." said Stan

"Well at least we know that she is safe." Said Sakura

"I'll make sure that Neji gets this letter and understands that he can't go after her until we find a way to open that door." said Tsunade as Sakura and Naruto left. "Naruto remember the vote is this coming Monday."

"I wonder when our senseis when will get here?" asked Rick as everyone sat waiting for Naruto and Sakura to arrival.

"They will get here when they get here." said Minuto

"I am not talking to you, you almost killed Kinkura-chan!" Yelled Rick as he pointed at Minuto.

"Rick it is ok." said Kinkura as she sat on the ground petting Ronon's head.

"Just shut up you three." yelled the other three genin

"Hello everybody." said Naruto as he and Sakura appeared in front of their team.

"Hello senses" said all the Genin even Minuto to the surprise of Naruto and Sakura.

"Well our mission today is to set up stands for the party tomorrow night and then a little bit of training." Said Naruto

"Ok, then" said everyone as the went toward the villages main street where every business was setting up stands to sell their goods to all the people who would be out for the party. Soon they where out front of their first job site. It was a bakery that would be selling cakes to the partiers.

"Hello Naruto Namikaze, I am so happy to see you." said the owner as he walked out Naruto his hand extended however to Sakura's surprise Naruto crossed his hands and glared at the store owner.

"I don't remember you being happy when I walked into your store when I was seven." said Naruto as the man eyes widened.

"I see you remember that." said the man as he lowered his head.

"Yah you tend remember a person who throw a kunai into your leg then lead a mob of people to beat you up almost to the point of death all because you wanted to buy some food." said Naruto coldly as Sakura finally understood why Naruto was acting so cold.

"This is the guy who hurt Naruto-kun!" yelled Sakura in her mind as she glared at the man and tightened her fists.

"Kill him! He hurt our man!" yelled inner Sakura

"Sorry, if I knew that you where a Namikaze." said the man

"Why would my name matter?" asked Naruto as the genin looked on wondering why Naruto was being so cold.

"Well we all thought you where the demon fox." said the owner

"Well I wasn't the Kyuubi, I was a hungry 7 year old boy who saved up a week worth of change he found in the street for a loaf of freshly bake bread." said Naruto as the owner heads fell.

"I am truly sorry, will you please forgive me?" asked the owner

"Sure" said Naruto as he extended his hand and took the owners hand.

"Thanks" said the owner

"Why aren't you completing your mission?" asked Naruto as the genin started to work to complete their mission.

**Well you wanted a long chapter and I delivered. I hoped you like it and I ask that you please keep on reading and reviewing.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 In the Dark**

Most villagers awoke on the beautiful 10th day of October almost jumping for glee at the fun they knew that they would have that night. However Sakura wasn't having a good morning. She wasn't having a good morning because her Naruto-kun wasn't having a good morning. Normal when they got up Naruto would kiss her; they would laugh at breakfast before starting their training. However today he got up without a word, they eat in silence and he went into his indoor training field even though it was bright and sunny outside. However it wasn't just Naruto who was off, the Kyuubi had retreated just like Naruto. He like Naruto was sitting in the silence of the darkened training field. Also every single one of Naruto's ninja foxes where out and apparently in a very tense mood. Finally Sakura had it she walked toward the training room door, only to find it locked. "Naruto-kun it's me."

"I know Sakura-chan." said a soft scared voice from the room.

"Will you open the door? I want to talk to you." Asked Sakura a second later she heard the door unlatch. Slowly she opened the door. Naruto and the Kyuubi sat near the far wall of the room.

"Close the door please, Sakura-chan." said Naruto softly as Sakura did what she was told. Now the only light came from a small candle by Naruto. Sakura walked up to Naruto before sitting in front of him. The small red candle sat a little to the left of in between them. Naruto's head faced the floor so much that Sakura couldn't see those heavenly blue eyes. Even the Kyuubi's head hung in shame.

"Naruto-kun I know that this day is horrible for you but please talk to me." Said

Sakura, for a moment the only sound was the flicking of the candle.

"Yah today is always the worst. This is a day we both lost our families." said Naruto as he titled his head toward the Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi you had a family?" asked Sakura

"Yah, a mate with our first pup on the way." said Kyuubi as he laid his fox head across his feet. His eyes held so much pain that it make Sakura's eyes water.

"What happened to her?" asked Sakura

"My mate needed some food, so I went to get some. When I came back she was dieing, a bunch of Rock ninja's pretending as Leaf had attacked her. I could only watch as life faded from her eyes." said the Kyuubi softy "I am the most powerful demon lord but yet I couldn't protect her, my own mate."

Sakura was crying now "So your mate died on this day?"

"Yes and I attacked this village thinking that you had killed my Sakura." said Kyuubi

"Sakura?" asked Sakura

"Yes my mate was named Sakura just like you; she even had pink hair and green eyes just like you. Don't worry Kit picked you for you I had no power over him."

Sakura blushed a little before looking back at Naruto. "Naruto-kun please talk to me I want to help."

"I know that Sakura-Chan its just." said Naruto as he looked up at Sakura. Naruto's eyes where on the point of tears.

"Just nothing you always watched out for me, even back when I didn't want you to. Now it is my turn to watch out for you." Said Sakura as Naruto finally started crying. In an instant Sakura had pulled herself up to Naruto who was now crying like no other. Sakura instantly pulled Naruto's head to the base of her neck and placed her lower head just above his nose. Naruto's tears ran down her shirt as hands wrapped around him holding him tight to her ash he started to spill out all the pain stored up over the now 20 years. In between Naruto's tears Sakura heard words like villagers, mobs, beating and fire. However the most common word was demon.

"It's ok Naruto-kun I am here." whispered Sakura as rube Naruto's back fighting back her tears. "Naruto-kun has always been strong for me whenever I cried. I have to do the same for him." Thought Sakura

"This day, this is the day that I was always on the run, however no where was safe." said Naruto in-between tears. "The villagers where always after me, they beat, stabbed and burned me."

"Its ok Naruto-kun you're safe with me." said Sakura lovingly into Naruto's ear.

"One time they burned down my apartment with me still in it." said Naruto as he grabbed Sakura's shirt with one hand.

"But that wasn't the worst." Said Naruto

"What could be worst then the beatings or starvation?" thought Sakura "Its ok Naruto-kun you can tell me. What was the worst?"

"They never came." said Naruto as he started to cry harder "I waited everyday but they never came."

"Who never came?"

"My parents. Since I had a birth day I knew that I had to have parents but they never came." said Naruto as Sakura understood who he was talking about and her heart was hurting seeing the man she loves in pain. "Every day after school I watched as the other kid's parents came to pick them up; everyday I hoped that my parents would come to take me home, to keep me safe from the villagers, to love me. Everyday I would sit waiting, hoping that they would come but they never did. I was all alone."

"Naruto-kun." said Sakura as she started crying, placing her head onto of Naruto's "I promise you Naruto-kun, you will never be alone again that is my promise of a lifetime. I also promise that I will always be there for you. I love you Naruto-kun."

"I love you to Sakura-chan." said Naruto back as both just sat there in the dark crying in each others arm.

**Well I hope you like this and I know that this is a lot shorter then the last chapter but I feel that this is a more emotional chapter and feel emotional chapters need to be shorter. I thank everyone who has reviewed so far and I ask that you keep on reviewing.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 Hinata's Hell, Sakura's Haven.**

Hinata sat at Naruto's favorite ramen stand hoping that he would show up however in was now seven and she had been there since noon. "Where are you Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata as the streets started fill up with partiers.

"Hay Hinata-chan" said a voice as Hinata looked up to see the last person she wanted to see.

"Hello Kiba" said Hinata with venom.

"Hinata-chan I am sorry but it was the only way I knew to get you to look at me." Said Kiba as he sat down across from Hinata. "However you said yourself that the three days with me was haven."

"No it was hell you tricked me." Said Hinata

"Yes, Hinata-chan I tricked you. I took Naruto's form but the rest of it was me. All the time we talked it was me. When we kissed it was me." Said Kiba

"Yes it was." Said Hinata as she glared at him "However all I was thinking was about Naruto-kun."

"I see." said Kiba as he looked at the desk. "So you love Naruto only for his body then?"

"No I love Naruto-kun and everything about him." Yelled Hinata as she stood up

"What is so different between me and him?" asked Kiba as he too stood up.

"I love him." Yelled Hinata

"You loved me when I was in his form so besides the fact that I don't have blonde hair what are our differences?" yelled Kiba back

"You're a dog." Said Hinata

"He is a fox." Snapped Kiba back

"I know him."

"We have been teammates since we where genin." Said Kiba

"Will you two shut up?" said Ino as she and Sasuke walked into the restaurant.

"Sorry" said Kiba as he sat back down however Hinata kept standing.

"Ino I don't have to listen to you." Said Hinata

"No you don't but everyone is looking at you two having your little love fight." Said Ino

"I don't love him I love Naruto-kun." yelled Hinata as she pointed toward Kiba.

"This is almost the same as when Sakura was after you Sasuke-kun." said Ino as she looked at Sasuke.

"Yah she never got it through her head that I didn't want her." said Sasuke "Well until she found love with Naruto."

"She didn't find Naruto-kun, Uchiha I did. I loved him since we where genin." Said Hinata

"Well he loves Sakura just as long and now she loves him back." Said Sasuke "That is why they are spending the day together."

"What!" yelled Hinata "What you know where Naruto-kun is tell me."

"Like he will tell you." said Ino as she rolled her eyes.

"Tell me." Yelled Hinata

"He is at home." said Sasuke "However your never get in he has all his foxes on high alert."

"I have to talk to him now." said Hinata as ran out of the stand towards the Namikaze compound. While Hinata was rushing toward Naruto's house Sakura was holding a sleeping Naruto in her arms.

"He cried himself to sleep." thought Sakura as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I wish I knew a way to make him happy again?"

"I know a way." said Inner Sakura with a grin

"No we are not going there." yelled Sakura back "Even as much as I would love it. I don't think I am ready."

"I believe you are lying to yourself." said Inner Sakura

"Besides Naruto-kun will love what I got him." Thought Sakura as Naruto slowly started to wake up.

"Feeling better birthday boy?" asked Sakura as Naruto opened his eyes.

"A little better." said Naruto as he sat up and looked into Sakura's eyes. "Thank you for doing that Sakura-Chan."

"Its ok Naruto-kun, I am just sad that you had to carry that heavy burden as long as you did." said Sakura "Now are you ready to get your birthday present?"

"What?" asked Naruto

"Don't tell me you haven't got a Birthday present before." Said Sakura a little worried.

"Well the pervert always got me one of his books." said Naruto as Sakura's eyes twitched at the thought of her Naruto-kun becoming like his sensei. "However I hate those stupid things, I read one once and burned the rest."

"Good, because I don't want you to become a pervert like him." said Sakura

"You would only like a pervert Naruto-kun in the bed room." said Inner Sakura with a wink.

"Come on lets go get your birthday gift." said Sakura as she lead Naruto by the hand to one of the side buildings. "I hope you like your gift Naruto-kun." With that Sakura opened the door to show two young foxes maybe a mouth old. The young foxes where being watched by one of Naruto's older foxes. "Thanks" said Sakura as the older fox walked out of the room.

Naruto slowly walked up to the young foxes, they both had silver hair with a single black streak running from their nose to the tip of their tail. They both had black eyes as Naruto's eyes widened. "Sakura-Chan are these?"

"Yah Naruto-kun these are Silver Black Back Foxes."(Made them up) said Sakura as Naruto picked up one of the foxes. Who licked Naruto's nose when he was picked up.

"Sakura-chan how did you find this foxes, they are the rarest breed?" asked Naruto

"I looked into that book you have about fox breed, also in that book I saw that you had a name of a fox breeder in wave. So I asked Sasuke to go get you two foxes one male one female and I gave him the book to get the best breeds." said Sakura "So do you like them?"

"Of course this is the only breed I couldn't find, so what are their names?" asked Naruto

"You get to name them." said Sakura as she picked up the female fox.

"How about John and Telya" asked Naruto to the foxes who both yipped happily. As Juno wined by the door. Sakura lowered Teyla to the ground before picking up her fox. Meanwhile Naruto had made two shadow clones and took John and Telya to the other fox pups.

"Juno don't worry, your still my fox." said Sakura as yipped happily.

"Let's go have some super." said Naruto as they walked out as they walked out Juno ran across Sakura's feet tripping her onto Naruto sending them crashing into the soft ground. With her on top and the he below, without even thinking they started kissing.

Outside Hinata had just arrived only to be stopped by three of Naruto's foxes. "What are you doing here Hyuga?" asked on of the Foxes.

"Please I need to speak to Naruto-kun." Pleaded Hinata as she turned on her Byakugon. She couldn't see inside the house but maybe he was in the back yard. What she saw broke her heart her Naruto-kun and that pink haired witch where having a make out session. They where kissing as they rolled putting Naruto on top of Sakura. Hinata watched as Naruto placed kisses down Sakura's neck. Hinata couldn't take it anymore she turned off her Byakugon.

"We have orders from Lord Naruto and no one except the Hokage may enter so go now or we will rip your throat out." said a large red fox bearing his fangs. Suddenly with tears in her eyes she ran away from the house. Meanwhile Sakura broke the kiss.

"Naruto-kun."

"Um"

"I have another present for you?" said Sakura with a smirk as she stood up.

"Sakura-Chan you already have given me more then what I can ask for." said Naruto

"Don't worry we will both like this." said Sakura as she took Naruto's hand and lead him toward his bedroom.

**Well I hope you liked this Chapter. Also have you noticed the names of some of the foxes (John, Telya, Ronon) all I need is ****McKay and I have Stargate Atlantis. Well I thank everyone who has reviewed and I ask that you please keep on reviewing.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 The Fox Seal**

Light filled the room as Sakura and Naruto both lay in the nude with only a light blanket covering them. Their clothing was spread randomly all over the room. Sakura's whole body was resting onto of Naruto's. Her pillow was his shoulder. Naruto had one of his arms resting on her lower back the other one on top of her head. Sakura's eyes slowly opened and a warm feeling throughout her boy. Her body could still sense every little detail. Naruto's arms holding her tight making her feel so safe. His hot breath hitting the top of her head sent jolts of joy down her spine. She felt Naruto's leg move wrapping it around hers. Then it was the intoxicating smell that saturated the room filled her nose. "This feels so good." thought Sakura as she moved her head closer to Naruto.

"I told you that you couldn't wait to get in his pants" said Inner Sakura with a huge grin.

"Ok I admit it, you where right." said Sakura to her inner self

"Yes victory is mine!" yelled Inner Sakura as she disappeared letting Sakura take in the sight and smells. Sakura didn't know how long she just laid their just staring at him. Naruto's hair was always wild but now it was even wilder. That is when Sakura noticed a Blonde and Pink spot on the point where the shoulder meet her neck that wasn't there last night. Sakura moved a little and that is when she saw what is was, it was a seal. Inside a black outline was two full body foxes, the two foxes where face to face. Their bodies curved until their tails touched and became intertwine. However what stunned her was the fact that one of the foxes was pink with green eyes the other blonde with blue eyes.

"Ok that is weird that is the same spot where I gave him a love bit last night." Thought Sakura as Naruto started to move a little.

"Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto as he woke up.

"Morning Naruto-kun." said Sakura lovely as she pulled herself up until she was forehead to forehead.

"Sakura-chan I didn't think it was possible but you look more beautiful then ever." said Naruto as he looked up at Sakura. Her hair was a mess and a layer of sweat covered her face. However it was the smell that was driving him wild. The smell she was giving off was a mix of her with a hint of himself and what they did in this room. Soon both of them started kissing again, however a load bang on the door stop them.

"Kit, Sakura I know what you two are about to do and normally I would let you two go at it." said the Kyuubi from the other side of the door. "However you have only an hour before you meet with the Hokage for your mission and if you two didn't show up she would send someone and I don't think you want one of your friends over here when you two are going at it." Instantly booth made a run for the bathroom before both of them stopped at the door.

"You can go first Sakura-chan." Said Naruto

"No I will take longer you go."

"Just share." Yelled Kyuubi from the other side of the door as both Sakura and Naruto blushed as they entered the bathroom.

"Hay Sakura-chan what is that on your neck?" asked Naruto as he pointed toward a spot on her shoulder.

"What I have one too?" asked Sakura as she placed her hand on her neck. Before looking over to the mirror. She had the same seal was on her neck as Naruto. "Naruto-kun do you have any idea what it is?"

"No, never seen anything like this before." said Naruto as he studied the seal.

"Don't worry about the seal I will explain later" yelled Kyuubi from outside. After a longer then normal time in the bathroom Sakura and Naruto walked out only to find breakfast waiting for them.

"Who did this?" asked Sakura as the Kyuubi appeared.

"I did"

"How?" asked Sakura

"My tails you baka." said Kyuubi

"I see. Now tell me what does this seal mean?" asked Sakura as she pointed toward the fox seal on her neck.

"That is the fox seal and you two are the first humans to get it." said Kyuubi "It marks you two as mates."

"So what do the two foxes mean?" asked Sakura

"Who cares we are mates!" yelled Inner Sakura happily.

"Let me guess the blonde fox represent me and the pink one Sakura-chan?" said Naruto as the Kyuubi nodded his head.

"Yes also Sakura since now your part of Kit's family you can summon foxes just like him." said Kyuubi as Sakura's eyes widened.

"But we aren't married yet how can I have the ability to summon his clan's animal?" asked Sakura

"Humans" said the Kyuubi as he shook his head "Foxes mate only once and for life, so since you mated with Naruto that makes you his wife as far as I am concern." said Kyuubi as both jonin eyes widened.

"So this marks me as Naruto-kun's wife?" asked Sakura

"As far as foxes are concern." said Kyuubi as a smile spread across Sakura's and Naruto's face.

"So is there anything else this seal does?" asked Naruto

"I am not sure like I said you two are the first humans to have this seal. Normally it happens only to demon foxes but if it is like normal one. The only thing that will happen is that you two will become very protective of each other." said Kyuubi "Now you two should be going."

"Wait will this seal fade or something?" Asked Sakura

"No" said Kyuubi "if it did then people wouldn't know that you two are mates."

"What are you afraid that people will know what we did?" asked Naruto

"No, it's just I know how crazy Hinata can get, imagine what will happen when she finds out, she will snap." said Sakura

"I see well we will have to cover it up then until we take care of the Hyuga problem." said Naruto as he moved his jacket to cover the seal; Sakura did the same thing with her shirt. Before they headed out to meet the Hokage.

They both arrived at the Hokage office only to find everyone else already there. The moment that Naruto and Sakura walked through the door, Hinata ran up to Naruto grabbing at Naruto's jacket.

"Naruto-kun please I have to speak with you right now." said Hinata as Sakura glared at Hinata touching her mate.

"How dare she touch my Mate! KILL HER!" yelled both Sakura's to themselves.

"Ok if you let me go I will hear you out. Excess us Hokage." Said Naruto as Hinata and Sakura walked out into the hallway.

"Naruto-kun can we talk in private?" asked Hinata as she looked at Sakura

"Just talk, I am going to tell her everything you tell me anyway." Said Naruto coldly

"Ok, I am going to plead with you to dump her." said Hinata as she pointed toward Sakura.

"Hinata, please stop this. I am not going to dump the woman I love." said Naruto as he rolled his eyes.

"Please Naruto-kun if you don't start dating me, then my clan is going to give me to Kiba!" said Hinata as she started crying.

"Hinata do you love me?" asked Naruto

"Yes, Yes" yelled Hinata

"Then why would you put your own happiness in front of the man that you say you love?" asked Naruto "When you love someone you put their happiness in front of your own."

"We will be happy together Naruto-kun, I know we will." pleaded Hinata

"No Hinata I can only be happy with my mate." said Naruto with a growl as Sakura smiled.

"Mate?" asked Hinata .

"Yes, mate." Said Naruto back as he pulled down his jacket to show the fox seal.

"What is that?" asked Hinata

"It's the fox seal it marks us as each other's mate for life." said Sakura as she pulled back her shirt to show her seal.

"No this can't be real?" said Hinata

"Yes it is." said Naruto

"No I refuse to believe this." said Hinata

"I can't control what you believe Hinata and I don't feel that sorry that you have to go into the arms of someone who has loved you as long as I have loved Sakura-chan." said Naruto. With that said Hinata brook out in tears.

"Then I am doomed to be married to a dog." walled Hinata as she ran down the hall way from them.

"I really didn't want to make her cry." said Naruto as he lowered his head a bit. Sakura walked up and hugged him.

"Don't worry, I had to cry over losing Sasuke but then I found you. She will do the same. Now let's go to the meeting." said Sakura.

**Well here it is. I am sorry to those people who wanted me to tell about Naruto's and Sakura's night but unlike Jiraiya I am not a pervert. Therefore I leave it up to you to dream it up yourselves. Well Thanks again for the reviews and I ask that you keep on reviewing.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 The Traitor and the Vote.**

Tsunade sat in here office going over the last bit of paperwork for the evening before the vote. "I hate paperwork" she said before taking another sip of sake. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Enter." Slowly the door opened and in walked the last person she wanted to see. "So what do you want, Hanabi?" asked the Hokage as the youngest daughter of Haishi walked toward the Hokage.

"I need your help, Lady Hokage." said Hanbi

"Oh and why should I help you? You did try to kill my student." Snapped the Hokage.

"Lady Hokage please try to understand I had no choice." Said Hanabi

"So you where forced, you the loyal pet of the Hyuga clan." said Tsunade

"Yes, lately the Hyuga council has been doing some things that bring dishonor to our clan." said Hanabi

"Like what?" asked Tsunade not letting on that she already new about the dishonorable things.

"They where behind the bombing of Sakura's apartment, me going after Sakura and they kidnapped Tenten to keep Neji silent." said Hanabi

"Ok why are you telling me this?" asked Tsunade as she leaned back in her chair.

"Because I want to bring them down." said Hanabi

"Ok why would you betray your own council?" asked Tsunade

"Because they council is a cancer that needs to be cut out." said Hanabi "However when we bring them down I ask that you let me go."

"Why should I let you go, you tried to kill Sakura." said Tsunade

"Like I said I was forced." said Hanabi

"Oh and what did the council hold over their perfect soldier?" asked Tsunade as she rolled her eyes.

"They said if I didn't carry out that mission they weren't going to let me marry Konohamaru-kun." said Hanabi as she lowered her head in shame.

"So if you didn't try to kill Sakura they weren't going to let you marry Konohamaru?" asked Tsunade

"Yes" said Hanabi "All I want to do is get this over and then start my life with Konohamaru-kun."

"So will you be willing to help us get Tenten?" asked Tsunade

"Yes." said Hanabi

"Ok then." said Tsunade before yelling "ANBU!"

"Yes Lady Hokage." Said the ANBU

"Get me Naruto Namikaze and Neji Hyuga." said Tsunade

"Yes lady Hokage." Said the the ANBU as he disappeared. A few minutes later a load knocking filled the Namikaze house hold.

"Coming" said Naruto wearing only sweat pants as he walked to the door. Followed by Sakura who was wearing shorts and a sports bra. Naruto opened the door.

"Naruto Namikaze the Hokage needs to speak with you." Said the ANBU

"Ok then, tell her that we will be right there." Said Naruto

"I will" said the ANBU before he disapeared.

"Well looks we will have to have our fun later, Naruto-kun." said Sakura with a smirk.

"Yes, we will." said Naruto with a foxy grin before both head back to get dressed before heading off to the Hokage's office.

"Ok old lady, why did you wake up us in the middle of night?" asked Naruto as he and Sakura appeared in a golden flash in the office. Neji walked in a right after them

"We have a way to get Tenten out." said Tsunade as she gestured toward Hanabi

"What is she doing here?" asked Neji

"She is going to help us by opening the door to Tenten's cell." Said Tsunade

"Ok why should we believe you?" asked Sakura "You did try to kill me."

"I only try that because if I didn't my clan wouldn't let me marry Konohamaru-kun if I didn't." said Hanabi

"I see, so what is your plan?" asked Sakura

"At 9 in the morning breakfast I will be taken to Tenten, when they open the door I will knock them out and at the same time I will also grab the files from the achieves to prove that the Hyuga's are behind it all." said Hanabi

"Ok then but what happens to the clan after we remove the council?" asked Neji

"I found in my family files that the bird cage seal was developed by my clan, therefore I will be more then likely to remove it from the branch members." said Naruto

"So did the my clan steal it from yours or something?" asked Hanabi

"No, that is what I am assembled about. They sold it to the Hyuga." said Naruto as he lowered his head before looking at Neji. "I am so sorry that my clan put your clan through so much pain just for some money."

"Naruto-kun you are not reasonable for what your ancestor did at least you can set it right." said Sakura as she placed a hand on his check causing Naruto to smile and he glazed loving into her eyes. Tsunade could only smile at these two jonin she thought as of her children.

"Will you two wait till you two are back home to do that." said Tsunade "Their kids will be beautiful" she added to herself.

"Ok after the vote happens the Hyuga council will gather to go over the vote, that is when you should take them down." said Hanabi

"Ok then until tomorrow then and remember Naruto the vote is at 10." said Tsunade as they all left. "I need a drink."

The next morning Naruto sat in the Namikaze council chair as the rest of council members talked politics "I hate this." said Naruto as he leaned back in his chair.

"So how are you doing dope?" asked Sasuke as he walked up to Naruto.

"I am bored out of my mind." said Naruto

"Don't worry the vote itself won't take long but the talking before hand will take time." said Sasuke as Hiashi Hyuga walked up to them.

"Excess me, Sasuke but I wish to talk to Naruto in private." said Haishi, Sasuke walked away leaving Naruto and Hiashi.

"What do you want?" asked Naruto

"Still going against the rules as always, Naruto." said Hiashi "I have come to ask you to reconsider the deal we offered you."

"If I turned it down before why do you think I will take it now?" asked Naruto

"Because if you take this deal, you can have my daughter Hinata as your wife." said Hiashi with a smile "With the power of the Hyuga clan helping you, you can rebuild your clan."

"I see three things wrong with what you just said." said Naruto as he held up three figures. "First I already have the woman of my dreams, so why would I want Hinata? Second who are you to decide who she is going to marry? Lastly if I remember correctly my clan is already more powerful then yours so why should my clan become your clan's slave."

"I see" said Hiashi as he narrowed his eyes. "Then you really are a fool. You would rather taint your clan's blood with blood from a nothing clan then the daughter of one of the most powerful clans in this village?"

"I love her and if you say one more thing like that about Sakura-chan I will feed you to my foxes." Said Naruto as his eyes narrowed.

"Fine." said Hiashi as he went to the podium in the center of the half circle table. "Ok let us call this meeting to order." With that all the council members took their seat went through roll call. "Ok we are here to vote over who should be the new council leader. The two choices are Inoichi Yamanaka and myself Hiashi Hyuga. Now it is time for a short speech from each candidate, starting with Inoichi Yamanaka."

"Thank you Council Head" said Inoichi as he stood up. "You all know I have been on the council for 13 years, I have raised a beautiful daughter and I have fought for this village in both the rock war and the two sounds invasions. However I believe it is a time of change, we can see that with the return of both the Uchiha and Namikaze clans. In this time of change we need to change the guard. For twenty years we have never changed our council leader. It is time for change." With that Inoichi sat down.

"Thank you Inoichi now I will speak." Said Hiashi "These times is a time of change. In this time of change we need a constant to make sure that we don't rush into something foolish. I have kept this village on the road of progress why would we want to get off that road. Thank you all" Hiashi paused for a moment before speaking again. "Now it is time to vote. Remember each clan has one vote, unless there is a tie then the current council head's clan gets to take a tie braking vote. Ok then. Akimichi clan?"

"The Akimichi clan votes for Hiashi Hyuga."

"One for Hiashi Hyuga, Hakate clan who does your clan vote for?" asked Hiashi

"The Hakate clan votes for Inoichi Yamanaka." said Karin Hakate as Hiashi's eyes narrowed.

"One vote for Hiashi Hyuga, one vote Inoichi Yamanaka. I vote for my self, there for it is now 2 to 1. Inuzuka clan who do you vote for?"

"We vote for Hiashi Hyuga." Said Kinsune Inuzuka

"3 to 1 now Mitarashi clan whom do you vote for?"

"We in the Mitarashi clan votes for Hiashi Hyuga"

"4 to 1 now Morino clan whom do you vote for."

"After much thought we of the Morino clan votes for Inoichi Yamanaka."

"4 votes Hiashi Hyuga, 2 votes Inoichi Yamanaka. Nara clan?" said Hiashi

"I vote for my friend Inoichi Yamanaka."

The vote stands now at 4 to 3, Namikaze clan?" said Hiashi as everyone looked at Naruto.

"The Namikaze clan votes for change with Inoichi Yamanaka leading the council." said Naruto as half the council smiled while the rest fronded.

"The score is now tied 4 to 4 Sarutobi clan to whom do you vote for?" asked Hiashi

"We of Sarutobi clan vote for Hiashi Hyuga."

"The votes stand as 5 to 4. Six votes are needed to win. Uchiha clan?"

"The Uchiha clan votes for my future father in law Inoichi Yamanaka." Said Sasuke

"The vote stands at 5 to 5 with one vote Yamanaka to whom do you vote for?" said Hiashi grinned his teeth.

"I vote for myself." said Inoichi

"Fine then I will step down and let the new council leader Inoichi Yamanaka." Said Hiashi as Inochi walked up to the podium and took it as Hiashi walked back to the seat as Inoichi began his victory speak. After that Hiashi went back to the Hyuga council room to deliverer the bad news.

"So the Namikaze vote didn't go our way?" said an elder

"Yes." said Hiashi as the entire main house sat in the room.

"This is indeed a dark day for our clan." said another elder.

"Oh you have no idea how dark it is." said a voice as all the Hyuga's looked up to see Naruto standing on one of the ceiling polls.

"What are you doing here Namikaze?" Yelled a Hyuga elder

"Well I am here to carry out an arrest warrant." Said Naruto with a smirk as the Hyuga council got into fighting stance.

"What are you talking about Naruto-kun?" said Hinata

"Well the Hokage as ordered the Hyuga council arrested for." said Naruto as he paused to pull out a scroll. "Two charges on Blackmail, two attempted Murder and Kidnapping a pregnant woman."

"How do you know that?" asked Haishi

"I told them." said Neji as he appeared next to Naruto.

"Your wife will die for your treachery!" yelled Haishi

"That is where you are wrong father." said Hanabi

"What? You betrayed us too?" asked Haishi as he looked wide eyed at his daughter

"Yes" said Haishi "Tenten is in a safe place."

"Now we can do this two way." said Naruto with a smirk as Tsunade, dozens of ANBU, Sakura (With Juno), Sasuke, Ino and the rest of their friends appeared in the room. "The easily way or the hard way."

"You will have to take us." Yelled Haishi as the Hyuga started attacking the ANBU. Just as the battle started Naruto noticed the Haishi and Hinata had made a brake for the door.

"Sakura-chan" yelled Naruto as Sakura spun around to look at her mate.

"Haishi and Hinata are making a run for it." Yelled Naruto

"Then lets go get them." Said Sakura as she and Naruto followed the two Hyugas out the door. The found Hinata and Haishi waiting in a large court yard.

"Daughter you take the Haruno, I will take the Namikaze." said Haishi as the four ninja's glared at each other from across the court yard.

**Well here it is another Chapter. I hope you like it. I would like to thank everyone**** who has reviewed so far and I ask that you keep on reviewing.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 Sakura****'s Powers**

Sakura glared into Hinata's Byakugan eyes as Naruto did the same for Haishi. "You can't get away the whole compound is surrounded by ANBU." said Naruto

"This will lead to a war the branch members will protect us." said Haishi

"Well they would but it so happens that my clan developed the bird cage seal and I found the blue prints. With that in hand, Jiraiya is right now removing all the bird cage seals from all the branch family members." said Naruto with a smirk

"What you are freeing those savages free?" yelled Haishi

"Those are people not animals!" yelled Sakura back

"They might as well be. They may be off spring of our clan but they unfit to have any freedom and must be controlled just as those of the lower clans should be. Only the noble should rule and we of the Hyuga clan are the noblest of the noble." said Haishi

"That is where you are wrong, we are all equal." said Naruto

"This coming from a Namikaze, I will show you how great the Hyuga clan is, by defeating you!" yelled Haishi at Naruto

"I don't think so?" said Naruto as the Kyuubi appeared next to him in a ball of flames.

"I will enjoy ripping your flesh from your skull" said the Kyuubi as he licked his lips

"No I want to do this." said Naruto to the Kyuubi "Just watch over Sakura-chan"

"Your mate doesn't need me to watch over here but I will keep an eye on both of you." said the Kyuubi as he walked toward a wall in order to watch the fights.

"Hinata we don't have to do this?" said Sakura

"Yes we have to; you have taken everything from me. You have taken my families honor and my Naruto-kun." Said Hinata

"Hinata I didn't take your clan's honor and Naruto-kun was never yours." said Sakura

"Shut up!" yelled Hinata as she charged at Sakura. In an instant Sakura slammed her fist into the ground breaking it apart and knocking Hinata into the air. Mean while Naruto had pulled out a kunai from his holster.

"I will make this fast." said Naruto as he disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared behind Hiashi. He was about to stab Haishi in the back when he spun around and grabbed the kunai.

"Do you really think that would work." said Haishi as he tried to hit Naruto's chakra points but Naruto moved faster then Haishi's hands. Naruto jumped away from Haishi.

"How can you did you know where I was going?" asked Naruto

"Simple your grandfather was my sensei when I was a genin and I was also one of your uncle's friends. Therefore I saw them use that justu all the time and in time I learned how to follow it." said Haishi

"Looks like I will have to do this the hard way then." said Naruto as he started for form a rasengan. When Naruto was forming his rasengan Sakura was having her own trouble. While Hinata was in the air Sakura through some kunai at her but Hinata blocked them and landed softy on the ground.

"Is that all got witch?" asked Hinata

"You have no idea what I can do." said Sakura as she pulled two needles out and through them at Hinata.

"That will not work." said Hinata as she went to block the needs however as soon as she touched the needs they explode sending Hinata flying backwards into the wall.

"Was that good?" asked Sakura as she walked up toward Hinata.

"What was that?" asked Hinata as tried to stand up but couldn't.

"Naruto-kun gave me those needles, they have a seal that explodes with the force of 4 paper bombs each on contact that is of coarse after I trigger the seal." said Sakura as she stood over Hinata, suddenly a load voice filled the air.

"Fang over Fang"

Sakura's eyes widened as she headed the sound coming from behind her. She jumped to the side just as Kiba's technique arrived then came to a stop just in front of Hinata.

"Kiba what are you doing?" asked Sakura as Kiba turned to face her.

"I am defending the woman I love." said Kiba as everyone looked at him.

"Count on one of our dogs coming to help us." said Haishi as Naruto finished his rasengan.

"I am not here to help you" growled Kiba "I only care about Hinata-chan."

"Kiba don't do this." pleaded Hinata

"Sorry but I have to do this." said Kiba as he and Akamaru got into a fight stance just as Hinata passed out.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan I will take of this guy and come help you out." said Naruto as he finished the rasengan.

"Don't worry I can handle myself." said Sakura

"I don't think you will be getting rid of me that fast." said Haishi

"That is what you think?" said Naruto as he reached into his vest.

"What are you doing?" asked Haishi

"I am doing one of the Justus that my dad developed but never mastered. The flying Rasengan." said Naruto with a smirk as he pulled the strings and help them up to the edge of the rasengan. Hiashi watched as the strings got pulled into the rasengan. "Are you ready?" asked Naruto

"Bring it boy." said Haishi as Naruto threw the rasengan at Haishi who just stood there.

"Foolish boy all I have to do is my rotational move to block the Rasengan, it will never touch me." said Haishi

"Who said any thing about touching you?" said Naruto with a smirk as he yanked the strings out rasengan causing it to lose charka control. The result was an explosion of chakra right in front of Haishi. Sending him backwards and just like Hinata into a wall unable to move. Naruto turned around just in time to see Sakura jump out of the way of one of Kiba's fang over fang twisters. She jumped to the side to miss one only to see another one only 3 feet away from her face.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" yelled Naruto however suddenly a gall force wind hit the move before it Sakura, sending it flying backwards.

"What was that?" asked Sakura as she looked around for the source of the wind.

"Kyuubi was that you?" asked Naruto before running to Sakura's side

"Kit, I am the demon fox of fire not wind and will you let me fight I am getting bored." said the Kyuubi as Kiba and Akamaru reappeared by Hinata.

"This is not good buddy, now Naruto is fighting us as well and what was that wind early?" asked Kiba as Akamaru barked. "I know boy I don't like fighting my friends either but we will protect Hinata-Chan." As the two of them where talking Juno walked up and sat right in front of Sakura before turning to face Kiba and Akamaru.

"Juno I think you need to go by the Kyuubi you are too young to take them on." said Naruto but Juno didn't move.

"Fang over Fang" yelled Kiba again as the two twisters came at Naruto, Sakura and Juno. However before either Naruto or Sakura could move Juno flicked her tail sending a gust of wind at Kiba and Akamaru. The wind was so strong it sent them flying backwards hitting the wall.

"What was that?" asked Kiba as he rubbed his head as he stood up. "That little fox flick her tail and we were sent flying back. What do you think buddy?" nothing happened "Akamaru?" Kiba looked over to see Akamaru with a look of fear. "What is it?"

"Woof" said Akamaru softly

"What do you mean you're afraid, it is just a little fox, we can take it."

"Woof" said Akamaru

"Fine then I will do it myself." Said Kiba "Fang over Fang"

Another twister came flying towards Naruto, Sakura and Juno.

"You are starting to bug me." said Juno as Kyuubi's, Sakura's and Naruto's eyes widened. Then Juno opened her mouth and blew a gall force wind at Kiba. Kiba was forced to stop and cover his face with his hands as he tried to stand against the wind but it was too much for him. He flew back hitting the wall again only this time he didn't get back up.

"Juno you can talk?" asked Sakura as the Kyuubi walked up to the group.

"Yes Sakura I can talk and I always have been able too." Said Juno "And please Juno isn't my real name."

"So what is your name?" asked Naruto

"And how did a pup like you get that power?" asked Kyuubi

"I have this power because I am not a normal fox, I am a demon fox." said Juno as her eyes glowed green and a white mini twister came around her. When it disappeared a completely different fox stood there. She was maybe two inches shorter then the Kyuubi, had eight tails, glowing green eyes and pink fur. "My name is Sakura, eight tailed demon fox of the wind." said the fox that used to be Juno.

**I have been waiting a while for this to happen, for Sakura (Fox) to enter the scene. I hope that my combat wasn't too bad. Also I am going to take a little break to write some more in this story. I have everything planed out but writing it takes more time then planning it out in your head. I shall return by Friday at the latest. I would also like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far and I ask that you keep on reviewing.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**** Kyuubi's tears.**

"My name is Sakura." Said the pink eight tailed fox had replaced Juno. "How are you doing Kyuubi-kun?" All the Kyuubi could do was blink wide eyed.

"Wait your Sakura? As in Kyuubi's mate that Sakura?" asked Sakura

"Yep" said Sakara (Fox) as the ANBU and Tsunade arrived "I think they can handle this." With that Sakura's green eyes glowed and another white wind storm surounded them. The next moment they found themselves in Naruto's back yard. "Much better."

"Sakura?" asked Kyuubi in a shaky voice.

"Yes Kyuubi-kun it is me." said Sakura with a smile, as Kyuubi walked up to her. Slowly one of his tails came out and touched Sakura's face.

"It is you!" said a stunned Kyuubi

"Yes it is, you baka" said Sakura as Kyuubi stepped forward until he was standing right in front of his mate. His nine tails wrapped around her pulling her tight to him. They placed their heads on each others shoulders.

"How can this be? I watched you die." asked Kyuubi

"The fox seal you baka. It kept part of my soul alive in you, therefore after my body pasted on my soul was sealed in you." said Sakura

"But if you where sealed inside me. How did you get out?" asked Kyuubi

"Through Juno." said Sakura

"Wait if Juno and you are two different foxes then what happened to her?" asked Naruto's Sakura as the two Demon foxes broke there hug.

"Sakura I hate to tell you this but you never meet the real Juno, she died during the first night that Naruto was taking care of her in snow country." Said Sakura

"So who have I been training with the whole time?" asked Sakura

"Me" said Fox Sakura "When Juno died I decide since the body was enemy that I would use it. So next time Kyuubi-kun touched Juno's body I took my chance and transferred my soul into the body."

"I see" said Sakura

"Why didn't to tell us sooner?" asked Naruto

"Simple this baka (Pointing a tail at Kyuubi) wouldn't of believed me so I need to get some of my demon powers back." said Sakura "I am still only about as strong as a two tailed but give me about a year or two and I will be back to normal power."

"You where behind the time rips weren't you?" asked Kyuubi to his Sakura

"Well maybe you aren't as big a baka as I thought you wear." said Sakura as she used one of her tails to rub Kyuubi behind his ear which made her leg move.

"Yes I am but I am your Baka." said Kyuubi back to his Sakura

"Yes you are and I wouldn't have it any other way." Said Sakura

"Time rips?" asked Naruto

"For a while now I have been testing me powers by briefly opening up little holes in space and time. Showing her what could be her future." said Sakura with a grin.

"You have been showing Sakura the future?" asked Naruto to the pink fox.

"In a way, I was showing her the most likely path her future will take and to make it fun I focused on someone I thought she would like to meet." said Sakura "Therefore I showed her, both of yours kits but mainly the eldest."

"Wait you have been showing her what could be our family?" asked Naruto

"Yes." said fox Sakura as Naruto turned to look at his Sakura.

"So Sakura-Chan please tell me what do our kids look like?" asked Naruto

"I don't know where to start the one I saw the most was our eldest daughter, Kishina. She, my God I don't how to describe how beautiful she is." said Sakura. Suddenly an idea popped in her head. "Sakura can't you show him like you showed me?"

"Later, opening time rips take a lot of Charka and I need some rest. I am still not up to full strength." said Sakura as she yawned.

"That's fine I dreamed for years on what Sakura's and mine kids might look like, I can wait as long as you need too. Besides I should go talk to the Hokage about what Kiba did and also get a mission for the kids this afternoon." said Naruto as he kissed Sakura before disappearing in a golden light. After an hour of talking to the Hokage Naruto returned to find Sakura sitting on the couch reading.

"Welcome Home Naruto-kun." said Sakura as she closed her book before getting up and kissing Naruto. "So what is our squad's mission?"

"We today and tomorrow off." said Naruto smirked and Sakura smiled "Our genin on the other hand do not."

Across Town

"I wonder where they are?" asked Rick

"Yah I wanted to show Sakura-sensei that I learned how to bring a fish back to life" Hinura

"Wow Hinura you really are learning those medical justu's fast." said Kinkura as Hinura grinned with pride.

"What can I say I always dreamed about being a medic." said Hinura

"They should be here soon." said Minuta as a figure appeared before them.

"Lady Hokage" said all the genin as they bowed.

"It's ok I am here to deliverer a message. I have given your teachers today and tomorrow off." Said Tsunade as the genin all smiled "However you maggots are not as luckily. I am giving you temporary training sensei." Suddenly two men appeared both in green. "This is Guy and Rock Lee."

Back with Naruto and Sakura

"So they have Lee and Guy together?" asked Sakura as Naruto nodded his head "I feel Sorry for them."

"So how are Kyuubi and Sakura doing?" asked Naruto

"I really don't know I just left those two alone. I mean they have 20 years of time to make up for and I am still a little shock to find out that I am partnered up with a demon lord and that Juno died." Said Sakura

"I know but it seems that Juno died a long time ago and Sakura just took her chance to return to her mate can you blame her?" asked Naruto

"No of course not and I never said that, It will just take some time getting used to. What is going to happen to the Hyugas?"

"Hanbi has stepped in as temporary leader but most of the power rest with Neji. Hinata and the others are being held by the ANBU awaiting trail." Said Naruto "Kiba is being detained but they will be light on him. I mean all he was doing was defending the woman he loves."

"One thing I don't understand about Kiba why won't he just go find another girl to love. I mean Hinata never returned his feelings so why stick with her?"

"He stayed for the same reason why I stuck to you even when you where chasing Sasuke." said Naruto "He loves her, with all his heart and soul and no force in this world or the next can change that."

"I see and Naruto-kun I am real sorry that I made you wait so long." said Sakura as she lowered her head in shame. Naruto walked over to her and using one hand he gently tilted her head back up.

"You are well worth that wait." said Naruto with a smile. Suddenly Sakura crushed her lips against his with so much force it caused the couch they where sitting on to tip over. This sent Sakura and Naruto rolling onto the floor kissing as they went. However they parted for a second. "Bedroom?"

"Bedroom" said Sakura back as with one move Naruto picked her carrying her as she kept kissing his face and neck. As they got to Naruto's door Sakura used her free hand to open the door and Naruto used his foot to close the door. In the corner fox Sakura was curled up with her head resting on Kyuubi's feet while he had his head on top of her and his tails had wrapped around her like a blanket. Naruto carried his Sakura to the bed. Meanwhile their genin where already falling down.

"Come on my youthful genin we still have three hours of training to go." said Lee as he gave them a thumbs up.

"Lee I am so prod of you." yelled Guy

"Guy Sensei!" yelled Lee

"Lee" yelled Guy as the two of them hugged.

"I never thought I would miss Sakura sensei and Naruto sensei" said Minuto

"These guys are weird" said Kinkura

"I can't feel my legs." Said Lou

"I can't feel anything" said Hinura

"God kill me now. It will be less painful" said Luc

"These guys are just strange but I do like their fighting style." said Rick as he drank some water.

"All right we still have a 100 more laps around the village to do." Said Lee as the all the genin groaned. "Just think we get to do this all over again tomorrow."

"NO!" yelled all the genin

**Well here is another chapter, I hope you like Sakura's (fox) return and how she did it. I thank everyone who has reviewed and I ask that you keep on reviewing.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 Hinata Kiba**

"I can't believe this is happening" said Hinata as she sat in a cell at ANBU head quarters. Overall it wasn't too bad. The Hokage had let her be held in the upper levels which means that it was nicer will separate bathrooms, a small window and you couldn't hear screams from those being integrated. All the Hyuga elders where down there.

"This is your cell" said an ANBU wearing a cat mask as he open the door and shoveled Hinata's new cell mate into the room. Hinata was surprised to see that it was Kiba.

"Kiba what are you doing here?" asked Hinata as Kiba sat down next to her holding his side.

"You don't remember?" asked Kiba

"All I remember was me telling you to leave." said Hinata

"Well I didn't I stayed and had a little fight with Sakura and her fox. I lost." said Kiba "I had no idea that little fox had so much power. She sent a gush of wind that sent my fang over fang flying into the wall."

"So you stayed when I told you to leave." said Hinata

"Yah, call me your knight in shiny armor." said Kiba with a grin, before he winced in pain. "Well maybe not so armored."

"Kiba you shouldn't have done that I am not worth it." said Hinata as she healed Kiba's broken rib.

"Hinata-chan you are worth my life." said Kiba

"Well Naruto-kun doesn't think so." said Hinata

"Will you stop thinking about Naruto and relieve that he is not met for you." said Kiba "Hinata-Chan look I know that you like him put he doesn't like you back."

"Maybe in time he will."

"No he will not, Hinata-Chan he has loved Sakura since before he was a genin now has her, do you think he will let her go? Would you let him go if it was you?" asked Kiba

"No I wouldn't let him go." Said Hinata

"Hinata-Chan I don't except you to get over Naruto in one day but please give me a chance." pleaded Kiba

"Maybe I should give him a chance?" thought Hinata "He has done so much for me."

"So what do say, if we get out of here will you on a date with me?"

"Sure" said Hinata "That is if we get out of here."

"Don't worry we will get out of here." said Kiba with a huge smile on his face.

Later that evening the ANBU captain arrived on the floor and walked to the cat masked ANBU.

"Why did you put Hinata Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka in the same cell?" asked the captain "You know that we are not supposed to put the opposite sex together, we don't want to have to deal with prison babies."

"Sir I believed it to be the best." said the cat masked ANBU

"Well put one of them in another cell." Said the captain

"No, Sir" said the cat ANBU

"Look I know that they are your friends but they need to be put into two cells."

"And you need to stop smoking captain. So either let them stay in the same room together or I tell your wife that you keep on smoking even after she told you to stop" said the cat masked ANBU.

"You know you and your bugs are just too troublesome." said the captain "Fine they can stay in the same room but they are under your care, I know nothing."

"Understood Sir" said the cat face ANBU as the captain left to take his smoke break.

It was around midnight when Cat made his move he walked over to the cell where Kiba and Hinata where in. He reached for the temperature control panel attached to the outer wall of each room. And he turned the it down form 50F to 34F. The ANBU could only smile as the two of them moved together in order to get warmth. "They will thank me for this later." thought Shino as he went back to his rounds.

The next morning Sakura and Naruto where the first to wake, they let the two demon foxes sleep. As both of them eat breakfast a knocking sound came from the door. Sakura opened the door to find Ino and Sasuke standing there. "Morning forehead" said Ino

"What are you two doing here?" asked Sakura

"Well after the Hyuga arrest you two disappeared and I was kind of worried." Said Ino

"I kept telling her that you two are fine but she never listens to me." Said Sasuke

"Why don't you two come on in." said Naruto as the two entered and all four of them sat down on a couch.

"So you two are fine?" asked Ino

"Yes we are fine, it turns out Juno is actual the reincarnation of Kyuubi's mate." said Sakura.

"Really?" said Ino

"Yes I am really Kyuubi's mate." said a pink fox as she entered the room.

"Hello there" said Ino as she held out her hand. "Sorry I forgot you don't have hands."

"Foolish human" said Sakura "I have tails Ino" with that a pink tail came up and shook her hand.

"So what is your name?" asked Ino

"Sakura" said the pink Fox as Ino started laughing until she fell to the ground laughing. "What is so funny human?"

"It's just your name Sakura and you're partnered with forehead. Also your Kyuubi's mate and he is partnered up with Naruto. It seems fated that forehead and Naruto will be together." Said Ino

"It's not just fated it has already happened." said Sakura (Fox)

"What?" asked Ino as Sakura slapped her forehead.

"Sakura you aren't supposed to tell them that." said Sakura

"Humans I will never understand them. You mated with Naruto so why hid it?"

"So Sakura you mated with Naruto." said Ino "So should I dump Sasuke-kun and go after fox boy."

"If you lay a hand on him, I will break it." Growled Sakura as Ino backed up.

"Damn she is really portative of him" thought Ino "Don't worry forehead I got my man." said Ino as she walked back to Sasuke.

"Yah I know, I have seen things." Said Sakura

"What have you been spying on us forehead!" yell Ino

"No, I saw yours and Sasuke's daughter in one of Sakura's time rips." said Sakura as Ino's eyes widen.

"My daughter?" said Ino softly.

"Yes, you see Sakura can show what could be the future and one time she showed me my daughter and her friend's one of which was your daughter." said Sakura as Ino looked down at the pink fox.

'Can you show us our family?" asked Ino

"Sure I don't see why not?" said Sakura

"Where is Kyuubi?" asked Naruto

"Sleeping" said Sakura as she rolled her fox eyes. "Even after 20 years some things never change. You can only wake that baka up for food, mating and combat."

"If he is that big of a baka then why are you married to him?" asked Ino as fox Sakura glared at her just as like human Sakura did.

"He may be a baka sometimes but I love him, he makes me feel safe and lasly he is my baka." Growled Sakura

"Ok then." said Ino "So can you show us our family?"

"Sure" said Sakura "Lets all head to the back yard." All four of them went toward the back yard. Only to find it different. Everything seamed set up for a party. Sakura could see her older self wearing a jacket similar to Naruto's only white with pink flames instead of black with orange. Ino was dressed in black pants and had a purple jacket with the Uchiha symbol on its back. It seamed that a sand box was added to the back yard where a little girl with pink hair sitting in it playing. Right next to her was another girl but with blonde hair. In a nearby tree two blonde hair boys maybe 8 years old sat in the tree with two red foxes each one of them had a grin as another two boys about the same age each with black hair appeared next to them. On one of the benches sat two girls maybe 12 years old talking up a storm. One was Kishina Namikaze where the same outfit that she was wearing before same goes for Lys Uchiha. Another Uchiha stood in the training field throwing kunai at a dummy. This male was the seamed age as Kishina and Lys maybe 12 or 13. He looked just like Sasuke (was even dressed the same) except he had blonde lights running though his hair just like Kushina had pink running though her blonde hair and like his sister and father he had a sword on his back. Older versions Naruto and Sasuke also stood by the training field.

"You know son this is a party." said Sasuke to the boy who just kept throwing.

"I know that father but I almost cost my teammate her life during our mission and I don't want to loss any of my friends." said Sasuke's son.

"Fugaku I read the report you are not at fault. You where up against a S rank ninja." said Naruto

"Hokage with a due respect I don't care what the report says, it is my fault that your daughter almost died." said Fugaku.

"Fugaku how many times to I have to tell you. You don't have to call me Hokage I am your godfather after all. Call me Naruto" said Naruto as Lys and Kishina walked up.

"Brother you are taking this way to hard. He was a S ranked ninja and you're still a genin. You can't be expected to win. Luckily Neji sensei was there." said Lys as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Besides Fugakura-kun it was only a scratch." said Kushina

"Yah a scratch that if it was a ¼ inch deeper it would have cut the major artery to your brain." said Fugaku as he glared at Kushina.

"Ok then tomorrow we will do some training." said Sasuke

"Thank you Father." said Fugakura as he bowed to his father

"But tonight we have some fun ok." said Sasuke

"Yes father." said Fugakura suddenly a water balloon went off on top of each of their heads. They looked up to see the two sets of twines boys (One set Namikaze the other set Uchiha) standing in the tree smirking and another water balloon in each hand.

"I am going to get you brats." yelled Kushina as she disappeared in a yellow flash and reappeared at the base of the tree. She grabbed the tree and started shaking it so hard that it started to bend.

"Everyman for themselves!" yelled one of the Namikaze boys as the four boys jumped down from the tree.

"I am not letting you get away" said Kushina before she made four shadow clones and began chasing the boys.

"Dad help us." Yelled the boys as both Sasuke and Naruto laughed as Kys rung water out her pony tail and her brother just watched as Kushina chase the boys around the back yard. That is when the image faded away.

"So that is our family?" said Naruto

"Yah beautiful aren't they, they look so much like you." Said Sakura

"Are you kidding they look so much like you. Kushina acts just like you even has your evil glare." Said Naruto as Sakura glared at him. "Yah just like that."

"Naruto I wouldn't push her if I where you?" said Ino

"Why would I stop? I think she looks beautiful when she is angry." said Naruto as Sakura's anger suddenly stopped.

"You think I look beautiful when I am anger?" asked Sakura

"Yah, when you get angry your right eye twitch in that cute little way." said Naruto "Why do you think I always made you mad when we where younger?"

"I always thought you where just being a baka." said Sakura

"No half the things I did was on propose to get you to look at me." said Naruto

"Well you don't have to get me mad to get me to look at you now." said Sakura

"Well that was cool" said Ino "Sasuke-kun did you see them?"

"Yah five kids, isn't that how many kids you wanted?" said Sasuke

"Yah, two girls for me and three boys to carry on the Uchiha line." said Ino "I can't wait to live that for real."

"That may not be true what you saw was the likely out come. It is not guarantee." Said fox Sakura "Now I am going back to bed. Have fun kiddies." However she thought "They have no idea how soon that future will come."

**Well I hope you like this chapter and just to make it clear. Naruto/Sakura one eldest daughter (Kushina Namikaze 12 years old), one set of identical twine boys (8 years old and paired up with twine red foxes) plus another litter girl (4 years old). Sasuke/Ino un-identical twins one boy one girl (Lys and ****Fugakura**** 12 years old). Next came a set of identical twin boys (8 years old and best friends with the Namikaze twins) lastly came a little girl (4 years old). I will like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed so far and I ask that you keep on reviewing. **


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37 Story of the Uchiha/Namikaze alliance.**

Everyone was talking about what Sakura had shown them however something entered Naruto's mind. "So Sasuke when are they going to have the trail of the Hyuga council?" asked Naruto

"I don't know but since Haishi is a current council seat holder the trail will happen in front of the council and that could be a problem." said Sasuke

"Why should it be a problem, we have so much evidence that they where behind it." said Naruto

"It is the same reason why Akamichi clan didn't vote for Inoichi even though they are friends." said Sasuke "The Hyuga clan stands against the old guard."

"Wait I thought that the Hyuga's where the old guard." said Sakura

"No the old guard was the Uchiha clan and the Namikaze clan." said Sasuke

"What?" asked Naruto

"Simple from the rain of the 1st Hokage to the middle rain of 3rd the council was controlled by a joint alliance between our clan." said Sasuke "After your father took the council seat, he broke the alliance."

"So where does the Hyuga clan fit?" asked Naruto

"The Hyuga clan gathered all the other clans and formed an alliance that they say help to break the old guard of the Namikaze/Uchiha clan." said Sasuke

"Ok why did they want to break this alliance up, as long it helps everyone then why should it matter?" asked Naruto

"That's the problem they used the alliance to help their clan. That is part of the reason why my clan has so much power." said Sasuke

"So my clan stole the power from the other clans" said Naruto

"No, your clan was already powerful, most of that was done by my clan but most of the city contracts went to your clan." said Sasuke

"So our clans were the Hyuga clan back then." said Naruto

"Yep and some of them don't want us to reform that alliance." said Sasuke

"I still don't understand why would the Akamichi clan vote against Inoichi?" asked Sakura

"They think that my father is controlled by Sasuke-kun that is why they voted against him. Also that is why they may let Hyugas off the hook; they see the Hyuga as the only clan that can stand up against the Uchiha and the Namikaze." said Ino "My father hates the fact that his best friend won't talk to him. He keeps calling him an Uchiha puppet also the fact that Choji won't talk to us either."

"Why would Choji not talk to you?" asked Sakura

"Simple Choji has a crush on me and he hates the fact that I am going to marry Sasuke-kun. It doesn't help that he thinks that my Dad traded me to Sasuke-kun in order gain an alliance with the Uchiha clan." said Ino as she looked down at the ground "Since he won't let me talk to him about it I can't get him to see the truth. That I love my Sasuke-kun."

"Well it sounds just like what I am going though with Hinata. It will solve itself in time and don't you guys have the major control of the council. Everything will be fine." said Sakura the talk changed back to the vision and then back to the weeding plan. It was later that night when Sakura found Naruto once again in his family liberty. "What is it Naruto-kun?"

"I found my file about the Namikaze council back then" said Naruto

"What does it say?" asked Sakura

"We where worst then the Hyugas but at least when it came to defending the village we where good." said Naruto "However my uncle was the worst of them all."

"You had an uncle, Naruto-kun" asked Sakura

"I have an uncle Sakura-chan" said Naruto as Sakura's eyes widened "That is if he is still alive in the ANBU jail."

"What did he do?" asked Sakura

"He blackmailed an entire village." said Naruto "There was a small village on the border between us and Rock. He blackmailed them into paying protection money for defending them Rock. After he bleed the village dry of money he left the village hanging in the wind when rock attacked. He left what little was left of our clan to die in that village as he made a break for it. Only my dad made it out alive from that village."

"Naruto-kun I am so sorry." said Sakura

"It's ok my dad tracked him down and arrested him." said Naruto "but however you look at it my clan was responsible for the distortion of an entire village."

"No Naruto-kun your uncle was responsible for that." Said Sakura

"Yah, but I always thought that my clan was good but now it turns out that it wasn't." said Naruto

"No Naruto-kun your clan is only as good as what you make it, you can repair your clan's name and then yours kids will keep repairing the Namikaze name. Until what your uncle and council did back then will only be a dark footnote in history." said Sakura as she sat in his lap.

"That is where you're wrong, Sakura-chan." said Naruto "It would be our children Sakura-chan not just mine."

"I love you Naruto-kun." said Sakura as she ran her fingers across his check.

"I love you Sakura-chan." said Naruto as the two of them started kissing and started another make out session as Sakura started to take off Naruto's shirt.

"Man those two are going at it like bunnies." said Kyuubi as he closed the door leading into the hallway.

"Well remember we where the same when we first got the seal." said his Sakura.

"Yes" said Kyuubi as he smiled "but what does the seal has to do anything?"

"You didn't know that they seal drives them to mate often." said Sakura as she looked at her mate.

"Sorry I forgot." said Kyuubi with a grin.

"That's ok I don't think they are going to complain but did you tell them about the other things that the seal does." said Sakura as sounds started to come from the room.

"It allowed Sakura to summon us and that they would be very portative of each other." said Kyuubi as his Sakura rolled her eyes.

"That is only two things it does. Don't you remember what happened to the 5 tailed Ice fox?" said Sakura

"Now that you say that I do. Well that will make things interesting if they got all those powers." said Kyuubi as he and his Sakura walked away.

**Well I hope this is a good chapter. I know it is a little hard to follow but I tried to make it as clear as possible. Basically the Namikaze and the Uchiha clan where the Hyuga clan back during the 1****st**** Hokage rain. Later Naruto's uncle betrayed his clan and left them to die in a village. Only his dad got out. I also ask does anyone know Sakura's parents names and what do you call the Wave Kage? I need those names for latter and I can't find them. So I ask if anyone knows. Well I thank everyone who has reviewed and I ask that you keep on reviewing.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38 Foxes**

It was the next morning when Naruto and Sakura awoke like they normally did and followed their normal routine. However when both walked into the dinning room to find Sakura and Kyuubi waiting for them."What is it?" asked Naruto

"Kit I was mistaken you two are not the first humans to have the fox seal." said the Kyuubi

"So what if we aren't the first." Said Sakura "It isn't like it is a bad thing is it?"

"Yes and no." said Sakura "See my mate forgot the story about the five tailed Ice fox."

"What's the story?" asked Naruto

"Basically it is the same as yours. Over 1000 years ago the five tailed Ice fox was sealed in a boy from the village that would become the mist village. He started one of the most power clans in the village but then the clan war came and his clan was complete wiped out." said Kyuubi "However using his clan as a base line for powers of the seal we know what power it has give you two."

"Like you they could summon the demon foxes and they had the fox seal." said Sakura

"Is that all the seal does?" asked Naruto a little afraid of what it would do.

"No, first it links you two mentally." said Sakura "Because of that you will be able to tell when the other is in trouble. Also a part of each of your soul lives inside the other however since you are both mortal you can't come back to life like I did."

"So we have a part of each others soul inside us?" asked Naruto

"Yes and that is the major draw back because of that, if one of you got hurt the other would feel it as well." said Kyuubi

"That is the major downside of the seal. If someone can hurt your mate then you are hurt as well." said Sakura

"However there are some good things about the seal, for one thing because you are linked mentally you can tell when your mate is in the mood." said Kyuubi with a smirk.

"Pervert" said his Sakura as she hit her mate (hard) in the back of his head with one of her tail "Besides that the seal has given you and your clan a bloodline limit."

"Wait I thought that the ability to do the Hiraishin no Jutsu and the Rasengan was your clan bloodline limit?" asked Sakura

"No they are just family justus that are very, very hard to learn unless someone who already knows teaches you." said Naruto

"If it's hard to learn then how did you learn the Hiraishin no Jutsu with no one to teach you?" asked Sakura

"Well Jiraiya knew how it works but could never do it. So he taught me the theory and then I had to kept trying to learn the practical part until I final got it." said Naruto then a smile cross his face "I could teach you how to do those moves if you want."

"Really" said Sakura

"Can we move on?" said Fox Sakura

"Ok then so what is this bloodline limit?" asked Naruto

"You know how the Inuzuka has a strong bond with their dogs so strong that they can merge with their dogs to form a single more powerful being?" said fox Sakura

"Are you saying that we can bond with Naruto-kun's foxes?" asked Sakura

"No foxes do not bond instead I believe that you two have fox like traits like super smelling and such. However it is possible that you may have the ability to turn into foxes for a little bit of time." said Kyuubi as Sakura's and Naruto's eyes widened

"What?" said Naruto "Become foxes?"

"For a little bit of time, yes." said Kyuubi

"Well that is an interesting blood limit but how can you be sure that we have this limit?" asked Naruto "I mean you said they made a deal with the five tail fox, I made a tail with the nine tailed."

"Simple the fact that the fox seal has foxes in it." said Sakura "If this wasn't true then instead of foxes in the seal it would be humans because it is foxes that means that those images in the seal is the fox forms where you two."

"So Naruto-kun has the ability to turn into a fox?" said Sakura

"No you have that ability too Sakura." said Kyuubi

"But in order to have the same bloodline limit I would have to be related to Naruto-kun through blood." Said Sakura

"Well maybe bloodline limit is the wrong word for it." said Sakura "It's power comes in Naruto's blood and it will be passed down to your kits but also the seal gives that power to you as it would for all the future mates of the males of your clan."

"Wait so saying my daughters wouldn't have this ability?" asked Sakura as the image of her daughters filled her mind.

"No they would have this ability but they wouldn't be able to spread it to their mate or kids like the male's could." said Fox Sakura

"It keeps the ability inside the Namikaze clan." said Kyuubi

"I see." said Naruto as he looked up to see the time "Crap we have get going, we will get going." Naruto and Sakura got to Tsunade's office only a few minutes late.

"Well Naruto, Sakura looks like you two are taking a page out of Kakashi's book and showing up late." said Tsunade

"No, just woke up a little late." said Naruto "So what are we doing today?"

"Well only some training because I want to know if your genin are ready to take the chunin exams in two weeks." said Tsunade as Neji and a wet Lee walked into the room. "Ah you two decided to join us."

"Sorry for being late Lady Hokage but Tenten" said Neji as Tsunade raised her hand.

"You don't have to give any excess you had to spend two weeks away from her therefore Spending an extra 5 minutes with her is fine. Now Lee tell me why are you late and why are you wet?" asked Tsunade

"I was carrying a bucket of water while I ran my laps around the village and I am ashamed to say that I fell down on my 99 lap." Said Lee "So as punishment I had to run 101 more."

"Ok then, you two will be taking Hinata's and Kiba's team since they are both are still in jail." said Tsunade as Neji and Lee nodded their heads. "I also want the list of genin taking part in the exam by the end of the week."

"Yes Hokage" said Naruto as all of them left. Soon Sakura and Naruto stood infront of their team. "Good morning."

"Thank God your back." Said Rick

"Yes, Lee and Guy are crazy they made us run 200 laps around the village." said Kinkura

"Yes we are happy to have you back" said Minuto as Sakura's and eyes widened.

"Ok who are you and what have you done with Minuto?" said Naruto

"I just hate Lee and Guy and I want some more C ranked missions to prove myself." said Minuto

"Well we won't be having a C-ranked mission any time soon." said Naruto as Minuto's face fell. "Because if you impress us at the end of the week we will sign you up for the chunin exams."

"The Chunin exams!" yelled Rick "that is so cool."

"Wait you still have to empress us. We will be dividing this up into two parts. A one on one test and a group test. If you pass then you will be signed up for the exam. So prepare yourself we will have one last group training session today and tomorrow we will begin the exam." said Naruto. After their training session Naruto and Sakura went back to the Namikaze estate to find Sakura and Kyuubi waiting at for them.

"How are you two doing?" asked Kyuubi

"Fine you know another normal day." said Sakura

"So do you two want to try this bloodline limit to see if you can become foxes?" asked Kyuubi as Naruto looked at Sakura.

"Sure, I'll try." said Naruto "What do I have to do?"

"Just focus your Charka into the seal and the blood line limit should trigger right away." Said Fox Sakura

"I don't really want to stay a fox forever so how will I change back?" asked Naruto

"The same way." said Kyuubi "Just focus charka through the seal and your change back."

"Ok then" said Naruto as he did a charka channeling hand sign. Sakura just watched as a flash of light blinded her and a second latter Naruto was replaced with a golden blonde fox about the same size as the Kyuubi but with one tail and with a white belly. However he still had the same blue eyes. "Sakura-chan can you hear me?"

"Yah Naruto-kun I can understand you. How do you feel?" asked Sakura

"It's strange I can smell everything and I feel a lot more powerful then I did when I was in human form." Said Naruto

"That is the fact that the fox forms increase your power." said Kyuubi "So Sakura do you want to try?"

"Yah Sakura-chan it was quite easy." said Naruto as he turned back into a human in another flash of light.

"Sure" said Sakura as she channel her charka. Suddenly she felt herself shirking down and suddenly she could smell and hear everything and something was hit her in the back of her head. She turned around to see a tail it was light shade of pink and she was able to control it. Also the feeling of power was over whelming.

"Sakura-chan you are without a doubt the cutest fox I have ever seen." said Naruto as he looked down at the pink fox that used to be his girlfriend. Her fur was the same color as her hair and like his fox form she too had a white belly. After a few minutes Sakura turned back into human form.

"Well that was interesting." said Sakura "It was a powerful form but I don't know how to fight in it."

"Well we will just have to learn that together now won't we." said Naruto with a grin.

"You should have the same powers in that form. Like Naruto should be able to do the rasengan and Sakura should have her super human strength by using your tails instead of hands." said Sakura

"Well at least we wouldn't have to learn all new moves." said Naruto "Well Sakura-Chan we should get to planning for genin's tests."

**Well I hope you like this chapter and the power I gave Naruto and Sakura. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and I ask to keep on reviewing.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39 The Genin Test.**

"I wonder what the test will be?" asked Rick as all 6 of the genin waited for Naruto and Sakura.

"Well each of us will have a different test in order to grade our improvement." said Kinkura as a kunai landed in front of them.

"Who said that we where doing the one on one first?" said Naruto as he stood in the trees.

"Let's go get him." yelled Minuto as he pulled out his mace and jumped at Naruto and Ronon started barking.

"Wait Minuto stop!" yelled Kinkura but it was too late. Minuto came in contact with a charka powered punch. Minuto was sent flying backwards hitting the ground causing a huge crater.

"That is one of Sakura sensei's move." said Hinura

"That isn't Naruto-sensei." Said Kinkura "Ronon can see through genjustu and that isn't Naruto-sensei."

"Very good Kinkura" said Naruto as he changed in a puff of smoke changed into Sakura.

"My head hurts." said Minuto as his blood ran down his face from a cut across his forehead.

"Don't move Minuto" said Hinura as she ran up to Minuto her hand where glowing a light green as she healed Minuto's cut.

"Thanks." said Minuto as he stood back up.

"Ok kiddies, you have to survive four hours of us chasing you down." said Naruto as he appeared in a tree. "Just to be fair we will give you a ten minutes head start."

"When does the time start?" asked Rick

"Well you guys have already wasted 2 minutes so you better get going." said Sakura as she grinned as the genin made a break for it with Minuto in the lead. As soon as they where out of sight Naruto jumped over to Sakura.

"So how do you think they will fair?" asked Naruto

"We will find out soon." said Sakura as she looked down at her watch "Seven minutes to be exact."

"We have to put as much distance between us and them." said Rick as the six of them kept jumping.

"No we should fight." said Minuto

"Minuto-kun are you crazy they are jonin we are genin we can't fight them." said Kinkura

"No Minuto's right" said Lou "We can't out run Naruto sensei's Hiraishin no Jutsu all we can do is find a place that terrains supports us."

"Ok then any suggestions?" asked Luc

"Yes I have an idea." said Lou

"Well it is time." said Sakura as she set her watch again for the time limit.

"Let's go Sakura-Chan." said Naruto as the two of them jumped away. After a few minutes they found the trail.

"Well they covered their trail ok for genin." said Sakura

"Well that is Kinkura's doing, she is an Inuzuka and they are very go at tracking and covering trails." said Naruto as he kept jumping. Soon they found themselves in a small clearing with a small water fall.

"The trail ends here." said Sakura as she scanned around the clearing before whispering to Naruto. "Looks like we get to have some Naruto-kun."

"Yep, they even have a pretty good set up." said Naruto as four kunai came flying up from under the water. Naruto threw one kunai hitting the first incoming kunai which hit the next which hit the last two. Another volley of kunai came flying from the trees Sakura blocked them with her own kunai. Suddenly three spears of water came flying out of the water toward the jonin. Naruto ran through some hand signs and formed three little twisters that flew out hitting the three water spears.

"Naruto-kun are you alright?" asked Sakura suddenly she couldn't move.

"Got you Sakura-sensei" said Luc Nara as she stood by a tree with a shadow running across the ground until it came to Sakura's feet. "Now Rick!" With that Rick came running toward Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" yelled Naruto as he jumped in front of Rick blocking Ricks kick to Sakura's head. However as he held Ricks foot Minuto appeared next to Naruto with his mace in hand.

"We got you two" yelled Minuto as his mace came crashing down on Naruto's head. However as soon as he hit Naruto's head it disappeared completely.

"Shadow clone!" yelled Rick

"Yes Rick it was a shadow clone" said Sakura as she was replaced with a log.

"Um guys" said Kinkura as all the genin looked at her only to find Kinkura standing there with a knife at her throat being held by Naruto. Ronon was lying on the ground unable to move.

"Lay down your weapons and give up." said Naruto

"Don't do it!" yelled Kinkura as Minuto pulled out two kunai.

"Minuto what are you going?" asked Rick as Minuto threw two kunai. Naruto moved to miss the first however the second hit Kinkura in the shoulder. Kinkura winced in pain at the impact and moved one of her hands up to it to stop the blood from spreading. "Good going you hit Kinkura-chan!"

"Thanks Minuto-kun" said Kinkura with a smile that confused everyone but those two. Suddenly Kinkura's hand moved to the kunai handle pulling it out before stabbing Naruto in the gut. This time Naruto didn't disappear instead blood came out as he let Kinkura go. She grabbed Ronon and ran toward her team.

"Let's get out of here!" yelled Lou as he dropped smoke bomb. This blocked their retreat as Naruto pulled out the kunai. In an instant Sakura was at his side, like him she was holding her side.

"Sakura-Chan what is wrong?" asked Naruto as Sakura sat down and started to heal his wound.

"The seal remember we share each others pain. You baka" said Sakura as she finished healing Naruto.

"Well I have to give those genin credit I didn't see that coming." said Naruto

"They have differently improved." said Sakura "Let's give them a little bit of a break."

"Fine we still have three hours to hunt them down." said Naruto

"Hold still Kinkura." said Hinura as she used the healing Justu that Sakura had shown her. At the moment the group was sitting in a cave they had found.

"God that hurt." said Kinkura

"Don't worry your be fine." said Hinura.

"How is Ronon?" asked Kinkura

"He is fine but out like a light" said Hinura

"How much longer until we are done?" asked Kinkura.

"About 2 and half hours." said Luc

"They are giving us a break." said Lou

"What do you mean?" asked Rick

"It wouldn't take them this long to find us." said Lou "They are planning something, so should we."

"Well Sakura-Chan do you think it time?" asked Naruto

"Sure this will be a first" said Sakura "However if they can stop this then they pass ok."

"Sure" said Naruto.

"Minuto did you hear that?" asked Rick as he and Minuto stood by the opening to the cave.

"Rick shut up." said Minuto "Last time you heard something it turned out to be a family of foxes."

"But Naruto sensei uses foxes therefore we have to be careful." said Rick

"Naruto sensei's foxes all have leaf headbands on them those don't, so clam down." said Minuto as he walked toward the bushes and parted them. "See all it is a pink fox."

"Pink Fox!" yelled Rick as Minuto fell to the ground as a pink tail hit him in the legs before swiping across his face.

"One down" said the pink Fox as Rick got into a stance and the other Genin ran out of the cave.

"Rick what is it?" asked Lou Yamanaka before he saw the fox.

"That is no ordinary fox." Said Kinkura

"You are right Kinkura we are not normal foxes." said a voice from behind the genin. They turned to see a blonde fox sitting by a tree.

"What are you two then?" asked Hinura

"Well we are your senses of course." said Sakura as in a flash of light both of the foxes changed back into Naruto and Sakura.

"Naruto-sensei Sakura-sensei how did you do that?" asked Luc Nara

"It's my clan's new bloodline." said Naruto as several shadow clones appeared around the cave. "So do you give up?"

"No we don't in fact you should give up." Said Lou

"Oh why is that?" asked Naruto

"Because I have filled the entire area with paper bombs and with one move I can set them all off killing us all" Said Lou as Sakura's and Naruto's eyes widened. "I realized that we couldn't beat or trap you, so we had to go for a tie. It is just like in chess if you know you can't win they go for a stalemate."

"I wish move. However" said Sakura as she looked at Naruto who was now holding a bunch of deactivated paper bombs. "We found and disabled all your bombs."

"Ok then, we surrender" said Lou

"Lou we can fight." said Rick

"Rick it would be pointless we are out class in everyway. They have us pinned." said Lou.

"You pass" said Sakura

"What we pass how?" asked Hinura

"Simple you gave it your all and you fought with your brains and your heart. That is all we could have asked for" said Naruto

"So all we have to do is pass the one on one test then we get to go to the chunin exams?" asked Luc

"No I think you have already shown more then what is needed to enter the exam don't you agree Naruto-kun?" said Sakura

"Yah, you have all improved I will sign you all up for the chunin exams tomorrow morning in the mean time lets get some food." said Naruto with a smile.

**Well I hope you like this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and I ask that you keep on reviewing. **


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40 the Other Namikaze.**

Naruto walked down the halls of the ANBU prison his mind racing as he walked toward the cell.

(Flashback)

"So your genin are ready to take the exam?" asked Tsunade

"More then I was when I took the exam first time." Said Naruto

"Ok then" said Tsunade as she went back to paper work, however Naruto didn't leave "Is someone one your mind Naruto?"

"Tsunade I have to ask you about my uncle." Said Naruto

"What are you talking about?" said Tsunade

"I found out that I had an uncle that betrayed my clan for money and that he may still be alive in an ANBU jail." Said Naruto

"I see" said Tsunade as she walked up to the wall and pulled a book of the shelve, a few minutes later. "Here he is, he is still alive."

(End flashback)

Naruto stood outside the cell. "Open it please." Said Naruto as the two ANBU he was with opened the door and Naruto walked inside. He fond the cell had a bed and two small chairs. In that chair sat a man. He was dressed in a simple grey shirt and black pants. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked in shape up not up to a ninja level. There sat his Uncle and only living family member, Altair Namikaze. (If any has played Assassin's Creed, Altair is the name of the assassin)

"Hello Naruto" said the Altair

"Hello Uncle" said Naruto

"Please don't call me Uncle, I shamed and almost destroyed the clan I don't deserve to belong to that clan." said the Altair "please call me Altair and have a seat"

"You know you don't seam to the kind of man who leaves his clan to die." said Naruto as he sat down.

"Well over 20 years in jail, opens your eyes. Allowing you to see such a fool you where." said Altair. "Naruto I heard about what you did to save the village from the Sound. I know for a fact that your dad would be proud of you."

"Thanks but before we talk about my dad, I want to know why you betrayed your clan and your village?" asked Naruto

"A simple reason, I was greedy. Our clan was so powerful and as the youngest brother it meant that I would be the lesser to your father. I wanted that power so much I could taste it. So when I was put in charge of that village I decided it was my chance to get rid of Minato."

"If you only wanted my father then why leave the rest of your family there?" asked Naruto

"I am sad to say but the simple reason was with them out of the way, I could have more power for myself" said Altair "Naruto I am sorry for what I did and I am sorry for what I did to you."

"I was born after you where in jail so what did you do to me?" asked Naruto

"I took away your family." Said Altair

"When I betrayed the clan I left most of them to die and if I hadn't then there would be a chance that maybe some of them would have survived the Kyuubi attack and they would have taken care of you. However because of what I did you grew up alone instead of in the care of my sister, your aunt or another member of the clan." said Altair.

"You couldn't have known about the Kyuubi but you are still to blame for the deaths in that village." said Naruto as Altair hung his head in shame.

"I know that I will be punished for that when I die but I ask do you forgive me for what I to you?" asked Altair

"I have no chose you're my uncle but you will tell me about my Dad, I mean all I have is reports he wrote and stories about how great he was." Said Naruto "On some levels I feel like I don't know him. The real him, was he funny and did he get in trouble when he was younger."

"I can help you out there." said Altair "I can tell you the stories but you could always just read his journal."

"My dad has a journal?" asked Naruto

"Yep, you should find it hidden behind the set of his teacher's pervert books in the back of the liberty." said Altair. "I do ask one more thing, I heard that you have a girl friend is that true?"

"Yes, it is" said Naruto as Altair smiled.

"That is good to hear; at least the clan will go on. Can I ask her name?"

"Sure her name is Sakura Haruno" said Naruto as Altair eyes widened.

"Haruno?"

"Yah Haruno have you heard that name before?" asked Naruto

"Yes, was his Sakura's father name Sakamur?" asked Altair.

"I don't know he died during the Kyuubi attack but there is only one Haruno clan in the village and it is very small." said Naruto.

"Maybe do you this will narrow down does her mother have pink hair?" asked Altair

"Yes she did and so does Sakura-Chan." said Naruto a little confused

"Then it is their daughter" said Altair with a smile "Naruto you are dating the daughter of your father's best friend."

"What Sakura's-Chan father and my father where best friends?" asked Naruto

"Yes." said Altair as he smiled "You know those two always joked that their kids would marry each other someday. I guess they where right." Suddenly an ANBU walked into the room.

"Visiting hour is over." said the ANBU as Naruto slowly stood up.

"I will come visit you again." said Naruto

"Thank you." said Altair as Naruto walked out of the room. Naruto rushed home to the archives and to the back shelves.

"Naruto-kun what are you doing?" asked Sakura as Naruto reached for one of Jiraiya's books. Suddenly he was knocked to the ground. "Naruto-kun what in the world are you thinking touching those books!"

"Sakura-Chan my uncle told me that my Dad always hid his journal behind those books." said Naruto as he rubbed his head.

"O sorry" said Sakura as Naruto stood up and moved the books out of the way only to find a small grey leather book.

"My dad's journal" said Naruto as he took the book off the shelve. Sakura watched as Naruto took his time getting the book. He held it with great care as he opened it a picture came out of it. "Sakura-Chan you might want to see this."

Sakura walked up and saw something that stunned her. There where four people standing in the Hokage office. The first man was wearing the Hokage robes and had wild blonde hair, it was Naruto's father the 4th Hokage, next to him was a beautiful woman with short red hair, a black top, grey shirt and a tan jacket that was Naruto's mother Kushina. The next couple was more of a surprise to her. It was her parents. Her father's black hair clashed so much with her mom's pink. Both her father and mother where dressed in the normal jonin outfit.

"Mom, Dad." said Sakura stunned as she looked at the picture.

"It seems what my uncle said is true our dad's where best friends." said Naruto as Sakura's eyes widened.

"Best friends?" asked Sakura

"That is what he said and this is really funny, they joked that their kids would marry each other." said Naruto

"Well it looks like their dream is coming true." said Sakura still looking down at the picture.

"Sakura-Chan, what's wrong?" asked Naruto as he placed the book down and went and put his arm around Sakura.

"Nothing is wrong Naruto-kun." said Sakura as she fought back tears.

"Sakura-Chan please don't lie to me I know that something is wrong please tell me." Said Naruto

"It's just this is the clearest picture I have of my father, most of the pictures that my mom had were destroyed when our home went up in flames during the Kyuubi attack." said Sakura as Naruto hugged her.

"Sakura-chan why did you try to hid this from me?" asked Naruto

"Because today you final found a link to your father, I didn't want you to worry about me." said Sakura

"Sakura-chan you always come first besides I think we both found out things about our fathers." said Naruto as Sakura smiled.

"Naruto-kun always has a way to make me smile." Thought Sakura as she placed the photo onto a desk. Before going back and hugging Naruto.

"Hay Sakura-chan I am sure in one of my families photo ambles we can find more pictures of your parents." said Naruto

"Let's go" said Sakura

**Well here you go another chapter. I have to tell you that the next few chapters will be about the Genin taking the Chunin exams, so it won't be focused on Naruto and Sakura as much. I hope you can understand but I what to build put the genin's powers. Well I will like to thank everyone who has reviewed and I ask that you keep on reviewing.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41 The Chunin Exams Part 1**

"Are you guys ready?" asked Naruto as the genin stood in front of the testing area.

"Just stay level headed and do your best." said Sakura

"Thanks senseis" said Rick

"Ok then go to room 3b" said Naruto as the six genin walked away toward the building.

"I hope they do ok." said Sakura as she stepped toward Naruto. Suddenly a load voice came from behind them.

"Get out of my way!" yelled a girl from the mist village as she stood behind them. This girl was dressed in a grey shirt with black pants. Her eyes where as black as her hair.

"You know little girl you could always walk around." said Sakura

"Not you little girl me, I am daughter of the Mizukage and I am already more powerful then you two little leaf jonin." Said the girl

"Move along little girl." Said Naruto

"Did you just here me, I am the daughter of the Mizukage you should move for me." yelled the girl.

"Listen little genin, I don't care who you are and even if I did I am the son of the 4th Hokage therefore it comes down to rank and there I outrank you so move along." said Naruto as the 12 year old girl glared at him.

"Keiko stand down." said a Mist Jonin as he and two other genin walked up to the girl. The Jonin looked just like the girl. They had the same dark eyes and hair.

"Sorry Daiki-sensie" said Keiko

"Keiko you have brought shame to our village and our family, imagine what our father would say if he saw you yelling at not only at two Leaf Jonin but at a Namikaze." said the Jonin.

"I am sorry brother." said Keiko "but he."

""No buts, now go take your exam and walk around them." said Daiki as the girl and the other genin walked around Sakura and Naruto. As soon as the genin where gone the Mist jonin turned back to Sakura and Naruto. "I am sorry for what my sister did."

"That is ok." Said Naruto

"My name is Daiki Watanabe son of the current Mizukage" said Daiki as he held out his hand.

"Naruto Namikaze" said Naruto has he took the Mist Jonin's hand.

"Sakura Haruno." said Sakura as Daiki let go of Naruto's hand and took Sakura's.

"Like I said I am sorry for what my sister did, she grew up being the Mizukage daughter." said Daiki "Everyone treated her special because she is the daughter of the Mizukage."

"So let me guess you grew up before your father became the kage." said Sakura

"Correct I was already a chunin when he became the Mizukage and let's just say he and I don't see eye to eye." said Daiki. "Why don't we get something to eat, I have never been in this village before and I am sure that the test will take time."

"Sure I don't see why not" said Naruto as the three Jonin walked down the road. Inside the genin had where now sitting in waiting for their instructor.

"I wonder where our instructor is?" asked Rick, he had the luck of sitting next to Kinkura for the exam.

"Rick will you shut up." Said Kinkura as Ronon sat on the floor next to her. Suddenly the door burst open and a man dressed in black with a sword across his back entered the room.

"Welcome to the Chunin exams, I am your instructor Sasuke Uchiha." said Sasuke as he stood in front of the class. "In a few seconds you will be taken the written portion of the test. Your team has to pass the test with a least a 80 total score of your team. Also if any of your team scores a zero you all fail. Also if you cheat you fail" With that Sasuke turns on his Sharingan. "Lastly if you're entire team fails you and your teammates will never be able to take the test again. You will be genin forever"

"What?" yelled Rick "You can't do that."

"I can and I will." Said Sasuke "Therefore if any of you want to give up you can leave now and your team will not be punished." With that a few left but most stayed. "Ok then lets begin."

"You have a real nice village." said Daiki as he, Naruto and Sakura sat in the local BBQ stand.

"Yah we are still rebuilding from the sound attack." said Sakura as she drank some more water. They had been sitting there for about an hour.

"I heard about that attack but there is so many rumors running around it, it's hard to know what is true and what is just gossip." said Daiki "Do you two happen to know what happened?"

"We do but why do you ask, are you going to report this back to your father?" asked Naruto

"I would be lying if I said no, knowing a general idea about how village stop the attack we prevent us from making the mistake of making this village angry." said Daiki "Besides we are still rebuilding the village from the clan wars."

"Well truth be told I was the one who killed the kages." said Naruto "I used my families' jutsus and our new summons and defeated them."

"Can I ask what type of summons?" asked Daiki

"No" said Naruto "That is something I would rather keep to this village."

"Understood." said Daiki "I wouldn't tell you my clan's summons even if I could do it."

"You can't do your own clan's summons?" asked Sakura

"No our head of our clan picks who he wants to have that power to summon the creature." said Daiki "and he choose my sister and younger brother over me."

"I see" said Naruto as his and Sakura's genin ran up.

"Sensei we passed." yelled Rick

"Good grab a chair, give them anything they want, I'll pay." said Naruto to the owner as all the genin smiled and took chairs.

"Well I better get going and see how my genin are doing." said Daiki

"Ok then." said Sakura as Daiki left the stand. The next day Naruto and Sakura watched as Temari explain the rules for their next text the forest of death. "I hope they do ok."

"Don't worry Sakura-chan they will be fine. We passed and we had deal with old snaky." said Naruto as he grinned.

"I know it's just that Mist girl gives me a bad feeling." said Sakura

"Yah she has this evil vile around her." said Naruto as their genin made there way to the door to enter the area.

"At least her brother is nice." said Sakura as Naruto's winced a bit. Sakura saw this and broke out laughing "Don't worry Naruto-kun you're my mate and that makes you the only one for me."

**Well here is another Chapter I hope you like this. I have to tell you this but this weekend I am going home from collage so I will not be updating on Saturday or Sunday. I hope you are ok with that but I want to spend some time with my family and friends. Thank you for all the reviews and I ask that you keep on reviewing.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42 The Exams part 2**

To Naruto's and Sakura's surprise it only took their genin 4 days to get the heaven and earth scrolls and get to the tower. "Good job guys get some rest" said Naruto as Sakura lead the genin to one of the rooms so that they could get some rest.

"Hay Naruto long time no see" said a voice from behind him. He looked behind him to see a man dressed in all black with purple face paint and something big stepped to his back.

"Kankuro what are you doing here?" asked Naruto to the brother of the Kazekage

"Well your genin isn't the only ones taking the exam." said Kankuro "Mine got here yesterday."

"Well you must be pleased." said Naruto "Do you know how many have gotten here so far?"

"Your team is the third." said Kankuro "My group came in second the team from the Mist village got here on the first day. Hell they where only 10 minutes behind the record time set by me and my siblings when we took this exam."

"So they have 11 genin so far?" asked Naruto

"Yes and they still have one day left." said Kankuro "Therefore that number will most likely go up."

"Well we will just have to wait and see." said Naruto as he left to go see Sakura. One day later all the genin stood in the same area that Naruto and Sakura had stood in such a long time ago. In total 14 genin stood at attention. Of the leaf squads that had entered the exams only Sakura's and Naruto's had made it this far. Kakashi's and Anko's team had gotten to the tower with both of their scrolls however they where one hour late and because of that they where eliminated. Before Temari stood one leaf team, Kankuro's sand team, Daiki's Mist team and a team from the new Ninja village hidden in the Snow.

"Welcome everyone" said Temari "Like I said earlier I am Temari Nara. You have all done well to get this far but only 7 of you will carry on. The rest their journey ends here. From here on out it is everyone for themselves. In only a few minutes we will be having a tournament to see who gets those seven spots in the finale exam tournament." Suddenly Kinkura's hand shot up. "Yes"

"Temari sensei if shouldn't be eight instead of seven so that the tournament has an even number." said Kinkura

"Normally you would be correct but we don't want to deal with who is the best that lost a match therefore who ever gets the number seven spot will have a by first round of the tournament. Do you understand?" said Temari

"Yes" said Kinkura

"Good." said Temari "Now in this fight anything goes, the fight only ends when I see fit or your opponent is unable to carry on the fight. You can also give up at any time. Now watch the screen as a computer randomly picks your opponent." With that everyone looked at the screen as names started flying across it. Suddenly it stopped. Naruto's and Sakura's eyes widened Hinura Hakate VS Luc Nara. "Ok then Hinura and Luc stay here the rest go to the stands and await your turn."

"I already hate this Sakura-chan I want both of them to win." said Naruto as he looked at two of his female genin getting ready to fight each other.

"It's worst then that Naruto-kun those two are like me and Ino, they are best friends." said Sakura as their genin arrived.

"Naruto sensei Sakura sensei can they really force them to fight each other they are team mates." Asked Kinkura

"Yes they can." said Sakura sadly as Temari walked to the center.

"Are you two ready?" asked Temari

"Yes" said both of them.

"Fine Begin" said Temari in an instant Luc formed her hand signs and a shadow flew out toward Hinura who jumped in the air to avoid the shadow. In the air she threw two kunai at Luc. Luc canceled her justu and moved in time to miss the first kunai but the second grazed her harm.

"Nice move Hinura you almost got me." said Luc as Hinura grinned.

"Who said I haven't got you." said Hinura as she pointed toward the wall behind Luc where the kunai hung. Luc turned around to see two paper bombs hang from each of the kunai.

"Crap" said Luc as the bombs went off sending Luc flying toward the wall. However she was able to flip in mid air and her feet hit the wall first allowing her to jump off the wall and land back on her feet in the center of the area.

"Very good Luc, you have improved a lot." said Hinura

"Thanks but it's all over." said Luc

"Why do you say that?" asked Hinura as Luc smiled.

"Look down" said Luc as Hinura looked sown she saw a shadow was connecting her to Luc.

"How?" asked Hinura.

"Simple when I was in the air I did the hand signs so as soon as I landed my shadow flew out even though I didn't have my hands in the sign when it started." said Luc with a smile.

"I see" said Hinura as her arm moved by itself to her pouch and pulled out an explosive tag.

"If you don't give up I will set this tag off." said Luc with a smile. Suddenly Hinura started laughing. "What is so funny?"

"You don't see that you have lost." said Hinura

"No I have you right where I want you." said Luc.

"No you don't I won this match with my first move." said Hinura as Luc's shadow suddenly disappeared.

"What is happening I lost all feeling in my legs and arms?" said Luc as she fell to the ground.

"My kunai had more then explosive tags on them." said Hinura "They where counted with snake venom that my uncle's girlfriend gave me. It disables the arms and legs of my opponent making them useless; however it takes time to take effect."

"Winner is Hinura Hakate." said Temari as a group of medical ninjas came out and took Luc away. The next few matches went pretty fast first a snow ninja crushed Lou in less then a minute. Next a Sand crushed a Snow ninja. Rick was able to beat the last of the snow ninja in a prolonged Tai-justu match. Then one of the Sand ninja's was beaten by Minuto. Next a sand ninja beat another of the mist genin. Finally it came down to the finale match Kinkura Inuzuka Vs Keiko Watanabe, the daughter of the Mizukage.

"Good luck Kinkura-chan" yelled Rick as Kinkura and Ronon walked down to the bottom floor where Keiko stood waiting.

"Ok final match are you two ready?" asked Temari

"Yes" said both female ninja

"Ok then, begin." said Temari as Kinkura and Ronon jumped away from Keiko

"Well I think I will start this off" said Keiko as she bit her thumb. "Summoning Justu!" she yelled as she slammed her hand into the ground an spear of Ice shot out of the ground. Then it broke apart and both Sakura's and Naruto's eyes widened. Their stood a fox but it wasn't a normal fox it was a deep shade of blue and had five tails. In an instant the fox opened its mouth and breathed a gust of wind that froze everything in its path. It froze Kinkura up to her neck. Ronon was barely able to miss being frozen solid. However his back half was frozen. "I believe that I win."

"Yes the winner is Keiko Watanabe." said Temari as medicals came out to help Kinkura.

"Naruto-kun is that?" asked Sakura

"Yes Sakura-chan that is a demon fox." said Naruto as Daiki walked up to them.

"Yes it is. Our clan is the only clan that can summon demon foxes." said Daiki with a smile as Keiko walked toward them. "I know that you more then likely haven't heard of our clan had that power because we had to go into hiding during the clans war."

"Now do you understand why I said I am already more powerful then what you two could ever hope to be. With the power of my summon I could destroy this entire village and there would be nothing you could do to stop me." said Keiko as Naruto and Sakura started laughing.

"Are you insulting my power human I am Ghiaccio (Means Ice in Italian) the five tailed Demon Fox of Ice." said Ghiaccio as he glared at the two laughing Jonin with his deep blue eyes.

"No it's not that, I know that you have the power to destroy this village but we have the power to stop you." said Naruto as both he and Sakura bit their thumbs and slammed it into the ground. The instant that they touched the ground a ball of flames and a mini tornado filled the area. When those two things disappeared two more foxes stood in front of Sakura and Naruto. "Allow me to introduce my clan's summons Kyuubi the **9** tailed demon fox of Fire and his mate Sakura the **8** tailed demon fox of Wind."

Keiko's and Daiki's eyes widened as Ghiaccio bowed his head at the two foxes. "Hello my Lord and Lady" said Ghiaccio.

"Ghiacco stand up you don't have to bow in front of us." said Kyuubi as Ghiaccio raised his head back to normal.

"I am sorry brother." said Ghiaccio with a grin.

**Well here you go another Chapter. I hope it was a little bit of a surprise that Keiko's and Daiki's clan is really the clan who had Ghiaccio sealed in their great, great, great grandfather. Therefore they have ****MOST**** of the abilities that Sakura and Naruto have and I will explain what Naruto and Sakura can do that is different then them. I will like to thank everyone who has reviewed and I ask that you keep reviewing.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43 Demon Scale**

Everyone had stopped what they where doing to look at the strange sight of three demon lords. "Ghiaccio what are you going bowing to these foxes, I thought you where the demon lord?" yelled Keiko

"Shut up foolish human." yelled Ghiaccio back "I am the demon lord of all Ice type fox demons and all the types of demon foxes below 5 tails. However this is my brother Kyuubi the 9 tailed demon. Lord of fire type foxes and he is the strongest of all the demon fox lords. Therefore he is the leader of us all."

"What does that mean?" yelled Keiko

"Maybe I can explain it better." said Fox Sakura "All the demon foxes are split up into groups based off what element they use. From lowest to hightiest it goes. Non-elemental foxes, snow foxes, earth foxes, sound foxes, ice foxes, water foxes, lightning foxes, wind foxes and finally fire foxes. Each of the group has a demon lord that rules over that group. Like Kyuubi-kun rules over Fire, Ghiaccio Ice and myself wind."

"See human I wasn't lying I am a demon Lord." said Ghiaccio

"So if you three are all lords why did you blow?" asked Keiko

"Look at the number of tails human. They have 9 tails and 8 tails, I have 5 tails. It means they are the higher lords" said Ghiaccio "As so I and all other demon foxes take orders from them."

"So you're telling me that they can control you?" asked Keiko

"Yes and no I am a lord just like him he only outranks me in power and skills but the other lords and myself make up a council that meets every 100,000 years." said Ghiaccio

"Besides why would I want to hurt my little brother?" said Kyuubi

"Wait you two are brothers?" asked Naruto

"Yah he's my brother. We where born over 2 million years ago Demons are immortal until they reach the age of 10 million, then they die and the next generation takes their place. You humans think we are completely immotal because none of use have died since you humans appeared on the planet." said Kyuubi "Oh Ghiaccio I would like you to meet the new holder of the demon fox summoning Naruto Namikaze and his mate Sakura Haruno. Their clan will be the one that you and all demon foxes will answer to from now on."

"What you can't take away our clan's summons!" yelled Keiko

"I just did." said Kyuubi

"The Mizukage will not stand for this." yelled Keiko

"He has no choice and if he tries anything to harm this village, Naruto or Sakura then I will personal eat him and destroy your village." said Kyuubi.

"Brother may I speak."

"You don't have to ask brother." said Kyuubi

"I have an idea that may make both sides happy." said Ghiaccio "The reason why I can only be summoned by this girl, her father and her other brother instead of the more noble Daiki Watanabe is because the current head of their clan picks who can call me out. Instead keep the power to summon me in their clan but allow me to pick who I listen too."

"You mean you didn't pick this girl in the first place?" asked fox Sakura

"Do you really think I would want to follow the orders of this little brat?" said Ghiacco "No In my original deal I agreed to follow their clans wishes but I never said I get to choose the next leader."

"Luckly Kit and I already agreed to that." said Kyuubi

"What does that mean?" asked Naruto's Sakura.

"Basically Kyuubi will pick one of our kids that he allow to summon him and that one will lead the clan after I am gone. After our kid dies he will pick from any of our descants who have the fox seal to run the clan." Said Naruto "That way everyone will have a chance to be leader and no one family will get control of Kyuubi."

"Correct and I will only choose the most noble and if I like none then I will not be summoned by anyone." said Kyuubi

"That way if our clan turns evil they won't have the power of the foxes behind them." Said Naruto

"Ok Ghiacco I agree with you however I will add that you can't attack the Namikaze clan while we are still able to be summoned by them. Agreed?" asked Kyuubi

"Agree" said Ghiacco

"Wait don't I have a say in this!" yelled Keiko "I am the Mizukage Daughter!"

"If you where worthily of the foxes to begin with then I would pay attention to you. However you are not therefore I will not listen to you. Of your entire clan the only one I will listen to is Daiki" said Ghiacco "Well unite we meet again brother, Lady Sakura" with that Ghiacco despaired in a giant spear of ice.

"Sakura-chan if I become Hokage, we have to keep our children leave head and to have them be treated like normal kids." whispered Naruto

"Agreed we don't want our children to become like her." said Sakura as the genin walked back down to the center area.

"Ok with that done let move on to picking who will fight who." said Temari "All genin line up." With that the 3 leaf, 2 sand, 1 snow and 1 mist genin all lined up. "Good ok, in one mouth we will be having the final tournament. We will now pick who will fight who in the old fashion way by drawing names from a hat." Temari suddenly held a hat in her hands. "Hinura Hakate of the Leaf village you will draw first."

With great care Hinura walked forward and reached into the hat. "I am number 3"

"Ok then Neve of the Snow village" with that a female snow ninja walked up and reached into the hat.

"I have number 7" said Neve

"Ok then you have a by first round you will face the winner of 5 and 6 in the second round." said Temari "Sabbia of the Sand."

A man who had a giant puppet on his back walked forward. "I have number 1"

"Ok then Rick of the leaf" said Temari as Rick ran forward to get his number.

"I'm two" said Rick.

"Ok then we have our first match Sabbia of the Sand and Rick of the leaf will be facing each other in round 1" said Temari "Minuto Morino of the leaf" Minuto walked up and grabbed number 5 and without a word walked back in line. "Ok then Minuto Morino is number 5. Sable of the sand."

Sable was a girl with long black hair and like Temari she had a fan on her back. "Number 4"

"Ok then match two will be between Hinura Hakate of the leaf and Sable of the Sand. Since there is only one number left match three will be Minuto Morino of leaf and Keiko Watanabe of the mist. Well then train well and see you in one mouth." said Temari.

The next day Naruto and Sakura stood in front of all six of their genin. "Good job you three" said Naruto

"Naruto-sensei what are we going to do are we going to still train together?" asked Kinkura.

"No Sakura and I are going to train the three made it to the finale and you three are going to be trained by a sub jonin." Said Sakura as all three genin's eyes widened. "Don't worry it is not Lee or Guy"

"Thank God" said Luc

"Yes your Jonin instructor is Ino Yamanaka" said Sakura as Ino appeared.

"Forehead why are you making me do this?" asked Ino

"For two reasons piggy, first to shut you up about how hard the hospital because now you be training them. Second it will help you get ready for your kids." said Sakura

"Fine, fine you win." Said Ino

"So Naruto-sensei and Sakura-sensei are going to train just us three?" asked Rick

"No Rick I am going to train you and you alone." Said Naruto as Rick's eyes widened.

"And I am taking Hinura" said Sakura

"What about me?" asked Minuto

"I have you maggot" said a voice from the tree's all the genin looked up to see Sasuke Uchiha standing there with an evil grin.

**Well here is another chapter. I hope you like it. Also like I said I am going home this weekend therefore I will not update till either late Sunday or Monday. Thank you again for the reviews and please keep on reviewing.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44 Training and a New Look. **

**(Day 1)**

"God Help me!" yelled Rick as he fell to the ground.

"Come on we only ran 50 laps you still have 50 more." said Naruto as he looked down at Rick who was covered with sweat.

"50 laps with 25 extra pounds of weights on every single one of my legs and arms." yelled Rick

"So Lee runs with 150 pounds on each of his arms and legs." said Naruto "That is 600 extra pounds."

"Yah but he is a training freak" yelled Rick back

"True but he is the best Tai Justu ninja in the entire village and I noticed that you love to get in close to your enemy." said Naruto "This will allow you to move faster and to stay close to your opponent."

"What if my opponent keeps me at a distance?" asked Rick

"If you move fast, you won't have to worry about that. However we will be doing some long range training latter. Now get up and run or Kyuubi will have a snack" said Naruto as the Kyuubi licked his lips.

Across town Sakura and Hinura stood in a small training field under the Hokage tower.

"Sakura-sensei what are we doing down here?" asked Hinura

"I asked the Hokage if we could use this room for your training." said Sakura as she reached into a bin and pulled out a volleyball. "Now today your job is to not be hit by the volleyballs."

"So we are playing a game?" asked Hinura as Sakura's hands started to glow as she threw a volleyball at the wall. Hinura jumped out of the way. The wall took the force of the blow left a huge creator in the wall.

"This is no game." said Sakura with an evil grin as Hinura's eyes widened in fear. As Fox Sakura sat in the corner laughing as Hinura dodged the incoming volleyballs.

In a rocky area about two miles outside the village, Minuto dodged another wave of kunai by moving behind a large rock. "Man this guy is crazy" thought Minuto as he listened for Sasuke. Suddenly he heard a swish in the air. Minuto ducked just as Sasuke's sword clashed against the stone where Minuto's head used to be. The sword stuck came so close that it cut some of his hair off. Minuto rolled and pulled out his mace as he jumped up and turned to face Sasuke.

"Very good Minuto." said Sasuke as he pulled out his sword from the stone.

"Thank you Sensei" said Minuto as he smiled at Sasuke "You are the type of sensie I wish I would have gotten from the start."

"Understood but remember never forget you are part of a team and those you abounded their friends are scum." said Sasuke before he lowered his head and spoke again "I forgot that once and it lead me on a path that would of killed me. Luckily my teammates Naruto and Sakura didn't abound me. They brought me back. Showed me the light."

"I will never forget that sensei." said Minuto

"Good" said Sasuke with a grin "Now prepare to defend yourself." With that Sasuke attacked Minuto and began a close weapon fight.

**(Day 7)**

Sakura watched a Hinura struggled to save the dieing fish. "Took on a student, I see." said Tsunade as she walked up to both Sakura's.

"Hello Lady Hokage." said Sakura

"Sakura I am your master and friend please call me Tsunade when I am not working." said Tsunade as she looked on as Hinura finally got the fish to come back to life.

"Yes Sakura-sensei I did it." yelled Hinura as she jumped for joy.

"Good, then we have only have a session with the volleyballs and then we are done for today." said Sakura.

"Hay Sakura do you mine if I join you? I wouldn't mind having some fun." asked Tsunade as Hinura's eyes widened in fear one volleyball coming at you was bad but two was a nightmare.

"Sure" said Sakura with a grin

In a tree over looking a small lake. "Yah ladies take it off" said Jiraiya as he sat in the tree with a telescope in hand.

"This is the toad sage?" asked Rick

"Sadly it is." said Naruto "Hay pervert did you bring what I asked for?"

"Yah, Yah here it is. They are sealed inside" said Jiraiya as he tossed a scroll at Naruto without even looking.

"Thanks pervy-sage" said Naruto

"Fine fine just go I need to my research." said Jiraiya as Naruto, Kyuubi and Rick walked away.

The sound of metal hitting metal filled the air. Minuto was covered with small cuts as he blocked another of Sasuke's sword swings. Only to get knocked down by a kick to the gut. "We are done for today Minuto, you have improved greatly" said Sasuke as he deactivated his Sharingan.

"Sensei I know that you are a lot better then me but it seams that my mace is slowing down my movements." said Minuto as he sat down.

"Yes I noticed that." said Sasuke as he too sat down. "I believe that a mace is the wrong weapon for you."

"What mace is my clan's weapon everyone in my clan knows how to use them!" said Minuto

"Knowing and using are two different things. Besides your clan would want you to be the best ninja possible and to do that you need a different weapon." said Sasuke "And I think I know what weapon."

**(Day 28)** **(One day before the Chinun Finial exam)**

Naruto watched as Rick did his new moves on a tree in a few minutes the tree looked like it had gone through a wood chipper.

"Very good Rick your ready." said Naruto

"Thank you for everything sensei" said Rick

"Thank me by doing your best." said Naruto

Metal clashed against metal again in the rocky field outside the village. "Very good Minuto we are done" said Sasuke

"Yes Sensei, these new weapons are a lot better then my mace was." said Minuto as he put his new toys away.

"I believe those are weapons for you." said Sasuke "With them you are not weighed down by an unbalanced mace."

"Yes" said Minuto.

"Minuto you are ready but remember what ever happens no matter if your two other teammates do not become chunin they are still you teammates and your friends." said Sasuke

"I understand but it doesn't stop me from becoming stronger then them." said Minuto

"No it doesn't" said Sasuke with a grin

Back at the Hokage tower, Sakura and Hinura where playing a very interesting game. They had one volleyball, Sakura would hit it toward with a charka powered punch and Hinura who would summon her charka and hit it back. After a while Sakura caught the ball.

"Very good Hinura you have improved more then what I could ever hope." said Sakura

"Thank you Sakura-sensei" said Hinura

"Now go home and rest your need your strength and remember just do your best." said Sakura

"I will sensei" said Hinura as she ran home.

**(Day of Exam)**

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke stood by the entrees to the area. "So you guys ready to watch the kids go at it?" asked Naruto

"Yah but I know that Hinura will do great, she has improved far and fast." said Sakura "Ah here she comes." Naruto and Sasuke looked up to see Hinura she was wearing an outfit that almost matched Sakura's when she was a teen. She had a grey sleeveless shirt with a black skirt and shorts. Also instead of normal ninja sandals she had one a pair of black boots and clearly visible in the right boot was the handle of a blade. Her hand band was one her forehead the metal look matched with her silvery hair.

"Sakura-sensei, Naruto-sensei" said Hinura as she bowed her head.

"How are you doing Hinura, you look like you have impoved?" asked Naruto

"I have but I am a little scared but I feel that I will do good." said Hinura

"I know that you will do good." said Sakura as Sasuke looked down the road.

"Looks like my student is here." said Sasuke as a Minuto walked up to the group. He was wearing an all black set of pants and shirt. He had a half cap that covered his back and his right side.

"Minuto you look like you have gotten stronger." said Sakura

"I have Sakura-sensei" said Minuto in a calm voice "Sasuke-sensei is the perfect sensei for me."

"What how long did it take you to get him to call you sensei?" asked Naruto to Sasuke

"Day 1" said Sasuke with a grin "By the way dope, where Rick is?"

"I am right here" said Rick everyone looked to see how much Rick had changed.

"My God Rick is that you?" asked Hinura as she looked at her teammate he looked completely different. Gone where the T-shirt and shorts. Instead he stood there in a white traveling coat with the hood up coving the upper part of his face. He had white pants that lead to brown boots. In-between the coat and the pants was a red slash. On his chest where four kunai and she could see handles of at least two more on his back. However the biggest change was at his arms. At both of his arms from elbow to wrist where arm guards but this arm guards where covered with plate metal. His hands where covered with finger less black leather glovers. His head band was no longer on his head but now was barely visible engraved into the metal of his right arm band and right next to it was another sigh that looked like a two swords crossing each other. (Think Assassin's creed outfit)

"Yes Hinura it is me." said Rick

"Wow" said Hinura "You looked great."

"So do you and you to Minuto, shall we go in." said Rick as all three genin walked in.

"Naruto-kun what where those things on Rick's arms?" asked Sakura

"Your see Sakura-Chan" said Naruto with a foxy grin "Your see"

**Well I decided to update this before I start another paper. I will like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far and I ask that you keep on reviewing. **


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45 First Round**

Shikamaru stood in the center of the field that had change little since his time in at as a genin. The only major change was that they added a small pound on one of the edges and the trees had grown a little. "This is so troublesome" said Shikamaru as he looked up two where the three cages and the princess of Snow country sat.

"So Kazekage why did you decide to come? I only came to see my daughter fight but you only have two ninja's in this tournament and none of them are related to you." asked the Mizukage who was sitting next to Gaara.

"Simple to see my sister, she is married to that jonin down there and second to get out of doing some paper work." said Gaara

"Yes paper work is no fun at all." said Tsunade as she sat on the opposite side of Gaara next to her sat the snow princess.

In the stands Sasuke, Ino, Naruto and Sakura sat down next to Temari and her brother Kankuro. "So Kankuro isn't this Sabbia kid your personal student?" asked Naruto

"Yes he is and I am afraid that your little Rick isn't going to last 3 seconds against him." said Kankuro with a grin.

"We will see." Said Naruto as Tsunade stood up.

"Welcome everyone to the finals of the Chunin exams this tournament is to decide who if any of the 7 genin deserves the rank of Chunin. It is my honor to have two other Kages of the lands of Wind and Water along with the Princess of Snow to watch as their ninja's battle for the rank. Now lets begin." said Tsunade as everyone cheered.

"Alright then the same rules as last time, do I have to remind anyone?" asked Shikamaru when no one said anything "Alright then Rick and Sabbia stay here the rest go to the stands.

"Good luck Rick" said Hinura as she walked to the stands.

"Naruto-sensei is that Rick" asked Kinkura as she and the rest of his squad walked up.

"Yes it is." said Naruto with a grin.

"What are those things on his arms?" said Luc "I have never seen them before."

"I believe that, no ninja nation uses them anymore. The last nation to use them was the destroyed whirlpool nation. I had Jiraiya travel to what was left of whirlpool to find those. They are perfect for Rick's style of fighting." said Naruto with a grin.

"What do they do?" asked Lou

"Your see" said Naruto

"Ok are you two ready?" asked Shikamaru to which both of them nodded "Ok them Fight"

Everyone watched as neither Rick nor Sabbia moved for a good minute they just looked at each other, "Well looks like you are to scared to move." said Sabbia as he reached for the large puppet on his back. "So it looks like I will." With that a huge human looking puppet with 4 arms appeared. It was a good ten feet tall and each of its arms was a different weapon. Rick just stood there looking up at the towering puppet. Slowly Rick raised his hands and made one hand sign. The moment he did a cloud of thick white fog filled the air blocking the sight of everyone. For a few seconds no one saw anything then a load scream filled the air before the fog cleared and showed that Rick was standing behind Sabbia. Everyone watched as the huge puppet fell down. Followed soon by Sabbia.

"Well that was fast, Rick wins" said Shikamaru as Kankuro's mouth hung open.

"Naruto sensei what just happened?" asked Kinkura

"Look at Rick's arms" said Naruto as the genin looked toward Rick's arms. His fist where held tight however what surprised the genin and most jonin that saw them where the fact that a blade was coming out of booth his arm bands and ran just under his palms.(Think Assassin's creed hidden blades) Those blades where covered with red blood. That is when Kinkura noticed that both elbows and knees of the Sand ninja were cut making him unable to move.

"So that is what those things do? They hid spring blades." said Sasuke "Those are not normal for ninjas; those are weapons for assassinations not battle."

"I know." Said Naruto "I noticed that Rick had so little charka and he never seamed able to increase it. However his physical skills where almost as good as Lee back when he was a genin."

"Where are you going at Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura as the medics came and took Sabbia off the field.

"Did you guy's noticed that Rick's leaf symbol had another symbol next to it? One made out of two swords." asked Naruto

"Yes but why does that matter?" asked Sakura

"It is a sign of Rick's new ninja type sort of like how the medical core and the ANBU have their own symbol those swords are the symbol of Rick's ninja type." said Naruto as everyone's eyes widened.

"What type of ninja is he I have never seen any group of ninja's use those things before?" asked Sakura

"No he is the first in this type of ninja in the leaf in over 100 years. It took a lot to convince the old lady to let me file Rick as that type of ninja." said Naruto with a smile.

"Stop playing around what type is he?" asked Sasuke

"He is an assassin type" said Naruto

"Wait an assassin?" asked Kinkura

"Basically they are a little different the ANBU ninja's. They take on assassination missions and other black missions. In most ANBU mission they want people to know that they did it so that people won't try to stand up against us. However assassins takes people out and makes it look like someone other then us did it. They are more hidden the ANBU. They are not to enter long prolonged fights, they like short fast merciless kills. They are to slip in kill their target and get out unseen." said Naruto

"I see and why did you think Rick would be good for this?" asked Sakura

"Because Assassin Ninja's don't have a lot of charka it helps them pass off as non ninjas and they like tai-justu so that they can get in close and use those hidden blades" said Naruto "Things that Rick was already good at." As much as Sakura didn't like the idea it was true Rick did fit all those things.

"But kill without mercy? Rick isn't that cold." yelled Kinkura

"True but that rule only applies to the targets like it would for all ninjas. Actual the assassin was original developed as a way to stop wars by killing rogue leaders before they could start wars." said Nartuo as Rick walked off the field.

"Naruto what in the world did he do to my student?" yelled Kankuro as Naruto grinned.

"First he blinded him with the mist, next he cut the strings and finally he cut the tendons in the elbow and back of the knees." said Naruto "Don't worry all can be repaired." With that Hinura and Sable both walked onto the field as Rick was walking off.

"Don't worry Hinura your do great." said Rick as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you Rick" said Hinura as she walked to the center of the field. To face her enemy. There stood Sable of the sand.

"Are you two ready?" asked Shikamaru as both female ninja's nodded their heads. "Fight"

In an instant Hinura charged forward however just as fast Sable had pulled her fan off her back and started spinning it, causing a mini tornado to form. Hinura was blown back through the air. She was about to his the wall when she pulled her long knife out of her boot and stuck it in the ground, stopping her from going into the wall.

"Things don't look good Lady Hokage" said Gaara "Sable is almost as good as my sister back when she was a genin."

"Well I hope Hinura wins but she isn't a combat ninja." said Tsunade

"Every ninja is a combat ninja Hokage." said Mizukage

"Hinura is a medical ninja they are trained to heal first, fighting comes second. Therefore I don't expect her to win but as long as she does well and passes a routine medical test I think she will make chunin in the medical core." said Tsunade

"I agree lady Hokage" said the princess from Snow "If she is a medical ninja all she has to do is keep the enemy off her back the time she needs to heal her teammates."

Back on the field Hinura was hanging on her dear life. However an idea jumped into her head. She built up the charka in her fist and punched the ground. Sending up a barrier of rocks to block the wind.

"Sakura-chan you gave her your super human strength?" asked Naruto as Sakura grinned

"You aren't the only one with secrets, Naruto-kun" said Sakura as Hinura ran out form under the rock barrier ran a few yards toward Sable before punching the ground again forming another rock wall. She did this two more times until she was ten yards from Sable. Hinura came out for the final time her knife in hand however as she ran toward Sable she used her fan as a club hitting Hinura into the air. Before hitting her back to the ground onto one of her own Rock barriers. Hinura was done.

"Winner is Sable." said Shikaramu as everyone cheered. In an instant both Rick and Minuto where at Hinura's side.

"Hinura are you alright?" asked Rick

"I'll be fine but Rick beat her into next week will you?" asked Hinura

"Consider it done." Said Rick as the medical core took her away. Rick walked back to the stands as Keiko walked down onto the field.

"Next match Minuto Morino and Keiko Watanabe" said Shikamaru "Ready begin."

Moruto stood facing the daughter of the Mizukage. She was dressed in all black like him but she didn't have the cape instead she had a clearly visible Katana instead.

"Why don't you just give up now and save yourself the embarrassment of losing to a girl." said Keiko.

"I don't give up." said Minuto

"Fine then" said Keiko as she pulled out her katana "Looks like I get to have some fun today after all."

"Come on" said Minuto as he reached back into his cap. In an instant Keiko charged forward toward Minuto and much to the surprise of his teammates instead of pulling out his maces he pulled out two short covered blades maybe two feet long. The sound of clashing metal filled the air as both of them started to attack each other. Keiko would come in with a swinging and Minuto would block it. The same thing happened to Minuto when he came in. Suddenly both of them jumped away.

"Well you're not as bad as I thought you where." said Keiko "Looks like I will have to kick this up." Suddenly a light filled the air blinding almost everyone. After the light faded Keiko was gone. In her place stood a young pure black fox with the same katana in her mouth. "You're doomed now; in this form I am more powerful then ever."

"No matter what form your in I will beat you." said Minuto

"Sakura-sensei, Naruto-sensei isn't that your bloodline limit?" asked Kinkura

"Yes it is" said Naruto as Sasuke, Ino, Temari and Kankoro looked at him.

"You have a bloodline limit dupe?" asked Sasuke.

"Thanks to the fox seal we do." said Naruto as both he and Sakura pulled back their shirts to show the fox seal.

"Wait Sakura has it too?" asked Ino

"Well as Naruto-kun's mate the seal transferred that power to me." said Sakura with a smirk.

"The seal gives us the ability to turn into foxes." said Naruto

"That still doesn't explain why she can do that too?" said Ino

"Over 1000 years ago the founder of her clan had the Kyuubi's brother the 5 tailed Ice fox sealed in him. Therefore they have the same powers we do but ours are stronger because the Kyuubi is a higher fox. No matter what Minuto is in trouble in that form Kieko is much more powerful." said Naruto as everyone looked back toward the fight.

Minuto dodged another slash of the sword slash followed by Kieko's tail who had turned her hair into something like hard sharp needles. "You can's dodge forever." said Keiko as the sword started to glow a deep blue. Kieko slashed her sword into the air and sending out a wave of ice spears toward Minuto. Minuto started to run through hand signs and breathed out a huge fire ball that destroyed the ice before it reached him. As the water melted way forming steam. Using the steam as cover Minuto ran to Kieko's side and came slashing down with his weapons. Kieko jumped away.

"Did you really think something as simple as some steam would stop me from knowing where you where at?" asked Kieko however suddenly her right front leg gave out and red blood ran down her leg. She looked and saw a deep cut on her shoulder. Sudden in a flash of light she changed back into a human. She led her shoulder with her hand. "How did you cut me, I missed your blade."

"Look at my blades" said Minuto as Kieko looked and saw that from the tip of the blades where another 6 inches of glowing charka.

"I see." said Kieko as she her hand started to glow and suddenly she let out a scream. Before moving her hand away to revile that her wound was now filled with solid ice.

"Impressive use of ice" said Sakura "She is using her ice to stop the bleeding."

"Won't the ice stop her from using her arm?" said Hinura as she and Shizune walked up.

"Hinura should you up and moving?" asked Kinkura

"I am fine just a few broken ribs that Shizune easily healed I just have to take it easily for a while." said Hinura

"Yes your right she won't be able to move that arm as good." said Sakura "Also you did great, I am very proud of you."

"Same here." said Naruto as everyone went back to watching the battle.

"Impressive with the ice." said Minuto "but have more tricks up my sleeves." With that Minuto charged forward his covered blades swinging. Kieko kept using her Katana to block but then it happened. Minuto's blades came crashing on her left side. She blocked it with her Katana however Minuto's knee came up and got her in the gut. Sending her back. Minuto flowed it up by a quick kick to Kieko's face sending her flying onto the ground. Minuto quickly ran up and disarmed Keiko before putting a blade to her neck.

"I guess you win." said Kieko as he glared diggers at Minuto

"It's not a guess I win." said Minuto as he glared back.

"You win." said Kieko. "this time."

**Well this is the longest chapter I have done to date. I hope you like the fights. Also I know that I am making Rick into the guy from assassin's creed but I love that game and I thought those weapons would work great for Rick. Also I am asking if anyone has any ideas for a name for a new blood line limit that I am developing for a person you will meet later. I know what the limit will do but I can't think of a name for it. It is an eye based limit that has the power to cancel out other blood line limits. So if anyone had an idea on what I should name this limit please tell me. Also Thanks again for reviewing and I ask that you keep on reviewing.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46 Round Two**

"Your daughter did well" said Tsunade as Keiko was taken away by the medical ninjas.

"She failed and will be punished later." said the Mizukage

"Why would you want to punish her she did her best and put up a great fight." said Gaara

"She is the best genin in her class and my daughter she should of crushed your ninja's." said Mizukage as the other three leaders glared at him.

"I think you are over under estimating our ninjas" said Tsunade

"The only reason why my daughter lost was because of that Naruto Namikaze that took away our clans summons." said the Mizukage with hate in his voice.

"I read the reports about the incident and it sounded like it was the Kyuubi's decision and not Naruto's" said Tsunade "Besides you still have that summons he just now gets to pick who he wants to summon him."

"He should be able to control those beasts but no he has failed to control that power." said the Mizukage

"I have meet those so called beasts and they seam to be nothing but kind and caring to those they care about." said Tsunade

"If you let them free then you can't use them as weapons." said the Mizukage as Rick and Sable walked to the center of the arena. "Alright are you two ready?" asked Shikarmaru.

"yes" said Sable as Rick only nodded.

"Ok then begin" said Shikamaru and right off the bat, Sable used her fan to make a tornado just like she did against Hinura however instead of trying to stand against it the wind Rick ran with the wind to his back toward the wall.

"What is he doing?" asked Kinkura as she watched as Rick ran toward the wall suddenly Rick flipped in the air so that his feet hit the wall and he started to run up the wall.

"Very smart he using the force of the wind to propel him up the side of the wall." said Sasuke as Rick reached the top of the wall.

"Naruto if Rick is one of these Assassin types and they love to get in close then how is he going to do that against someone like Sable?" asked Ino "I mean she can keep him at a distance."

"Ino, Rick isn't like Lee. Rick does have long range weapons he is just better at close quarter fighting and I think I know what he is planning to do to Sable." said Naruto as Rick pulled out the four kunai from there holders on his chest. Rick started running along the outside wall throwing kunai every once in a while but he always missed each one landing on the outer edge of the arena. Soon Rick was back where he started but 4 kunai shorter.

"Looks like you wasted your time with you horrible throwing ability." laughed Sable as Rick pulled out his last two kunai. However he dropped one and it fell to the ground below him. "See you don't desire to be a chunin if you drop one of your last kunai." Without saying a word he throw his last kunai his one head right for Sable. Sable didn't even use her fan instead she moved out of the way. "You are really sad." said Sable as she looked down at the kunai before looking up to see Rick had formed a hand sign. Suddenly all six kunai started glowing and the four he had thrown first and the one he dropped forms glowing lines of charka in-between each other forming a star. The kunai he had thrown at her and herself stood in the center of the star. Suddenly the ground turned red and Sable fell to her knees.

"What did Rick do Naruto-sensei?" asked Inure

"Basically the kunai formed a seal that turned up the gravity under Sable so that she is unable to move." said Naruto with a smile.

"So his bad throws and dropping the kunai was all fake?" asked Luc

"Yes" said Sasuke "Everything he did was planed from the begin."

"I can't believe that Rick planed it all out, he seamed so dumb." said Kinkura

"He is not dumb." said Hinura "You just never noticed."

Back in the area Rick jumped off the edge of the did a front flip as he flew through the air before landing. Everyone watched as Rick walked toward Sable "Do you give up?"

"Never" said Sable

"Ok then." said Rick as he sat down Indian style and began to run through hand signs. Suddenly the red center turned yellow and Sable fell on to all fours. "Now do you give up?"

"What are you doing?" asked Sable

"I just increase the gravity in there from 5 times to 10." Said Rick "I can take this all the way up to 20 times gravity but at that level you will die."

"Fine, fine you win. I give up." said Sable as Rick ran though more hand signs and the star faded and the ground returned to normal.

"Winner is Rick" said Shikamaru as everyone started clapping as Rick walked away and Minute and the snow ninja, Neve walked in. Neve all white uniform clashed so much with the black of Minuto. Neve had snow white long hair and white eyes so much like a Hyuga.

"Are you two ready" asked Shikamaru as both of them nodded their heads "begin."

Neve quickly ran through hand signs when she stopped a huge snow storm appeared out of no where. It soon disappeared and reviled that the field was now covered with snow. "Looks like she covered the field with snow to give her an upper hand." said Gaara

"Yes but must of taken a lot of charka." said Tsunade

"No it didn't" said Koyuki, princess of snow "She has a blood line limit at allows here to cover the terrain in snow without using much charka."

"I can see where that can very useful" said Mizukage "Not many ninja's are experienced in fighting in snow."

"Welcome Minuto" said Neve in a calm almost ghost like voice. "In this snowy death trap I control everything, so you might as well give up."

"Like I said to the last person I fought I do not give up." said Minuto as he pulled out his covered blades. "So let's fight."

"As you wish." said Neve eyes started to glow.

"What is going on here eyes are glowing?" said Gaara

"She is using the other side of her bloodline limit" said Koyuki. Everyone watched as the sand started to move on its own. The sand acted just like the sand does for Gaara.

"Now do you give up? I can control all the snow and with my bloodline limit I can create more snow. This gives me unlimited weapons." said Neve

"No, I always loved a good fight." said Minuto as the snow started to attack him. Minuto spun around his blades cutting the snow.

"You can't last forever." said Neve as Minuto jumped in the air and started to run through hand signs. When he landed back on the ground his blades where now glowing red hot.

"Sasuke what is that Justu?" asked Ino

"It is a lower level Uchiha justu that is taught to most Jonin who use bladed weapons. It turns the blades red hot." said Sasuke as Minuto started to cut the snow again but this time the snow melted into steam.

"You can't win every once of snow you melt I make three more." said Neve as Minuto rolled away from the snow that was trying to crush him. Minuto formed another hand sign. Suddenly a blinding flash of light. "My Eyes!" yelled Neve as she covered her and the snow stopped moving. In an instant Minuto had ran up to Neve and placed his blades on there side of her neck forming a cross.

"I win." said Minuto as Shikarmaru raised his hand.

"Ok winner is Minuto Morino. In 10 minutes we will begin the final round between Rick and Minuto Morino both of the leaf village." said Shikamaru as everyone started cheering.

**Well here it is another Chapter. I hope that you like it. The final match will be between Rick and Minuto so take your bets what will happen. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and I ask that you keep on reviewing.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47 Minuto vs. Rick **

"So Dupe it's your student verses mine" said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Yes it is" said Naruto with a grin as Rick and Minuto walked to the center.

"Good work for making it this far. Now I know two are teammates so you might have some trouble fighting each other but remember." said Shikamaru

"There will be no problem fighting each other, I think we have been looking forward to it." said Minuto "Am I right Rick?"

"Yes"

"Troublesome" said Shikamaru "Fine ready go." The two genin didn't need to be told again. In an instant Rick ran forward as Minuto pulled out his curve swords just in time to block Rick's hidden blades. Rick's and Minuto's blade clashed. Rick used his hands to grab the back of Minuto's blades. He twisted Minuto's arms opening up Minuto's chest. With lighting speed Rick kicked Minuto in the gut sending him stumbling backwards. Rick ran forward his left arm blade out however Minuto recovered just as Rick was about to strike. Minuto's blades quickly crossed each other on Rick's blade. Shattering the hidden blade, Rick jumped back and looked at the now worthless blade.

"Ah did I break your little toy?" laughed Minuto

"No you didn't" said Rick with a grin as the broken blade went back into the arm band and a second later it came out again but this time it was intact looking brand new.

"Naruto sensei how did he do that? That blade was broken." asked Hinura

"It is broken that isn't the same blade." said Naruto with a grin "Rick was luck that the blade was on the left side. Because inside his left arm brace is a drum that he can route between five blades. Therefore if one is broken then he changes to one of the others."

"What about his right side?" asked Hinura

"That side has a different set up." said Naruto with a grin as the two of them kept up their fight for a good ten minutes.

"Rick I grow tired of this. Lets just settle this." said Minuto as he put away his blade and Rick's arm blades went back into his arm bands.

"I am listening" said Rick

"One final attack your best justu vs. mine." said Minuto

"I am fine with that." said Rick as Minuto ran toward the outer wall and ran to the top and started to run through hand signs. Suddenly the sound of birds filled the air.

"Sasuke you didn't teach him that did you?" asked Sakura as electricity started to form in Minuto's hand.

"Yes I did." said Sasuke suddenly Ino slapped him in the back of the head. "What was that for, woman?"

"Never call me woman again Uchiha or you will face my wrath!" yelled Ino in a voice that made even Sakura's angry out burst steam gentle.

"I am sorry Ino-chan, please forgive me." said Sasuke in a tender soft voice that none of their friends had heard before. However as soon as he said those words Ino instantly calmed down. Naruto saw at that moment just how much Sasuke had changed, sure he kept up the I don't care about you personality in public but what he and his friends had just seen was the real Sasuke. The one that only Ino had been allowed to see.

"Your forgive Sasuke-kun but you are sleeping on the couch for a week." said Ino

"Chidori!" yelled Minuto as Rick slowly extended his right arm. The hidden blade shot out however instead of stopping it keep going until it formed a sword maybe 5 feet long.

"Naruto sensei how did Rick's arm blade become a sword?" asked Kinkura

"Remember how I said left side carries extra blades incase one is broken." said Naruto as the genin nodded their heads "Well the right one carry's parts of the sword and then using Charka binds it together into one solid piece."

"So is that all your little student has a hidden sword?" asked Sasuke as Rick ran through hands signs. Suddenly Lighting started to form on the sword. "What, is that what I think it is?"

"Yes it is" said Naruto with a smirk

"Chidori!" yelled Rick

"Dope how in the world did you teach him that move?" asked Sasuke

"I asked Kakashi to teach him." said Naruto "and he taught himself how to transfer that power to his blade."

"Naruto-kun if Rick has low charka how is able to do that move?" asked Sakura

"I developed a seal that stores charka so everyday he puts a little bit of charka into it. Therefore when he actives the seal he has a short term increase in charka and that gives him the charka he needs to perform the chidori. However he can only do it once and only once." said Naruto

Both of them ran toward each other chidoris blazing. "This is going to end ugly." said Sakura as both of genin clashed for a few seconds before both of them where sent flying into opposite walls. Both of them hit making a huge Sakura punch dent in the walls and both fell to the ground. Both lifted their heads and slowly started to stand up. Rick raised his left hand and four of his hidden blades flew out and pined Minuto to the wall. Rick took a few steps before falling down out cold. Shikamaru looked at Minuto he was pined to the wall unable to more, Rick was out cold.

"Troublesome" said Shikamaru as he raised his hand "This match is a draw." Everyone started clapping as the medics came out to take care of Rick and Minuto.

"That was great." said Lou as he stood up from his seat. As a person he didn't want to see walk toward them.

"Hello my Youthful friends" said Lee

"What do you want Lee." asked Naruto as he stretched.

"Well the Hokage sent me to get you and Sasuke." said Lee.

"Ok then, Sakura-chan I will see you at super." said Naruto as he leaned over and started kissing Sakura. Everyone watched as Sakura placed her hand on his check and Naruto wrapped his hand around her waist pulling her closer. They stayed like that for a good two minutes before Ino yelled.

"Will you two wait till you two are alone?" yelled Ino as the two of them parted, however before they parted Sakura whispered in Naruto's ear.

"Hurry home." said Sakura in the voice that she only used when she wanted to go to the bedroom and have some fun.

"I will" said Naruto as he let go of her and disappeared in a flash of light. Sasuke had already said goodbye to Ino and left.

"Hay, Kinkura did you see where Hinura went off to?" asked Luc as both of them plus Lou stood just outside the stadium.

"I don't know." said Kinkura as she looked around. Meanwhile at the Hospital Hinura sat by Rick's bed.

"Why can't you see that I like you Rick-kun" said Minura as she moved some of Rick's hair out of his face. "I hope that you are ok."

"He is going to be fine." said Shizune as she walked into the room.

"Shizune I am sorry I know that I shouldn't be here but I just had to make sure that he was alright." said Hinura "I'll get out of here."

"No you can stay I am sure that he would love to see a friendly face when he wakes up." said Shizune as she checked Ricks vitals. "Hinura can you help me out and get these arm braces off."

"Yes Shizune" said Hinura as she got up and removed the arm guards. Hinura was surprised as how light the arm guards felt but yet they had taken so much punishment. "This protected him and kept him safe." Thought Hinura as she placed the weapon on the table. She turned around and just stared at him. He had soon a side of himself to be strong and worthy of respect. However she liked him for him not the strength he now processed. He could have lost first round and she wouldn't have cared.

"You know guys at his age are really bad at noticing a girl's feelings" said Shizune as Hinura started to blush.

"What are you talking about?" said Hinura as she fought a losing battle to beat down her blush.

"I think you know what I am talking about." said Shizune as she walked out the door.

Meanwhile Naruto appeared in the Hokage's office to find Gaara, the Mizukage and the snow princesses already there.

"Hello Namikaze" said the Mizukage as he stood up.

"Good day, Sir" said Naruto as he held out his hand. Slowly he took his hand.

"I wish to speak to you about the fox summoning." said the Mizukage.

"Sure but I really have no power over that it was the Kyuubi's choose not mine and I have never known him to change his mind." said Naruto

"You must have some control over the beast." said the Mizukage as Naruto glared at him.

"That beast is practical family to me. So I wouldn't say that again." said Naruto in a voice that made even the Mizukage respect.

"I see then." said The Mizukage "At least our deal is in place Hokage" with that he left.

"I am afraid that I too must be going, I know that my husband is already worried sick about me." Said the princess of snow as she to stood up and left. "However it was great seeing you again Naruto."

"Hokage I will be going to see my sister and making my leave in the morning, you will have our answer by the end of the week." said Gaara as he left as Sasuke walked in.

"So why did you call us lady Hokage?" asked Sasuke

"Two reasons first to tell you that the Hyuga trail will begin on Monday. Also to the fact that we are now allied with a the Mist Village." said Tsunade

"Ok then why are we allied to the Mist Village aren't they still a little bit unstable from the clan's wars?" asked Naruto

"Yes that is why we are supporting the current Mizukage because we have gotten reports that the sound village has been abounded and some groups of old sound ninjas are now trying to take over the mist village." said Tsunade "If the Mist becomes the new sound village we would be hurt trading. 1/2 of our trading routes run near or in Mist territory. If we lose those routes our entire economy could become useless. Sasuke I want you to find three jonin voluntary to go to mist."

"Yes Hokage" said Sasuke as he turned and left.

"Is there anything you need me for old lady?" asked Naruto

"Yes Naruto I have decided that in 5 years I will be stepping down as Hokage and that I am going to name you my replacement." said Tsunade with a smile as Naruto's eyes widened.

**Well here it is another chapter in this story. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and I ask that you keep on reviewing.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48 Dreams come True**

Tsunade fought back laughter at Naruto's face. "What are you surprise Naruto?" asked Tsunade

"In five years I am going to be Hokage?" said Naruto softly

"Yes in five years you will Hokage. Your dream is complete." said Tsunade "You will be Hokage, you now have respect and most important of them all you'll have Sakura at your side."

"Yes it is complete." said Naruto with a smile before he added to himself "almost"

"Now get going you little brat this isn't your office yet." said Tsunade as Naruto disappeared in a flash of light.

Meanwhile Kakashi stood in front of a familiar stone. "I don't know what to do sensei I mean what will happen, how will things change." said Kakashi as he looked down at the stone.

"Kakashi-kun what are you doing out here?" asked Anko as she appeared next to him.

"I was just thinking." said Kakashi as he turned to look at her.

"What where you thinking about?" asked Anko

"Us" said Kakashi as Anko's eyes suddenly turned soft almost at the point of tears.

"So you planning to break up with me?" asked Anko as she lowered her head.

"No, no it isn't that." said Kakashi as he lifted Anko's head back up.

"So you're not going to break up with me?" asked Anko with a smile

"No in fact I was going to ask you to marry me." said Kakashi as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Marriage." asked a stun Anko

"Yes, I know that we haven't been dating long but I have never felt this way about anyone." said Kakashi "So what do you say?"

"Yes!" yelled Anko as Jumped into Kakashi's arm and started crying "Yes Yes Yes"

Kakashi sighed as he held the woman that he loves in his arms. It felt as if a huge weight was lifted off his shoulder. "I am sorry Anko-chan but I haven't gotten your ring yet."

"Ring who carries about some gold band, I have you that is all that matters." said Anko "but I do have one question."

"What?"

"Why now I mean we could always wait?" asked Anko

"Well truth be told you and I aren't getting younger, hell one of my students is getting married in a few mouths." said Kakashi as Anko slapped in on the chest.

"I am not old."

"Not to me your not." said Kakashi as he held onto his future wife.

Across town Rick opened his eyes. "Crap I lost" said Rick as slowly sat up and looked around in a hospital room. He saw his arm bands resting on the far table but what really shocked him was the fact that Hinura was sleeping in a chair next to his bed. "What is she doing here?" asked Rick as he stood up. Sure he felt sore but other then that he felt fine.

"Rick you should be resting." said Shizune as she walked into the room. Hinura groaned a little but stayed asleep.

"I am sorry Shizune but…." said Rick as he tried to think of a way to explain.

"I am waiting." said Shizune as she tapped her toe.

"Fine, I am scared of hospitals; I never get good news when I am here." said Rick

"I see, so what happened to make you dislike hospitals?" asked Shizune

"My mother died giving birth to my sister, my sister died two days later." said Rick as he hung his head. "My dad died during the latest sound invasion I rushed to the hospital and held his hand as he died."

"Rick I am so sorry, I didn't know." said Shizune as she looked at the young ninja.

"I don't what people to know so I don't talk about it." said Rick "I don't want people to be nice to me because I have no parents. I want them to like me for me."

"I understand but you should of told people, I know Naruto was raised an alone as well. He could help you out." Said Shizune as Ricks eyes widened.

"No he must never know about my father." said Rick

"Why are you so afraid of Naruto knowing about your father?" asked Shizune

"I can tell you that." said Tsunade as she walked into the room. "Rick it is time that you told him."

"No he will to upset." said Rick

"I don't see where this is going." said Shizune as she looked at both of them.

"Rick he would want to take care of you, you wouldn't have to be alone anymore." Said Tsunade

"No he would be to angry with what my father did." Said Rick

"Will some one tell me what you two are talking about." said Shizune

"It's all about Naruto's mother." Said Tsunade

"No Lady Hokage please don't, the 3rd promised." said Rick

"I am not the third and it is time for you to come out of the shadows." said Tsunade

"Tell me already." said Shizune

"Naruto's mother did not come from whirlpool country alone she brought her younger brother." said Tsunade as Shizune's eyes widened "Her brother is Rick's father."

"That would mean." said Shizune as she turned to look at Rick he looked nothing like Naruto. However Naruto could pass as his father's clone.

"Yes Rick is Naruto's 1st cousin, his true name is Rick Uzumaki." said Tsunade "His father thought that Naruto was the Kyuubi and dropped the clan name so he would have nothing to do with what he thought was a demon."

"He left Naruto-sensei to fend for himself. We could of easily taken care of him but no we left him on the streets. Naruto sensei will hate me if he finds out." said Rick

"Rick he will not hate you besides you have to tell him." said Tsunade "He is the only one who can help you with your bloodline limit when it activates."

"What bloodline limit?" asked Shizune

"The males of the Uzimake clan carries a blood line limit that can only be pasted to their sons." said Tsunade "It only appears at age 13 therefore Rick has only a few weeks until it happens."

"So Naruto doesn't have this limit because his mom didn't have it." said Shizune.

"Yes, so Rick either you tell him or I will you both deserve to have family." Said Tsunade

"I will tell him but I don't know how he will take it." said Rick as he lowered his head and looked back at the still sleeping Hinura. "Someone should take her home."

"Why don't you take her home." said Shizune with a smile as she turned around and winked at Tsunade who understood what was going on.

"So I can get out of here?" asked Rick

"Yes but take it very easy and you have to tell Naruto." said Tsunade as Rick walked up put on his arm braces before taking Hinura into his arms and going for the windows. Before jumping out into the night with the sleeping Hinura in his arms, he was about half way to the Hakate estate Hinura started to open her eyes. She felt like she was flying as cold wind hit her body but she felt warm and safe. She opened one eye and saw a mass of white.

"Where am I?" asked a very drossy Hinura

"Shh everything is fine go back to sleep your be home soon." said a soft voice.

"No I need to be at the hospital when Rick-kun wakes up." said Hinura

"I am fine but you just as much sleep as I do so please sleep Hinura." said Rick as he landed in front of the gates to the Hakate estate. He was about to knock on the door when he saw Kakashi walk toward the door.

"Hello Rick" said Kakashi in a very happy voice.

"Hello Kakashi can you open the door, Hinura fell asleep waiting for me to wake up from the hospital." said Rick as Kakashi opened his door and lead Rick toward her families house.

"Her parents where sent on a mission and missed the exam. So don't worry about waking anyone up." said Kakashi as he opened the door. "Her room is at the end of the hall."

Rick walked down the hall looking at the pictures on the wall. They where pictures of Hinura her mother and father. Finally he reached the door and opened it. He found the room very neat and ordinary. Everything had its place medical books lined the desk shelves. Rick walked pasted them toward the bed. He moved the sleeping Hinura so that he could pull back the covers. He lied her down and gentle removed her shoes, weapons and her headband. Placing all the items on the night stand (In the shoes case by the door) before coving her with the blankets and bending down and kissing her on her forehead. "Goodnight Hinura."

"Goodnight Rick-kun" said a half asleep Hinura "Um Rick-kun."

"Yes" said Rick

"I love you Rick-kun" said Hinura before falling asleep leaving a stunned Rick standing there.

Across town Sakura lied on top of Naruto. "Naruto-kun can you believe all your dreams have come true?"

"Not yet." Said Naruto as Sakura lifted her head off his chest.

"What don't you got?" asked Sakura "We have each other, if Sakura's time holes are true we will have a wonderful family together and your going to be the Hokage. What is left?"

"It is not what is left. It is what I have to do to complete the dream." said Naruto as Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about, Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura as Naruto looked loving at Sakura.

"This" said Naruto as he pulled Sakura up to look in her eyes. "Sakura-Chan I know that we are mates when it comes to foxes but will you marry me?" Sakura didn't need to think about her answer for a second.

"Yes"

**Well I hope you like all the things that went down in this chapter. I am betting that the fact that Rick is Naruto's cousin is a surprise to you all. I just love throwing you curve balls. Well thanks to everyone who has reviewed and I ask that you keep on reviewing.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49 Sharing the News and the Truth is Told.**

Sakura just sat there looking out over the train field in houses back yard; she was waiting for Naruto to get back from a meeting with the Hokage. It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon however tomorrow the Hyuga trail would begin but right now she didn't care she was just too happy to think that strait. She held out her hand and just looked at the new ring that she wore. "Sakura Namikaze." She said with a huge smile as she studied the ring for the hundredth time in the past hour. Naruto said he had ordered it before they started to train the three genin for the exams but he had original planed on waiting to ask her but he felt the moment was right. It seamed to be a simple ring with a center diamond but it was the small things that made her happy. Engraved lightly on either side of the ring where the forms of two foxes. The foxes nose went up to the diamond and their tails meet down at the other end. Inside was engraved the words Naruto and Sakura with mini forms of the fox seals at the beginning and end of those words.

"I can't believe it finally happened." said Sakura as her mind flashed with images of what her life would be like. Her dream wedding, spending time with Naruto, having kids the images of Naruto's and hers kids filled her mind.

"Can't wait to official start your life with Naruto-kun can you?" said Inner Sakura

"Well I won't have to wait long." said Sakura as she heard a knocking at the door. "Coming." Sakura got up and headed toward the door only to find Rick standing there with what looked like a book in his hand. "Rick what are you doing here?" asked Sakura as she opened the door and let Rick in and motioned him to sit.

"Sakura-sensei is Naruto-sensei here?" asked Rick as he sat down.

"No but he should" said Sakura as the front door slowly opened and Naruto walked in.

"Sakura-chan I am home" said Naruto before he noticed Rick "Rick what are you doing here?"

"I just asked him the same question." said Sakura as Rick lowered his head.

"I came because of this" said Rick as he opened the book to revile that it was a photo. Sakura and Naruto studied the picture in the book it was a picture of red haired woman and a brown haired man. At the bottom of the page where the words. Kushina and Kinmer Uzumaki.

"Naruto-kun is that who I think it is?" said Sakura as she looked the red haired woman.

"Yep that's my mom but who is that man. I've seen him in my mothers photo ambles now that they are related but I don't know how." said Naruto

"I do" said Rick "That man is Kinmer Uzumaki he is my father."

"Wait that would mean that we are cousins?" asked Naruto with a smile.

"Yes we are cousins." said Rick as he lowered his head.

"Why are you acting this way Rick you just found out that you have a cousin?" asked Sakura

"I have already knew Sakura-sensei I known since I was six years old when I heard Naruto-sensei say his last name." said Rick

"Wait you always knew but why did you never tell me?" asked Naruto as Rick lowered his head even more.

"My Dad thought you killed his sister and that you where a demon therefore he dropped the clan name after the attack so he would have nothing linking us with you." said Rick "I am sorry Naruto-sensei that we your own family left you to rot in the streets."

"Rick drop the sensei we are family you don't have to call me that." said Naruto "and you have nothing to say sorry for, you had no power over your father's chooses but I would like to know why you are telling me this not your parents."

"My parents are both dead. I have lived alone since the 2nd sound invasion." said Rick

"Why didn't you tell me sooner then?" asked Naruto

"Because I thought you would hate me." said Rick

"Rick like I said you had no choice in how your family is run but I ask one thing." Said Naruto "Retake the Uzumaki name, you said that you live alone therefore you must be the last Uzumaki and I don't want to see that name disappear."

"Ok then I will do that." Said Rick "However Naruto I do need your help with something. In a few weeks it's my 13th birthday at the time the Uzumaki bloodline limit will trigger."

"Uzumaki's have a blood line?" asked Naruto

"Yes but you never got it Naruto." Said Rick

"Why didn't Naruto-kun get this blood line limit?" asked Sakura

"The limit is only carried by the male of the clan. The gene that allows this limit is located only on the Y chromosome. As such females born in the clan don't carry the genes need to pass the limit on." said Rick

"So my mother couldn't have passed it off even if she wanted too." said Naruto "So what is this bloodline ability?"

"It is called the Kyanserugan. (I give credit of coming up with this name to Kontraband) It allows me to cancel out any bloodline limit I see." said Rick

"That is a very powerful limit I mean imagine how would most members of the Hyuga clan fight without their Byakugan." said Sakura

"Yes but I need help to learn how to use property." said Rick

"Well then the best way to help you out is to have you move in here." said Naruto as both Sakura's and Rick's eyes widened.

"Naruto-kun I know that you want to help Rick but I don't think he would like to see our fun." said Sakura

"Sakura-chan when I said here I meant here at the compound we have dozens of empty houses and we only use one. I am sure Rick can find one of them that he likes." Said Naruto

"Thank you Naruto" said Rick

"Good" said Naruto as he made a hand sign and a dozen Shadow clones appeared, Naruto turned and faced the clones. "I want you to go get one of the houses ready for Rick to move into."

"Yes, Sir." said the Clones as they went off to prepare a house.

"Well I have to get going." said Rick as he stood up and headed toward the door. However when he opened it he found Sasuke, Ino, Shakamaru, Temari, Neji and a Tenten standing there.

"What are you guys all doing here?" asked Naruto

"Remember we want to plan some more for the wedding." said Sasuke

"Yah I remember that but why did you bring everyone else?" said Naruto

"That was my fault." said Ino

"What did you say Piggy?" said Sakura as she rubbed her eyes.

"Nothing forehead." said Ino "All I said was…"

"Troublesome, Ino told our wives about fox Sakura's power to see the future and now they want to see what their future kids will look like." said Shikamaru as fox Sakura and Kyuubi walked up.

"Well Naruto I better be going." said Rick as he walked out as the others walked in.

"See you later but tell me when you plan to move in." said Naruto well all the others (Minus Sakura) looked at him.

"Where is Rick moving to?" asked Ino

"Well it turns out that he and I are cousins through my mother so since his parents are dead. I offered for him to move into one of the extra houses in the compound." Said Naruto

"Rick's your cousin?" asked Ino as Naruto nodded "Well I didn't see that coming. Well shall we plan mine and Sasuke's wedding."

"Well your wedding isn't exactly my top of things to do on my list right now" said Sakura with a grin.

"What are you talking about forehead you're my maid of honor you have to help me plan my perfect wedding." said Ino almost evilly.

"Piggy I can't focus on your wedding when I am busy planning my own." said Sakura with a huge smile as she held up her hand showing everyone the new ring on her finger.

"Wait your getting married too?" asked Ino

"Yes" said Sakura as the entire woman gathered around looking at the ring

"So when did this happen?" asked Sasuke

"Last night." said Naruto with a smile as he looked at Sakura "Also last night Tsunade told me in 5 years so is going to step down as Hokage and I will take her place."

"So you final did it." said Neji

"It was pretty much a given that you would become Hokage. You saved the village, helped destroy a group of S class ninjas, you're the son of a former Hokage and most people on the street love you now." said Shikamaru "I don't know how many times troublesome people asked me if I knew where you where at during the Kyuubi festive."

"Well its not a given yet, he still has to pass a council vote." said Sasuke

"I don't believe that will be a problem. People want Naruto to be Hokage. I think people would rise up against the council if they refused Naruto." said Neji as the woman started talking to fox Sakura.

"So please can you show us our future families?" asked Ino

"Ok but this will be the final time." said fox Sakura as she rolled her eyes before walking over to Kyuubi "Kyuubi-kun will you help me out with this one."

"Anything for my Sakura-chan." said Kyuubi "So where are we going to?" His Sakura leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I see that will work."

"I knew that you would agree" said Sakura before she turned back to the group "We are going to do something a little different then the other visions that I did early was just show you the image but how about talking to and holding your first born kid."

"What talk to our future kids?" asked a stunned Tenten

"Yes but you can only ask them about your families and remember what they say is what will likely happen not for sure." said Sakura and everyone nodded "Ok then." Suddenly four spinning Charka tornados soon those disappeared in its place stood four figures. One was a girl maybe 12 or 13 years old that looked just like Temari when she was younger she was even dressed the same when Temari went to take the chunin exams. Her hair was in the same style as her mother except she had black hair. Next to him stood a boy two years older then her looked like male Tenten however he was dressed in a uniform that almost matched his fathers when he was a genin only he had scrolls on his back and he was playing with a kunai in his hand. Next to him stood a girl that brought a smile to both Naruto's and Sakura's faces. There stood Kushina Namikaze dressed in her black shorts blue skirt and orange sleeveless top. Her bright blue eyes looked around the room she moved some of her blonde with pink strands hair back out of her eyes. Next to her stood another boy dressed with blue shirt with the Uchiha sign on its back, grey short. His hair was jet black but with blonde hair running in it. His hands where in his protects and a sword laid across his back.

"So it finally happened." said the Nara girl as she crossed her hand and looked at Kushina

"I guess it did." said Kushina with a grin as she placed her hand behind her head just like her Dad does before looking at the younger versions of her parents. "Hay Mom, hay Dad, what is up?"

**Well here is another surprising chapter. Next chapter the future parents talk to their future kids. I thank everyone who has reviewed and I ask that you keep on reviewing. Thank you.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50 Talk to the Future. **

"So you knew that this would happen?" asked Ino

"Yes Mom we did. By the way I am your son, Fugaku Uchiha." said Fugaku

"How did you know this would happen?" asked Sakura

"You guys told us this would happen." said the Nara girl "Oh by the way my name is Aemi."

"Haruaki" said Neji's and Tenten son

"Kushina Namikaze" said Kushina in a very happy voice.

"Well we will leave you guys to talk but you only have an hour before they go back to their time." said Fox Sakura as she and Kyuubi walked out as the room.

"Hay mom dad" said Kushina as Sakura and Naruto looked at her. "Why don't we talk on top of Grandpa's head?"

"Sure, you mean the 4th Hokage face, right?" asked Sakura

"Yes Mom, see you two there." said Kushina as she disappeared in a flash of yellow light. Naruto grabbed Sakura and they disappeared in a flash of light.

"Let's go outside." said Fugaku as he turned and walked out the door toward the backyard his hands in his pockets.

"I know that is troublesome but why don't we head to the inner train field." said Aemi as Temari and Shikamaru followed her.

"Why don't we sit down" said Haruaki as Neji helped Tenten sit down across from Haruaki.

**(Sasuke/Ino)**

Ino and Sasuke walked out to see that Fugaku sitting on a bench. "So what do you want to know about?"

"Lets start with something simple we knew from Sakura's visions that your name is Fugaku and your sister name is Lys but what are the names of the other three of our children?" asked Sasuke

"Always the same with you dad start to the point." said Fugaku with the same grin on his face that normal covers his Father's. "The twines names are Ritsuo and Shun and they are a handful. Too much time hanging out with the Namikaze boys I guess. Also your little girl is name Rei."

"So I am guessing that we are pretty close to the Naruto and his clan." said Sasuke

"You could say that, both Sakura and Naruto are the godparents to all of us like you two are for their kids. Lys and Kushina have been best friends since the where able to craw. The villagers have started calling the Namikaze boys and my brothers the pranksters' kings. Also Rei and their youngest daughter is going down the same path as Lys and Kushina. Another thing Lys, Kushina and myself are all on the same genin squad."

Ino just couldn't take it anymore she had just stood their studying her future sun. Finaly she snapped she ran up and hugged her future son. Sasuke could only smile as Ino hugged the boy.

**(Neji/Tenten)**

"May I" asked Haruaki as put a hand near Tenten's stomata

"Sure" said Tenten as Haruaki placed his hand on his mother's still flat stomata.

"Hello me" said Haruaki before he pulled his hand back.

"So what is or family like?" asked Tenten.

"I have one younger sister named Toyoe." said Haruaki "She is just like you father. Just like I am like mother."

"What do you mean?" asked Neji

"Well you that the seal blocks the Byakugan from being passed on. As I was conceived before you had the seal removed I don't have the Byakugan like she does but I do have mom's gifts with weapons." said Haruaki. "However I did reach chunin before she did."

"So who is all on your team?" asked Neji

"I am teamed up with an Aburame and a Hakate." said Haruaki

**(Shikamaru/Temari)**

All three Nara's sat in the indoor training field. "Troublesome." said Shikamaru as he pulled out a smoke.

"Put that away!" yelled both Temari and Aemi at Shikamaru. Shikamaru had a sad look cover his face.

"Please tell me that you're our only daughter." said Shikamaru

"No" said Aemi "You guys have four daughters and Dad you always say we take after our troublesome mother."

"This is beyond troublesome." said Shikamaru

"Just say it you can't wait." said Temari as she looked at her husband.

"Yes I can't wait but I do wish I had a son." said Shikamaru

"But you do dad." said Aemi "He is the youngest and grandpa says that he is just like you."

"Well maybe that future isn't so troublesome then." said Shikamaru

**(Naruto/Sakura)**

Naruto and Sakura appeared on top of the Hokage Mountain to see Kushina sitting down looking out over the city as the sun started to set over the city. "I always love coming up here." said Kushina as Sakura and Naruto sat down one on each side of their future daughter. "It looks different though."

"Tell us how is it different?" asked Sakura

"Well the biggest change is that dad's face isn't on the momentum." said Kushina "I was to young to remember when my Dad wasn't the Hokage."

"So you where born before I become Hokage?" asked Naruto

"Yes I was." said Kushina "About four years after that the twerps where born."

"Twerps?" asked Sakura

"My nick name for my brothers Minuto and Altair." said Kushina as she started laughing "I remember when those two painted the moment pink."

"Looks like they took after you Naruto-kun." said Sakura

"Don't worry Mom me and Saaya seem to have taken after you." said Kushina

"Saaya?" asked Sakura

"Your youngest daughter." said Kushina with a smile before she saw Naruto looking at the ground with worry in his eyes. "What is it dad?"

"I am just wondering am I a good father?" asked Naruto as Kushina looked confused and Sakura's heart was breaking at the sight of Naruto so worried.

"I don't really follow you dad? Why are your worried about that?" asked Kushina

"Am I a good father to you and your brothers and sister where growing up." said Naruto "I never had a Dad so I don't really know how to be a father."

"Dad, you are great you where there when ever we needed you. Everyday you took the time out of being the Hokage to pick us up at school. Every night you and mom tucked us in and kissed us goodnight. The only thing you did wrong according to mom was being too soft on Minuto and Altair when they painted the Hokage momentum. But they got punished by mom. No Ramón for a month. You should have seen their faces." said Kushina

"We will." said Sakura

"Yah I guess you will." said Kushina

"We saw in one of Sakura's vision that you have my strength but you can do Naruto-kun's moves." said Sakura

"Yah Mom, you and grandma Tsunade trained me in the medical field and Dad helped me with the shadow clones, the Hiraishin no Jutsu and the rasengan." said Kushina as the lights started to turn on in the village. "Beautiful"

"Yes it is." said Naruto and Sakura however just then fox Sakura and Kyuubi appeared.

"Sorry but it is time to go." said fox Sakura

"Ok then" said Kushina as she and her parents stood up. "Can I huge them first?"

"Of course." said Kyuubi as Kushina turned and hugged Sakura

"I love you mom."

"I love you" said Sakura tenderly as Naruto looked at mother and daughter.

"This is so perfect." Thought Naruto

"Baka are you just going to stand there or are you going to join us." said Sakura as Naruto walked up and joined the huge. Naruto just stood there in haven as he held his future wife and daughter in his arms.

"It is time to go, your see them soon." said Kyuubi to Kushina

"See you soon" said Kushina "I love you." With that Kushina disappeared leaving both Sakura and Naruto in tears.

**Well here is another chapter I hope you like it. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and I ask that you keep it up. Thanks.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51 The Great Political Move**

Naruto once again sat in what could be his least favorite chair of all time. He was sitting at the Namikaze chair in the council room. Waiting for the Hyuga trail to begin, God knew he wished he could be helping Sakura train there genin but at least Ino was staying to help her out while he was here. "How are you doing Naruto" said a new comer to council room. Neji Hyuga stood behind him.

"Neji what are you doing here?" asked Naruto

"Simple Hanbi stepped down from the council spot" said Neji "She said she couldn't take voting on sending her own family to prison."

"Understandable" said Naruto as Inoichi took the podium.

"Before we begin the hearing our Hokage Lady Tsunade has some words for us." said Inoichi as Tsunade walked into the room. "The floor is yours."

"Thank you for your time council, I promise I will not be long." said Tsunade "I have two bits of news. First that the Mist village wishes to join an alliance with us much like the one we currently have with the Sand Village."

"That sounds good to me." said Shika Nara "Half our trading routes run through Mist territory so their well being is key for our well being."

"Agreed and we have gotten reports that ninja's of the former sound may be trying to take the mist village." Said Tsunade

"Now we have to agree to this alliance we don't want our trading routes running through territory controlled by sound." said Inoichi "All those in valor of the Mist alliance?" Everyone raised their hands. "Ok then it passes."

"Thank you" said Tsunade "My last bit of news is to tell you that in five years I plan to step down as Hokage and I have already picked who I want to replace me."

"Who is that?" asked Kinsune Inuzuka

"Naruto Namikaze" said Tsunade as the other council members looked at Naruto

"I personal agree but Lady Hokage you know that in order to approve of Naruto he has to pass certain texts." said Inoichi

"I know that I am asking that you hold your hearing on this, sometimes this year. So I will have 4 years to train Naruto in what to do as Hokage." said Tsunade

"Ok we will hold those hearings soon after these." said Inoichi

"Thank you I will take my leave." said Tsunade as she left the room two Anbu brought in Kiba Inuzuka. He looked the ok, sure he looked like he just got back from a 10 day mission in the field but other then that he looked fine.

"Kiba Inuzuka you stand charged with not following orders, attacking a fellow leaf ninja and helping the escape of a wanted criminal. These crimes have a max sentence of 5 years in jail and removal from the ninja core." said Inoichi as he read from a paper. "How do you plea?"

"Guilty" said Kiba

"Fine you will stand outside while we decide your fate." Said Inoichi as Kiba was taken outside.

"Well then the floor is open." Said Inoichi

"I know that I am his mother but please he is just a young man who made a mistake." said Kinsune.

"It was no mistake" said Naruto

"You are only saying that because it was your girlfriend he attacked." said Rin Mitarashi

"That is where you are wrong." said Naruto "Sakura-chan isn't my girlfriend anymore. She is my fiancée and did I ever say I was mad at Kiba."

"Where are you going Namikaze." said Choji's dad

"That if I was in his place and it was Sakura-chan who was being attacked then I would do the same." said Naruto "Look he is in love with Hinata Hyuga he defended her when she attacked. Now who here wouldn't do that for there loves one?" Everyone in the room looked down.

"Your words are true but we can't let him off the hook." said Karin Hakate

"True, I suggest the time served plus a 6 mouth band from ninja core and leaving the village." said Naruto as everyone on the council nodded.

"That does sound pretty good. Besides we don't want mindless drones for ninjas who just take orders and don't think about them." said Asuma Sarutobi

"Ok then. Is it agreed that Kiba Inuzuka gets the sentencing that Naruto Namikaze suggested? Asked Inoichi everyone raised there hand again. "Ok then, Bring in the Inuzuka." The Anbu brought in Kiba and Inoichi told the results over all he seamed happy to have his hand cuffs removed before having the Anbu escort him home. Hinata went just as fast. Her only real crime was running from the arrest it was to hard to prove that she was behind the attacks on Sakura, she could say she was following orders when she did a medical check on Tenten and the blackmail of Hanbi didn't involve her. Also everyone pretty much knew that she was the puppet of her council they sentenced her to one month in prison (Which She served) followed by a year of village confinement and banned from the ninja core for 18 mouths. Now it was time for the big fish Haishi Hyuga and the rest of the Hyuga council.

"Haishi Hyuga you and the rest of your clan elders stand with two charges of attempted murder, two charges of blackmail and one of kidnapping." said Inoichi "How do you plea."

"Not guilty" said Haishi

"Ok then you can state your case." Said Inoichi

"We say that the evidence against us is all false." said Haishi "First point on the case of so called bombing to kill the Haruno."

"I would ask that you not talk about my future wife in that tone." said Naruto

"I can talk about her in what ever tone I want Namikaze." said Haishi as the two of them glared at each other. "In the **official** report of the so called bombing, it states that the explosion was caused by a gas leak."

"I wrote that report" said Neji "and I only wrote that because you where holding my wife hostage."

"We where not holding your wife hostage we where holding her for a medical exam because she is pregnant and want to see if the child would have the Byakugan." said Haishi

"You where holding her for weeks." said Neji

"It takes that long to do the texts." said Haishi

"Why where you holding her in a basement room?" asked Sasuke

"Well for her protection. We didn't want her and her child to be kidnapped while you where away on ANBU missions Neji." said Haishi

"What about Hanbi's attempted to kill Sakura Haruno?" asked Rin Mitarashi

"That was our mistake we thought that the Haruno was stealing moves form the Namikaze clan during a time of war. So we took it upon ourselves, following the words of the old war laws and tired to remove the enemy of our village." said Haishi "And I except that Hanbi made up the story about blackmail to get out of trouble with the Hokage."

"Is that your case?" asked Inoichi

"Yes but I request that Neji Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Namikaze be not allowed to vote." said Haishi

"Why?" asked Naruto

"Because all three of you are personal involved in this case. Sasuke help round up us. Neji thinks we held his wife hostage and the Namikaze thinks we tried to kill his fiancée." said Haishi "They have feelings against us and as so by law they can't be allowed vote because those feeling will cloud their judgment."

"That is true." said Inoichi as he looked down "As so I can't let the members from the Hyuga, Uchiha or the Namikaze clan vote."

All three of them tightened their fist as Haishi smiled. "Now you can vote." All three young Jonin could do was sit there as the votes where cast.

Akimichi-not guilty, Hakate-guilty, Inuzuka-not guilty Mitarashi-not guilty, Morino-guilty, Nara-guilty, Sarutobi-not guilty, Yamanaka-guilty. 4 to 4 the vote was a tie.

"We are tied" said Inoichi "As this is a trail we must a quit you. You are all free to go."

"It is nice to see the record set strait." said Haishi with a smile as the council session ended and all the Hyuga supports gathered around the newly freed council.

"Well this is defiantly an injustices." said Naruto

"He is back leading my clan that means that we are all going to get the bird cage seal back." said Neji

"That is correct Neji" said Haishi as he walked up an evil grin covering his face "You and your wife will be the first to get the seal. Also after your child is born we will take him or her and raise it as a Hyuga weapon, you and wife will never see it."

"I don't think so." said Naruto

"You can't stop me, Namikaze." said Haishi

"Yes I can, you see I planed ahead, so I read the contract that you council made when they purchase the birdcage seal." said Naruto as a grin covered his face "It seams that every 5 years your clan had to pay a renewal fee."

"So" said Haishi

"Well you haven't paid it in twenty years so I am removing your right to use that seal." said Naruto as Haishi eyes widened

"You can do that? Without that we would have no control over the branch house" yelled Haishi.

"I just did and if you use it on anyone I will sue your clan for stealing. Also if you do anything to any other member of your clan or my friends I will sue you for using the bird cage seal those twenty years without paying for it." said Naruto before turning to Neji "Neji how many people make up the branch of the Hyuga clan?"

"Five hundred people" said Neji

"Ok then." said Naruto "And did most of those people have the bird cage seal on before we removed them?"

"Yes." said Neji

"Haishi I will let you know this every time you used that seal or a seal was on a Hyuga during those twenty years is a separate case." said Naruto as Haishi's eyes narrowed "So if you touch one of the branch family members that also includes Hinata, Kiba, Hainbi or anyone else who I hold dear I will crush your clan so much you and your council members will be holding meetings in cardboard boxes in back a back alley."

"I thought you hated the political game, Namikaze." said Haishi

"I do" said Naruto "but that doesn't mean I don't know how to play."

**Well here is another chapter. Yes the Hyuga council got free however Naruto has them pretty much under his thumb. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed I ask that you keep on reviewing.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52 The Mist.**

To say Sakura and Tsunade where angry when they heard that the Hyuga council had gotten away scot free would have been an understatement. Tsunade broke her new desk and about 15 large trees in the forest fell to Sakura's fist. "I still can't believe that they got away with everything." said Sakura as she, Naruto and Sasuke stood in the Hokage office. In front of them stood Hinura, Minuto and Rick stood in front of the Hokage's desk waiting for Tsunade.

"They only got away because those clans that voted not guilty where the claims that got the worst treatment from the Namikaze and Uchiha clan." said Sasuke "They see the Hyuga clan as the only clan can stand up to the Namikaze and Uchiha clans."

"Therefore they will do nothing to hurt their clan's only shield against what they think is a treat to their clan." said Naruto

"The past is in the past they need to let it go." said Sakura as Tsunade walked in.

"Good morning" said Tsunade as she walked in and sat down.

"Lady Hokage." said the genin.

"This meeting is to tell you three the results of the Chunin exams." said Tsunade "We will start will with Hinura Hakate." Hinura tensed up. "Hinura you have passed your medical knowledge text, therefore we are promoting you to chunin in the medical core." Hinura smiled. "However you will not be doing medical work in the field yet."

"What do you mean lady Hokage?" asked Hinura.

"You will not be a medical ninja in the field until you complete at least a year of work in the hospital to learn more and build up experience that you can use in the field. We want you to learn in controlled conditions before trying them in the field under enemy fire." said Tsunade.

"I can understand that." said Hinura

"Just prepare for some long nights and very little sleep." said Sakura "Those first days are hell on earth."

"I can handle it." said Hinura

"I believe that you can." said Tsunade before she looked at Rick and Minuto. "Minuto Morino and Rick Uzimaki" when she said Uzimaki Minuto and Hinuro looked at him.

"It's my true name; my dad thought that Naruto-sensei was demon so he dropped the call name before I was born. However I have decided to retake the man." Said Rick

"How are you related to Naruto-sensei? He is a Namikaze you're an Uzimaki." said Hinura

"When I was younger I used my mother last name. My mother is Rick's aunt." said Naruto "Therefore me and Rick are 1st cousins."

"I see" said Minuto "Can we move on?"

"Lets, as I was saying Rick and Minuto both of you have shown that shown skills in the ninja's arts. You two have both reached the rank of chinun." Said Tsunade

As she pulled out a scroll and unsealed it. Revealing two chunin vest and a metal plate. "Please take your vests."

"Lady Hokage how come there is only two vests? What about Rick?" asked Hinura as she put on the vest with the medical ninja simple on the side.

"I don't get one because a ninja vest would give an assassin away, therefore we have a different set up that helps keeps and me hidden." said Rick as he grabbed the metal plate and held it up. "See." He held up the plate it looked just like the plate that Rick had placed on his arm band with the leaf symbol only between the two crossing swords of the Assassin sign was a single star. "The star means that I am a chunin in the assassin core." With that he attached the plate to his arm band.

"Rick you are the assassin core." said Naruto

"I guess your right." said Rick

"Rick, Minuto as you first mission will show one of the two Mist delegates around the village." said Tsunade as the door opened.

"You two are the delegates?" asked Minuto as he looked at the two mist ninja's standing there.

"Well I want to fight you" said Keiko Watanabe as she and her brother stood there. "I can see that you too have also become chunin" as she said that the genin noticed that she was wearing an all black chunin vest. "Another benefit of being the daughter of the Mizukage. I can pick my own vest color."

"Welcome back to the leaf village." said Tsunade

"It is good to be back in your village Hokage." said Daiki Watanabe

"You can have your meeting brother I am leaving." said Keiko as she walked out the door.

"Rick, Minuto follow her." Yelled Tsunade as the two boys left.

"Lady Hokage what do you want me to do?" asked Hinura

"You get to come with me." said Shizune as she appeared in the door. "You get to have to get you used to the hospital." Hinura walked out as well.

"Well then we better get going as well, we have some genin to train." said Naruto

"Sakura and Sasuke can leave, you get to sit in on this meeting." said Tsunade "Consider it your first day of training for becoming the Hokage."

"This whole place smells" said Keiko as she walked down the streets of the village.

"Well this is where most of the food spice stores are." Said Rick

"Rick you are an the biggest idiot in this village she meant the whole village smells." said Minuto

"For once I actual agree with you." said Keiko

"Rick why don't you be a good little assassin and disappear." said Minuto

"Minuto we where ordered to show her around the village together." said Rick

"I does not take two people to watch her." said Minuto "Besides you haven't fixed your arm bands from our fight."

"Well" said Rick

"Go get your arm band fix we will meet you in Ten's weapon shop in one hour." said Minuto

"Fine" said Rick as he disappeared.

"Now that he's gone we can have our rematch." said Minuto "that is if your up to it?"

"Bring it on little boy." said Keiko as Sasuke stood in a tree watching the whole thing.

"Well this is going to be interesting." said Sasuke as he followed the two young chunin to one of the hardly used training field. Sasuke stood in a tree as the two chunin started their fight.

"Sasuke-kun what are you doing?" said Ino as she appeared next to him.

"Just watching these little two chunin." said Sasuke

"Sasuke-kun do you remember what we did here?" asked Ino

"Yes"

**Flashback**

"I can't believe that I lost to that idiot." Said a 17 year old Sasuke as he rubbed the back of his neck where the curse seal used to be. "Then he leaves for a long term mission leaving me stuck in this village." Sasuke sat in a training field suddenly he looked behind him and saw that Ino standing there. "Come to ask me on a date, again." said Sasuke as he rolled his eyes.

"Please Uchiha I was assigned by Lady Hokage to watch you, so that you don't try anything." said a 16 year old Ino.

"Well you could be at least be somewhat useful woman." Said Sasuke "and spar with me."

"What did you call me." said Ino as anger ran through her veins.

"Good I got you angry." said Sasuke "Maybe now I will break a sweat against you."

"I will slit your throat for that Uchiha." Said Ino

"I would like to see you try." Said Sasuke as he drew his sword and Ino pulled out a kunai.

"Aren't you going to use your Sharagan?" asked Ino

"I have learned something from having the power of the curse seal running through me." said Sasuke "If you count on something to much, when you take that away you are help less."

**(End Flashback)**

"I wonder if what happened to us will happen to them?" asked Ino

"We shall see." said Sasuke as Minuto and Keiko started fighting as Sasuke thought back on the end of that fight.

**(Flashback)**

Sasuke jumped back barley missing Ino's slash with one of the two kunai was holding. "Well looks like you are better then I thought."

"Well, well the great Uchiha is actual being nice for a change." said Ino

"I have changed." said Sasuke his sword still in hand. "Naruto beat some sense into me."

"Why couldn't you have Naruto beat some sense into you when you first left? Sasuke you hurt us all." yelled Ino before she looked at the ground before whispering. "You hurt me, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke just stood their as he felt his heart hurt at the sound of those words. "What is this feeling?" thought Sasuke "It feels worst then being stabbed with a kunai. Could I have feelings for Ino? No it can be I am an avenger. However I know have nothing to avenge against and I do need a wife to rebuild the clan and Ino is rather beautiful and yet powerful. Unlike Sakura who is so blinded by a childhood crush with me she would agree with me no matter what, Ino she would yell at me when I am wrong and unlike Sakura." Thought Sasuke

"I am sorry." said Sasuke

"What did you say?" asked Ino a little surprised

"I am sorry that I hurt you." said Sasuke

"Sorry, sorry you think that just saying your sorry will set everything right." Yelled Ino as she charged forward. Sasuke didn't even move he just let Ino punch and kick him. "Why won't you fight back?!"

"This is how I am saying that I sorry for hurting you." said Sasuke as Ino's eyes narrowed before she lunged at Sasuke. They flew to the ground Ino on top with a kunai to Sasuke's throat. Her face was inches away from his.

"Do you think that just letting me beat you up that you can prove that you are sorry?" yelled Ino as she looked at Sasuke eyes and saw something that she had never seen before. His eyes held emotion and he looked sad.

"I am sorry Ino-chan." said Sasuke in a soft voice.

"Did you just call me Ino-chan?" asked Ino

"Yes I did." said Sasuke

"Why did you add the chan? Are you trying to trick me?" yelled Ino

"No" said Sasuke the kunai still at his throat.

"Then why?" asked Ino

"Because I think I may like you." said Sasuke softly as Ino's widened. Before she knew what she was doing she leaned down and kissed Sasuke the kunai still at his throat. In an instant Ino pulled back blushing up a storm.

"I have to go Sasuke-kun" said Ino as she ran away as fast as she could.

**(End Flashback)**

Sasuke and Ino just stood there watching as Minuto and Keiko final finished fighting in a similar way that Ino and Sasuke had. Minuto was on top of Keiko with one of his blades. However Keiko had her katana at his throat as well. The two chunin just lied there each other weapon at the others throat looking at each other. Both started to lean toward each other before suddenly jumping apart.

"What where you thinking about you low life?" yelled Keiko

"I was thinking nothing! What where you thinking?" yelled Minuto back

"Nothing!" yelled Keiko

"Come on we have to meet Rick." said Minuto as both he and Keiko left walking a little closer together then they had before.

"They so like it each other." said Ino

"Yep" said Sasuke "It's one of those I'll slit your throat while I am kissing you romances."

"If I remember correctly that we started out the same way." said Ino as she pressed her body against his and ran a finger down Sasuke's check onto his chest. Causing a small almost unnoticed shutter from Sasuke.

"True" said Sasuke "But this is different she is the daughter of the Mizukage, this makes it a huge political problem and we are not dealing with a Friendly kage like Gaara"

"That will make things more interesting and more romantic." said Ino

**Well here is another Chapter I hope you like it. I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed. I ask that you keep on reviewing. Thanks.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53 The ****Kyanserugan**

It had been two weeks since the Hyuga vote and today was Rick's 13th Birthday. Things had changed for Rick since the genin exams. Instead of living in his families old two bed room apparement he know had an entire house to himself. Sure it wasn't as big as Naruto's and Sakura's but it was still huge. Rick got up and walked into the kitchen only to find a hot breakfast waiting for him. "Happy Birthday Rick." said Sakura she and Naruto stood by the door.

"The Hokage gave you the day off, so get some rest spend time with your friends." Said Naruto

"Thanks and Naruto today at 5:50 pm (the time Rick was Born) I will unlock the Kyanserugan." said Rick as he sat down and started eating.

"Well I am sorry Rick but I have to get going. I have to sit through an interview with council this morning but after that we can work on mastering the Kyanserugan." said Naruto

"That's ok Naruto." said Rick "But I have no clue what I am going to do today."

"I know Hinura gets off from here hospital at 11:30 you could lunch with her, after that you are on your own." said Sakura

"I think I will do that Sakura-sensei." said Rick as Naruto and Sakura walked out.

"Why do I have the feeling your setting Rick and Hinura up Sakura-chan?" said Naruto as Sakura just grinned.

An hour later Naruto sat inside the council chamber yet again as Inoichi stood at the podium. "Ok then we are here to do the first two test for Naruto Namikaze in order to see if is worthy of being the next Hokage."

"Inoichi I move that we skip the combat exam." said Karin Hakate "We have all seen what he did during the sound invasion."

"I agree." said Asuma Sarutobi

"Ok then all agree?" asked Inoichi as everyone but Haishi Hyuga raised their hands.

"Ok we move on to the question answer segment." said Inoichi "We will go clan each clan will have one question. Akimichi clan you are first."

"My question is simple why should we of the Akimichi clan trust you? You are a Namikaze the same clan that oppressed my clan for 50 years the reign of the 1st and 2nd Hokage." yelled Chouji's dad as he slammed his fist onto the table.

"Simple I wasn't raised as a Namikaze I lived on the streets, been beaten up, straved and almost burned alive. I am not like the old timers." said Naruto

"Ok Naruto my question is simple, what is your relationship with the Kyuubi?" asked Karin Hakate

"Simple Kyuubi is my clan summons and mine and Sakura-chan children will have the power to summon both him and the other Demon foxes." said Naruto

"You say that you are different then the old Namikaze clan but yet you blackmail my clan?" said Haishi as everyone looked at Naruto

"I am not blackmailing your clan Haishi, I am only refusing your clan from using the bird cage seal that my clan developed, at you didn't pay the rights to use for 20 years and I said that if you use it again illegally that I would sue your clan for damages covering every time your clan used it." said Naruto "If you think that I was blackmailing you then I am sorry and I will file the paperwork to sue for the damages of 20 years without paying. I personal thought I was being nice by letting your clan off with a warning."

"No no we will not use the bird cage seal." said Haishi the rest of the questions went off without a problem.

Hinura walked down the street tired as hell, she had just been through the two weeks of running around treating small wounds, mostly training accidents and playground accidents. However the worst thing was the paperwork she had to do now. Not to mention since she was the new training she had to get coffee for everyone.

"I need some sleep." said Hinura

"Well how about some lunch before bed?" asked a voice from behind her. She turned around to see Rick standing there.

"What did you say?" asked Hinura

"I was wondering if you would have lunch with me?" asked Rick as Hinura started to blush.

"Sure where do you want to go?" asked Hinura

"Where do you want to go?" asked Rick

"Rick it is your birthday you get to pick." said Hinura

"Hinura I never told you when my birthday was so how do you know?" said Rick

"Well umm" said Hinura as she blushed a deep red "I heard you tell Kinkura about it."

"I never told Kinkura about my birthday, so how did you know it was my birthday?" said Rick

"Well let's go get some food. There is a stand just down the road lets eat there." said Hinura as she grabbed Rick's arm and walked toward the food stand.

At the same time Kinkura walked down the street. "I wonder where Minuto-kun is at?" thought Kinkura as Ronon walked beside her. Suddenly she looked and saw Rick and Hinura sitting at a food stand eating. Suddenly she felt hurt. "Wait why do I feel this way? I mean Rick hasn't been asking me out lately and he seams smarter, stronger and he looks damn down right se… Um what am I thinking, I love Minuto-kun not Rick." She kept walking until she saw Minuto and that Mist girl sitting down at another food stand. Kinkura walked up to them. "Hello Minuto-kun how are you doing today?"

Both Minuto and the Mist girl glared at her "I was doing fine till you came around." said Minuto

"I don't think he wants you around little girl." said Keiko

"I am not talking to you." yelled Kinkura however as soon as she said that a knife was at her throat.

"I would leave before I decide to give you a second smile." said Keiko as Kinkura looked at Minuto who just sat there as if nothing was going on.

"Minuto-kun aren't you going to help me?" asked Kinkura

"No, it is your fault that you pissed her off." said Minuto

"Tell you what little girl, I feel strangely nice today I'll let you live but cross me again I will give you that second smile." said Keiko as she put her knife away and Kinkura ran off.

"Well that got her running." said Minuto calmly.

"I found it was the best way getting those boys back home who try to get a date with me." said Keiko as she sat back down.

"I don't see why anyone would want to date you." said Minuto

"Please I could get any boy in my village." said Keiko

"That is only true because your old man happens to be the Mizukage." said Minuto

"Well the only person you could date is that idiot of girl." Said Keiko

"I wouldn't want to date her, to easily to get my way. I like a challenge." said Minuto

"Well one thing we agree on then." said Keiko

Rick took the rest of the day to rest and also took a nap. Finally he sat in the living room with Naruto and Sakura. "So how is this blood line limit manifest itself?" asked Sakura

"I don't know." said Rick as the clock reached 5:50 pm, the time of his birth. For a few seconds nothing happened then suddenly he felt a burning in his eyes. "My eyes they burn" yelled Rick as Sakura ran up to him.

"Sakura-chan don't do anything." Yelled Naruto as Rick started to roll around on the floor.

"Naruto-kun I have to help him." said Sakura

"No don't, this maybe part of the process of unlocking the Kyanserugan, if you add your charka it might hurt him." said Naruto as Rick stopped moving and slowly sat up his eyes still closed.

"Rick how do you feel?" asked Sakura

"Fine but will you turn off the lights. They are so bright." said Rick

"Rick your eyes are closed." Said Naruto as he turned the lights off and Rick opened his eyes. To Naruto's and Sakura's shook his eyes where now completely black. "Rick can you turn your eyes off."

"I don't know. My Dad could but I never knew how he did that."

"Just focus your charka in the eyes." said Sasuke as he walked into the room "That is how I turn sharangon on and off." Rick's eyes turned back to there normal brown.

"Thanks but do I want know how to get past my foxes?" asked Naruto

"They let me in." said Sasuke

"I wonder why Rick's eyes were so sentient to light?" asked Naruto

"Because he isn't used to seeing with those eyes." said Sasuke "All eye base bloodline limit takes time to get used too looking out of."

"You didn't need time when we where fighting on the bridge." Said Naruto

"True but it was darker so my eyes didn't have to deal with a lot of bright lights." said Sasuke "But give it time Rick your get used to it."

"Thanks for everything." Said Rick as he stood up

"Don't thank us yet." Said Naruto as he lunged forward grabbed Rick before disappearing in a flash of light and reappeared in a dark room.

"Naruto what are you doing?" asked Rick as Naruto back off as the lights turned on.

"Surprise Happy Birthday Rick" yelled most of the Genin from Rick's year. The only two who didn't yell was Minuto and Keiko who both stood in the corner. As Sakura and Sasuke walked into the Namikaze main house where Ino, Kakashi, Anko and Daiki Watanabe stood watching the scene.

**I am sorry but Finials are only a week away so I am focusing on those. So I will not be updating as much. I hope you understand. However during my spring break I am going no where therefore I will be typing this story. I will like to thank everyone who has reviewed once again I will be slowing down my updates because of school. Sorry.**


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54 Hinata Naruto**

"Hay guys lets go outside and let these kids party." said Sakura as the Jonin left and walked outside leaving the young ones to have a little party for themselves. Sasuke pulled out a scroll and unsealed bottles of alcohol which each of them took before sitting down.

"So Kakashi, Anko where have you two been?" asked Ino "You two disappeared for a week and no one seamed to care."

"Well we kind of eloped." said Kakashi as everyone looked at them.

"You got married and didn't tell us?" asked Ino

"Well we wanted to get married before you and Sasuke did." said Anko "Besides I don't really care about flowers and all that other crap. Besides can you imagine me in one of those sissy white dresses?"

"That is a very un-natural idea." said Naruto as one of his foxes walked up.

"Lord Naruto, there are three people at the door and one of them is a Hyuga." said the Fox

"Is it Neji?" asked Naruto

"No it is the female I believe her name is Hinata." said the fox

"Ok let them come back here but keep an eye on them." said Naruto as the fox left. So he returned with Hinata, Kiba and Shino in tow. Hinata lowered her head when she saw Naruto. "Hello you guys"

"Hello" said Hinata "Naruto can I talk to you." Naruto slowly stood up and followed Hinata around the corner.

"Hinata if this is another attempt to get me to dump Sakura-chan. Then don't even try we are engaged." said Naruto

"No I know that you love her, I want to say that I am sorry." said Hinata "I am sorry for what I did and said. I realized during those cold nights in the cell that what I saw in you was only a childhood fantasy. I never belonged with you, I belonged with Kiba-kun he stood up for me, went to prison with me and kept me warm during those cold nights in prison. I know it will take time for you to forgive me for what I did but all I am asking for is a chance to make it up to you. Also I hope that you and Sakura have a long and happy life."

"They will" said Fox Sakura as she walked with Kiba "and so will you two."

"How do you know that?" asked Kiba

"Trust me she knows." said Kyuubi as he walked up. "Kit go back to your mate."

Naruto walked away as both Foxes looked at Hinata and Kiba. "We did this for the others so we might as well do it for you two." Said Sakura

"What are you too talking about?" asked Kiba

"Basically I have the power to bring your first born kid into this time frame for about an hour." said Sakura as Hinata's and Kiba's eyes widened.

"So what do you say do you want to see your son?" asked Kyuubi with a grin

"Sure" said Kiba as a tornado of Charka formed for a moment before a new figure came into view. He was about the size of Kiba was when he was a genin and wore a similar outfit. The only real difference between this boy and Kiba at a genin was his hair color was the same as Hinata's. The boy just grinned at them as a little black dog poked his head out of the jacket.

"Hay mom hay pops what is up?" said the boy "By the way my name is Kib"

"You're our son?" asked Kiba

"What surprised Dad?" said Kib "If you need any proof just ask what do I smell like?"

"Like a mix of scents from me and Hinata-chan." said Kiba

"Right and as you know a sent is made up of a mix of the scents from his or her parents. Therefore since I am a mix of you and mom I must be your son." said Kib with a grin.

"He is our son." Said Hinata "I don't know how I know that I just know."

"Mom always was the smart one no wonder my sisters took after her." said Kib

"Sisters?" asked Kiba

"Yah I have two sister and a younger brother." said Kib "I would tell you there names but mom always said she loved picking their names so I am not going to ruin her fun." That is Hinata ran up and hugged the boy.

Meanwhile Kyuubi and his Sakura walked back to the group. "Where is Hinata and Kiba?" asked Shino

"Probably hugging their son." said Kyuubi as everyone but Kakashi, Anko and Daiki looked at him. Even Shino head looked right at Kyuubi.

"What?" asked Anko

"Yah I forgot you guys didn't know that I can so you're your future child." said Sakura as another tornado formed and a girl who looked like a mini clone of Anko appeared only she had silver hair. "Anko say hello to your parents." Kakashi and both Anko's walked away to talk.

"So how is our family?" asked Kakashi as he looked at his daughter.

"Fine we are all here." said young Anko

"So we only have one kid?" said Anko

"Yep, just the three of us." said little Anko as they counted two talk.

Inside the house with the genin/chunin. "I can't believe that Naruto did this for me?" said Rick he looked at all his friends partying and having a good time. That is when Lou figure out Naruto's music system and soon the room filled with music. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Hinura standing there.

"Um Rick would you like to dance?"

"Sure" said Rick as they walked out into the area that Naruto and Sakura had removed the couches making room for them to dance. While this was going on two meetings where being held in two separate countries.

"Welcome ChozaAkimichi" said Haishi Hyuga as the leader of the Akimichi clan sat with the leader of the Hyuga clan inside his private study. "I have asked you here considering the Namikaze-Uchiha alliance."

"That is differently a problem." said Choza"However we see no way to stop the rise of the Namikaze the people on the streets will have our heads if we stop him."

"We can't stop him there and we shouldn't even try instead we can remove the Uchiha." said Haishi

"That is dangerous talk."

"True but think about it, without the Uchiha clan the Namikaze clan will loss power. The Uchiha is lightly guarded." said Haishi "Besides you can save Ino Yamanaka from the Uchiha."

"Don't bring Ino into this, she is like a daughter to me." said Choza

"I have only have the girl's best interest at heart." said Haishi "She needs to be protected from the Uchiha's influence. Killing the Uchiha will bring Inoichi and the rest of your friends back onto our side. After that it will be the Namikaze who will fear us. Who knows Ino may fall for your son and she may become your daughter in law."

"I would like that but I will have to think about this." said Choza

"Understood but remember we want to make our move before their wedding." said Haishi

"Understood" said Choza as he stood up and left.

"All my plans rest in the hands of an Akimichi, my God how far has the clan gone. We will set it right." Thought Haishi elsewhere in a dark tavern at the border of Mist county sat a man at a bar. A cloaked man walked up to the bar.

"How are things going?" asked the man

"He should be ready soon a mouth maybe two then we move to stage two and that will take another 4 mouths." said the man

"Good" said the man as he pushed up his glasses "We may of lost the old village but as soon as he is ready then we can take this one."

"Yes." said the man.

"With him we can take the mist village." said the man "And after that we can crush the leaf village."

After the party and those meetings where over Naruto sat in the library looking over some papers. "Naruto-kun come to bed." Yawned Sakura as she walked up to him wearing only sports bar and sorts.

"Sorry Sakura-chan something is just bugging me about Hinata's and Kiba's son, Kib." said Naruto as Sakura leaned over and put her head on top of his shoulder.

"He looked fine to me; he seamed to be almost like Kiba. In fact the only thing that seams to have come from Hinata is his hair." said Sakura as Naruto's eyes widened.

"Sakura-chan you are a genius." said Naruto as he started to flip some of the papers on the desk. "Here it is."

"What did I say?" asked Sakura

"It was that the only thing that Kib had that came from Hinata was his hair. He should have had the Byakugan." said Naruto as he started to read.

"So, maybe it didn't pass down to him." said Sakura

"The bird cage seal was designed to stop it from passing down so the Byakugan must be able to passed on by both man and woman of the Hyuga clan. So there has to a reason why it didn't pass down and I just found it." said Naruto as he put his fingerer to the paper. "The seal was original designed to stop something called Mélange madness."

"Mélange madness." said Sakura as her eyes widened.

"Yah do you know what it is?" asked Naruto

"Mélange madness is caused when two strong bloodline limits are brought together and fight for dominances. This normal causes the child to go crazy or simple die because the blood line limits are fighting with each other." said Sakura

"Now I final get it. The propose of the bird cage seal was to protect the children of the clan, the control that the bird cage seal gave the main house was a side effect, its original propose was to stop this madness from happening." said Naruto before he looked back down.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura

"In order to save Kiba and Hinata's kids and that all of Hyugas I will have to give them back the bird cage seal." Said Naruto sadly

"Yah but not before you redesign it so that no one can control them." said Sakura with a grin.

"Sakura-chan what did I do to earn you?" asked Naruto as he rubbed Sakura's cheek

"That is a very simple answer Naruto-kun. You waited for me to see the error in my ways, now off to bed you have to help Lady Tsunade with paperwork tomorrow and you can't do that without sleep." said Sakura into his ear before she pulled Naruto out of his chair "Besides you can't redesign the bird cage seal when your tired."

"Well your right I need some sleep." said Naruto as Sakura dragged him to bed.

**Well a few things happened this chapter I hope it was worth the wait I had to but you guys through. Once again I do not know when I will be able to update again. Studying for finals take a lot of time and my first finial isn't for a week. Well thank you all for reviewing and I ask that you keep on reviewing. Thanks.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55 Naruto's Day**

Naruto walked into the Hokage's office to find Tsunade already waiting for him. "Good morning Naruto."

"Good morning old Lady." said Naruto as Tsunade's eyes twitched.

"I would hurt you for that but this will hurt more." said Tsunade as she pointed toward two large piles of papers. "I will be back in an hour to see how you're doing, if you need anything Shizune will just outside." With that Tsunade walked out and into the streets. She walked through the village until she came to her favorite stand and ordered a shake. "What do you want?"

"Well isn't that rude." said Jiraiya as he sat down across from her. "So you're letting Naruto try without help?"

"No, letting him see what pain paperwork really is." said Tsunade "He can't really screw anything up, 95 of those reports are D rank mission reports."

"I see." said Jiraiya "So have you thought about what your going to do when your out of that office?"

"Probable just help out at the hospital, maybe help train some medics maybe even Sakura's and Naruto's daughters." said Tsunade "I hope that their first is a girl so I can train help her."

"It may be a boy then I can help train him." said Jiraiya as Tsunade started laughing.

"Do you really think Sakura will let her son go on a training trip with you, a pervert." said Tsunade

"That is super Pervert and I will bet you that their first born is a boy." said Jiraiya as Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"How much?"

"5,000" said Jiraiya

"Your on." said Tsunade as they shook hands. However just as they did a load slap filled the air. Both Sanin looked out into the street only to see Ino standing over Choji.

"Don't insult Sasuke-kun like that ever again." yelled Ino as the large ninja stood back up.

"Ino-chan" said Choji

"And don't call me Ino-chan only Sasuke-kun can call me that." yelled Ino as she put a figure in Choji's face.

"Ino I am only trying to save you from a heartless snake that your father put you with. I will fight for you if you want me too." said Choji as Ino slapped him again.

"Get it through your fat head I DO NOT LOVE YOU THAT WAY! I LOVE SASUKE-KUN!" yelled Ino before she stormed off. Leaving Choji sitting on the ground rubbing her check.

"Choji let her go." said Shikamaru as he appeared next to him.

"I can't let it go Shikamaru we have to save her." yelled Choji as Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Save her from what? The man she loves?" asked Shikamaru as he rolled his eyes.

"She doesn't love him she just can't, she is being forced into this, her father wants more power." said Choji

"Choji even you have to see how illogical that is." said Shikamaru "She has dated him for three years."

"She had no choice her father, gave her up to the Uchiha, for power." said Choji "I can put two and two together."

"And somehow get seven" said Shikamaru "Choji she was dating Sasuke before Inoichi was up for council head besides Inoichi is like a second Father to you. Do you think that he would really give away his only daughter for power?"

"Well the Uchiha" said Choji.

"Choji let it go he is not the source of all your problems. It is time you let go of this crush or you're going to do something stupid and end up in jail just like Hinata and Kiba." said Shikamaru.

"No he is the source of all the problems that snake should of died when Naruto brought him back." said Choji before marching off.

"Well that was interesting." said Jiraiya as he looked down at his watch "well looks like it is time for you to check up on the kid." Jiraiya turned around to see Tsunade already gone and a bill on the table. "That evil woman."

Tsunade walked into the Hokage tower to find Shizune walking out carrying a large stack of papers. "Um Hello Lady Hokage." said Shizune with a smile

"Shizune is that the stack of papers I left for Naruto?" asked Tsunade.

"No" said Shizune as Tsunade smiled "This is the third stack I have brought him. In one hour he has done as much paperwork as you do in a whole day. I have never seen so much paper work get done. I have to get more papers." With that Shizune walked off. Tsunade opened the door to see Naruto sitting at the desk his head looking down reading another scroll. His coat was covering the back of the chair and a instead of a glass of shak, a glass of water sat on the table.

"How are you doing old lady?" asked Naruto without even looking up.

"Fine I heard your putting to shame." said Tsunade as Naruto finally looked up at her.

"Well I have a little more help then you." said Naruto as Tsunade felt another presents she turned to see another Naruto walking in with some papers. The Naruto clone walked passed Tsunade and handed another paper to the real Naruto before walking out.

"You're using shadow clones?" asked Tsunade a little angry.

"Yes and No" said Naruto as he went back to the paper.

"Naruto you are not allowed to use shadow clones to do paper work." Yelled Tsunade

"Why?" asked Naruto

"Because when to dispel the clones you won't remember everything that you read." said Tsunade "Why do you think I never used them?"

"Tsunade I am not using normal shadow clones. I am using a type of clones I developed I call them scout clones." said Naruto

"Scout clones?"

"Basically 5 special shadow clones that when they are dispelled I keep their memories." said Naruto "I original developed them to use for scouting but they work just as good here. Just incase though I am having them make an outline of every report so I can just pull out the outline and get the major details." Naruto held up the paper it was maybe a paragraph long. "This was a five page report from a genin mission to rescue a cat from a tree."

"Well I guess that works." said Tsunade as Shizune walked back in with another stake of papers. Suddenly a burst of flames filled the room causing Shizune to drop the papers. When the flames cleared Kyuubi sat there.

"What is up Kyuubi?" asked Naruto

"Nothing much kit, I have come to inform both you and the Hokage the demon council wishes to hold it's meeting in this village." said Kyuubi as everyone looked at him.

"I thought you said that this demon council only meets once every thousand years." said Naruto

"It does and it has been 1000 years since the last time we have gathered." said Kyuubi "Kit I want to hold the meeting on your compound."

"Sure" said Naruto

"However we will need 5 different compounds." said Kyuubi

"Why?" asked Tsunade

"It's a fox thing, males foxes don't like other males staying at the same place they are staying." said Kyuubi.

"I am sure some of the clans will do it but you said there are 9 council members don't we need 9 compounds then?" asked Naruto as Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

"Most of the council is mated to another council member so we only need five compounds because the mates will stay with them." said Kyuubi

"Ok then so when is this meeting?" asked Naruto

"In one mouth." said Kyuubi "it will last three days."

"Ok then I will ask the clans." said Naruto

"Well kit you only need to find three more. Because Sakura and myself are staying with you and my brother and his mate will be staying with the mist ninjas." said Kyuubi

"How do the Uchiha, Yamanaka and Inuzuka clans sound to you?" asked Naruto

"That will be fine." said Kyuubi as he disappeared.

"Naruto why did you pick those three clans?" asked Tsunade

"Because they are all my neighbors that way the foxes don't have to go as far to get to my place." said Naruto "Shizune will you please send someone to get the council members of the Uchiha, Yamanaka and Inuzuka clans?"

"Sure" said Shizune as she walked out. A few minutes later Sasuke Uchiha, Inoichi Yamanaka and Kinsuna Inzuzuka stood before him.

"Thanks for coming" said Naruto with a smile "I have a favorite to ask of you three."

"What is it dupe?" asked Sasuke

"You all know about the Kyuubi and his mate the 8 tailed fox Sakura right?" asked Naruto as they all nodded "Good because there are another 7 and they are all coming here for a meeting."

"What?" asked Kinsuna as her eyes widened.

"This village we be the site that the demon fox council holds their three day meeting." said Naruto

"Are you sure that is wise, they are demons. They might attack us." said Kinsuna

"They won't the Kyuubi is their leader and he is on our side." said Naruto

"What does it have to do with us?" asked Inoichi

"Well there are 5 pairs of foxes two of them have places to stay and I am asking that if you are willing to put up the demon lords in your clan houses." Said Naruto

"Sure." said Sasuke

"I have no problem now but why are you telling just us?" asked Kinsune

"Simple you're my neighbors that way the foxes don't have to go as far to get to my place where they are holding their meeting." said Naruto as everyone nodded and left. "Well if it is ok with you I am going home, I have some important things to do." Said Naruto as he picked out his jacket and walked out the door. As soon as he closed the door he disappeared in a flash of light before reappearing in his family's library and started working on a new bird cage seal.

**Well here it is another Chapter I hope you like it. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and I ask that you keep on reviewing. I also ask is ****Kabuto's healing ability a bloodline limit or is it a justu? I don't know. If you can tell me thanks.**


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56 The Kunai that Changed E****verything**

A few days later Naruto and Sakura stood in front of the Hyuga compound. "I never thought I would have to do this." said Naruto.

"You're doing this to help them." said Sakura as Naruto knocked on the gate.

"Coming" said a voice as the door opened to find Neji standing there.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" asked Neji

"I am afraid I am the barer of bad news can you get the leaders of the both the branch and head Hyugas. We have something to tell you." said Naruto.

"It will take time." said Neji as the let them." In the mean time you can stay with Tenten." With that Neji lead them toward his and Tenten's house. As they walked past the branch family house all them looked at Naruto and Sakura.

"What are they looking at?" whispered Naruto as the entered Neji's and Tenten's house.

"They look up to you as a hero the man who removed the seal." said Neji as Sakura and Naruto looked at each other.

"They may not be so happy after they know why we came today." Said Naruto as Neji looked at him. "I will explain later, go get your elders." Neji nodded as walked out. As soon as he was gone Naruto sat down and turned to Sakura "I feel terrible."

"Naruto-kun you are doing what is right, this isn't the same thing as they had before." said Sakura

"True but it still looks the same, it is a sign of their operation." said Naruto as the door opened and Haishi, Neji and the other elders came in.

"What do you want Namikaze?" asked Hiashi

"I came to give you back the bird cage seal." said Naruto as Neji's suddenly filled with rage as Hiashi smiled. Before Naruto continued "Somewhat"

"What does somewhat mean?" asked Haishi

"I modified the Bird Cage Seal so that you couldn't cause pain to the wear." said Naruto

"When what does the seal good for?" asked Haishi

"It is good for what it was originally designed for, stopping Mélange madness." said Sakura

"Mélange madness is when two strong bloodline limits come together the result causes death and madness." said Sakura as the elders looked at them.

"So the seal was designed to helped?" asked Neji

"Yes the pain was a side effect." said Naruto as he pulled out a paper with a seal on it. "This is the seal use it don't use it I don't care but if you don't use it then all the future children of the Hyuga may die before they are born or go crazy." With that he stood up took Sakura into his arms before disappearing a flash of light.

The sun was setting on the Uchiha district as Ino walked around her future home it had been two mouths since the Hyuga have retaken the seal. Ino had already considered the Uchiha compound her home, she had moved full time after the Sasuke proposed. To most people it looked just like the old home that Sasuke had grown up in but Sasuke had torn it down and rebuild it. He just couldn't stand staying in the same house that he had seen his dead parents. The only sign of what happened on the land was a small shine that stood in the indoor training field. "Ino-chan I heading to bed." said Sasuke as Ino sat down with a book.

"Ok then Sasuke-kun I will going to bed soon, I am only a few more chapters away from finishing this book." said Ino as Sasuke nodded his head

"Ok then." said Sasuke as he walked down the hall toward the bathroom to take a shower before bed. Ino just sat there reading as the shower turned on. Meanwhile a window opened in the bedroom and a ninja jumped in. The ninja looked down the hall to see the back of a blonde haired ninja. The ninja heard the sound of running water coming from a closed door. Silently the ninja approached the door. Ino had just finished the book when an idea popped into her head and a perverted grin came across her face. She turned around and saw something that made her blood freeze someone was standing in her house with a kunai in his hand. In an instant Ino dove for her kunai pouch and with one move she throws the kunai impaling the intruder in the head. The intruder fell to the ground with a tud. Just then Sasuke opened the door to wearing only a towel around his waste.

"Ino-chan what happened?" asked Sasuke as he looked down at the body.

"This lowlife broke in, he had a kunai in hand waiting for you to open the door, so I killed him." said Ino as she walked up to Sasuke who had quickly gotten dress.

"Are you alright?" asked Sasuke, Ino nodded before Sasuke bit his thumb and summoned a snake. "Go get the Hokage tell her to bring ANBU here." With that the snake went off, slowly Sasuke bent down and removed the mask. When Ino saw who it was her eyes watered. There on the ground was the dead body of one of her teammates Choji Akimichi. Choji looked out with unseeing eyes the blood from the wound trickled blood and brain matter onto the wood. Just as the Hokage and ANBU showed up.

"What happened here?" asked Tsunade as she looked down to Choji dead.

"Choji?" asked a stunned ANBU before removing his mask to revile Shikamaru.

"What happened here?" asked Tsunade again as she looked at Ino who was now pressing herself up against Sasuke who was holding her tight, her face in his chest and she was visible shaking.

"I was in the shower and when I came out there was a dead body. Ino-chan told me that she saw a ninja waiting a kunai in hand for me to come out; she threw her own kunai killing him. Only later when I removed the mask did we know it was Choji."

"Ino is this true?" asked Tsunade

"Yes I killed him; I killed one of my best friends." cried Ino

"Shikamaru what do you see?" asked Tsunade however Shikamaru was still looking at his best friend. "Shikamaru!"

"Sorry, Everything seams to fit their story. First the way that Choji fell means that the killing blow came from the living room and the fact that the kunai is in the side of his face means that he was facing the door. Next Sasuke's hair is still wet which means he had to be in the bathroom and the only other person in the house was Ino which means she more then likely threw the kunai." Said Shikamaru who was fighting back tears "I also know that Choji blamed Sasuke for taking away Ino who he thought was being forced into marriage by her father. Everything fits." said Shikamaru "However we will need to investigate more."

"I agree Sasuke Ino come with me. I am sure Naruto and Sakura will be able to put you guys up." said Tsunade as she lead the two ninja's out the door. Meanwhile next door in the Namikaze house hold Naruto was on top of Sakura kissing down her neck around the fox seal mostly. They where about to have more fun when a load knocking filled the air. They both ignored it and just kept going until Tsunade started yelling at the door. "Naruto, Sakura stop doing it and get out here!"

"I'll take care of this." said Naruto as he rolled off the bed and grabbed a pair of sweat paints from the dresser before walking to the door. "What is it old lady?" asked Naruto before suddenly realizing that both Sasuke and Ino where there and Ino was crying up a storm.

"Naruto there was an attack one of our ninja's tried to kill Sasuke. Ino killed him before he could but it turned out that the ninja was…" said Tsuande

"It was Choji" said Sasuke as Naruto's eyes widened. "Ino-chan killed Choji to save me."

"I see" said Naruto as he lowered his head. "You need a place to stay?"

"Yes, we should stay in one of the other house on the compound but none of them are ready to move into." Said Sasuke as Naruto stepped a side letting the two in. He led them down the hall into what used to be Sakura's room. "Here I know it's not much but if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." Naruto looked at the two. Sasuke was still holding Ino, Ino looked like a ghost, her skin was pall white and her eyes just looked forward the only seen that she was alive was the fact that she was crying and holding on to Sasuke. Naruto left the two and walked back to his room only to find Sakura sitting up in bed waiting for him.

"What happened Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura

"How did you know something was wrong?" said Naruto

"The fox seal, I can tell something is wrong. So tell me." Said Sakura as Naruto sat down beside her.

"It was Tsunade at the door" said Naruto slowly "Turns out someone tried to kill Sasuke tonight." Sakura's eyes widened.

"Is he and Ino ok?" asked Sakura

"Yes mentally they are fine; Ino killed the ninja before he had a chance to kill Sasuke." Said Naruto "Their house is being searched so they asked to stay here. They are down the hall."

"That is good." said Sakura "How is Ino taking it, she hates killing people. She cried for a day after killing an enemy ninja."

"Not well, Sakura-chan the ninja that tried to kill Sasuke was Choji." Said Naruto softly as Sakura's eyes widened even move.

"Choji?"

"Yes Ino killed Choji." said Naruto as Sakura lowered her head.

"She killed one of her best friends to save the man she loves." said Sakura softly

"Yes" said Naruto as Sakura started to get out of bed "Where are you going?"

"To talk to Ino." said Sakura

"Talk to her in the morning." said Naruto

"I have to do something." said Sakura

"We will do something, in the morning." said Naruto

"Naruto-kun."

"Sakura-chan in a time of pain would you rather have me at your side or Ino?" said Naruto

"You of course. I would feel safer in the arms of my mate." said Sakura as she suddenly understood Naruto's point.

"So let Ino be in the arm of her mate." said Naruto as Sakura nodded her head and went back to bed. Meanwhile Ino was crying into Sasuke's chest as he just held her. Normally he wouldn't have shone caring in public it would hurt his image but this was a normal time so image be damned.

**Well here it is another Chapter. I will like to saw that I am sorry about my scout clones from last Chapter. I didn't know that shadow clones send their memories back. I also know that some people are mad at me for kill Choji but I never like him and it fits well into the story to kill him off so I did. Well please read and review. Thanks.**


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57 The Morning After. **

About an hour later Sasuke and Ino showed up someone knocked on the door again. Naruto got up put on a light shirt and answered the door again only to find Inoichi and Lys standing there. "Come on in" said Naruto as he let them. He led them into the living room. "I am guessing that you're here to see your daughter?"

"Yes, is she ok?" asked Lys her hand on her chest.

"Yes is she fine more then likely sleeping." said Naruto as Lys let out a huge sigh of relief as Sakura walked in and sat down.

"Can we see her?" asked Lys

"I think it would be best to let her sleep." said Sakura "She has suffered a traumatic event it is best to let her get some sleep."

"But she is our daughter." said Lys

"Honey they are right let her sleep." said Inoichi as he placed a hand his wife's hand.

"I thought you two would be here sooner." said Sakura

"We would have been but we got cornered by Choze Akimichi yelling about wanting to know where Ino was. We didn't tell him of course but the Akimichi clan is on the war path. My clan's compound is on full lockdown. The Anbu have sealed of the Uchiha distinct and most of the village is on lock down. But mobs of Akimichi are hunting for Ino." Said Inoichi as Naruto eyes widened. Naruto stood up and walked outside. In an instant one of his ninja foxes appeared. 

"Do you need something Lord Naruto?" asked the Fox

"Yes wake all foxes put this entire place on high alert." said Naruto "We are protecting a woman against a mob so prepare for anything." 

"Yes sir, we will let no one but you and lady Sakura in." said the fox went off to wake the others.

"Sakura-chan you stay here I am going to see if the Hokage needs some help." Said Naruto as he walked back to the bed room and started to get dressed in full battle gear.

"Naruto-kun this place is safe I'm coming with you." said Sakura as she stood in the door way.

"Go we will stay and protect your home and our daughter." said Inoichi 

"Ok them, but be ready we don't know what will happen so be ready for anything." said Naruto as Sakura gave him the eye. 

"Naruto-kun this isn't my first battle." said Sakura

"Sorry about that Sakura-chan it's just I want to protect you to make sure that your safe." said Naruto

"The safest place I can be is at your side. We can protect each other." said Sakura as she stepped a kunai holster to her hip. 

"Ok then. We should check the Uchiha district; see if the ANBU know where the old lady is I would rather not hunt her down." Said Naruto as Sakura and Naruto walked out. For a moment Naruto turned around to look back at his home. He could see the whole area covered with foxes on high alert.

It didn't take long to get to the Uchiha district and what they could see members of the Akimichi clan stood yelling for Ino. One of the Anbu turned to see the two of them and motioned them to come. "Anything to report?"

"Nothing they been quite around here but we have this entire area crawling with ANBU." said the Anbu "However half an hour ago four Akimichi tired to light a Yamanaka house on fire. We have them under arrest and the village is calm." 

"Good do you know where the Hokage is?" asked Naruto

"In her office meeting with the leader of the Akimichi clan." said the Anbu as Naruto nodded before grabbing Sakura and appearing outside the office just as Choza Akimichi stormed out. Naruto and Sakura walked in to see Tsunade rubbing her temples

"Not good?" Said Naruto as he and Sakura sat down. 

"No, Choza and most of the Akimichi clan wants Ino and Sasuke to be charged with murder. They think it was all a set up. Even after I show them the evidence they refuse to believe me" said Tsunade as she reached into her desk and pulled out a large bottle of shake. "I want you two to guard Ino and Sasuke I have no idea on how far they will go to get revenge."

"Of course we will do that." said Sakura

"Good at least those two will be safe with you around them. Your teams are as of this moment on vacation." said Tsunade.

"Let's just hope this clears up soon the demon fox council comes in two weeks." said Naruto 

"Lets hope, go home protect those two." said Tsunade as he Naruto took Sakura and disappeared back to the house. 

"Naruto-kun you are so teaching me that move" said Sakura "That will get me to the hospital a lot faster after we finished training the genin."

"You won't get there in one jump you will have to take two." said Naruto as Sakura and he walked toward the door.

"You it only took you one to get to the hospital during the attack." Said Sakura

"True but I can do my fathers form of the Hiraishin no Jutsu and I am the second person able to do it and it took months of practice to learn it." said Naruto "You might be better using the regular version." 

"I thought what your father did was the normal Hiraishin no Jutsu." said Sakura as Naruto shook his head.

"No the normal Hiraishin no Jutsu a person can only jump once every five minutes. My father found a way to cut that time to nothing by doing a lot of small short jump so fast that you think it was just one big jump but it takes a lot of Charka to do about the same as it does to make 50 shadow clones. The normal one only takes about the same charka as required to make one clone." said Naruto "Still it would cut your walk to the hospital from 20 minutes to 5 minutes." 

"That is just another 15 minutes I get to spend time with you." said Sakura as they walked into the house to find Lys asleep on the couch using Inoichi's lap as her pillow. Inoichi looked up and saw them.

"Hello Naruto what did the Hokage say?" asked Inoichi

"The village is fine but some of the Akimichi clan tried to burn down one of your clan's houses. Also they want to put Sasuke and Ino on trail." said Naruto as Inoichi looked down "However the Hokage says all the evidence is in Ino and Sasuke's favor and we have been assigned to guard them." As he said that Inoichi yawned "Get some sleep, the entire place is surrounded by ninja foxes and we have two demon lords asleep down the hall." 

"Ok" said Inoichi as Sakura walked over to the closet and grabbed two pillows and a blanket. Soon he was out. 

"Come on Sakura-chan lets go back to bed." said Naruto as he turned off the lights and both of them went back to bed. 

The next morning Naruto woke up early and walked into the kitchen to find Sasuke sitting there drinking a beer. "Morning" said Naruto as he sat down next to his best friend. 

"Morning" said Sasuke as he drank some more beer.

"Isn't it a little early for a beer?" asked Naruto

"I have been up all night making sure Ino was safe." Said Sasuke

"Sasuke I had the entire place on lock down you could have gotten some sleep." said Naruto

"Ino-chan was hurt because of me." said Sasuke looking off in the distance "I promised myself that I would protect her and I failed." Naruto just sat there stunned at how open Sasuke has become. Slowly he got up walked to the refrigerator and grabbed a beer of his own and sat down across from Sasuke.

"I thought you said it was too early for beer" said Sasuke with a grin.

"Well it has been a weird night." said Naruto as he opened the beer bottle.

"So how bad is it?" asked Sasuke

"Bad, basically the Akimichi clan wants to put you and Ino on trail." said Naruto "Even though all the evidence is on your side. Also Tsunade has assigned Sakura and me to make sure your safe." 

"Thanks." said Sasuke as he finished his beer.

"Thank me by helping train Rick's Kyanserugan. We can't seam to get over the light thing totally maybe you can help with that." said Naruto

"Sure, well I am going to go back to Ino." said Sasuke as he stood up and headed out of the room.

"You really love her don't you?" asked Naruto, Sasuke answered his friend question without turning around. 

"Yes, I do." said Sasuke before disappearing down the darken hall. 

**Well here is another chapter I hope you like it. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and I ask that you keep on reviewing. Thanks.**


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58 Rick's and Sakura's Training **

Soon after Sasuke walked away Sakura walked out. "Why are you drinking a beer a 7:30 in the morning?" 

"I was having a beer with Sasuke." said Naruto as he finished his beer. "So Sakura-chan what do you want for breakfast?"

"Why don't you let me take care of that?" said a new voice they turned to see Ino's mother Lys standing there. "I'll make Ino's favorite breakfast for everyone. That should cheer her up." 

"Sure use what ever you need." said Naruto as he moved out of the way. "Sakura-chan you want to try to learn the Hiraishin no Jutsu."

"Sure why not." said Sakura "Lys will you call us when breakfast is ready or when Ino comes out?" 

"Of course." said Lys as she started cooking as Sakura and Naruto walked out into the training field.

"Ok Sakura-chan the trick of this entire move is to form a bubble of charka around you. Next you attach one part of the Charka bubble to the ground below you. Then you stretch your charka out like a rubber band then you attach a little bit of your charka to the point that you want to go to. Then you let go of your old point then snap you're at the new point." said Naruto

"That makes sense but does it need any hand signs or anything?" asked Sakura

"When you're learning yes you do but after a while you can do it without the hand sign. Just use a ram sign to channel your charka. The fact that it doesn't use hands signs is why only someone who knows how it works can teach it." said Naruto 

"So I just formed a charka bubble then attach it to two points them, let go of one and I go to the other?" said Sakura

"Yah pure charka likes to say together so the hard part is to stretch it out. It takes a lot of control you should have an easier time then I did controlling the charka." said Naruto "Ok let's try. First try a small distance like 5 ft or so."

"Ok here goes." said Sakura as she formed a hand sign and closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt like a small gust of wind. 

"Very good Sakura-chan." said Naruto as Sakura opened her eyes and saw she was 5 feet away from where she was before and Naruto smiling at her.

"I did it." said Sakura stunned

"We did it" yelled inner Sakura happily.

"Sakura-chan that was perfect it took me weeks to learn to jump that far, you did it on your first try that is amazing." said Naruto as he hugged Sakura. Sakura just smiled as she felt herself be melted away by Naruto's warm embrace.

"I could stay here forever." sighed Sakura to herself as Naruto back off. "No come back"

"You must be able to control the charka better because of your medical training." Said Naruto "Now all you do is slowly increase your range. Though I did notice something interesting."

"What?" asked Sakura

"That instead of a yellow flash it was pink." said Naruto with a grin "Guess the color of the flash of light is based on your hair color.

"Pink" said Sakura as she put her hand to her forehead "why does everything have to be pink with me, my hair is pink, my fox form is pink and now my Hiraishin no Jutsu has a pink flash. I don't even like the color pink that much my couldn't I have been born with red hair instead."

"Why red?"

"My favorite color has always been red Naruto-kun." said Sakura

"But Sakura-chan you look so adorable in pink. Besides pink is just a lighter shade of red." said Naruto with a grin.

"Naruto-kun sometimes your ideas are so stupid they are adorable." said Sakura as she rubbed Naruto's cheek. Naruto closed his eyes as he always did when she rubbed his check. A huge smile spread across his face as she slipped her hand into Naruto hair and started to starch him behind the ear.

"Yes he is so at our mercy" yelled inner Sakura as both of them leaned toward they started kissing and pressing up against each other. Sakura put on hand on the back of Naruto's head and the other on his cheek. Naruto's hand had moved down to Sakura's but and lower back however just then a load voice filled the air. 

"Naruto Sakura, Ino's awake." yelled Lys 

"We will pick this up later." said Sakura. Naruto just stood there looking at Sakura walked back. 

"What did I do to be so luckily as to get her? She is the perfect woman smart, loving, gentle yet tough and down right sexy." thought Naruto as Sakura reached the door and turned around.

"You coming?" asked Sakura with a grin as Naruto followed her in to find Ino sitting at the table her eyes where red and swollen form crying so much. She looked pale and her hair was a mess. Her hand was shaking as she drank some orange juice. In front of her and the other places around the table where a stack of pancakes covered with syrup with butter on top and strawberries on the side. 

"So Ino how are you doing?" asked Sakura tenderly.

"How do you think I am doing Forehead, I killed one of my friends. Cried all night and I am suppose to be planning my wedding. Instead I have to worry about being put on trail." said Ino as she glared at Sakura "Other then that I am fine."

"Ino calm down everything will be fine." said Inoichi

"Dad I killed one of my best friends everything is not fine." said Ino

"Ino-Chan you killed him to save me you have nothing to be sorry about." said Sasuke

"I know but I could have injured him instead of killing him, but the thought of losing you filled me with dread." said Ino 

"At the moment just eat. We will worry about those other things later." Said Sasuke as Ino nodded and started eating. After that the group talked a little before they decided to get Choji's death off Ino's mind by getting her to think about her/Sasuke's wedding this coming may. In the mean time Inoichi had to go take care of clan issues, since the girls where taking about dresses Naruto and Sasuke decided to try to train Rick in the use of his Kyanserugan. 

"Rick get out here it is time to train." said Naruto as he knocked on the door to the house Rick stayed in, on the Namikaze compound. Slowly Rick opened the door dressed in a t-shirt and shorts.

"What is it Naruto?" yawned Rick

"Rick it is 11 shouldn't be up by now you normal train at 9 with Minuto and Hinura?" asked Naruto

"Sorry cousin but Minuto said that he had something to do and Hinura needs a break from the hospital, so we canceled training today. As such last night I was doing some night training so I didn't get home till 11 in the first place. So I decided to sleep in" said Rick

"Minuto is likely hanging out with that mist girl." thought Sasuke

"Ok then, get ready Sasuke and I are going to help you with your Kyanserugan." said Naruto as Rick nodded before going back in and a few minutes later he came out again dressed in his normal white assassin cloths his hood down and his hidden black arm braces on his arm.

"Ok then turn it on." said Sasuke as Rick eyes turned black before returning to normal. "What is wrong why have you turned it off?"

"The light blinds me that is why I turned it off." yelled Rick.

"That is where we are having the problem he can't use it in any form of strong light, like the sun or even light from inside a house. We did find that he sees perfectly fine in the dark. So original I thought it was a bloodline limit that you could use at night but Rick says that his Dad could use it in the day." Said Naruto as Sasuke turned to Rick

"I see, Rick put your hood up, then turn on the Kyanserugan." said Sasuke, Rick did what he said.

"I can see not that far but I can see." said Rick

"How far?" asked Naruto

"I can see the side of your house Naruto but beyond that nothing." Said Rick

"So my guess is right, the Kyanserugan must be need at least semi darkness to work and the darker it is the better it works." said Sasuke as he tried to turn on his Sharingan but he couldn't. "Well it seams that I can't turn on my Sharingan, dupe try to turn into your fox form."

"Sure" said Naruto as he suddenly turned into a blonde fox. 

"It seams Rick that you can only disable one bloodline limit at a time." said Sasuke as Rick turned and looked at Naruto suddenly Naruto turned back to normal but when Naruto returned to normal Sasuke's Sharingan turned on. "Yep you can only stop one at a time." 

"Still it is a power bloodline limit." said Naruto as Rick deactivate his Kyanserugan.

"Yah, Rick you will get a name for yourself with that Kyanserugan of yours." said Sasuke 

"I don't really care about names. I only want to protect this village." Said Rick

"You will now Rick you must tell anyone about me or Ino-chan being here." said Sasuke as Rick nodded.

"Sure but why are you hiding?" asked Rick 

"Don't worry about that just don't tell anyone that I am here." said Sasuke as Rick nodded before heading back inside his house. 

Later that day someone knocked on the front door of Naruto's house. Naruto opened the door to see Shikamaru standing there. "Naruto can I speak with Ino?"

"I don't see why not." said Naruto as he let Shikamaru in. He lead him to the room where Ino and Sasuke where staying. He opened it to find Ino and Sasuke sitting making a list of guess for the wedding. 

"Hay Ino" said Shikamaru

"Shikamaru." said Ino widened eyed.

"Sasuke Naruto will you please leave us?" asked Shikamaru. Everyone looked at Ino as she nodded. Slowly Sasuke and Naruto left and closed the door behind them leaving Shikamaru and Ino alone.

"Look Shikamaru I am so sorry for killing Choji." said Ino as she looked down tears in her eyes. "You must hate me."

Shikamaru signed as he went over and sat down next to Ino. "Ino I could never hate you. You are like the sister I never had just like Choji is the brother I never had."

"But I killed him." Said Ino

"Yes you did, but you did it to protect the person you love. Choji was in your house with a weapon in his hand ready to strike." said Shikamaru "If I was in your place and it was Temari who was about to get hurt, I would do the same."

"That still doesn't change the fact that I killed him." Said Ino

"No it doesn't, but if you weren't there he could have killed Sasuke and if he did that he would have been executed anyway. This way you saved a life." Said Shikamaru as Ino nodded.

"How are our parents doing?"

"Choza wants your head but my Dad understands why you did it. He doesn't like it but understands" said Shikamaru "All the evidence is on your side there will be no trail."

"When is Choji's funeral?" asked Ino

"Thursday but Ino you won't be there." said Shikamaru

"I know that I killed him but I have to say good buy." said Ino

"Ino if you showed up they would have your head and I would lose a sister along with a brother." said Shikamaru as Ino looked down. "And don't even thinking about going in a hedge the Hyuga council is going to be there and they will see you."

"Hyuga they are behind this aren't they?" asked Ino as she tightened her fist.

"We have no proof but Choza meet with Haishi right after finding out about Choji." said Shikamaru.

"So Choji died because of some political bull?" asked Ino

"Seams so." said Shikamaru as he looked at the floor.

"We lost our brother for nothing then?" asked Ino

"Yep" 

**Well here is another chapter I hope you like it. I have only one more final to go. I also hope that they way I made the Hiraishin no Jutsu work made sence. Well I hope you like this and until we meet again. Thanks for all the reviews and please keep on reviewing. **


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59 The Demon Council**

A few days after meeting with Shikamaru, Ino and Sasuke returned home but the ANBU had a squad guarding their house at all time. Soon it was time for the demon council to be held. "So Kyuubi how is this going to work?" asked Naruto to the Kyuubi.

"Simply put the demon lords will come here from the demon world we will talk, getting back in touch and later go to the clan houses. Tomorrow we will hold our meeting then on the last day just like the first. Just think of it as a big family reunion but with meeting in fit middle." said Kyuubi as both Sakuras walked up. 

"Demon world?" asked Naruto

"The demon world where demons live, do you think it was just the 9 demon fox lords, no we have an entire country filled with demon foxes." Said Kyuubi

"So when will they get here?" asked Naruto's Sakura when a giant ice spear came up and right next to it was air filled with the sound of music. There before them stood the Kyuubi's brother Ghiaccio the 5 Ice fox and another grey fox with 4 tails. 

"Lord Kyuubi, Lady Sakura" said the grey fox in a musical voice.

"Musique you are my brother's mate, you and him don't have to call me lord." said Kyuubi

"I am only giving you the respect." said Musique

"Fine Musique how are your kits doing?" asked fox Sakura

"They are doing fine mostly running around doing kit things in our world. Our eldest has been hanging around a young female fire fox." said Musique with a smile

"Really I can't wait to have kits of my own." Said fox Sakura 

"Yah I am so sorry to here that you died but at least your mate stayed alive and you where able to return to us." said Musique suddenly a bolt of lighting came down and another fox appeared. This one yellow with seven tails, shortly after that a white portal opened and out walked a brown red fox with a single tail. 

"Hello Tonnerre" said Kyuubi to the yellow fox "Hello Volpe" he said the reddish brown fox.

"Greeting Lord Kyuubi Lady Sakura, it has been to long. You haven't been in our realm lately" said Tonnerre.

"I know that Tonnerre but it is good to get out and see the human realm besides if needed I could of returned." Said Kyuubi 

"True my lord. It is good to see the other world every once in a while." said Volpe with a smile. 

"V how are you doing?" asked Sakura

"Always the same with you S, still using our childhood names. You know Mom always hated when you we called each other that." said Volpe 

"How is Mother doing, did is take the news of my almost death well?" asked Sakura to her sister

"Truth be told I didn't tell her, I knew your mate was still alive so there was a chance that you could come back and I didn't want to make our 9 and ½ million year old mother worry." said Volpe as two more burst appeared one was sudden snow storm happened right next to it a giant rock shot out of the ground before it burst apart. From the snow came a white two tailed fox and from the rock a three tailed brown fox. 

"Welcome Rocker and Neige it has been a while." said Kyuubi

"It has been a while since we last talked." said Rocker the two tailed rock fox 

"Yes it has." said Kyuubi as tornado of water formed and a six tailed blue fox walked out. "Well now that you are here Brume, we can move to the back yard." 

They all nodded and head to the back yard leaving Sakura and Naruto standing there. "Well this is strange we have 9 demon lords sitting in our backward."

"Well If the at least no one will try anything." said Sakura 

"Yah they would have to be foolish to try anything now." said Naruto "How about we do some lunch."

"Sounds good." said Sakura as they left to have lunch while the demon lords gathered together. Soon they where at Naruto's Favorite ramón stand. 

"Haven't seen you around so much Naruto." said the owner

"Well truth be told I grew out of eating ramón 24/7" said Naruto "It is still my favorite food but you can't eat it all the time."

"Well you better keep coming by it will be a big boost to business when ever the Hokage comes around to eat."

"Sure old man." Laughed Naruto "So Sakura-chan we never talked when do you want the wedding?"

"I like to have it in June." said Sakura "But what about you, do you want any date? It is our wedding and so far I have planed everything."

"Sakura-Chan all I want is you, I don't care about dates, what color goes with what and that sort of thing. All I care about is that you have the wedding of your dream. I will be happy when your happy." said Naruto, Sakura just smiled. 

"He is so willing to put our happiest in front of his own." thought Sakura with a smile.

"No our happiness makes him happy, just like his happiness makes us happy." thought Inner Sakura.

"So anyway Sakura-Chan June is fine by me, we can have the wedding in the back yard and party in the house is that ok with you?" asked Naruto 

"That is just what I was thinking; I don't want a huge wedding like Ino is doing. Seams like she is inviting half the village." Said Sakura

"Yah but that's Ino she always loves a party." Said Naruto

"Yah, kind of surprising that she is marry Sasuke, being that she is the drama queen and all." said Sakura

"Yah but Sasuke will calm her down just like she will get him to socialize a little bit more." Said Naruto as he finished his second bowel and ordered a third.

"Yah but I just want a small wedding close friends and who knows maybe Tsunade will let your uncle out of prison for the day." said Sakura

"Maybe" said Naruto as he drank some water "Hay Sakura-chan why don't you talk about the other members of your clan often?" Sakura lowered her head.

"Truth be told the rest of my clan disowned my father when he married my mother so I don't see them." said Sakura 

"Why would they disown your father for marrying your mom?" asked Naruto

"Naruto-kun clan rivals go down even to the smallest of clans. My Mom and Dad clans where from rivals so both clans disowned them. That is why my parents moved to this village to get away from their clan war." said Sakura

"I am so sorry, Sakura-chan." said Naruto

"Don't be Naruto-kun I grew up knowing this and I am used to it." Said Sakura "I don't really want them in my life besides most of my clan is in grass village and my Dad never told them where he and mom where going to live. So they will never know about us but if the stories about them if they ever find out about me and you they will try to get something from you. More then likely trying to make you support them in a raise for power in their village."

"Why is everyone so focused on power?" asked Naruto

"I don't know Naruto-kun, I don't know." said Sakura. 

In an underground lab near what used to be the sound village a man wearing glasses walked into a room bathed in green light. It was filled with tubes of green and red liquid. "How is he?" asked the man wearing the glasses.

"Fine everything went as plan." said a sound ninja 

"Good Lord Orochimaru would have been pleased that we finished his ultimate weapon." said the man.

"Yes Lord Kabuto, with the grow enhancements he should be walking by the end of the week, fighting within a mouth and fully ready in two more mouths." Said the Ninja

"Good is our insurance in place?" asked Kabuto

"Yes" said the ninja "He will always follow your command it is written in his very DNA that he can bring no harm to you."

"Good" said Kabuto as he looked at the little baby lying asleep in on a small bed with a bunch of monitors. "He is the key to our victory. We may not have the resources now to make more of him but after we take the mist village we will be able to make an army just like him and then victory will be ours."

Later that Night after Sakura and Naruto had gone to bed, Kyuubi and his Sakura lay together by a fire that Kyuubi had made for them.

"It was good to see everyone again." said Kyuubi

"Yah it was." said Sakura back as she rubbed her face against her mates. "and Musique told me something interesting." 

"What was that?" asked Kyuubi

"Well you know that Musique is the head our medical foxes right." said Sakura

"Well that's only true because you didn't want to mess with all the kits." said Kyuubi

"Well I won't mind messing with ours." said fox Sakura with a smirk "I am with pups, Kyuubi-kun your going to be a father." Kyuubi just laid there dumb founded with eyes wide as reality started to sink in.

"Pups we are going to have pups?" asked Kyuubi

"Yes you baka that is what I said." said Sakura as she rubbed up against her mate. 

"I know it's just I failed to protect you and our first pup and." said Kyuubi with a shaky voice.

"Kyuubi-kun it wasn't your fault they attacked me, I was almost defenseless but now we are with safe." said Sakura "We will makes sure these pups are raised good."

"Pups?" asked Kyuubi 

"According to Musique's nose she can smell two scents coming from with in me." said Sakura

"Why couldn't we smell this?" asked Kyuubi

"She is trained to smell these things so she knows sooner then most." said Sakura "So Kyuubi-kun what do you think?"

"I am worried but so happy." Said Kyuubi as he rubbed against "Finial we will have a family. So do we know if there boys, girls or one of each?"

"Does it matter Kyuubi-kun?" asked Sakura

"No it just I am wondering." said Kyuubi

"It is too early to tell." said Sakura "For the moment lets just enjoy this together."

**Well here is another chapter I hope you like it. Well I have to get studying so I will see you all later. Thanks for the reviews.**


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60 Sasuke's Gift.**

The rest of the time that the demon council was gathered was normal. The Akimichi clan had been told to back off but Ino got spat on in the street but a young Akimichi clan member on her way back from training Luc, Lou and Kinkura. Tsunade had put Hinura, Rick and Minuto on a team so that Naruto could train for the Hokage and Sakura was now putting in more time at the hospital. The word in the street was that Sakura would take Tsunade place as head medical ninja around the same time that she stepped down from Hokage. However most of the Akimichi clan just glared at Ino and Sasuke now. Tsunade had told Choza not to go near Ino or Sasuke. Naruto and Sakura would still be guarding Ino and Sasuke but they had told them to let them go away. However word had leaked that Naruto and Sakura where protecting them and now they where getting the same treatment as Ino and Sasuke.

"How are you doing Ino-chan?" asked Sasuke as he walked up to Ino.

"I am doing fine but." Said Ino

"What is it Ino?"

"It's just because of what I did Naruto and Sakura are hated by the Akimichi clan." said Ino. 

"Ino the Akimichi clan already hated Naruto because he is a Namikaze and Sakura is going to be one. They fear the return of the Namikaze/Uchiha alliance." said Sasuke 

"And we just confirmed their believes and the other clans who think that the past is going to repeat itself. I killed one of their own and Naruto and Sakura protected us. If any of them didn't believe that there is an alliance between us now they do." said Ino

"Ino we went where we would be safest and one mad clan doesn't mean the end of the world." said Sasuke as he put a hand on Ino's cheek.

"But how can Naruto hope to be a good Hokage when ½ the major clans are against him?" asked Ino

"Don't worry he will change their minds, he changed Gaara's and mine he can handle them." said Sasuke

"Still we have to do something." said Ino "We need to thank him and Sakura for helping us out." 

"I'll think of something but for now it is time for bed." said Sasuke as Ino left for bed. The next day Ino was walking down the street toward a lunch with Sakura. While on her way to the food stand Ino suddenly came face to face with Choza Akimichi. 

"Why Ino why would you kill my son? He was your teammate and friend. He loved you and you repaid his kindness with a kunai in the head." Yelled Choza

"He was going to kill Sasuke-kun." yelled Ino

"You killed your brother for a snake." yelled Choza as he pulled out a kunai "I will make you pay for this." Instantly Ino jumped back and pulled a kunai in her hand. "There is no escape." Ino looked around and saw all the members of the Akimichi clan had gathered around her. Many had used their body expansion justu to make them giant.

"You won't get away with this Sasuke-kun, Naruto, Sakura, my parents and Lady Tsunade will get you for this." yelled Ino as Choza started laughing 

"I am afraid that you are wrong their Ino" said Choza as he held up two heads.

"Mom, Dad?" asked Ino as she fell to her knees.

"Yes we are purging this village of evil. Look behind you." said Choza. Ino turned around and saw smoke coming from the Hokage tower and Naruto's home. "You're all that's left. We killed the Namikaze, Haruno, all the Yamanaka clan are now dead, the Hokage has been replaced by Haishi Hyuga and now it is time to finish it." Ino watched as a person was dragged forward. He was beaten and bleeding but Ino knew who it was. 

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes the last Uchiha." said Choza as he pulled Sasuke's hair back and put a kunai to his throat "It is time for that clan to die."

"I love you Ino-chan" said Sasuke as Choza's kunai slit Sasuke's throat spraying his blood all over the ground. However the person holding the kunai wasn't Choza anymore it was Choji who was smiling and laughing.

"**Sasuke-kun!**" yelled Ino as she sat up in bed throwing off the covers. Her face covered with a cold sweat covered her white top making it stick to her body. She looked around the dark room realizing that she was back at the Uchiha compound.

"Ino-chan what is it?" asked Sasuke as he turned on a light and sat up to next to Ino. Who was now shaking. "It was the nightmare wasn't it?"

"Yes." said Ino

"It's ok Ino, everything is fine." said Sasuke as he tried to calm Ino down. She had been having the same nightmare for weeks now but they where getting fewer and fewer but still the result was the same. Ino wakes up in a cold sweat, shaking and in some causes vomiting. However it would almost impossible for Ino to go back to sleep. Sasuke stayed up the rest of the night comforting Ino. 

The next day Sasuke walked into the Hokage's office to find Tsunade looking over some paper work. "Good Day Lady Hokage."

"What do you want Sasuke?" asked Tsunade as she looked up at the last Uchiha.

"I need your approval to use a forbidden Justu." said Sasuke

"What is it?" asked Tsunade

"Ino feels that we have to do something to say thank you to Naruto and Sakura because they are now hated by the Akimichi clan." said Sasuke.

"Ok what do you have on your mine?" asked Tsunade who could only smile as Sasuke told his plan. "You have the go ahead but you now you will have to talk to Kyuubi and Sakura(Fox) to complete your goal."

"I know that is where you come into play." said Sasuke.

Later that day Tsunade stood in the Namikaze door as Sakura opened the door. "Lady Hokage what are you doing here?"

"Well Sasuke came and saw me today. Seams that Ino is depress and Sasuke wants us to take her out for lunch, gather up Tenten, Temari, Shizune and even Hinata just us girls." said Tsunade

"That is a good idea. Let me tell Naruto." Said Sakura 

"Actually I have to talk to him as well." said Tsunade "I want him to watch the office while we are having our lunch."

"Ok but who is going to help Naruto-kun at the office?" asked Sakura

"Even Shizune has a helper you know." said Tsunade

"This is so troublesome." said Shikamaru as he listened to Shizune explain things yet again. 

They found Naruto in the back yard taking care of one of his ninja foxes who had just had pups. "Naruto-kun."

"Yah Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he left the kennel letting the new mom and dad sleep.

"Tsunade wants to take Ino out for lunch to make her feel better so you are going to have to watch the Hokage's office." said Sakura

"Ok then, have fun say high to Ino for me." said Naruto

"Sure thing Naruto have fun at the office." said Sakura as Naruto disappeared in a flash of light. As soon as Sakura and Tsunade left Sasuke walked up and knocked on the door. Kyuubi answered the door. 

"They aren't here Sasuke" said Kyuubi 

"Actual I came to talk to you." said Sasuke 

"About what?" asked Kyuubi 

Later that day Naruto still sat in the Hokage's office as Tsunade and Sakura walked in. "So how was your lunch?"

"Good but now Sasuke and Ino have a present for you two back at your house." said Tsunade as Sakura and Naruto looked at her. 

"A gift what for what?" asked Naruto

"It's a thank you for protecting them and to say their sorry for getting half the clans after you." said Tsunade as a smile spread across her face "Either way I think you will enjoy the gift."

"Ok then" said Sakura as Naruto walked up to her. "No Naruto-kun I want to try to use the Hiraishin no Jutsu."

"Ok then." said Naruto as Sakura disappeared in a flash of pink light. 

"You taught Sakura the Hiraishin no Jutsu?" asked Tsunade 

"Of course she is going to be Sakura Namikaze so she should know my families justues." said Naruto as he disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared next to Sakura. "So Sakura-chan what do you think they got us?"

"I don't know, more then likely its free flowers for our wedding." said Sakura

"So you ready to jump again?" asked Naruto

"Sure" said Sakura as both of them disappeared in a flash of light. They appeared by the front door slowly they opened the door to find Sasuke and Ino waiting for them. 

"Finally you showed up." said Ino 

"Your gift is in your back yard." said Sasuke 

"You know you guys didn't have to get anything for us." Said Sakura

"I know you guys will love this though" said Ino as she led the two into the back yard. The moment Ino opened the door Sakura and Naruto stood there dumbfound at the sight that stood before them. There before them stood four people that they had only seen in pictures. One looked just like Naruto; he was wearing a jacket similar to Naruto but white with red flames instead of black and orange. Next to him stood a red haired woman wearing a black top, grey shorts and a brown half cape. The other couple the man had black hair and wore a jonin outfit. The man had black hair next to him stood a pink haired woman wearing.

"Mom, Dad?" asked Naruto

"Father, Mother?" asked Sakura

"Yes it is us." said the 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze.

**Well I hate to leave you here but you will just have to wait until tomorrow until you see the next chapter. For those people who haven't guessed Sasuke used one of Orochimaru's Justus so that Sakura and Naruto can see there died parents. Thank you for the reviews I ask that you keep reviewing.**


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61 The Generations**

In an instant Naruto and Sakura where in the arms of their parents both of them in tears as there parents hugged them. "How can this be? You died?" asked Naruto in-between tears.

"You can thank your friend Sasuke he used a variant of one of Orochimaru's justus to bring us back for 24 hours." said Minato 

"I don't care how it happened I finally get to hold my Son." cried Kushina as she hugged onto her son.

Meanwhile Sakura was seeing her father for the first time. "It's so good to hold my daughter, last time I did this you and your mother was being evacuated because of the Kyuubi attack." said Sakamur Haruno. 

"Dad you have no idea how long I wanted to talk to you." cried Sakura into her father's chest before looking at her mom. "Mom you look a lot younger."

"Do you think I really wanted to spend forever looking like a 45 year old woman when my husband looks 25." said her mother Cerise "So I choose to look like I did when your father died."

"I understand." said Sakura "But mom I asked why where so mean to Naruto-kun?"

"I thought he would take you away from me, I had lost all my friends during the Kyuubi attack." said Cerise looking at the ground in shame "I didn't know that Naruto was Minuto's and Kishuna's son. If I had known I would have taken him in and raised him like a son."

"Well I kind glad you didn't, it would just be weird when I marry Naruto-kun." said Sakura 

"You're marrying each other?" asked Cerise stunned

"Yes, I thought you would know that because I always thought you would be watching from heaven." said Sakura

"Sakura the justu I used pulled souls from heaven but they only remember what they knew when they died. The may of known but they don't remember it." said Sasuke "I told them about Naruto being the 4th son and the truth behind the Kyuubi but I was leaving the rest up to you too."

"So you two are getting married?" said Kushina as she looked at her son.

"Yah. I hope you like Sakura-chan" said Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head causing Kushina to laugh.

"You look so much like your father just then." said Kushina "Of course I like Sakura I am her godmother and Minato is her godfather after all. Just like Cerise and Sakamur where suppose to be yours."

"I told your our kids would get together." said Minato as he hit Sakamur in the shoulder

"Yah you did" said Sakamur

"So when is the wedding?" asked Cerise

"Early June." said Sakura

"Yah and in 5 years I am going to be Hokage." said Naruto with a smile.

"Congratulation son." said Minato

"Why don't we go inside and sit down." said Ino "It's getting cold."

"Shut up Ino." Yelled Sakura

"She is just like you." whispered Minato to his wife.

"And he is just like you maybe that is why they love each other." She whispered back.

"Sakura-chan Ino does have a good idea." said Naruto

"Hay Ino how are you doing?" asked Cerise

"Fine Mrs. Haruno I marry Sasuke in about a mouth so I am pretty good." said Ino, she didn't want to tell her about Choji. 

"Ino-chan lets leave." said Sasuke 

"Ok then." said Ino.

"Just remember Naruto, Sakura they are only 24 hours before they return." said Sasuke

"We will remember." said Naruto as Ino and Sasuke left. "So let us head inside." The six of them went inside and sat down on the couch. They started talking about everything then it turned to Naruto's past and Kushina could only cry and hold on to her son as he told about the past. 

"Son can I talk to you for a minute alone?" asked Minato as he and Naruto sat up and followed his father into a side room. He closed the door so no one else could here them.

"What is it dad?" asked Naruto

"I just want you to know that I am so sorry for having to seal the Kyuubi in you." Said Minato "I hoped that the villagers would treat you right but it looks like I was wrong. I hope you can forgive me."

"Truth be told Dad I understood why you did it you where protecting the village. When I was younger I asked why did you pick me to carry the burden but when I found out you where my father and that reason you picked me was to make the seal stronger." said Naruto 

"Still if there was any other choose I would of used it." said Minato

"Dad if I didn't have the Kyuubi in me I would of died so many times. I would never have brought Sasuke back to the village."

"Well I wish that the Kyuubi would never had come, so I could have been a father." said Minato as he looked down "I had so many dreams of what I would do with you. Play catch, teaching your Justus and giving your gifts on your birthday. Instead the only gift I gave you was a curse."

"I also wish that I never came to your village to begin with." said Kyuubi as he appeared in the doorway. 

"Kyuubi" said Minato as he glared at the fox.

"Dad it is ok." said Naruto "I thought that Sasuke told you that the Kyuubi is our clan new summons."

"I know but he still attacked our village for no reason." said Minato "If all the doctors weren't so busy treating to the war wounded your mother would of lived. It is all his fault."

"I am sorry." said Kyuubi

"Is sorry suppose to give me back the time I should have had with my son?" asked Minato

"No but I have lost a child because the rock ninja's wearing your headbands attacked my mate killing her and our pups. That is why I attacked your village I though you had killed my family." said Kyuubi

"I see." Said Minato

"Kyuubi-kun it is almost time for our part of the show." said Sakura as she appeared by Kyuubi 

"What are you two up to?" asked Naruto 

"Your see." said Sakura as the walked away.

"Who was that fox?" asked Minato

"Well turns out that Kyuubi's mate didn't die totally because of the fox seal, so she was able to return but they did lose their kid." said Naruto "But now they are expecting pups."

"I see." said Minato before they returned to the rest of the group. Almost as soon they returned two mini tornadoes of spinning charka appeared in the room. Everyone looked at them for a bit before they stopped when they stopped. Sakura and Naruto already knew what was going on but the other four just stood there as four new figures appeared where the twisters stopped. 

"Cool so it finally happened." yelled an eight year old boy with blonde hair wearing a red shirt and black shorts with deep blue eyes.

"Yah this is so cool." yelled his carbon copy only he was wearing a blue shirt instead of red.

"Twerps will you show some respect." Yelled the oldest girl maybe 12 years old wearing an orange top sleeveless top, black shorts and a blue shirt. Her head band was on her forehead in-between her blue eyes and her shoulder length blonde hair with pink highlights.

"Kushina put down please." said a little four year old girl who was being held by the older girl. She had deep green eyes, pink hair with a little ribbon in it. She was wearing a light pink shirt and a purple shirt. 

"Oh sorry about that Saaya." said Kushina as she put the little girl down. The moment the little girl's feet hit the ground she ran to Sakura.

"Up Mommy." said the little girl as she held up her hands toward Sakura. Without thinking Sakura picked up the little girl and let her sit in her lap. 

"What is going on who are you people?" asked Minato

"I can explain that?" said fox Sakura as she walked into the room. "I am Sakura eight tailed demon fox of wind and mate of the 9 tailed fox Kyuubi. We thought it would be good if the future Namikaze's get to see their grandparents even if it's only for a little bit of time." 

"So you four are?" asked Sakamur

"Yep grandpa where their future kids." said one of the boys who was pointing at his parents "I am Minato Namikaze and this is my twin."

"Wait you're my twin I was born first." Said the other boy

"It doesn't matter who was born first!" yelled Kushina Namikaze as both boys looked fearfully at her. 

"I am Altair Namikaze." Said the boy in blue

"Kushina it is great to finally see our true grandparents." said Kushina "and the little girl is Saaya."

"Mommy." said the little girl in Sakura's lap as she turned to look at Sakura "Why do you look like you do in the white photo?"

"White photo?" asked Sakura

"She means your wedding photo she has nicknames for the photos and white because of the wedding dress." explained Kushina as they sat down, Kushina choose to sit in-between Sakamur and Cerise Haruno and the boys sat by Minato and Kushina. All four grandparents just looked at the kids.

"What?" asked Altair

"Its just weird seeing the future kids of our kids." said Kushina (Naruto's mom)

"Is it weirder then coming back from the dead and seeing your 20 year old kids?" said her grandson Minato

"Well if you put it that way then no." said Kushina

"Well we only have an hour until we go back to our time." said Naruto's and Sakura's daughter Kushina "So please let's get over this from the future thing so that we can talk and get to know you four."

"Ok then." said the 4th "What do you want to know."

They spent the next ½ an hour talking, laughing and joking. While Sakura and Naruto spent time with their future sons. Kushina walked up to her future grand daughter. 

"I am just wondering when is your birthday."

"Last week." Said Kushina 

"That isn't what a mean. I am asking how long my boy will have to wait before he can hold his daughter." Whispered Kushina to the blonde hair girl. 

"Not long, by this time next year daddy will be holding me." Whispered Kushina back with a smile.

"That's all I wanted to know." said Kushina "I only got to see him once and that was just before I died. I just want him to have what I didn't have a chance to do. Raise his kids and watch them grow."

"I can understand but know he does love you and grandpa. He has a photo of you two sitting on his desk on the Hokage's office right next to a photo of us." said Kushina (Sakura's and Naruto's daughter) "He even named me and one of my brothers after you two."

Suddenly a loud knocking came from the door. "I'll get it." Yelled little Minato as he ran toward the door.

"No I'll get it" yelled Altair as he ran toward the door. Soon they where fighting over the door handle. 

"Are they always like this?" asked Sakura to her future daughter.

"Yah, you always say they are like Dad when he was younger only they have a person to bounce ideas off of. Also they are always trying to out do each other." said Kushina as they finally open to show Tsunade and Jiraiya standing there.

"Ok when did Naruto start making his clones min versions of himself?" asked Jiraiya 

"We are not clones, Grandpa Jiraiya." said Minato

"What, Grandpa?" asked a very confused Jiraiya before he turned to Tsunade "I thought you said that Sasuke was bring Minato back

"Come on in." yelled Naruto "I can explain everything." 

They walked in noticing the extra four kids. "So will someone please tell me what is going on?" asked Tsunade

"Long story short, Sakura used some of her powers to bring mine and Sakura-Chan future kids to see their grandparents." said Naruto as Jiraiya and Tsunade's eyes widened.

"So you two are their future kids?" asked Tsunade as she looked down at the two little boys.

"Yah we are grandma Tsunade." said Kushina as she walked up. "I'm Kushina, these are my brothers Altair and Minato, the little girl is Saaya."

"Wait are you the oldest?" said Tsunade

"Yah"

"Ha I won our bet you owe me 5000, pervert." said Tsunade

"I will pay you later old hag." said Jiraiya

"Wait you had a bet, on what?" asked Sakura

"I bet that your first born would be a girl he bet it would be a boy." said Tsunade with a smile "therefore I won."

"Some things never changed." sighed both Kushina. Soon the hour was up and all the Namikaze and the Haruno's gathered together for a group photo. It was the first time all of them had been together. 

**Well here is another chapter, I plan to take the weekend off so no updates till Monday. Until then I hope you liked it and please keep reading and reviewing.**


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62 Forgiveness

**Chapter 62 Forgiveness**

"I still can't believe that those are your two kids." said Kushina as they sat back down in the living room.

"Yah I can't wait." said Sakura as she leaned into Naruto using his shoulder as her pillow causing their parents to smile. Suddenly the door rang again.

"Just stay where your are." Said Tsunade as she stood up and answered the door. "You can let him go now; I will take full reasonability for him."

"Tsunade who are you talking to?" Asked Naruto as Tsunade walked back in with a blonde hair man. It was Naruto's uncle, Minato's brother Altair Namikaze.

"Brother." said Altair softy as he looked at the ground, slowly Minato stood up and walked toward his now almost 50 year old brother. He stood looking at the man who had been in jail for the past 25 years. "I am so sorry for what I did I know that you can never forgive me."

Suddenly Minato embraced his brother in a hug. "I forgive you little brother." He said in a whisper as the man started crying.

"Thank you." Whisper Altair back as soon as they parted Tsunade walked up.

"Altair Namikaze, you where sentenced to life in prison for the extortion of a village under our protection during war. Also for leaving your command during said time of war causing the death of the units under your command. You have served 25 years of said life sentence. You have shown remorse for said actions and as such I am editing your sentence."

"Editing my sentence?" asked Altair stunned.

"Yes I am setting you free. You are now under house arrest for 2 years and a life long band from the ninja core or leaving the village. Also you can not hold any place on the council or lead any clan." said Tsunade "You are free."

"Welcome home, uncle." said Naruto as he got up and hugged his crying uncle.

"Thank you." said Altair in-between tears.

"I will have the ANBU bring over your books and other personal effects." said Tsunade

"Thank you for everything." said Altair as he was lead to a chair. Suddenly an idea popped into Naruto's mind.

"I'll be right back." said Naruto as he disappeared in a flash of light. He came back with a new form. "Mom I would like you to meet Rick Uzumaki, your brothers son."

"My God he looks just like a little Kinmer." said Kushina

"Naruto I know you explained it to me but it is still weird to see my aunt." said Rick

"You're telling me, When I died little brother was dating a nice girl name Ishe." said Kushina

"That my mom." said Rick

"Now where is my idiot brother?" asked Kushina as Rick lowered his head.

"He died this year and Mom died giving birth to my sister who died later." Said Rick

"I am so sorry." said Kushina "At least you had your cousin to talk to."

"No Dad though Naruto was a demon so he refused to take him in, no mater what my mom said." said Rick as Kushina eyes twitched.

"I am so going to kick his ass for abounding my little boy." said Kushina

"You may already have Kushina-kun now sit down." said her husband

"Well I am afraid I must be going." said Rick as Naruto looked at him.

"Rick this is your aunt, what is more important then that?" asked Naruto

"Well it's your parents I don't really belong and I have a date." said Rick as he blushed

"Go." said Kushina as Rick disappeared.

Rick had to run as fast as possible to get the clan gate. He knocked on the door only to see Kakashi standing there. "Hello Rick, Hinura told me you where coming." said Kakashi as he opened the door.

"Hello Kakashi." said Rick as he stepped into the Hakate gated compound. "Kakashi I have a question weren't you trained by Naruto's dad?"

"Yah, why do you ask?" asked Kakashi

"Because Sasuke used some justu to bring Naruto's and Sakura's parents back with 24 hours." said Rick as Kakashi's eyes widened

"Minato-sensei is back?" asked Kakashi

"Yah" said Rick as Kakashi bolted toward the Namikaze estate. He arrived with moments. He knocked on the door only to have Minato open the door.

"Minato-sensei?" asked Kakashi wide eyed

"Little Kakashi, is that you?" asked Minato

"Yah, it is me." said Kakashi suddenly Minato hugged his former student

"Come on in Kakashi." said Minato as he lead him in the room where he recognized everyone in the room. He looked at Naruto then back at Minato.

"How could I not of seen that they where father and son sooner?" asked Kakashi to himself.

"So little Kakashi how are you doing?" asked Minato

"Well I am married now." said Kakashi

"What you little Kakashi married, who is the luckily lady?" asked Kushina

"Anko Mitarashi, well know Anko Hakate." said Kakashi

"I see." said Minato with a smile "Congratulation."

It was one of the best 24 hours of Naruto's and Sakura's life. However soon their 24 hours was almost up. "Good buy Son." Said Kushina as she hugged her son and kissed her son. Minuto was also hugging him.

"Remember son, we love you. I will something the 3rd told me before I became the Hokage, this village and everyone in it is your family they may not be related to us by genetics but we must all protect each other. Also take time to be with your true family don't let the Hokage work keep you away from your kids or wife."

"I won't Dad." said Naruto as his eyes started to water.

While Naruto was saying goodbye to his parents Sakura was saying goodbye to her parents as well. "Goodbye my little cherry." said her father as he kissed her forehead.

"Goodbye Dad" said Sakura tears flowing from her eyes.

"Sakura we love you and it seams that you will have a wonderful life with the a man who loves you just as much as you love him." said her mother as Sasuke spoke up.

"It is time." said Sasuke sadly, the four parents gathered together.

"I would say see you soon but I hope we don't see you for a long time." said Minato before his wife slapped the back of his head.

"What this Baka means is that we hope you two have a long happy life together." Said Kushina

"We love you." Said all four of them as the faded from sight as Sakura started crying into Naruto's chest. Naruto's eyes filled with tears as well.

While Naruto and Sakura where having their reunion Kabato stood in the underground base.

"Is it ready?" asked Kabato

"Yes it is ready." said the sound ninja as the human stood in the corner glaring at them

"Good, then we move out in a hour." said Kabato

"You hear that weapon, your going to have some fun." said the sound ninja.

"Know this, I will kill you all for this." Said the weapon as the sound ninja started laughing.

"I am afraid not, you may be the most powerful being on the earth but you can't touch us with Kabato's orders." said the sound Ninja.

**Well here is another chapter, I hope you like it. I will like to thank everyone who has reviewed and I ask that you keep reviewing.**


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63 Mist

**Chapter 63** **Mist**

"I wonder why the old lady called us here?" asked Naruto as he sat down in the chair. Tsunade stormed into the room followed by the lead mist ninja in the leaf village Daiki Watanabe.

"So what are you going to do about this?" asked Daiki

"What is going on?" asked Naruto

"We got word from the Mizukage, apparently most of clans along with sound ninja's are trying to take over the village." said Tsunade "Kabuto is leading the sound ninjas in an alliance with some of the clans. The Mizukage is asking for help from us."

"So what are we going to do?" asked Sakura

"They are our alliance we have to help." said Naruto

"I agree I have already called for one battalion of ninja's to get ready as soon as they are ready. You will take them to the mist village." said Tsunade looking at Naruto just then Shizune burst through the door.

"Lady Tsunade another message from Mist." said Shizune as she handed the scroll to the Hokage. The Hokage's eyes scanned the page and with each line they got narrower.

"This is not good." said Tsunade. "Daiki I hate to tell you this but your father and your family is dead and you and your sister a banded from your village. This is a message from the new Mizukage, Kabuto he is telling us not to come." said Tsunade angry.

"So what are we going to do we have to avenge my father, clan, my village!" yelled Daiki.

"Daiki we can't we signed an alliance with the Mist village not a certain clan. We have to follow the wishes of the current Mizukage. However I can offer you and your sister asylum in this village." said Tsunade as Daiki lowered his head.

"There has to be something you can do to help our people." said Daiki

"I don't see how. This is an official message from the Mizukage." said Tsunade

"So was the last one we just say that we never got this message." said Naruto as Tsunade looked at him. "You said it yourself we need the mist on our side, do you really think Kabuto is going to keep the peace?"

"True but as soon as our forces get there he will tell us to leave and we will have to leave." said Tsunade

"That is where I have an idea." said Naruto "just give me a chance to put it in place."

"Ok then I am putting them under your command." said Tsunade as Sakura, Naruto and Daiki left.

Two hours latter the leaf ninjas had gathered by the west gate. They where about to move out when Keiko walked up dressed in full battle gear. "You're not going." said her brother Daiki.

"What I am going we have to free our village." Yelled Keiko

"Yes but our clan must live on, if I die I want you to join the leaf village." said Daiki as Keiko eyes widened.

"No we are from the mist." said Keiko

"Yes we are from the mist but I will rather see our village be destroyed then be used to wage a war that will destroy all the other nations. If that happens you will all that is left of our village." said Daiki

"I understand brother but do me two things." said Keiko

"What?"

"Come back and kill the SOB that killed Dad." said Keiko

"I can't make those promise sister." said Daiki "We are ninjas we do not know what will happen so I can't make promises about warfare. But make me a promise no mater what happens be happy I have never seen you as happy anywhere else as you are here. Most of the time around that Minuto Morino boy." Keiko suddenly started blushing a bit as her brother laugh. "I think that is the first time I have seen you blush little sister."

"Blush I don't blush brother." said Keiko

"That tough girl act may work with most but not with me sis." said Daiki

"Ok everyone we are leaving." yelled Naruto, as everyone started running toward the mist village. Shino was a few hundred yards in front with his bugs scouting for traps. Naruto, Sakura, Kyuubi, Daiki and Ghiaccio where at the head of the group, Sasuke, Ino and Neji where in the middle taking up the rear was Shikamaru and Temeri.

"So brother why hasn't your mate join us on this attack?" asked Ghiaccio as the blue f tailed ice demon fox ran right next to his brother the 9 tailed fire demon fox.

"Sakura is with pups and I already lost some I am not going to lose her again." said Kyuubi

"Understood brother." said Ghiaccio

"Hay Daiki, Ghiaccio what is the land like around the mist village like?" asked Naruto

"The Village sits on a large island in the middle of a large lake. The lake is too big and ruff for use to walk across using charka. That means we will have to go across the mist bridge to get to the village. Normal we could take a boat but they are all controlled by my village and I don't think we can sneak 150 ninja's aboard a single boat." Said Daiki

"Since the bridge is the only way across they will have that locked down right?" asked Naruto

"Yes." said Daiki

"Well this just makes things more interesting." said Naruto as they kept up their march to the mist village. It took a day to reach the mist village. Soon they were at the entrance to the bridge that lead to the mist village.

"Lord Mizukage." said a sound ninja as he walked up to Kabuto who was sitting behind a desk.

"Yes" said Kabuto

"Leaf ninja's are at the entrance to the bridge." said the sound ninja.

"Well go get my weapon ready." said Kabuto

"Yes my lord." said the ninja as he walked out.

"I will show the leaf to day the true power of the new sound village." said Kabuto as the door opened again. "Who are you?"

"I am sorry to intrude my lord, I am part of a trade group that wasn't allowed to trade in the mist village early but I was wondering if I can open up shop here now." said the hooded man.

"I don't have the time to deal with this now." said Kabuto as he got out of the chair.

"I am sorry for taking up your time then." said the man as Kabuto walked pushed past him. Suddenly with out warning the man dove a blade into the back of Kabuto's skull. Kabuto's eyes widened as another hidden blade shot out of his arm. Kabuto tried to use his healing ability but found out he couldn't. "Don't even try to use your charka I put my blade into the part of your brain that controls charka. Your healing abilities don't work now and this is for the leaf and land of fire." Said Rick as his blade dove into his heart. Blood ran out of his month as the blade moved from the heart to his neck. Slitting his throat as Kabato's eyes rolled over. Both blades came out of the body Kabato's blood covered the floor as the door opened again and two figures walked in.

"Intruder!" yelled the sound ninja as Rick ran toward the window as a kunai was thrown at him. He jumped out of the window land just as the kunai hit him in the shoulder. "What are you doing go after him." yelled the sound ninja at the weapon.

"I don't take orders from you." said the weapon as he grabbed the ninja by the throat. "Since I forced to take orders from that useless ninja but now he is dead I am free to do what ever I want." With that the human weapon snapped the guy's neck just as more sound and mist ninja's arrived. He threw the dead sound ninja to the floor. "I will kill everyone in this village starting with you all."

Rick just kept running jumping from roof top to roof top as screams filled the air. He looked behind him once just in time to see the Mizukages office come crashing down. Rick hit on his radio as he ran. "Rick to Naruto."

"Yah." said Naruto's voice over the radio

"The snake is dead; I say again the snake is dead." said the Rick

"Good work we will make a distraction while you cross the bridge." said Naruto

"I don't think that will be necessary." said Rick "They have there only problem someone or something is killing everything in site, I am only a few steps ahead of it."

"What is killing everyone?" asked Naruto

"I don't know and I don't intend to find out." said Rick as he reached the main gate and ran out along with most of the villagers who where trying to get out of the city. As the giant wall of black fire came sweeping out from the Mizakage office, destroying everything in it's path. Soon the entire island started to shake and sink into the lake. Rick and some of the villagers reached Naruto and the leaf ninja's just as the entire island sank below the waves.

"It's gone it's all gone." said Daiki as he looked where his village used to be.

"Sir." said one of the few mist ninja's left.

"What?" asked Daiki

"Well sir, you're the only jonin left. What are our orders?" said the chunin as Daiki looked and saw he only had two dozen or so ninja, all chunin or genin. With maybe 200 to 300 citizens.

"Is this all that made it?" asked Daiki

"Yes sir." Said the chunin "We are all that made it out."

"Do you have any idea what did this?" Asked Naruto

"All I know it that Kabato said he had a super weapon that would make all other nations treble in fear." Said the chunin "and that he was the only person who could control it."

"So when I killed him, I caused this weapon to kill everything." said Rick as Sakura was treating his wound.

"Rick you had no idea that this would happen." said Sakura sensing that Rick would blame himself.

"Sir what are your orders?" asked a chunin as Daiki lowered his head.

"Naruto I ask for asylum for my people, my ninjas and my family." said Daiki in a low voice.

"Of course." said Naruto

"Sir what about the village?" asked a mist genin as she looked out to where the village used to be.

"The mist village is no more. It and its dark history is now below the waves." said Daiki as they turned away from the lake where the village used to stand. Across the lake stood the human weapon as he looked as the leaf ninjas and the mist survives left.

**Well here is another chapter, I hope you like it. Well until next time thank you for reviewing and I ask that you keep on reviewing.**


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64 A New World**

Keiko Watanabe daughter of the late Mizukage sat on a dock that went into a small lake. In her hand she held the shinny new leaf head band. All the mist ninja's had been given a leaf head band and it was up to them if they wanted to become leaf ninjas. All but her had made up their minds and joined the ranks of the leaf. The mist villagers had been giving free housing in one of the many apparement complexes (owned by Naruto's clan) in the village. The leaf had taken them in and they were already finding jobs, even though the village was destroyed only a week ago. The territory the mist village used to control was now controlled by Konoha(leaf village) and Suna(sand village). The other nations by had put up no argument about the leaf and sand assuming control over the land. They had heard about what the Kyuubi did to the sound, lighting and rock invasion and they didn't want to cross it. Slowly he reached up to her forehead and took off her mist hand band. She held both of them one in each hand.

"It is hard." said a voice from behind her she turned around to see the same woman who was at the chunin exams that seamed so long ago.

"You are Temari right?" asked Keiko

"Yes and I know a little about what your going through." said Temari as she sat next to the girl.

"How could you know anything about what I am going through. I was the daughter of the Mizukage, now my village is gone, my family is all but gone and now I will have give up being a mist ninja to become a leaf ninja if I want to stay a ninja."

"You may not of known this but I am the daughter of the former Kazakage, I had to make a choice to turn my back on my brothers, one of which is the current Kazakage and village to marry the man I love who was leaf ninja." said Temari

"The two villagers are allied so how could you turn your back on your village?" asked Keiko

"Alliance don't last forever however this one will last longer then normal because Gaara and Naruto are friends but my kids or grandkids will fight against the sand village maybe even killing one of my brothers kids or grandkids." said Temari "In a way your lucky any kids you have here won't fight against the your former village."

"Only because my village is gone." said Keiko

"True but I ask are you happier here or back at Mist Village?" asked Temari

"How do you know so much about me?" asked Keiko

"Your brother asked me to talk to you, he thought I would have a similar point of view." said Temari

"Well I don't want your help so leave now!" yelled Kieko

"Ok then I'll leave." said Temari as she got up and left Keiko to think. Across town Hinura and Rick sat at a stand.

"Good work on the mission Rick I heard you did your job perfectly." Said Hinura

"Not perfectly because what I did destroyed an entire village." said Rick

"Rick I heard about Kabato's super weapon you had no idea that his weapon would go off and destroy the village. However it's gone now." said Hinura

"That's the problem I don't think that he's gone." said Rick

"He you think a single person could destroy an entire island. Not even Naruto-sensei is that strong." said Hinura

"I don't know that but I am telling you that the charka I felt was from a human, not a demon or some charka weapon." said Rick

"Well who ever it was he must be died now." said Hinura

"We can only hope Hinura-kun." Said Rick as Kinkura walked past, back at the pound with Kieko.

"Go away Temari, I don't want your help." said Keiko

"I am not Temari." Said a cold voice

"Oh it's you." said Keiko as Minuto sat down beside her.

"Why are you acting like a cry baby?" said Minuto

"I am not acting like a cry baby you jack ass." said Keiko

"Yah you are. You are crying over the fact that you are no long special. You are no longer the daughter of the Mizukage who has to work alone in order to live up to what your father wanted instead you are a normal ninja who can choose for herself." said Minuto as Keiko just looked at him. "I once thought I had to live up to what my clan wanted of me. I grew up listening to stories about the leaf rock war and how I was supposed to live up to their greatness. However I thought I had to do that by myself but then I almost lost my ninja career. Then Sasuke-sensei taught me that a team is what allowed all those hero stories to happen. If you want I could ask Hokage if you can be teamed up with Rick, Hinura and myself."

Keiko just sat there for a little bit slowly she raised the leaf head band to her forehead and tighter it to her head.

"Thanks I would rather be paired up with someone intelligent but I guess you will have to do." said Kieko

"Hay your helping me. I need someone to talk to besides those two morons." said Minuto causing Keiko to laugh a little.

"True those two are morons." said Keiko

"Well there won't be any more missions for a while Sasuke-sensei's wedding is this coming Saturday." said Minuto "Would you like to go with me."

"Fine, why not I have nothing better to do." said Kieko with a slight smile.

In a tree watching was her brother Daiki wearing his new leaf head band as well a huge smile on his face. "You're happy to see them together aren't you." said a voice from behind him. He turned around to see Sasuke standing a tree behind him.

"Yah I am, she deserves to be happy and he seams to make her smile." said Daiki

"Yah, Minuto may not be my family but he is my student. He was walking a path similar to what I did. Keiko seams to make him happy and got him off that path." said Sasuke "So how are you settling in?"

"Pretty good, the apartment is nothing compared to the Mizukage estate that she grew up in but I liked it better. Simpler is better and we are good on money our clan kept most of its money in a bank account in a natural village unlikely to be attacked." said Daiki.

"Well that is good to heat that you are setting in fine." said Sasuke as Minuto stood up before helping Kieko up. They where forced to walk close together to get off the dock but they kept together as they walked down the street "They look good together don't they?"

"Yah, they do." said Daiki with a smile. A week later everything was ready.

"Sasuke I have to say I have never seen you this nerves in my entire life." said Naruto as he kept messing with his black tie. Both of them where dressed in suits the only real difference between their clothes was Sasuke's tie had the Uchiha sign on it.

"Because I have never been this nerves, you idiot." said Sasuke "You will be nerves on your wedding day as well you idiot."

"Yah I will be and you will be sitting where I am telling me not to worry." said Naruto with a grin.

"True but your wedding is less then 50 people this is the entire Yamanaka clan plus the Nara clan and since Inoichi is the council leader the head of all the clans are invited luckily Akimichi declined to show." said Sasuke "This is a big wedding."

"Yah it took 100 of my shadow clones 2 hours just to set up the tables and chairs." said Naruto "However it is a very nice set up."

"Yah it was Ino-chan idea to hold the wedding and the party in the park that sits between our two clan residents." said Sasuke as he sat down he looked out the window to see that many people had already arrived.

"We are ready" said Shikamaru as he walked into the room wearing a suit matching Naruto's because he, along with Naruto and Ino's cousin where the grooms man.

"Ok then." said Naruto as he stood up. "You ready for this?"

"As ready as I going to be." said Sasuke as they walked out as the music started playing.

While Naruto was talking to Sasuke, Sakura stood helping Ino with her dress. "I remember when I would do anything to be in your place." said Sakura

"Well sorry but I have him." said Ino with a grin.

"No you can have him I have Naruto-kun that is all I need." said Sakura

"Well at least until we have families of our own." said Ino

"True" said Sakura

"Well forehead what do you think of my dress?" asked Ino as she turned around. As Sakura sighed and rubbed her temples.

"This is the thousandth time you asked me so once again you look great." said Sakura

"Not as good as us in our dress." yelled Inner Sakura

"Very true I can't wait to see Naruto-kun's reaction to us in that dress." thought Sakura as Temari walked in wearing a red strapless dress that matched Sakura's and Ino's cousin all three of them where the brides maid.

"We are ready." said Temari as they walked out to meet Ino's father before going down the alley. Two hours and a lot of tears later, Ino Yamanaka was no more instead she was Ino Uchiha. The two of them danced in the center of a dance floor that had been built in the park just for the party. They where in luck that the weather was beautiful with just right amount of cloud cover to stop direct sunlight all the time.

"They look so happy." said Tsunade as she sat next to Jiraiya watching as the newly weds plus Sakura and Naruto long with so many others dance.

"Young love, so beautiful." said Jiraiya as he drank some more shake. "I was thinking about writing my next book using Naruto and Sakura's story as a base but then I would have to deal with both you and her casing after me wanting to kill me."

"My God you're actually thinking for a change." said Tsunade with a smile. As Sakura and Naruto came into their view, Sakura had her back up against Naruto's chest. Their hands where wrapped together. Naruto was kissing her neck and Sakura's eyes closed and she leaned her head back giving more room for Naruto to kiss before they spun around and continued dancing. Tsunade just smiled at the site of the two people she thought of as her kids looking so happy and in love. "So what are you going to do? Naruto is going to be the Hokage he can't be the Toad sag or keep that spy network of yours intact."

"I have been thinking about that and I think I have a person in mind to take over the spy network and maybe even the sag spot." said Jiraiya

"Who?" asked Tsunade as Jiraiya looked toward two young chunin who where dancing in the corner. It was Rick and Hinura. "I can see where Rick would be a good replacement for you and I will allow it but know this you have to come back to the village at least once a month and if you turn Rick into a pervert your have to answer to me and Sakura. Also of course your have to answer to Hinura and she will be harder then either me or Sakura."

"Why would I have to worry about a chunin." said Jiraiya

"For two reasons first she loves him, second I am going to train her so she will just as strong as I am." said Tsunade with a smirk as Jiraiya's eyes widened.

"I better not turn him into a pervert or else I will have to deal with three Tsunade and one is in love with the boy." thought Jiraiya "Still this kid has great potential for under cover work."

While this was going on Minuto and Keiko sat at a table watching everyone dance. "Those emotional fools, what is so great about dancing." said Keiko as she sat there in a black dress. Minuto was dressed in an all black suit.

"Just say it you want to be out there." said Minuto as Keiko glared at him.

"I do not want to go out there." said Keiko

"Come on." Said Minuto as he stood up and held out his hand which Keiko took as they both walked toward the dance floor. At the moment Ino and Sasuke where in heaven as the sun started to go down.

It was around 4 in the morning and for some reason and something woke Sasuke up. He put on some sweatpants and walked out of the door of his and Ino's bed room and into the small garden, the full moon shown in the sky. He turned to look at the sleeping form of his young wife. He didn't know how long he just stood there looking at her. Suddenly he felt a cold wind blow across the inner court yard making all his hair stand on end and making his blood run cold. He knew he wasn't alone. He turned around only to see a dark figure standing on the roof across from him. The figure was just as tall as him. He was dressed in an all black jacket with the collars going up to meet his jet black hair. The other details of his face were hidden showdown of a tree branch.

"Who are you what are you doing here?" asked Sasuke

"My, my how bad our memory is Sasuke." said the man in a cold monotone voice that made Sasuke's already cold blood turn into ice.

"I ask again who are you?" said Sasuke as he backed up in order to be closer to protect Ino who was still asleep.

"Protecting your wife, how honorable of you." said the man as he stepped into the moon light.

"It can't be you're dead." said Sasuke as he grinned his teeth and activated his sharingan.

"I am afraid you are mistaken little brother." said the man that had stepped into the moon light. His red Sharingan eyes meet his younger brother.

"Itachi"

**Yes, the weapon is Itachi. I hope you like this chapter and that you keep on reviewing. Well until the next chapter, thanks.**


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65 The Return

**Chapter 65 The Return**

"Itachi" said Sasuke as he pulled his sword out of the stand by the door. "How are you alive? I killed you."

"Yes you did." said Itachi "but you didn't use your own powers you used that curse seal of yours but you don't have it know, do you."

"If I killed you then how are you standing here now?" asked Sasuke

"You can thank Kabato for that." said Itachi as he jumped down into the court yard. "He wanted a powerful weapon so he found some of my blood that you left sitting there on the battlefield and cloned this body."

"So you're nothing more then a clone." Said Sasuke

"No I am far above a mere clone. They took their time growing, four years to be except and binding the cells into the perfect weapon but one they could control. They wrote it into my genes that I had to follow the orders of Kabato but thanks to your ninja's I am free to pay you back for killing me." said Itachi as Sasuke jumped back to be closer to Ino.

"I will not let you touch Ino-chan." said Sasuke

"Oh I am afraid that you have no say in that matter." said Itachi as he took a step closer. "Put that away sword brother."

"Why should I you plan to kill my wife." Yelled Sasuke

"I will kill you and your wife but not tonight." said Itachi as Sasuke looked at him.

"What?"

"I am not going to kill you two tonight brother." Said Itachi

"Why not settle this now?" asked Sasuke

"Simple Brother, I want you to feel happiness joy, love." said Itachi "It will make it all more painful to watch as I take it away from you. I will make you and your wife watch as I kill any kids you have. Then I will kill her. Next I will make you watch it over and over again until you beg me to let you join them."

"You son of a bitch." yelled Sasuke

"Your words mean nothing to me little brother, but you can't stop me." said Itachi

"Are you after the whole village or just this clan?" asked Sasuke as Itachi started laughing.

"How sweet you're worried about your friends." said Itachi "Don't fear little Brother you are the one who killed me all I want is to kill you and our clan just that and I have the power to do that. I was the one who destroyed the mist village what makes you think you stand a chance against me?"

"You couldn't have destroyed that village by yourself, not even you are that powerful." said Sasuke

"Normally you would be right but" said Itachi as he turned around and pulled back his jacket to show a mark on his neck. "I now have the curse mark so my original power has been increase ten fold."

"Still you can't stay in curse form long." Said Sasuke

"That is where your wrong little brother. Because the mark is built into my very DNA I can stay in this form and have all the power that would I would get by transforming without transforming and that escapes harm to my body. They also solved the problem of me going blind from the Mangekyo Sharingan." said Itachi as Sasuke's blood ran like ice. "Now until we meet again brother. I wish you a happy life that is until I come to end it. Also congratulation and here is my wedding gift to you." With that Itachi turned on his Mangekyo Sharingan. Sasuke's mind filled with images of Itachi killing his parents like he did so many years go but now Ino was there with them in a pool of her own blood. Sasuke's sword fell to the ground with a clatter as Sasuke's whole body started shaking before falling to the ground that caused Ino to wake up.

"Sasuke-kun?" asked Ino as she sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes. However those eyes flew open the moment she saw Sasuke on the ground shaking. She ran to her husband wearing only her underwear only. "Sasuke-kun what's wrong?"

"I am afraid I did that." Said a cold voice that caused Ino's blood to freeze, she turned to see a man who looked like Sasuke standing there. She had seen the face before.

"Your Itachi?" asked a stunned Ino

"Yes I am, now I must be going, until we meet again dear sister-in-law." said Itachi as he turned to leave "Oh and welcome to the family." With that Itachi disappeared a when a cloud covered the light from the moon the moment the light came back he was gone.

**Almost 13 years later**

"Wake up" yelled Iruka as he slammed a book down on the desk causing the sleeper to jump awake.

"Ah what is Iruka-sensei?" asked the girl

"Kushina Namikaze this is the second time today that you fell asleep care to explain why?" asked Iruka-sensei who now had a little bit of grey hair.

"Well sensei last night our pair of Silver Black Back Foxes had their pups so I stayed up and watched Telya give birth to her and John's second sets of pups. Oh you should see them they are so cute." said the blonde hair with pink high light girl as Iruka could help but smile. She may have her mother's brain, attitude and charka control but she acts like her father more often then she likes to admit.

"Then again her father is the Hokage" thought Iruka as he looked out the window to see his former student Naruto Namikaze's face right next to Tsunade's. "Ok then since this is your first time and also since it involves your families justus I will let it slid but don't do it again."

"I won't Iruka-sensei." said Kushina with a smile.

"Good now we only have a week before your exam so lets turn in our book to page 90 and talk about the use of clones." said Iruka as he turned back to the blackboard and started writing about the uses of clones not that Kushina cared, she could make a shadow clone for over a year.

"Kushina stay awake you don't want Iruka-sensei after you again." said Lys Uchiha who was sitting next to her.

"Um shut up Lys I am tired and I don't want to deal with you." Yawned Kushina

"Just wake up and pay attention Fox girl." whispered Anko

"Oh Shut up Snake princess." said Kushina as her eyes started to close again suddenly the bell rang waking her up.

"Ok class I want to read the last chapter for tomorrow." Yelled Iruka as everyone stood up to leave. Kushina grabbed her bag and walked out to see her father standing their as always. With some member of the Yumanaka clan standing there talking to him.

"So how is Luc taking it?" asked Naruto

"As well as can be excepted Naruto-sensei" said the male Yumanaka

"Lou, Sakura-chan was your sensei not me." said Naruto

"NO both of you where. So I hope you can show up for our wedding." said Lou

"Of course, I'll tell Sakura-chan." said Naruto as he Lou walked away.

"You know Dad you don't have to show up everyday to walk us back." said Kushina to here father.

"I don't have to but I want too and today it's just you and me. Your brothers decided to skip school and paint the Hokage moment. It took two ANBU squads to track them down but in the end your mom got a hold of them first." said Naruto with a smile as he rubbed his daughter's head tossing her long hair all over the place.

"Dad stop you're messing up my hair." laughed Kushina with a smile

"Come on lets go home." said Naruto as he and Kushina starting to walk home.

"Hay Dad when does Uncle Rick come back from his spy mission?" asked Kushina

"He actual came home today, I had a meeting with him today." said Naruto as his though turned to the meeting.

"_So Rick what the news on Itachi?" asked Naruto as he looked at his cousin. Rick was dressed almost the same as he did when he was a chunin only now the metal plate that used to only have one star had five star his second star for killing Kabuto, next for making jonin rank, final killing two warlords about to attack snow country. Also he was the head a secret net work of spies and newly trained assassin core that spread to every ninja nation. _

"_My latest spy reported him in rain country last week but we lost track of him. He could be in Rock or lighting country by now" said Rick as he lowered his head "Sorry Naruto."_

"_You have nothing to say sorry for, you're only doing your job." said Naruto as he stood up and looked out the window._

"_I just feel like I would do more if it was yours or mine family on the chopping block." Said Rick_

"_Rick it is our family on the block." said Naruto "Everyone in this village is our family. We may not be related by blood but we are all family. Now get home before your wife kills me."_

"Dad" said Kushina snapping her father back to reality

"Oh sorry what?" asked Naruto

"I was asking if we can have a graduation party for me, Lys and Fugaku-kun." asked Kushina

"Sure I don't see why not just make sure it's fine with your mother." said Naruto as he smiled at his daughter smile. He knew that his daughter had a crush on Sasuke's eldest son. "Mother like Daughter." thought Naruto as they reached their house. "Sakura-chan we're home."

"I am in here Naruto-kun." said Sakura as Naruto and Kushina walked in to the living room. Only to find Sakura dressed in her normal home outfit of a white tank top with jeans and a kunai hoister on her hip. Her pink hair had grown out a bit over there 13 years of marriage till it now was in-between the length it was when she was a genin and when they got married. Sitting on the couch was Naruto's and Sakura's two sons Minato and Altair looking as insolent as they could be.

"You two are in so much trouble." said Kushina to her younger brothers.

"Go away poppy queen." said Altair as both he and Minato started making faces at their sister. Who in return make faces back.

"Children" said Sakura as Naruto fought back laughter however there youngest Saaya had no such luck she broke laughing in her cute little laugh. "Naruto-kun what do you think their punishment should be?"

"They have to stay in their room until super." said Naruto as Sakura glared at him.

"Naruto-kun they have to be punished for skipping school." said Sakura

"Sakura-chan no one was hurt and it helped me train those two ANBU teams." said Naruto

"Fine, what ever but next time they will pay." said Sakura as she walked over and picked up Saaya before going outside Kushina followed.

"Thanks Dad." said Altair

"Yah thanks Dad" said Minato with a smile

"Boys if you do anything like that ever again you will have training sessions with uncle Sasuke, understand." said Naruto sternly as both boys widened with fear. Uncle Sasuke's training session was legendary hard it was the worst punishment that their parents could give.

"We won't" said Minato

"We promise." said Altair

"Good now how did you manage to hid from the ANBU?" asked Naruto

"Well we just hid at the bottom of a lake they never check down there." said Minato

"Ok now go to your room." said Naruto as the two boys marched to their rooms. However he could only smile as his sons he walked outside to find Sakura watching as Kushina play with Saaya in the sandbox. Naruto walked over and placed his arm around his wife and mate.

"I heard Rick came back." whispered Sakura

"Yah." whispered Naruto back

"Any idea where Itachi is?" asked Sakura so that Kushina could hear her.

"Last we heard Rain country but he could be anywhere by now." Said Naruto

"Naruto-kun I know that it is horrible to say but I am glade that it isn't our family and our children that is threatened by Itachi." whispered Sakura

"It's not wrong, it's only natural for a mother to worry about her kits first but we must protect them." said Naruto back as Sakura leaned back into her husband's chest. No matter what happened this was her safety zone. Kushina looked up to see her mom was completely at peace.

"Dad always finds a way to calm Mom's temper." thought Kushina

"It's perfect for us, because mom normal agrees to everything when she is calm." Yelled inner Kushina in the same style of voice that her mom's inner self does. (Though neither of them knew that the other had it.)

"Mom, if me and my friends pass the exams do you think we can have a party here?" asked Kushina

"Sure, but you have to keep your brothers in line tonight" said Sakura without even looking at her daughter.

"No problem" said Kushina as she walked over to her sister. "Saaya do you want a snack?"

"Yes" said Saaya happy as she ran inside waiting for her big sister to get her a snack.

"I can't wait for our date tonight Sakura-chan." whispered Naruto into his wife's ear. At least once a mouth they would go out to eat at a nice place just the two of them no kids, no friends, no busyness just them.

"I love you Naruto-kun." said Sakura as Naruto kissed her neck

"I love you too Sakura-chan." Said Naruto as Kushina smiled as she looked out at her parents from the window.

Sure on some levels it made her skin crawl seeing her parents act like that but the fact that her parents had a moment like this one almost everyday and a day didn't go by that she didn't hear them say I love you or kiss each other at least once a day even after 13 years of marriage was just so romantic to her that is over rode the skin crawling effect.

"Kushina will you give me my snack now?" asked Saaya in her busy voice that Dad always joked matched mom's busy voice perfectly.

"Oh sorry Saaya" said Kushina as she handed the bowel of sliced apples to her four year old sister. 

**Yes, I did a time skip. I hope that is ok with you all. Well thanks for reviewing and I ask that you keep on reviewing. Thanks**


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66 A new generation**

"Ok class today is our final." said Iruka as he stood in front of the class "One at a time you will be called into the side room and be asked to perform some ninja arts. If you pass you will get your head bands and become genin. Now we will go in order from A-Z."

"This is so cool we are finally going to be ninjas." said Kushina to her friends

"Kushina you are way too hyper." said her friend Ameri Nara who was leaning back in her chair her fan leaned up against her desk.

"What can you say I just can't wait to be a ninja." said Kushina with one of her fathers smiles on her face.

"You just need to calm down forehead." said Lys Uchiha as she cleaned her sword. "Don't you agree with me brother?"

"Mm" responded the guy sitting behind them he was dressed in all dark blue and had his arm crossed.

"Don't Mm me brother." yelled Lys to her older brother of five minutes Fugaku Uchiha

"Lys, Fugaku sit down and be quite you should be studying for your final not talking." Yelled Iruka as Lys sat down as Fugaku smirked. "Anko Hakate your next."

"Wish me luck." Said Anko as she walked into the side room where the testing was taking place.

"She will be fine." said Ameri as she yawned. "I need a nap."

"You always say that you need a nap." said Lys

"Yah you need a nap when you are taking a nap." said Kushina

"You two are just to troublesome." said Ameri as Iruka walked back in

"Kib Inuzuka your next." slowly Kib Inuzuka stood up, he had on his normal dark grey coat with black fur lining and black dog had his head sticking out of the jacket. The landler haired was the best Inuzuka to appear in three generations. He was a year younger then all of them and the rumor was that the only reason why he wasn't already a genin or maybe even a chunin was the fact that his mother and father (Hinata and Kiba) didn't want him to be a ninja at such a young age. However the fact that the only Fugaku, Lys and Kushina were the only three that could take him on and have any chance of wining. That gave Kib an altitude that he was untouchable that his parents just couldn't get out of him.

"He is just so amazing." said Lys as she looked on dreamily as Kib walked through the door toward the testing room.

"You make me sick don't you see that he is the biggest ass in the village." Said Kushina

"Kushina you only say that because you have the biggest crush on you know who." said Lys as her eyes pointed toward her brother as Kushina started blushing.

"I do not." said Kushina

"Yah right." said Lys as another student went into the room. Soon it was her turn. She walked in to find three jonin sitting at a table she knew all of them.

"Hello Kushina Namikaze." said Kinkura Inuzuka as she looked at the daughter of her sensei. Next to her sat Kushina's Uncle Rick and former mist ninja Daiki Watanabe rounded out the panel.

"Hello." Said Kushina

"Ok Kinshina we have three tests for you one is that you need to make two clones." said Kinkura.

"Sensei any type of clone or does any do?" asked Kushina

"What do you mean?" asked Rick

"Well I watched my dad training with Sasuke and I taught myself how to make shadow clones." said Kushina "and once he found out that I could do it he trained me in how to use it better."

"Really give it a try." Said Daiki as Kushina formed the hand sign and yelled.

"Shadow Clone justu." The moment she said that two clones of her appeared.

"Very good." said Kinkura "ok next test is that you have to hit 4 of the five targets." Kushina looked at the other end of the room where five dummies where set up. She reached into her weapon pouch and pulled out five kunai she hit the targets easily.

"Excellent now tell me what is your ninja code?" asked Rick

"That is simple it is to protect the ones I love." said Kushina

"Very nice, you pass." said Daiki as he handed Kushina a brand new headband she walked out to see her parents waiting for her. Both where wearing the jackets that had become the sign of their clan. She had asked so many times for one of her own but she had been told that when she becomes a chunin she will get one.

"Mom Dad I made it." yelled Kushina as she hugged her mom.

"I am so proud of you." said Naruto as he rubbed his daughter's hair before hugging her.

"We both are." said Sakura "Well we have to set up for your party."

"Yah lets go." said Kushina as they started to walk away. Suddenly a rock came flying at them from behind. Naruto spun around catching the rock in mid air. Naruto glared at the two kids who had thrown the rock, the two kids from the Akimichi clan ran away as Naruto let the rock fall to the ground.

"When will they let it go?" said Naruto as his daughter looked at him.

"Daddy you always said that I was too young to know but now that I am a ninja I want to know. Why does the Akimichi clan hate us?" asked Kushina as Naruto looked down. He always wanted to protect her and his entire family.

"Fine I will tell you, they hate our clan because your great, great, great grandfather oppressed their clan, back then our clan was evil but then the rock leaf war came and all but my father and great uncle was killed. My father died sealing the Kyuubi in me. Later I made a deal with him allow his freedom and giving us the ability to turn into and summon foxes."

"So they hate us because we of the past?" asked Kushina

"Yes and no." said Sakura "See one of the Akimichi loved your aunt Ino and he tried to kill uncle Sasuke to get her. Ino killed him and we protected her and Sasuke from the angry Akimichi. They still want to put Ino and Sasuke on trial for murder they hate us for protecting them."

"So because we protected Aunt Ino and Uncle Sasuke they hate us?" asked Kushina

"Yah, I am sorry that because of our actions that have to deal with people hating you. You are the innocent one we are the ones who did it, you shouldn't have to deal with this." Said Naruto

"Daddy, its ok you where protecting them, besides it's their fault that they can't see pass the past." said Kushina as she gave a smile that was so much like her mothers.

"You are so like your mother." said Naruto with a smile "Come on I believe you wanted a party." Soon all three of them started walking back.

"Dad can you teach me the Hiraishin no Jutsu now that I am a ninja?" asked Kushina

"Sure how about next weekend." said Naruto as Kushina smiled as they got closer to their house.

"She is growing up so fast." whispered Sakura to her husband.

"Almost to fast, I remember when she was just a little baby who always wanted to color on my papers. Now she is a ninja about to take on missions. I mean I could pick out the mission that kills her." Said Naruto

"Naruto-kun we are ninjas so is she now, she knows the risk. Beside under you, our village has lost the fewest ninjas in years." said Sakura

"I can't take full credit you and your medical ninja are the best in the world." said Naruto

"Remember Kyuubi and Sakura's daughter will be with her."

"True not many people will want to deal with a demon fox." said Naruto

"Epically when their parents are the two strongest demons." said Sakura

"Still it won't stop me from worrying." said Naruto to his wife.

"Me neither but she will be safer then most genin." said Sakura

"She will have a bigger target on her back because she is the daughter of the Hokage." Said Naruto

"We will worry about later, I believe that now or daughter is having a party." Said Sakura as they walked into the house and Naruto made shadow clones to set up for the party. After everything was ready Naruto went back to look over the squads that the genin where going to be in.

"Everything seams fine." said Naruto as he handed the papers to his assistant Kinkura.

"Well I thought those teams would be best, your daughter and the Uchihas work so well together. They are perfect to be on the same squad." said Iruka "However I don't know which jonin would be best."

"I was thinking Neji." said Naruto

"That would be good, Neji is an ANBU captain and with Byakagun will be very helpful in helping the Uchiha's unlock the Sharingan." said Iruka

"Also Neji can help my daughter in helping her with her fox form." said Naruto

"Yah, I noticed that she isn't as comfortable in that form. I saw as her friends asked for her to transform into it but she refused. However her brothers use that form all the time to get out of class." Said Iruka

"Yah I noticed that to she always skimmed away from that part of our fox base Justus." Said Naruto

"Didn't you and Sakura make most of those Justus to begin with?" said Iruka

"Yah, the others are based of the Inuzuka clan justus." said Naruto before he looked down at his watch. "Well Iruka-sensei I have to get going."

"Naruto you don't have to call me sensei you're the Hokage I am a chunin." said Iruka

"Iruka-sensei you are like a father to me, I will always show you that respect." said Naruto

"Understood however I am afraid I must be going, I have some papers to grade." said Iruka as he left. Naruto looked down at his watch, his daughters party started an hour ago. It was a sleep over party with Anko Hakate, Lys Uchiha and Aemi Nara. His boys where staying at the Uchiha with Ritsuo and Shun the twines of Sasuke and Ino. They had came up with this system a while ago. When the kids wanted a sleepover the boys would go to one house the girls to the other. Naruto put his coat on before disappearing in a yellow flash back to his home. In walked through the front door to see his wife reading a book while the sound of girls laughing came from down the hall where is daughter's room was at.

"Welcome home Naruto-kun." said Sakura as she closed the book.

"Sorry for being latter then normal but." said Naruto as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Naruto-kun you baka, I know that on certain days the Hokage go longer then excepted." said Sakura as the leaned toward each other and kissed.

"Well Naruto-kun you know the boys are gone and Kushina will be so busy with her friends. Saaya is asleep and Altair is reading those books like he always does. Kyuubi and his family is visiting Sakura's mother in the demon world" said Sakura into her husband's ear as her arms snaked around his neck.

"So what do you want to do, Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto already knowing what was going through his Sakura's mind.

"You know exactly what I want to do, Naruto-kun." said Sakura with a grin. As both of them disappeared in a flash of light to their bed room, both of them thanking God for the seals they had put around their room to stop noise from getting out.

**Well sorry for not updating yesterday but I was getting things ready to go back to collage. Since I will be starting new classes on Monday because of that I plan to take a break to get into a use to my new classes. Sorry about that but school comes first. Thank you for reviewing and I ask that you keep on reviewing.**


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67 New Teams**

The following Monday, Kushina and the rest of the genin had gathered together to listen to Iruka tell them who there teammates would be. Meanwhile Naruto sat in his office listening to Choza argue for Ino and Sasuke to be put trail for Choji's murder.

"Mr. Akimichi I am not going to put them on trail no matter how often you put the paper work in front of me." said Naruto as Choza glared at him.

"So the Uchihas are going to get away with murder." said Choza

"Listen we have had this talk every Monday since I became Hokage so lets just skip the whole they are innocent it was your son's fault and let me say it one more time, next time you start talking to me about this, I will have you removed from my office. Understand?" said Naruto as Choza glared at him.

"Understood, the Namikazes protects the Uchihas and the Uchihas covers the Namikazes crimes." said Choza as he stormed out of the room. Naruto waited until the door was closed before he spoke.

"Come on out Sasuke." said Naruto as Sasuke appeared by the window.

"Thanks." said Sasuke as he turned to look at his best friend and leader.

"You don't have anything to say thank you for." said Naruto as he leaned back in his chair. "How is Ino doing, we pretty much knew from Sakura's time rips that the kids would be safe until they became ninja's but now."

"She is worried but hopefully my training can hold Itachi off so that her and the kids to make it out." said Sasuke "I only wish we could use those time rips to see what is coming."

"Ya but Sakura said that the future we saw was almost garneted but now there are too many possibilities for the time rips to be trusted." said Naruto as something came to his mind. "The kids don't know yet do they?"

"No I am planning on telling Lys and Fugaku latter today. It is going to scare Lys but it is Fugaku that worries me." said Sasuke

"Is he to much like his old man?" asked Naruto

"When it comes to a challenge, yes he would want to hunt down Itachi just for threaten our family." said Sasuke "He will want to kill him and he doesn't stand a chance against Itachi."

"Well Kyuubi or Sakura can take him on." said Naruto

"They might by my family's only hope." said Sasuke "I remember the day that Ino gave birth to Fugaku and Lys, it was both one of the happiest and saddest days in my life. Happy because they where my kids, sad because of the fact that they are my kids Itachi may kill them."

"I also remember the day that Kushina was born" said Naruto as he thought back to that wonderful day.

Flashback

"NARUTO-KUN! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" yelled Sakura at her husband of ten mouths as the labor pain increased. Even though the seal meant that they should of felt each other pain, Naruto couldn't feel it. The Kyuubi had said that the seal deactivates that part during labor so that the male could protect the female from attack. However at the moment Sakura was holding his arm so tight he was in pain and fighting back screams of his own at Sakura's super human strength which was now attacking his arm.

"She is almost out." said Shizune "One more push should do it." Sakura screamed one more time before a new voice filled the air with her cry. "She's out." Shizune before wrapping up the little girl in a pink blanket before giving her to her mother and father.

"Naruto-kun forget everything insult or death threats that I yelled at you during labor. I love you so much. She is so beautiful. Welcome to the world Kushina" said Sakura as they both looked down at their daughter.

"You did wonderful Sakura-chan" said Naruto as he kissed Sakura's forehead as her eyes started to close.

"It's ok Sakura, get some rest." said Tsunade as she took the little girl into her arms.

"Tsunade why not let Naruto-kun hold his daughter." said Sakura as she turned her head to see Shunize working on Naruto's arm.

"He would but it seams that you broke his arm in two places." said Shizune as Sakura looked up her husband who was still smiling even though he had just had his arm broken by his own wife.

End of Flashback

"Yah your arm was in cast for a while." said Sasuke

"Yah but it was worth all the pain just to see her." said Naruto

"If I remember correctly she broke your arm again when the twines where born but this time it was in three spots." said Sasuke

"Yah but now they are growing up becoming ninjas and taking on missions." said Naruto

"Yah we are getting old." said Sasuke

"I don't think our wives would like to hear that the early 30's are now old." said Naruto.

"True but we are not getting younger if you need a sign of our age look at Minuto and Keiko. They just had there second child this morning." said Sasuke

"Really, I hadn't heard that. Boy or Girl?" asked Naruto

"Boy, named Sanosuke. Their little girl, Amaya pulled one of her mothers I don't care but still you could see she was excited" said Sasuke

"That is good to hear but truth be told, it is still weird seeing them together." said Naruto "A third of the time they are threaten to kill each other, another third they are trying to kill each other and the last part is when they make out like teens."

"Ino said their love is like a wild rose, beautiful but covered with thorns." said Sasuke

"Still I it isn't like Hinura and Rick." said Naruto as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"It only makes sense that it would seam like a perfect marriage to you, it is just like yours and Sakura's marriage." said Sasuke as he pulled out a file "I almost forgot why I came here. This is the breakdown of crimes in the village, since the police force has gotten back to full force crime has dropped down 50 over the past ten years."

"Good, now you should get back to leading the force." said Naruto as Sasuke disappeared.

Meanwhile Iruka was reading off squads "Ok then squad 10 will be Kushina Namikaze, Lys Uchiha and Fugaku Uchiha." Kushina could only smile as the class only member of the Akimichi clan raised his hand. "Yes Chuu"

"Iruka-sensei isn't it against the rules to have family members being on the same squad?" said Chuu

"Normally yes, but the main focus of squad is team work and those three where raised together they know how to work together. That is why they are on the same squad." said Iruka as Chuu leaned back. He was wearing a large white t-shirt, with a grey jacket and a pair of shorts.

"More then likely it's to promote the Uchiha/Namikaze alliance." said Chuu as Iruka glared at him.

"Chuu Akimichi I don't care about clans, I care only about setting up the best squads." Said Iruka

"Ok squad 11 will be Chuu Akimichi, Nozomi Sarutobi and Kei Mitarashi. Squad 12 will be Kib Inuzuka, Anko Hakate and Aemi Nara." said Iruka "Ok just sit there and wait for your jonin instructor." The moment that Iruka walked out a tall dark haired man, wearing black pants, a black shirt with a jonin jacket and on his back were two short curved swords.

"I am Minuto Morino, squad 12 with me." said Minuto as Kib Inuzuka, Anko Hakate and Aemi Nara stood up and followed him. As soon as they left a man dressed in a white traveling coat with a white pants and a red slash around the belt.

"I am Rick Uzumaki, squad 11 with me." said Rick as Chuu Akimichi, Nozomi Sarutobi and Kei Mitarashi stood up and followed him. Next came in a man dressed in a standard jonin outfit. His grey eyes scanned the room.

"Team 10 with me." said the man as Kushina, Lys and Fugaku stood up and followed the man. He lead them to a small building next to the school witch had a bench over looking the school. They sat down on a bench and looked up the man. "I am Neji Hyuga, now tell me who you are, parents, likes and dreams."

"Kushina Namikaze, daughter of Naruto and Sakura Namikaze. I like spending time with my family and friends. I dream of being the head medic like my mom." Said Kushina

"Lys Uchiha daughter of Sasuke and Ino Uchiha, I like spending my time helping my mom in the garden. I dream of being the best ninja I can be and having a family." Said Lys

"Fugaku Uchiha, son of Sasuke and Ino Uchiha, I like training and I dream of being either a sanin or the head of the police force." Said Fugaku as he finished a small burst of flames appeared. Out of that appeared a small brownish red fox with a single tail.

"Sorry for being late." said the fox.

"Oh that's ok, Mai how was your grandmother?" asked Kushina as the fox jumped into her lap. "Well introduce yourself."

"Ok, I am Mai, demon fox of fire daughter of Kyuubi the 9 tailed demon fox of fire and Sakura the 8 tailed demon fox of wind." said Mai "I am paired up with Kushina here."

"Understood like I said I am Neji Hyuga, I am currently the leader of the Hyuga clan. I am also an Anbu captain. I like spending time with my family and training my kids." said Neji "You are my squad so tomorrow I will but you through a test to see if you truly are ready to be genin. This test will be hard so rest up and get ready." With that Neji disappeared and reappeared in Naruto's office.

"Hello Neji." said Naruto as he looked up at his friend.

"Lord Hokage, I am wondering why you choice me to train yours and Sakura's kids along with Sasuke's and Ino's kids. I am Anbu captain I have never trained kids before." said Neji

"Neji I picked you for two reasons 1st to stop the Akimichi clan from saying I was showing them favoritism by giving them to Ino or Sasuke. The second reason is to protect them." said Naruto

"I understand, the daughter of the Hokage is a big target." said Neji

"Neji it isn't Kushina your protecting it is Lys and Fugaku that you have to protect." Said Naruto as Neji raised an eyebrow.

"What are you worried about Akimichi?" asked Neji

"No it is much worst then the Akimichi." said Naruto "Neji what is said here never leaves this room. Do you understand?"

"Yes" said Neji

"Ok you are protecting them from their uncle, Itachi is alive." said Naruto as Neji's eyes widened.

"What, Sasuke killed him almost 20 years ago." said Neji

"And Kabuto cloned him 14 years ago and he was sworn revenge against Sasuke by killing his kids, Ino and Sasuke." Said Naruto

"Then why not give them to Sasuke he killed him once he can do it again." Said Neji

"You don't understand, this instant the same Itachi he has the curse mark, his power has increased ten fold." Said Naruto

"Then how can you expect me to stand against him?" asked Neji

"I don't but if Sasuke or Ino was their teacher then it would a huge target to Itachi and next to us you're the strongest ninja in this village. You could at least give them time to get away." said Naruto "Neji I know that this is a dangerous mission, so every time you leave the village I will pay you out of myself as if it is an S rank mission."

"No, you freed my clan from the bird cage seal, this is the least I can do." Said Neji

"Thank you Neji and Neji train them hard, give them no breaks your training may be the difference between life and death." Said Naruto

"I will lord Hokage."

**Sorry for not updating fast but I am getting used to new classes and so on. I will also have to slow down my updates because I have a class where we have to turn in a paper every week. Well Thanks for the reviews I ask that you keep it up thanks.**


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68: The Past Is Told**

"Hey, Mom, we are on the same team as Kushina," said Lys to her mother, Ino Uchiha.

"That's great dear, but now you have to see your dad in the inner training field," said Ino as her two eldest looked at her. "Now."

Lys and Fugaku walked in to find their Dad standing with his back to the door. "Close the door," said Sasuke as Lys closed the door, and went and joined her brother, kneeling before their father, who stood for a minute before joining his kids kneeling on the floor. "Do you know what happened in the building that stood here before this building?"

"Yes, the Uchiha massacre," said Lys.

"Yes, I was a kid when it happened. I was late from school and came home to find my entire clan dead, and in this room, right where you two are sitting, my mother and father died. Killed by my own brother, Itachi Uchiha."

"Why are you telling us this, father?" asked Fugaku.

"Yeah, we already know that you killed Itachi before uncle Naruto brought you back to the village and removed the curse mark that was making you crazy," said Lys.

"True, but what you don't know is that your uncle is alive," said Sasuke as his son and daughter's eyes widened.

"He is alive?" asked Lys.

"Yes and no. Kabuto cloned him to be a super weapon, and somehow he remembers everything. He wants revenge on me for killing him, and he plans to do that by killing you two, your brothers, and sister in front of me and your mother, before killing her, and lastly, me," said Sasuke as he tried to keep his voice steady, but couldn't. "I am so sorry he is going try and kill you because you are my kids."

"Don't worry, Dad, you killed him once by yourself. With mom, Fugaku and me we can handle him," said Lys.

"No, the clone isn't a copy of Itachi, he has curse seal built into his body giving him 10 times the power he had when I barely killed him, and back then, I had the curse mark that made my power increase by the same amount." said Sasuke. "The only beings that have a chance are the two demon fox lords."

"So what are we supposed to do, wait til he comes and kills us?" asked Fugaku. "We should be out there hunting him down like a dog."­

"Rick and a spy network has been tracking him for 13 years, but he is always ahead of us," said Sasuke. "The only thing we can do is train and live our lives as best as possible; that is the reason why we didn't tell you two about this sooner. We knew because of the time ability of Sakura that we would be safe until you became ninjas, but that day has come. However, that day has come we are now at risk from Itachi."

"Well, we will just have to face him," said Lys.

"If he could be killed once, he can be killed again," Said Fugaku.

"True, and together, along with Naruto and his family, we will kill him," said Sasuke.

The next day, Kushina, with Mai, Lys, and Fugaku, sat waiting for Neji to show up. He came walking up, followed by a man wearing a green training suit and a green chuunin vest. "Come on, Neji, name your challenge," said the man.

"Lee, I am not going to play this game," said Neji. "Go play the game with your daughter. She loves your game."

"True, very true. Her youthfulness is bright. However she is only eight, and her mother won't let me train her as hardly as I would like," said Lee.

"Lee, your wife isn't a ninja. She is a refugee from Mist. Besides, Ayu is still a little girl, and is more like her mother than you," said Neji, secretly thanking God that Lee's kid wasn't like him.

"True, she is like Kae-kun," said Lee.

"Lee, don't you have to get to training your team?" asked Neji.

"Yes, I do. However, knowing your son, he has already started the warm ups with Minao Nara and Nao Akimichi," said Lee.

"Still, you should be going," said Neji. "Besides, I need to test my team."

"Understood, my friend and rival." said Lee as he ran away.

"OK, you kids," said Neji as he turned to look at his team. "I already know that you guys work well together, so I am going to test to see how fit you guys are. So, we are going to take a page out of my sensei's book. We will start the test with 100 laps around the village."

"100 laps! You can't be serious!" remarked Lys.

"Dead serious. Now run!" said Neji.

While this was happening, Sakura was sitting in her back yard, having lunch with what Naruto called the girls. It happened at least once a month at one of their houses, at her house was her ­

best friend Ino Uchiha, with her four year old daughter, Rei, Hinata Inuzuka and her three year old son Yahiko, Temari, with her four year old son, Shika. Along with them were some of her former students; Luc Nara was showing off her new ring, and Hinura Hatake, now Hinura Uzumaki, with her five year old son, Kinmer. Also, fresh from the hospital was Kieko Morino, her new born son, Sanosuke, and her four year old daughter, Amaya. The only women who were there without kids were Tenten, Shizune, Tsunade, and Kinkura. The children, minus Sanosuke, who was sleeping, were playing a game, while fox Sakura sat watching them play.

"So, Keiko, how are you and the little man doing?" asked Hinura.

"I can sum up that in one word: tired," said Kieko. "All I want to do is sleep."

"Yeah, when my boys where born, I tried to sleep, but it seemed that every time I tried to sleep, they wanted food," said Sakura

"Well, at least this guy likes to sleep a lot," said Keiko.

"Well, babies like to sleep, so..." said the retired Hokage. She had aged her henge by 10 years; she still looked extremely young for being in her early eighties. Her henge now looked like she was in her late fifties.

"Sakura, I noticed something you might find interesting," said Hinata.

"What?"

"One of my daughters, Yuki blushes and faints whenever she tries to talk to your son, Altair," said Hinata as Sakura started laughing.

"Mother like daughter. You were always after Naruto-kun when we were younger," said Sakura. "So let me guess: your other daughter likes Minato?"

"No, Mai faints when she is around Ritsuo Uchiha," said Hinata.

"Well, she has to fight for him, because my daughter, Tamika, has a crush on him. Additionally, Tora likes Shun Uchiha, and Teruho likes Minato," said Temari.

"Well, I don't know if my boys have a crush on anyone," said Sakura.

"Forehead, they still at the age that girls are icky," said Ino. "Although I do know that your daughter likes my eldest son."

"Wow, brilliant observation piggy, I think we all know that." said Sakura as Sanosuke started crying.

"Sounds like he is hungry," said Shizune as Keiko nodded.­

"I'll take him inside," said Keiko as she picked up her newborn son and took him inside.

"Can't wait to have kids of my own," said Luc as she looked at her ring.

"Do you have any dates set yet?" asked Hinura.

"No, he just proposed to me a few days ago," said Luc "We aren't going to elope like Anko did. By the way, where is Anko?"

"She is away on a mission," said Kinkura.

"Well, how is everyone doing?" asked Sakura.

"Everything's fine; the kids have their first day of being ninjas today," said Ino.

"Yeah, it means that you kids are getting older." said Tsunade with a grin as the younger woman looked a little unsteady. "Ladies getting old isn't so bad; it means that you get to see your children grow up."

"Yeah, but it still seams like only yesterday that I married Naruto-kun," said Sakura. As she looked out over the back yard, her mind went back to the lovely June day 13 years ago.

**Flashback**

Sakura could only smile at the look on Naruto's face as she walked closer. Naruto was wearing a black suit, with an orange tie. He had instated on one thing orange and that tie worked. Next to him stood Sasuke, Gaara, and Shikamaru. Naruto walked up to her and took her hand. Since her father was dead, they had Kakashi act as the father, in giving her away. Sakura walked toward the priest that stood with his back to the pond, which now had lily pads with glowing candles on it. However, as beautiful as the yard was, Sakura just looked into those heavenly blue eyes as the priest started talking.

"Do you, Naruto Namikaze, take Sakura Haruno to be your wife, to have and to hold in sickness and health, as long as you two shall live?" asked the priest.

"I do," said Naruto.

"And do you, Sakura Haruno, take Naruto Namikaze to be your husband , to have and to hold in sickness and health, as long as you two shall live?" asked the priest.

"I do," said Sakura as her eyes started to water.

"Then I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," said the priest. Then came the most important kiss she ever esperienced. It was the first kiss she ever had as Sakura Namikaze. It was long and deep kiss. When they parted, everyone was crying. "Allow me to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Namikaze."

**End Flashback**

"Who are you to tell us about age, Tsunade?" asked Ino. "You hide behind that henge of yours."

"Well, I don't have kids, so I am allowed to hide my age," said Tsunade.

"Yeah right, all you do today is play cards, work at the hospital every once in a while, and babysit for us," said Hinura.

"Well, actually, I was planning on training Sakura's daughter," said Tsunade.

"I think she would like that," said Sakura. "However, I will take the lead in her training."

"Sakura, you have to lead the hospital," said Hinura as she looked at Sakura.

"I will, but I am going to train my daughter," said Sakura.

"How is Rick doing, anyhow?" asked Shizune.

"Great, he is going to stay around for a bit."

"Why?" asked Sakura.

"Because if he goes away when I am pregnant, I will kill him," said Hinura as everyone looked at her.

"You're pregnant?" asked Ino, voicing the thoughts of everyone present.

"Yeah, only a few weeks, but he is going to stay around because of that," said Hinura.

"Don't worry about him going away on long missions. Naruto assigned him a genin team, so he won't be going far," said Sakura. An hour later, Kushina walked into the back yard and fell to the ground.

"Hard day, sweetie?" asked Sakura.

"You have no idea. Neji-sensei made us run 100 laps around the village, 150 push-ups and 200 sit ups," said Kushina.

"He is being light on you then. Guy-sensei made us do 200 laps, 250 push-ups and 300 sit ups when we were genin," said Tenten to the young ninja.

"It is still inhuman," said Kushina.

"How did Mai do?" asked fox Sakura.

"Look," said Kushina as a small brown red fox walked in before falling to the ground next to Kushina. A gentle wind blew across the grass, and suddenly, a white fox about the same size as Mai stood next to fox Sakura.

"Are you tired, little sister?" asked the fox.

"Brother, if I wasn't so tired I would beat you senseless," said Mai to her brother Fogo, demon fox of wind. He just grinned before he started laughing a bit, which caused the ninjas to laugh at the pain of the two young ones.

**Here is another chapter, I hope you like it. I would like to thank Delta Knight for becoming my editor for the rest of this story. Well until next time please read and review. **


	69. List

**Since I have so many people in my story I thought I would give you a list of them all, including some you have not meet yet. ****Also I have set up a pole of what story I should write next so please vote. Voting will end at noon on April 20.**

**List of Family**

Name, age, sex, rank

**The Namikazes**

Naruto Namikaze-32-Male-Hokage/head of Namikaze clan

Sakura Namikaze-33-Female-Head Medical Ninja

Kushina Namikaze-12-Female-genin squad 10

Minato Namikaze-8-Male-in school

Altair Namikaze-8-Male-in school

Saaya Namikaze-4-Female-school

Altair Namikaze-64-Male-Namikaze clan record keeper

**The Uchihas**

Sasuke Uchiha-33-male-head of police force/jonin/ head of Uchiha clan

Ino Uchiha-33-female-jonin.

Fugaku Uchiha-12-male-genin squad 10

Lys Uchiha-12-female-genin squad 10

Ritsuo Uchiha-8-male-in school

Shun Uchiha-8-male-in school

Rei Uchiha-4-female-school

**The Naras**

Shikamaru-33-male-ANBU/head of Nara clan

Temari-35-female-jonin

Aemi-12-female-genin squad 12

Tamika-8-female-in school

Tora-8-female-in school

Teruho-8-female-in school

Shika-4-male-school

**Hyugas**

Neji-34-male-ANBU captain/squad 10 leader/Head of Hyuga clan

Tenten-34-female-jonin

Haruaki-13-male-genin squad Lee

Ishe-9-female-in school

**Inuzuka**

Kiba-33-male-jonin/head of Inuzuka clan

Hinata-32-female-jonin

Kib-11-male-genin squad 12

Yuki-7-female-in school

Mia-7-female-in school

Yahiko-3-male-school

**Hatake**

Kakashi Hatake-45-male-jonin/head of Hatake clan

Anko Hatake-40-female-jonin

Anko Hatake-12-female-genin squad 12

**Morino**

Minuto Morino24-male-jonin/head of Morino clan/leader of squad 12

Kieko Morino-23-female-jonin/daughter of dead Mizukage

Amaya Morino-4-female-in school

Sanosuke Morino-new born-male

**Uzumaki**

Rick Uzumaki-25-male-head of leaf assassin core and spy network/leader of team 11

Hinura Uzumaki-24-female-jonin in medical core/ pregnant

Kinmer Uzumaki-3-male-in school

**Demon Fox**

Kyuubi 9 tailed demon fox lord of fire-2 million-male

Sakura 8 tailed demon fox lady of wind-2 million-female

Fogo demon wind fox-13-male

Mai demon fire fox-13-female

**(Note a Demon fox is immortal until they reach 10 million. Except when a female fox is pregnant she turns mortal in order to give her pups immortality when born.)**

**Lee's**

Lee-32-male-jonin/ leader of squad lee

Kae-30-female-refugee from mist/ works at Hokage's office doing paper work.

Ayu-8-female-in school

**Squads**

**Squad number, leader, members**

Squad 10-Neji Hyuga-Kushina Namikaze, Fukagu Uchiha and Lys Uchiha

Squad 11 Rick Uzumaki-Chuu Akimichi (Male), Nozomi Sarutobi (Male) and Kei Mitarashi (Female)

Squad 12-Minuto Morino-Kib Inuzuka, Anko Hatake and Aemi Nara

Squad Lee-Lee-Haruki Hyuga, Minao Nara (son of Shikamaru's cousin), Nao Akimichi (male)

**Others People**

**Name, sex, age, job, village**

Itachi Uchiha-male-cloned 37-missing ninja-leaf village

Kinkura Inuzuka-female-25-jonin/Hokage secretary-leaf

Choza Akimichi-male-62-head of Akimichi clan-leaf

Rin Mitarahi-female-55-head of Mitarahi-leaf

Inoichi Yamanaka-male-61-head of Yamanaka clan/head of council-leaf

Danno Haruno-male-29-last of Haruno clan/missing ninja-grass

Montaro Aomori-male-30- hunter ninja-grass

Daiki Watanabe-male-35-son of dead Mizukage-jonin-leaf

Lou Yamanaka-female-25-jonin/engaded to Luc Nara-leaf

Luc Nara-male-24-jonin/engaded to Lou Yamanaka-leaf

**Demon Lords**

**Tail Number, Name, element, sex, mate**** (Mate's Name), look**

1. Volpe-Non-elemental-female-mate (Tonnerre)-reddish brown

2. Neige-Snow-female-mate (Rocher)-white

3. Rocher-Earth-male-mate (Neige)-brown

4. Musique-Sound-female-mate (Ghiaccio)-grey

5. Ghiaccio-ice-male-mate (Musique)-Ice Blue

6. Brume-Water-male-mate (not member of council)-blue

7. Tonnerre-Lightning-male-mate (Volpe)-yellow

8. Sakura-wind-female-mate (Kyuubi)-pink

9. Kyuubi-fire-male-mate (Sakura)-orange red


	70. Chapter 69

69 Training, Council

**69 Training, Council**

"Finally, it's over," said Kushina as she lay down in the grass by her squad training field. They had done a week of pure hell of training and simple cat rescue missions.

"My arms are on fire," said Lys as she lay down next to her best friend.

"Wimps," said Fugaku.

"If I remember correctly, dear brother, didn't Kushina beat you in doing laps around the village?" asked Lys. Her brother just glared at her.

"Good work this week. Take the weekend off. Rest, because next week, we start _real_ missions," said Neji before disappearing. Kushina slowly walked home to find her Dad waiting for her.

"Dad, what are you doing home this early?" asked Kushina.

"Well, you did say you wanted to learn how to perform the Hiraishin no Jutsu, didn't you?" asked Naruto.

"You mean I'm going to learn it today?" asked Kushina with a huge smile on her face.

"You get to learn the steps, and maybe we will try an actual jump," said Naruto as he and his daughter went into the back yard training area. Sakura just smiled as she watched Naruto teach Kushina the Hiraishin no Jutsu. She would be down there helping him, but she knew that he loved every moment he had with their kids.

"He loves to spend time with his family because he never had one growing up," thought Sakura as Naruto continued to teach Kushina the Hiraishin no Jutsu. Later that night, everything was dark, and everyone was asleep, but for some reason, Sakura was wide awake. She didn't know why, but something in her gut told her to get out of the bed that she and Naruto shared. She walked down the hall toward the kid's rooms; the moonlight flooded through the windows. She turned the corner of a hall, only to notice a person standing there holding a stuffed toy fox. Sakura stood in the shadows.

Suddenly she knew who it was. Standing there, holding one of her daughter's stuffed toy foxes, was the 20 year old version of herself. "This is the night that I talked to my daughter for the first time, through one of Sakura's time rips" thought Sakura as her young self walked into her daughter's room. Sakura walked over and stood in the doorway, watching as her younger self sat down on bed looking at Kushina. Younger Sakura moved some of Kushina's hair out of her face.

"Mom" said Kushina still half asleep.

"Everything is fine go, back to sleep," said younger Sakura, before she faded from sight back into her time frame. Sakura just stood there for a little before Kushina sat up in bed, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Mom, did you want something?" yawned Kushina. "If not, then why did you wake me up?"

"Kushina, I didn't wake you up," said Sakura with a grin as her daughter blinked.

"Yes, you did mom, I saw your pink hair," said Kushina as Sakura walked up and sat down where her old self sat.

"Dear, remember how I told the story of when Sakura opened up a time rip, and that that was the first time I talked with you?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah," said Kushina. She was a little confused, until it came to her. "Wait, that was the past you?"

"Yes," said Sakura. "And someday, you'll see the past us and your grandparents. Now, get some rest."

"Sure mom, goodnight," said Kushina as she lay back down.

"Night sweetie," said Sakura.

Meanwhile, at the Uchiha compound, Fugaku stood in the indoor training field. He had dimmed the lights. He slowly pulled out his sword; he slowed down his breathing and closed his eyes, allowing himself to focus. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and started attacking the dummy with his sword as fast as possible. After a few minutes, sweat covered his body. "Sasuke-kun, shouldn't we stop him? He should be resting," remarked Ino as she and Sasuke stood on the railing looking out over the inner courtyard that lay between them and their son.

"No," said Sasuke. "He is like me. He will not stop until he wants to. When I was younger, I didn't give up trying to learn the fire ball jutsu until I could do it well enough to impress my father."

"Still, he has to rest, Sasuke-kun," said Ino.

"Ino-chan, trust me on this one. He will rest when he is ready," said Sasuke as Ino just looked at him.

"Still, Lys didn't go this long," said Ino.

"Like I said, Fugaku is more like me, and Lys is more like you," said Sasuke.

"Fine, but you're staying up to watch him and make sure he is in bed in one hour," said Ino, before turning around and walked back to bed.

An hour later…

"I have to get better," thought Fugaku as sweat rolled down his face. "Itachi is going to kill my family."

"You know, son, if you raise your sword two more inches and go a quarter of an inch forward, you will double your sword's speed," said Sasuke from behind his son. Instantly he turned around to face his dad.

"I am so sorry; I know I should be in bed, but..." said Fugaku before Sasuke raised his hand.

"Stop. You don't have anything to say sorry for. I was the same way when I was younger," said Sasuke. "However, son, you need to rest."

"But, Father, I have to be ready for when Itachi comes!" exclaimed Fugaku as Sasuke sat down followed by his son.

"Son, I am going to tell you the truth. No matter how much you train, Itachi will be stronger. He is stronger than you and, he is stronger than me," said Sasuke "And that is a good thing."

"Father, how could that possibly be a good thing?" asked Fugaku. "He's coming to kill us!"

"It is good, because, unlike him, we will live. He only cares about himself, thinks only about himself, and because of that he can never truly live," said Sasuke. "Son, some people live more in 10 years than others live in 80. All that we can do is to decide what to do with the time we have on this earth."

"True, father, but I would really like to live long enough that I can enjoy my life fully," said Fugaku.

"I also want you to. That is one of the reasons why you and your sister are teamed up with Kushina Namikaze; because she can call up the demon lords to kill Itachi," said Sasuke.

"I don't like trusting our family's fate to someone else," said Fugaku as he looked down.

"I don't like it any more than you do, son," said Sasuke. "However, there isn't anyone I trust more than Naruto and his family. Now, son, it is time for bed; tomorrow I will train both you and your sister personally."

"Yes, father," said Fugaku as he stood up.

"That's my boy," said Sasuke as Fugaku walked toward the bathroom to take a shower before going off to bed.

The next morning, Kushina was eating a late breakfast. Her brothers were already running around with the son of Kyuubi and Sakura, Fogo. Her sister was out playing in the sand box, while her great uncle Altair sat outside reading yet another book. "Mom, where is Dad?" she asked.

"He had to go into the office to meet with Gaara, and then the council wants to talk to him," said Sakura. "Therefore, if you still want to, I will help you learn some medical jutsu."

"Yeah, of course I want to learn some medical jutsu," said Kushina. "What do we start with?"

"First, finish your breakfast. Then we will practice some chakra control, and work on some small-scale healing." said Sakura as her daughter smiled.

"So, Gaara, besides wanting to get away from your paperwork and visiting your nieces and nephew, why are you here?" asked Naruto as he sat across his friend and leader of Suna.

"Well, nothing really. The village has grown a lot since none of the other ninja nations want to fight against us," said Gaara.

"Because they know I'll come, and Kyuubi and the other demon lords would come with me," said Naruto "And their entire military would be crushed."

"Yeah, but that fact has kept our nations at peace, and peace means fewer deaths," said Gaara.

"That is something I love," said Naruto. "I hate death and war, but I know it will happen. There hasn't been a Hokage yet who hasn't waged at least one war. Well, except my father, but even he had to fight against the Kyuubi," said Naruto.

"So will your daughter be joining the chuunin exams in Suna in two months?" asked Gaara.

"I don't know. She has to complete a C-rank mission before I'll let her, or any other genin, take part in the chuunin exam," said Naruto "Also, her squad leader will have to tell me that they are ready."

"True, I have a similar system in the Sand village, but there, they have to do two C-rank missions," said Gaara. "Well, I won't be taking up any more of your time, I am going to spend the day with my nieces and nephew, letting their parents have some alone time."

"Shikamaru and Temari will love that," said Naruto as Gaara got up and left. He looked up at the clock and saw that he only had about ten minutes before the council meeting. Since he became the Hokage he had no true vote on the council, except for deciding a new council head. However, the council had changed. Neji was now leading the Hyuuga council because Hiashi had had a stroke 4 years ago, resulting in him being bedridden. After Hiashi was gone, most of the clan had come over to Naruto and Sasuke's side. Konohamaru, who was now married to Hanabi, was leading the Sarutobi clan. Kakashi now lead the Hatake clan, Kiba was now leading the Inuzuka clan, and, of course, Shikamaru was leading the Nara clan. Naruto's own student, Minuto, was now leading the Morino clan. Of the clan leaders who had been there when the Naruto and the Namikaze clan return was Inoichi Yamanaka, head of the council, and Rin Mitarahi, who was still a little unsure about the changed Namikaze clan, but was warming up. The only member of the council who hated everything Naruto tried to do was Chouza Akimichi. Naruto rubbed his temples. "When will the Akimichi let Chouji's death go? They won't even let Ino, or even me, know where he is buried, so that we can go to pay our respects," thought Naruto

"I wonder what they want to talk about, the vote for council leader isn't for another year. Well I better get going," said Naruto out load as he stood up and put on his jacket. True, as the Hokage, he should wear the robes, but he found he worked better without wearing it. Because of that, he only wore it on special occasions, exams, and meetings with other village leaders (except for Gaara). Slowly he walked toward the council room. He walked in to find everyone there, Kakashi was even on time being married to Anko changed that fact about him. Everyone was already waiting for him.

"Thank you for coming Hokage," said Inoichi.

"No problem. What does that council wish to talk to me about?" asked Naruto.

"Well, Naruto, we got word from of our survey teams that we send out every ten years or so," said Inoichi.

"What did they find?" asked Naruto.

"Apparently, they found a gold mine, the largest ever found, in what used to be Mist," said Inoichi.

"So you think that some nation might try to get their hands on it?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, so we need to find a way to sure that the site is safe," said Inoichi. "The site is a day's march away from the village. It would take hours to begin with, due to the time that it takes our reconnaissance hawks to reach the village."

"Well, there is nothing we can really do about the time it would take our ninjas to get there, but if we use some of my clan's ninja foxes, we could cut the time it takes us to get that message here in half," said Naruto. "However, the best thing to do is this: when we get the profits from the mine, spread it around to the other villages. If all the villages are making money, they won't be as fast to make war."

"Why not just act like a Namikaze and keep everything for yourself?" said Chouza as everyone looked at him.

"Chouza, the old Namikaze clan is gone," said Naruto.

"Yeah, right," said Chouza as he rolled his eyes.

"Chouza, we are not here to talk about you and your clan's theories about the Namikaze clan being out to get you." said Inoichi.

"They are not theories, they are facts," yelled Chouza at his former friend.

"Chouza, can you name a single instant that your clan was mistreated by our Hokage?" asked Neji.

"No, but I know the stories of how our clan was treated in the past by the Namikaze and the Uchiha. How they where sent on missions with no chance of coming home, and how the Namikazes and Uchihas where treated first for minor injuries, while our clan members died," yelled Chouza. "They are only biding their time before they show their true colors."

"Chouza, I think you are getting senile," said Konohamaru as the sixty year old man glared at him.

"Son, I was killing when you where in diapers, and unlike the rest of you, I can see the truth about the Namikazes and the Uchihas," said Chouza.

"Well, I am tired of hearing about this, so I am going to do some paper work," said Naruto as he walked out of the room.

**Well here is another chapter I hope you like it. Once again I am sorry for not updating as fast as I did before but School works comes first. Well please read and review.**


	71. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70 With the Family**

Lys fell to the ground. "Get up daughter," said Sasuke coldly.

"Man, I hate him sometimes" thought Lys as she stood back up wiping a little bit of blood from her lips.

"I wish I didn't have to do this," thought Sasuke as his heart hurt. "I hate causing my kids any harm, but it is to save there lives_._" It had been an hour since the council meeting, and he had been training his eldest daughter. Ino had insisted that Fugaku get some more rest, so even at noon he was asleep. The boys were off doing their little training, which mostly consisted of a game of ninjas with the Namikaze boys, along with boys from their class. Ino was currently working in her garden with their youngest, Rei. According to her grandmother, Lys Yamanaka, Rei acted just like Ino when she was younger. She was helping Ino with the garden. As he was thinking, Lys charged at him. He moved his sword to block Lys incoming slash.

"Father, didn't you say never let your guard down during a fight?" asked Lys as their swords clashed.

"Yes, I did," said Sasuke. "I also said you should learn from your mistakes."

With that, Sasuke fist came flying toward her gut for a second time. Lys jumped back, missing the punch by inches. "Very good Lys," he said.

"Father, don't slow down your punches just because I got hit last time," said Lys.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Lys, I didn't slow down my punch," said Sasuke.

"Yes you did, Dad," said Lys as she looked her father in the eyes. Her father's eyes widened before sliming.

"Lys, I didn't slow it down," said Sasuke as he put his sword away.

"Dad, are you listening? I saw it coming, and I've never seen your punches before," said Lys.

"You never had the sharingan before," said Sasuke as Lys' now red and black eyes widened.

"I have the sharingan?" asked Lys.

Her father nodded. She walked to one of the mirrors on the far wall. It was true; her eyes were now red, and had one comma in each. "I can't believe it!" she exclaimed.

"Believe it, Lys. You unlocked the first level of sharingan," said Sasuke as he walked up to his daughter and put his hand around her shoulders. "I am so proud of you."­

"But always thought that Fukagu would have the sharingan first," said Lys.

"Females often unlock the sharingan first, because they are more likely to go to level one, like you are at now. Males are more likely to take longer to unlock the sharingan, but they normally go straight to level two," said Sasuke.

Lys focused some chakra behind her eyes and her eyes turned back to the normal blue.

"So I was likely to get it first anyhow?" asked Lys.

"Yes, but I am still proud of you. Now why don't you go show your mother what you can do now?" said Sasuke as Lys went to show her mother what she could do.

"They are growing up so fast,"thought Sasuke with a smile before Itachi's words came to mind.

-Flashback-

"I want you to feel happiness, joy, love," said Itachi. "It will make it all more painful to watch as I take it away from you. I will make you and your wife watch as I kill any kids you have. Then I will kill her. Finally, I will make you watch it over and over again until you beg me to let you join them."

-End Flashback-

"I can't… I won't let their lives end because of something I did," thought Sasuke as he watched Ino hug Lys in congratulations. Just then, Fugaku walked in.

"I am so sorry for not getting up before now," said Fugaku.

"It is OK, son. Everyone needs rest. Just be ready, because your sister just unlocked the sharingan," said Sasuke as Fugaku eyes turned to his sister.

"Is this true?" he asked.

"Of course it is, you baka," said Lys.

"How did you do it?" asked Fugaku.

"I don't know, it just…happened," said Lys as she focused some charka behind her eyes. The moment she did that, her eyes turned red. "See."

"I see. Father, I will ready in five minutes to begin my training," said Fugaku.

"Son, eat something first; then we can train," said Sasuke.

"But father, I have to get more power," said Fugaku as Sasuke glared at him.

"Son, power isn't everything. It leads one to…do evil things." said Sasuke as a thought crossed his mind "Like when I tried to kill Naruto just to get Mangekyou Sharingan." Before speaking again to his son "So now, eat some breakfast and spend some time with your family."

"Yes, Father," said Fukagu as he went away.

"I think it is time for lunch anyway," said Ino as the rest of her kids walked inside leaving her and her husband alone.

"Ino-chan, I am so worried about him," said Sasuke. "He is acting like I did back when I was focus on killing Itachi."

"What where those words you said last night, Sasuke-kun? Oh yeah, you said, 'He is like me." said Ino.

"Yeah, it's just…I don't want him to make the same mistakes I did," said Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, he is different than you. When you were younger, did you have any real friends until you were assigned to the same team as Naruto and Sakura?" asked Ino.

"No, I didn't have any friends," said Sasuke.

"Fugaku had friends before he knew what those words were," said Ino. "He has friends in Kushina, Kib and most of the boys from his class,"

"True, but it won't stop me from worrying about him," said Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, you wouldn't be a true father if you didn't worry about your kids," said Ino. "Come on, let's have some lunch."

"Let's," agreed Sasuke as he and Ino walked in to be with their family.

Meanwhile, in Grass country sat the man who haunted Sasuke's and Ino's dreams, Itachi Uchiha. Slowly, a man sat down across from him.

"They say that you are a missing-nin from the Leaf," said the man.

"Go away before I slit your throat," said Itachi as he glared at the grass jounin in his early thirties.

"I am only here to get information." said the black haired ninja. "I want to know if there is a Haruno clan in the leaf village."

"Why?" asked Itachi.­

"Because I am a hunter-nin trying to track down a rogue ninja who is trying to find the rest of his clan. I want him dead, so if I find the other clan members, I find him," said the ninja.

"This guy might be useful," thought Itachi before he spoke. "Yes, there a descendent of a Haruno clan in the leaf village."

"Really? Can you tell me anything else about this Haruno?" said the ninja.

"Yes. She is the head medical ninja at the village, has pink hair, and her name is Sakura." said Itachi.

"Pink hair—that means she is from the clan. So she must be the daughter of my traitorous aunt, who ran off with a filthy Haruno," said the ninja.

"I don't really care about your personal problems; now leave me alone," said Itachi.

"Your drink is on me. My way of saying thank you," said the ninja as he tossed some money on the table and walked away.

"You fool, you're helping me more then I am helping you. While you keep the Hokage busy, I will get my revenge against my foolish little brother,"thought Itachi.

While this was going on, Naruto walked through the door of his house. He looked out in the back yard to see his sons in their fox forms playing with Kyuubi and Sakura's son, Fogo, along with the two twin red foxes that where paired up with Altair and Minato. His uncle Altair was reading a story to his little girl, Saaya. He could sense Kushina's chakra, as well as Sakura's, coming from the room where Sakura kept some of her medical gear.

"Feels like Sakura-chan is training Kushina," thought Naruto as he walked outside to play with his sons. As Naruto walked toward his sons, he turned into his fox form, which was a blonde fox just like his son. However, his sons where young foxes, while Naruto was about the same size as the Kyuubi. Somehow, Naruto and his family could tell the difference between the two young boys almost instantly, even when they where in fox form. He supposed that one could always differentiate between members of his or her own species.

"Hay Dad," said Altair.

"What is up Dad?" said Minato.

"Nothing much. Just wondering if I could join your little game," said Naruto with a grin.

"Sure, Dad," said Minato.

"You're it," said Altair as he used his tail to hit his father with his tail before running off.­

"Kit, what are you doing?" asked Kyuubi as he walked up.

"Just playing with the boys," said Naruto as he turned his fox head to look at the Kyuubi "And you're it."

With that, Naruto ran off. Kyuubi rolled his eyes before joining the fun.

"Just focus your chakra into your hands and then increase the growth rate of the cells around the wound to heal the cut," said Sakura as her daughter started to heal the small cut on the fish.

"Good. Now keep the rate steady, or you could do more harm then good," said fox Sakura with her own daughter watching beside her.

Kushina closed her eyes and focused as the cut slowly closed. Suddenly, the fish jumped as its tail was healed. "Mom I did it!"

"Yes, you did," said Sakura as she smiled at her daughter.

"So what is next?" asked Kushina.

"Nothing right now. I think your father is home," said Sakura. "So seal the fish back into the scroll, and then let's go see what your dad is doing."

They cleaned everything up and walked out to find Naruto, Altair, and Minato in fox form playing a game of tag with the Kyuubi, Fogo and the two red foxes that were partnered up with Altair and Minato.

"Can I play?" asked Mai.

"Come on, little sis," said Fogo as Mai ran out to join the game.

"Come on, Kushina," said Altair as Kushina looked a little nervous. Naruto walked up to his daughter before turning back into a human.

"Kushina, I know that you're scared to turn into a fox, but trust me; you will be fine," said Naruto.

"I know I will be fine; it's just I am not used to being a fox," said Kushina as she looked at the ground.

"Kushina, the fox form will make you a better ninja, and the more time you spend in that form, the more natural it will feel to you," said Naruto as he lifted her head up. "So join the others in a game of tag."

"Sure dad," said Kushina as he she turned into a blonde fox.­

However, unlike her brothers, who where totally blonde, there was a broad strip of pink about two inches thick on the top of her back which ran to her tip of her fox tail. The moment she became a fox, Minato ran up to her and hit her with his tail.

"You're it," said Minato as he ran off.

Soon, Kushina joined the game as the kids ran off. Naruto looked at Sakura.

"So Sakura-chan, do you want to join the game?" asked Naruto as he turned back into a fox.

"Naruto-kun, some times you are such a child," said Sakura as she looked at the fox form of her husband before turning into a pink fox. "But why not."

"Mommy, Daddy, can I come?" asked Saaya.

"Saaya, I wish you could, but you still haven't unlocked your fox form," said Naruto.

"Yes I have, Daddy. I figured it out all by myself a few days ago," said Saaya as she turned in a small pink fox pup. "So can I play now?"

"Sure," said Naruto as the three of them walked out to join the game with the rest of their family.

**Well Here is another chapter, I hope you like it. Also I am sorry for taking so long in updating but I wanted the poll of what story I should write next to end and the results are in. The next story will be a Naruto/ time travel story. As such I thought you guys might like to see part of the story. Also I have put up a new poll to see what couples people would like to see. However the story will be Naruto/Sakura no matter what. Well Please keep read and keep reviews.**

_Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze stood on top of the Hokage building, looking out over Konoha. The 21 year old man had grown up a lot since becoming a ninja nearly 10 years before. No longer was he dressed in an orange jump suit; instead, the only orange on he had on were the flames that danced around the bottom of his cloak. He wore an all black armored shirt with dark grey pants and black ninja sandals. His black forehead protector rested just above his eyes. No longer was he the runt; he stood 6' 1". No more was he innocent; his hands had been stained with too much blood to be called innocent by anyone's standards. The wind whipped his cloak, snapping Naruto back to the reality at hand; he looked over what was left of his home village. The fires still raged around what was left of the city. However, the fires were only a delay. The fox sannin knew, just like the few ninja left under his command, that today was the day that Konoha would fall. Konoha had seen its last sunrise._


	72. Chapter 71

Chapter 71: Mission

Chapter 71: Mission

"Yep, I have unlocked the Sharingan," said Lys proudly as she activated her sharingan.

Kushina, Mai, and Fugaku were waiting for Neji to show up with their mission."That is so cool!" said Kushina as she looked at the sharingan. "However, _I_ now know the Hiraishin no Jutsu."

While this was going on, Neji stood in front of Naruto to get his team's mission.

"Neji, I know it is a little early for a C-rank mission, but I need you and your squad to escort the survey team to the mine site," said Naruto. "It is only a day away, but you should still keep an eye out for Itachi."

"I will," said Neji as he headed out the door.

_Please, God, keep them safe,_ thought Naruto as he looked out the window. He disappeared in a flash of light just as Neji appeared next to his squad.

"OK, everyone, get everything you need for a two day C-rank mission, and meet at the west gate in less then an hour," said Neji as genin ran off. Kushina disappeared in a blonde flash, and then reappeared only a quarter of a mile away from her house. She ran the rest of the distance to her house to find her mom and dad waiting for her.

"Mom, Dad! I got a mission—a real mission!" yelled Kushina.

"Yeah, I know," said Naruto. "I would be the one who assigned it to you."

"Oh yeah, being the Hokage and all," said Kushina as Sakura held up Kushina's backpack.

"It has everything you will need for a three day mission," said Sakura as Kushina put the backpack on.

"Why did you pack things for three days?" asked Kushina. "I will only be gone for two."

"You never know what could happen, so it never hurts to carry extra," said Sakura. "Besides, everything is sealed in scrolls; therefore, you're not wasting room."

"OK, then," said Kushina. "Well, I don't want to be late."

"Just do your best, be safe, and remember, if anything bad happens, summon Kyuubi and Sakura to help," said Naruto.

"Don't worry, Dad, it is just a C-rank mission," said Kushina.

"A ninja can die at any time," said Naruto.

"Yeah, our first C-rank mission was a nightmare, so be careful; remember, we love you," said Sakura as she hugged her daughter goodbye. She was followed shortly by Naruto.

"Don't worry, Mom and Dad; I will make you guys proud," said Kushina as she disappeared in a flash of light.

"You already have," said Naruto.

"Let me guess, Naruto-kun; you have an ANBU squad following them," said Sakura as Naruto lowered his head.

"No, I don't," said Naruto. "But the thought had crossed my mind."

Kushina rushed to the gate. She waited for everyone, including a man named Haruhide that they where taking to the mine site. Soon, they where off, walking down the road.

"So, you're the daughter of the Hokage?" asked Haruhide as they walked toward the mine.

"Yeah, that's me," said Kushina before she looked down at Mai, who was walking next to her. "And this is Mai, daughter of the nine tailed fox, Kyuubi, and Sakura, the eight tailed demon fox."

"Well then, we are pretty safe," said Haruhide.

_We will never be safe until Itachi is dead,_ thought Fugaku as they walked.

Meanwhile…

Sasuke was sitting at his desk at the police station. He had gotten word from Naruto that his kids where going away on a mission, so he had run home to say good bye. However, that had just made it worse.

"Sir, are you listening to me?" asked Hanabi, who is one of the Hyuuga officers.

"Sorry, I just have a number of things on my mind," said Sasuke.

"Like what, sir? I have never seen you act nervous about anything before," said Hanabi.

"My kids are taking their first mission outside the village," said Sasuke.

"I see," said Hanabi. "Well, before you know it, they will be back home, sir."

"Yeah, but it won't stop me from worrying about them," said Sasuke. "What were you saying?"

Hanabi rolled her eyes. "Basically, the Akimichi clan is filing another complaint about how you fired one of their members."

"I fired him because he was eating at a crime scene. He messsed it all up when he spilled his drink all over the footprints, making them useless," said Sasuke.

"I was there; you don't have to tell me," said Hanabi. "Still, they are complaining that there are no members of their clan in the force anymore."

"There are no members of the Akimichi clan on the force because they never listen to me; they spit on my wife and they insult my kids. How can I hire any of them if they can't work competently? An officer has to be respectful to everyone, even the people they hate," said Sasuke.

"Nevertheless, they are flooding my desk with complaints," said Hanabi.

"Well, I am sorry that you have to deal with my problem," said Sasuke.

"It is my job to clean up after your mistakes," said Hanabi as she left.

Later that night…

Neji sat by the fire as the rest of his team was sleeping in one of the tents. The mine was so new that they didn't even have true buildings yet; every structure, other than the buttresses in the tunnels, was a tent. They had walked the whole day without running into anyone until they reached the tent city. Since there wasn't a lot of room, he and his team were sharing one large tent. Suddenly, Lys came out of tent where the genin were sleeping.

"Is something wrong, Lys?" asked Neji as Lys sat down by the fire.

"I can't sleep," said Lys. "I keep having nightmares."

"Let me guess: it is about Itachi?" asked Neji as he stoked the fire.

"How did you know about that?" asked Lys. "Dad said that, besides us, only Uncle Naruto, Aunt Sakura, and the demon foxes know about him."

"Naruto told me; it is my job, if he should show his face, to hold him up so that you guys can get away, or so that Kushina can summon Kyuubi to battle him," said Neji.

"Still, I am afraid of him and what he might do to my family," said Lys.

"Lys, whatever happens will happen," said Neji. "You may have a very powerful ninja after you, but you have the demon lords and the strongest Hokage ever protecting you."

"I know that, but I don't like it," said Lys. "It seems that, no matter where I look, I am destined to die."

"Lys, density is something you make; you have the power to choose it for yourself," said Neji. Lys just nodded and looked into the flames.

Meanwhile, back in Konoha…Naruto and Sakura lay in their bed.

"Can you sleep, Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto to his wife, who was laying on his chest.

"No, I am so worried about our daughter," said Sakura.

"Me too," said Naruto as their bedroom door slowly opened. They both looked up at the door to see their little pink-haired girl holding her stuffed toy fox that she had since she was born. Sakura and Naruto turned on a lamp by their bed.

"Saaya, what's wrong?" asked Sakura.

"I had a bad dream," said Saaya as she hopped onto her parents' bed.

"What was this bad dream about, dear?" asked Naruto. "Maybe we can help explain things and make you feel better."

"There was a scary man with red eyes…" Saaya began.

Their little girl described her dream of a man with red eyes. In it, he killed her Uncle Sasuke and Auntie Ino, along with their family. All the while, Naruto and Sakura's eyes were wide. "He was really scary. I don't want to be alone, so can I stay with you two?"

"Sure thing, sweetie," said Naruto as he and Sakura moved apart, letting Saaya slide in between them.

"Daddy, I am worried about Auntie Ino and Uncle Sasuke," said Saaya as she laid her head down on a pillow.

"I will ask Kyuubi to go check on them, if it makes you feel better," said Naruto. He looked up to see that Kyuubi was awake, looking to see what was going on. He nodded before he disappeared, leaving his Sakura still asleep. He appeared a minute later, nodding his head.

"Everything is fine; Fogo is watching over them," said Kyuubi before lying back down next to his mate.

"See, dear, they are fine. Do you think you can sleep?" asked Naruto. He turned his head back to his daughter and wife only to find Saaya already asleep, lying against Sakura. Naruto lay back down and turned off the lights. Between him and Sakura lay Saaya, who was sound asleep.

"Naruto-kun, you are a wonderful father," whispered Sakura.

"And you are a wonderful mother, Sakura-chan," whispered Naruto back as they slowly fell asleep.

The next day…

Kushina, Mai, Fugaku, Lys, and Neji were walking back to the village. Suddenly, Neji froze.

"Everyone, stop!" yelled Neji as everyone did just that.

"What is it, Neji-sensei?" asked Kushina.

"We are not alone," said Neji as he turned on his byakugan. "He is in the tree at 9 o'clock."

"Who is it?" asked Lys. She activated her sharingan as she and Fugaku drew their swords, while Kushina pulled out a kunai.

"Well, it seems like I have been found out," said a man as he jumped down in front of the team. He was wearing boots that went up to his knees, black pants, and a dark grey shirt with a red jacket. He had on one shoulder a Grass forehead protector with a horizontal slash running through it. On the other shoulder was a single white circle. He had black hair and brown eyes.

"What is a Grass ninja doing in Fire country?" Lys asked the strange man.

"If you use your brain, you'll see that I am a missing-nin, and that means that I can go wherever I want," said the ninja. "And I want information. I am searching for someone, and I will find him. You will tell me what I want to know."

"I don't think so," said Fugaku.

"You can't stop me, little boy; the only person who has a chance of stopping me is the Hyuuga behind you," said the man.

"And who are you, anyway?" asked Kushina.

"I am Danno Haruno, one of the last of the Haruno clan and an S-rank missing-nin," said Danno. "I am searching for the last members of my clan. So tell me, and I may let you live."

_Dear God, he's talking about Mom! Or even…me!_ Kushina thought. But she didn't let her face betray her thoughts. She replied, "We won't tell you anything."

"Well then, I will just have to beat it out of you," said Danno.

"Get into formation 9," said Neji as he stepped forward.

"Sensei, formation 9?" asked Fugaku, sounding uncertain.

"Yes, formation 9. Let me handle this," said Neji as his squad turned into their backs to each other, forming a protective triangle. Mai was in her fighting stance in front of Kushina.

"Why don't you just leave before I decide to end your life?" offered Neji as he stepped between Danno and his team.

"I have to say, as a Hyuuga, you may prove to be a little bit of a threat. But still, you're only a jounin," said Danno

"_Only_ a _jounin_?" remarked Neji. "What are you talking about? The only rank higher than jounin is Kage, and you are no Kage. You are foolish to under estimate your opponent."

Neji got into an unusual fighting stance, with one arm behind him, and one arm in front of him. Danno just charged at Neji.

"Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms!" yelled Neji as he tried to hit Danno with his hands. However, Danno just moved his hands and grabbed Neji's.

"You see, Hyuuga, I can move just as fast as you, and with my chakra control, I can cancel out your chakra attack," said Danno. Suddenly, Fugaku broke formation and charged at Danno; his sword tip was a few inches off the ground as he came in for an upper cut. "Foolish kid," said Danno. As he let go of Neji, he moved out of Fukagu's way as Fukagu flew past. Danno channeled his chakra into a blade of his own.

"Fugaku-kun, no!" yelled Kushina as the blade of chakra came flying toward Fukagu's neck.

_This is the end,_ thought Fukagu as the charka blade came flying toward him. Suddenly, he wasn't alone. He saw that Kushina was next to him. _How did she get here so fast?_ thought Fugaku as Kushina shoved him and herself out of the way of the blade. As they rolled to the ground, Neji took care of Danno, who had foolishly turned his back to him. Danno was lying on the ground, looking up at Neji.

"Never turn your back to me," said Neji as Danno passed out. "Kushina, Fugaku, are you all right?" After getting no response, Neji looked up and almost laughed at the sight before him. Fugaku was lying on top of Kushina, and their noses were less than an inch away. Both kids where blushing up a storm as they staring at each other.

"So, are you two going to get up, or should we leave you alone?" asked Lys as the two jumped apart, still blushing.

"Kushina, you're bleeding," said Neji as Kushina pressed her hand to her neck and felt the warmth of her own blood. Slowly, she placed her own hand to her neck; it started to glow green. When she removed her hand, the cut was gone.

"I am fine," said Kushina who was still blushing.

"That's good," said Neji. He disarmed Danno and placed a paper seal on him, keeping him unconscious before throwing him over his shoulder. "Come on, Lys and lovebirds, let's get going."

They started walking back to the village.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, once again I would like to thank my editor Delta Knight for the great job he is doing. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far and taken part in my poll. I ask that you keep on reviewing and please vote on the poll. I want to know which couples people would like to see and as of right now there is only a few votes between the leader and last place. Thanks again for everything.**


	73. Chapter 72

Chapter 72: Talk

"So, this is the guy?" asked Naruto as he looked into the cell to see the man who had attacked his daughter. He was tied up in a maximum-security cell 50 feet underground in the ANBU jail. Seals were all over the room, preventing him from using chakra. The only way out was by getting through the solid steel door, past the four elite ANBU guards right outside the door, and then to fight his way up the to the surface.

"Yes, sir," said the ANBU agent.

"Shino, drop the 'sir,' " requested Naruto.

"Sorry, but I can't do that when I am on the job," said Shino.

"Ok, then," said Naruto as he turned to leave. "Shino, I don't want him going anywhere."

"Yes, sir," said Shino as Naruto walked out of the prison, only to find the only person he didn't want to see.

"Is there is something you want from me, Chouza Akimichi?" asked Naruto.

"I am wondering," said Chouza. "Who are you holding?"

"That is my concern," said Naruto.

"As a council member, I demand that you tell me," said Chouza. "Who are you holding?"

"If you're so interested, we are holding a Grass missing-nin who attacked one of our teams," said Naruto.

"Is it not true that the only reason that you are holding his man is because he almost killed your daughter?" Chouza asked.

"Akimichi, if you already knew that they attacked my daughter's team, then you would know that he almost killed one of our ninja, and that he is an S-ranked missing-nin," said Naruto.

"That ninja that almost died was your daughter," said Chouza as Naruto started to walk away. "If it was, I wish she would have died."

In an instant, Naruto was in Chouza's face.

"What kind of son of a bitch are you, wishing for a parent to bury a child?" yelled Naruto.

"One trying to get revenge for his child's death," said Chouza.

"Chouza, Chouji is the one who tried to kill Sasuke. Ino defended another person she loves," said Naruto. "There is no one to get revenge on."

"No, she killed the person she loves; the Uchiha brainwashed her into being his slave." said Chouza. "She was supposed to date my son, supposed to become Ino Akimichi, and I was supposed to have grandkids!"

"Chouza, Chouji was my friend, but Ino chose for herself, and it drove your son to try to murder someone," said Naruto.

"My son is not a murderer; he is buried in a place of honor," said Chouza.

"Only because Tsunade allowed it. She wanted to charge you son, and she had the evidence to get your son convicted as a murderer. If he had been convicted, his body would have been given to bugs to feast on. It was Sasuke who convinced her not to charge your son," said Naruto. "So remember this, Chouza: it was Sasuke who let you bury your son to begin with."

With that, Naruto disappeared in a flash back to his house. It had been only a day since his daughter had returned with the man who had almost killed her. He appeared by the front door to his house and walked in to the smell of Sakura baking some food. They had decided to have a little get together, just them and the Uchiha.

_Hell, they are more like family than friends,_ thought Naruto as he walked into the kitchen to see Sakura with her back to him and the table covered with food.

"Don't touch the food, Naruto-kun! Not 'til everyone is here," said Sakura without looking to see who it was.

"I won't, Sakura-chan," said Naruto as he bypassed the food and walked up to his wife.

"Naruto-kun, I could sense something was making you upset. What was it?" asked Sakura.

"It was when Chouza Akimichi said that he wished that I knew what is was like to lose a kid," growled Naruto. Sakura's hand tightened around the wooden spoon, snapping it in two.

"He said that?" growled Sakura as her blood began to boil. "He wanted one of our children dead?"

"I know, Sakura-chan. That was my reaction. I had to stop myself from killing him right there," said Naruto.

"I don't think I could," said Sakura. "He threaten our lives and our family; he deserves to die."

"God knows I agree with you, Sakura-chan, but if I had killed him, it would only prove his point about the 'evils' of the Namikaze clan," said Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, I personally don't know how you can have practiced from that man. He has asked you to put Ino and Sasuke on trial for years and yet you never yell at him," said Sakura.

"I had practiced," said Naruto as he moved behind his wife and hugged her. "I waited for you; I can deal with some foolish old man."

"Naruto-kun, not a day goes by that I don't wish I found you sooner," said Sakura as she spun around in Naruto's arm to face him.

"Don't worry about the past, Sakura-chan; now is what matters," said Naruto they started to kiss. However, just as they started, kissing a pot boiled over.

"We will pick this up later," said Sakura as she went back to cooking.

"Well, I am going to go take care of our foxes," said Naruto as he walked out to the kennel now full of foxes. He only left for a few minutes before Kushina walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Mom. Can I ask you a question?" asked Kushina.

"You already did, but sure, ask away," said Sakura.

"The man whom we fought said that he was a Haruno," said Kushina. "Isn't that the same clan you were from before you married Dad?"

"Yes, I was a Haruno," said Sakura "That man appears to be my cousin."

"So if he is your cousin, then why is he a Grass ninja?" asked Kushina.

"Because my mother was from the enemy clan of the Haruno. When she married my father, they fled to Konoha." said Sakura "As such, I never meet any of my other family members."

"I see," said Kushina. "So he is the first one you ever saw from your old clan?"

"I haven't seen him, and I don't plan on it," said Sakura as Kushina looked at her mother.

"Mom, you are the last bit of family he has," said Kushina.

"And he almost killed you. Sorry, but it will take a lot for me to forgive him," said Sakura as Kushina nodded her head.

"I understand your point, Mom. But how can he have a chance to get your forgiveness if you won't see him?" asked Kushina.

Sakura smiled.

"Kushina, you have my brains and your father's heart," said Sakura. "Tell you what; I will go see him and see what he has to say, OK? But I make no promise on forgiving him."

"Well, at least you're giving him a chance," said Kushina.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" said Minato. He ran to the door and was followed by his brother, Altair.

"No, I'll get it," said Altair.

The were running to the door when they both slipped on the floor, causing both of them to crash into the wall before falling onto the floor. Sakura and Kushina just looked at the two boys laying on the ground before breaking out laughing. Meanwhile, Naruto appeared by the front of door, already knowing who it was. He opened it to find Sasuke and his family standing there.

"Welcome," said Naruto. He stepped aside for Ritsuo and Shun Uchiha to run pass him to join their best friends who had finally gotten up from the floor. As soon as they meet up, the four of them ran toward the back yard.

"Sometimes I think your boys are a bad influences on my and Ino's boys, Naruto," said Sasuke before Ino elbowed him in the gut.

"Sasuke-kun, kids will be kids," said Ino as the rest walked in. Soon, everyone was doing their own thing. Saaya and Rei where playing in the sand box. Ino and Sakura were messing around with food. The boys where sitting in their tree house that they built when they where six in the large tree. Lys and Kushina were talking up a storm while Fugaku was throwing kunai at a dummy on the field. Naruto and Sasuke where both watching Fugaku practice.

"So, Kushina, how was having my brother on top of you like?" asked Lys as her friend started to blush. "Yeah, I knew it you liked it."

"I did not like it!" protested Kushina.

"We loved it!" yelled Inner Kushina as she pumped her fist in the air.

"Yeah, right," said Lys as she lifted her drink and drank some water. "I would bet it has been in your dreams every night since."

"It has not," said Kushina.

"I can't stop thinking about it, even when I am awake," said Inner Kushina.

"You're lying. Why don't you just say that you like my brother?" asked Lys.

"I would be telling a lie if I said I liked him, because I don't," said Kushina.

"That is true, we don't like him, we love him!" yelled Inner Kushina.

"Keep lying to yourself, then; I know you like him," said Lys as she looked at her brother.

"You know, son, this is a party," said Sasuke.

"I know that, Father, but I almost cost my teammate her life during our mission, and I don't want to lose any of my friends," said Fugaku.

"Fugaku, I read the report. You are not at fault. You were up against a S-rank ninja," said Naruto.

"Hokage-sama, with all due respect, I don't care what the report says. It is my fault that your daughter almost died," said Fugaku.

"Fugaku, how many times do I have to tell you? You don't have to call me Hokage. I am your godfather, after all. Call me Naruto," said Naruto as Lys and Kushina walked up.

"Brother, you are taking this way to hard. He was a S-ranked ninja and you're still a genin. You can't be expected to win. Luckily, Neji-sensei was there," said Lys as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Besides, Fugaku-kun, it was only a scratch," said Kushina.

"Yeah, a scratch. Were it ¼ inch deeper, would have cut the major artery to your brain," said Fugaku as he glared at Kushina.

"Fine, then. Tomorrow, we will do some training," said Sasuke.

"Thank you, Father," said Fugaku as he bowed to his father. At that very moment, Sakura realized something.

_I have seen this before,_ thought Sakura. She turned toward the house, and there she saw them. Standing in the doorway were the younger versions of themselves.

"I see you finally noticed them, forehead," whispered Ino as Sasuke spoke up again.

"But tonight, we have some fun," said Sasuke.

"Yes, father," said Fugaku.

Suddenly, a water balloon went off on top of each of their heads. They looked up to see the four boys standing in the tree smirking, another water balloon in each hand.

"I am going to get you brats!" yelled Kushina as she disappeared in a yellow flash and reappeared at the base of the tree. She grabbed the tree and started shaking it so hard that it started to bend.

"Every man for himself!" yelled Altair as the four boys jumped down from the tree.

"I am not letting you get away!" said Kushina before she made four shadow clones and began chasing the boys.

"Dad, help us!" yelled the boys.

Both Sasuke and Naruto laughed as Lys rung water out her ponytail. Her brother just watched as Kushina chased the boys around the back yard, causing everyone to laugh. When that was over the image of their past self disappeared.

**Well here is another Chapter I hope you like it. I ask once again for people to vote in my poll. The vote is still very close and some are tied. Thank you for the reviews and please keep on reviewing. Thanks**


	74. Chapter 73

Chapter 73: Reunion

"Get up!" yelled an ANBU as they dragged Danno Haruno through the prison and up to the Hokage office. As they pushed him into the room, he noticed that the Hokage wasn't there; he knew that the Hokage was a man named Naruto Namikaze, summoner of the demon foxes. Instead, there was a woman with pink hair.

"Leave us," said the woman as the ANBU left. "So you are Danno Haruno?"

"Yes, I am. Are you a Haruno?" asked Danno. "Or are you one of Aomori?"

"Both," said the woman. She still hadn't turned to face the man. "My dad was a Haruno and my mom was an Aomori."

"Well, at least you're a Haruno, even if you have that dirt in your blood," said Danno. "It seems that you must be a pretty high ranking ninja; you'd have to be in order to use the Hokage's office."

"So what if I am a high ranking ninja in this village? What do you want with me, anyway? My father and mother broke all ties with you and your clan war," said the woman.

"How come I am speaking to you? Where is your father?" asked Danno.

"They are both dead. I was their only child," said the woman. "Now tell me; what do you want with me?"

"Fine," Danno conceded, "I want your help to distroy the Aomori clan."

"No," the woman said firmly. "Your war has nothing to do with me."

"Oh but it does! The Aomori clan will hunt you down and kill you in order to have the Haruno blood be killed off; they now lead the Grass village," said Danno. "So what do you think your Hokage will do when they ask for you and threaten war if he doesn't hand you over to them?"

Suddenly, the woman started laughing.

"Oh, I know that will never happen," said the woman.

"To stop a war, he would hand over a single ninja, no matter how strong of a ninja you are?" asked Danno.

"No, the Hokage wouldn't do anything like that, even to his enemy—let alone his wife." said the woman as she turned to face the man.

"The Hokage is your husband?" asked a wide eyed Danno.

"Yes, my name is Sakura Namikaze," said Sakura. "I am head medical ninja and I can summon foxes just like my husband. So there is no way in hell that he will hand me over to anyone; you, on the other hand, are a different story."

"I thought you said that he wouldn't hand over anyone, including his enemies," said Danno.

"Well, normally he wouldn't, but the thing is that you almost killed our daughter, so both he and I are half temped to kill you ourselves," said Sakura.

"Wait, that blonde haired girl with pink highlights is the daughter of the Hokage?" asked Danno as a feeling of dread came over him.

"Yes, her name is Kushina and she is my and Nauto-kun's daughter," said Sakura.

"OK, then if you won't help me let me go, it won't take long for the Aomori clan's hunter-nin to hunt me down. Let me get a head start on them," said Danno.

The door opened, and a blonde haired man walked in. He threw the Hokage robes over his shoulders before putting on the hat.

"Too late. We have a Grass jounin, and the leader of the Grass village is on the way here right now," said the man who had to be Naruto Namikaze.

"Then let me go!" exclaimed Danno.

"Oh, you are going nowhere but to your death," said a female Grass ninja. She had pink hair and wore a jounin uniform; however, the vest was blood red.

"Ah, Gin Aomori. What an unpleasant surprise," said Danno. "And Montaro Aomori. Well, the gang's all here."

"Shut up, you Haruno filth," said Montaro Aomori.

"Montaro, hold your tongue; we are in front of the Hokage," said Gin. "I am sorry, Lord Hokage, my younger brother sometimes acts out."

"That's OK." said Naruto. "Now what brings you here to Konoha?"

"Simple; we wish to take our ninja home," said Gin.

"I am just wondering how you got word so fast that we had him," said Naruto.

"We were only a day behind him," said Montaro. "We will also need that dirty half-blood Haruno standing there, so that we can kill the last of the Harunos."

In a flash of gold, Naruto disappeared; soon, Montaro was pinned against the wall with a kunai pressed against his throat so hard that blood was flowing down.

"Never, _ever_ speak about my wife like that ever again! You understand?" growled Naruto.

Gin's and Montaro's eyes widened.

"So this Haruno is your wife?" asked Gin as she looked at Sakura.

"Yes, and if you try to do anything to her or our family, I will hunt you down and kill you all," said Naruto before removing his kunai from Montaro's throat. He then disappeared back into his chair.

"I am so sorry that my brother insulted your wife. It is a honor that our first cousin is married to the Hokage. However, we will still need Danno Haruno," said Gin.

"Well, I am afraid that isn't happening any time soon. You see, he almost killed one of our ninja," said Naruto.

"Surely there is room to talk about this," said Gin Aomori.

"Did I not say that the ninja he almost killed is my daughter?" asked Naruto.

"I see. Well, please make up your mind quickly. I will be staying until I see that Haruno dead," said Gin Aomori.

"Well, you're welcome to stay, but I haven't made up my mind," said Naruto.

"I'll wait to hear from you," said Gin as she and Montaro walked out.

"Gin, we have to kill all the Harunos. It was our father's last order," said Montaro.

"Little brother, you are the biggest idiot I have ever seen. Danno will die; that is for sure. Sakura is another story. She is not a Haruno anymore; she is a Namikaze. It would be foolish to do anything. Our clan was almost destroyed by the Harunos. What do you think will happen if we went up against the Namikazes?" asked Gin.

"We would be killed," said Montaro.

"Killed? No, we would be slaughtered like animals. So we will do nothing to Sakura, understood?" asked Gin.

"Understood, but we can't let that clan live on," said Montaro.

"It won't. The clan will end when the last male dies, and that is Danno Haruno. Now I want you to go out explore the village, find out about the Namikazes. We need to know how he thinks," ordered Gin.

"Yes, sister," said Montaro.

"I thank you," said Danno.

"Don't thank me," said Naruto.

"I haven't decided what I am going to do with you," said Naruto. He then yelled, "ANBU!"

"Yes, Lord Hokage," said an ANBU as they appeared.

"Take him back to his cell," said Naruto as they told Danno back to his cell. "Sakura-chan, I don't know what I am going to do. I don't want to send a man to his death, but I don't really want to piss of the grass ninja."

"Naruto-kun, I can't tell you what to do, but I am just saddened that I am related to those three people," said Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, you can't control who you are related to, but I will tighten security around our kids. I don't want anything to happen to them," said Naruto. "Also, I think Sakura should be at your side until we solve this problem."

"Fine. Well, I better be going; Temari is watching Saaya," said Sakura as she kissed her husband goodbye and walked out the door.

_I have a bad feeling about this,_ thought Naruto.

**Well here it is another chapter I hope that you like it. I hope that you keep reading and reviewing. Also since this is kind of a short chapter I thought you would like another preview from the upcoming still unnamed Naruto time travel story. This takes right after the last preview. **

"_Naruto-kun," said a sweet voice from behind him. He turned around, already knowing who it was. There stood the pink-haired ninja and love of his life, his wife Sakura Namikaze, formerly Sakura Haruno. Like him, she had changed a lot since she was a genin. She stood about 5' 8", and her pink hair reached to the small of her back. On her feet were a pair of combat boots. She wore tight black biker shorts with a red skirt over it. Like him, she had her kunai holder on her right leg, and, again like him, she had over her hands black fingerless gloves. She wore a red sleeveless shirt. Over that, she had on her white but bloodstained medical jounin jacket. "We are ready."_

**Well I hope you like that also if you have any ideas for what I should call this story feel free to tell me. Thanks.**


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 74: Traitor in the Village

Chapter 74: Traitor in the Village

It didn't take long for Montaro Aomori to find a prime source of information.

"So the Namikaze has two daughters and two sons. He can also summon foxes and turn into one," said Montaro.

"Yes, that is correct," said Chouza Akimichi as he sat down across from grass ninja. "He also protected my son's murderer."

"Makes sense, considering he has a Haruno for a wife," said Montaro.

"Really? How so?" asked Chouza.

"Well, the Haruno clan in the Grass village ruled over the other clans until we rebelled and killed all but the last two," said Montaro.

Chouza's eyes widened.

"So the Haruno clan is a bunch of elite snobs, just like the Namikaze clan?" asked Chouza.

"I don't know about the Namikazes, but yes," said Montaro.

"It makes perfect sense. They are both from elite, power-hungry clans, and together, they form a perfect evil clan," said Chouza.

"I guess so," said Montaro as he drank some more, thinking, _This guy is the biggest fool I have ever seen. He doesn't know that we were the elite clan, and they tried to rebel against us. We are on a hunt to destroy them._

"I have to tell the other clans about this. We have to stop the Namikazes," said Chouza. He ran off as fast as his old legs would take him.

Meanwhile…

Sakura appeared outside the Nara compound. She walked up to the door and knocked.

"Come on in, Sakura," said Temari before Sakura opened the door. She walked in to find Temari doing standing in the kitchen, putting away some dishes. Through the kitchen window, Sakura could see Saaya playing with the other parents' little kids. They had set up a program a long time ago: each weekday, one of the parents would take off from work to watch the kids.

"So did everything go well?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, everything went fine. It's your turn to watch the kids tomorrow, right?" asked Temari.

"Yes, it is," said Sakura. "Where is Shikamaru? I thought you two had the day off today."

"Yeah, but Chouza came by ranting about your clan and something about how evil the Harunos were in the Grass village," said Temari. "He went to set him straight."

"I swear, Chouza is crazy; he told Naruto-kun that he wished that we would feel the pain of losing a child for ourselves," said Sakura.

Temari's eyes narrowed.

"He said that?" asked Temari.

"Yes. I know one can never get over the death of a child, but to wish it on another parent…" said Sakura.

"That is low and downright dirty," said Temari.

"Well, I am going to take Saaya home," said Sakura.

"That's fine," said Temari.

Sakura walked outside.

"Mommy!" yelled Saaya as she ran toward her mother.

Sakura bent down and hugged her daughter.

"Did you have fun today?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, Rei and I played ninja and beat the boys!" said Saaya.

"So are you ready to go home?" asked Sakura.

"Sure," said Saaya as she turned around and waved goodbye to her friends before leaving with her mom.

"Chouza, you are crazy," said Neji.

The council members, minus Sasuke, Inoichi, and Naruto, sat in Chouza's living room.

"Neji, I am not crazy. It all makes sense: the Harunos are evil and elite, just like the Namikazes," said Chouza.

"Chouza, you are basing everything on information you got from a Grass ninja who is from the enemy clan of the Harunos. So he is biased," said Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, I am hurt. I am like a father to you; how can you not believe me?" asked Chouza.

"I am looking at the facts; you want to get back at Naruto and Sakura for protecting Ino and Sasuke," said Shikamaru.

"NEVER speak the names of those two murders in my house!" yelled Chouza.

"Chouza, I was lead investigator of that incident. Ino and Sasuke are innocent," said Shikamaru.

"How can you say that?" asked Chouza. "She killed your best friend! He was like a brother to you! How could you betray him like this?"

"Chouza, you are the one who betrayed him," said Neji.

"How can you say that? I love my son!" cried Chouza.

"I found my uncle's journal. In it, he says that you and he had a meeting on how to kill Sasuke. The goal was to kill Sasuke, and then Hiashi would keep his spot as council head. You would get a chance for Ino to marry your son, instead of the man she loves," said Neji.

"She doesn't love him!" yelled Chouza.

"Five kids and 13 years of happy marriage. Seems like she loves him to me," said Rin Mitarashi.

"You can't be siding with them, Rin! We have been friends for years!" said Chouza to the female leader of the Mitarahi clan.

"Chouza, I have seen how you have changed since your son's death. You see things that are not there," said Rin.

Chouza looked around the room.

"It will take more then the words of a Grass ninja to turn me against my students," said Kakashi.

"I will not turn against my sensei based on your wild theories," said Morino.

"I have known Naruto and Sakura since I was in school; I know what you say is a lie," said Konohamaru. "My wife has also told me stories about what your clan members do to the Uchiha and Namikaze kids. If anything, you are the evil ones"

"I agree; they gave free housing to the Mist refugees, and gave so much to the poor of this village." said Morino.

"They have helped my clan develop better ways to track. So your remarks are pointless," said Kiba. "What do you want, anyway? So far, all you been rambling on about is the evils that they do."

"We need to vote to remove the Namikazes and the Uchihas from the council, and the Namikaze needs to be removed from the Hokage's office," said Chouza.

The other council members looked at him.

"You can't be serious," said Kakashi.

"I am."

"No," said Kakashi.

"Hell no! You will not have my clan's backing," said Kiba.

"I think there is no one outside of your clan who would support you," said Minuto. "He is the best Hokage we have ever had."

"Same goes from my clan. My clan loves the Hokage," said Konohamaru.

"Chouza, you are like another father to me, but this makes me ashamed of you," said Shikamaru.

"You were the one who sent your son to your death, and I think you should be charged with that. So no," said Neji.

Chouza looked at the only member who hadn't spoken, Rin Mitarashi.

"Old friend, I have to agree with the younger generations on this one. You are acting like a fool, and I would like to see if what Neji said is true. If it is, I will put it to a vote to remove you from the council seat," said the female leader of the Mitarashi clan.

"You are all blind!" yelled Chouza.

"No, you are blind; you don't see the truth. You are the one who sent your own son to die, who is seeing the best Hokage we have ever had as a monster. You haven't even let Ino, whom you consider a daughter, pay her respect to her teammate, who was like a brother to her. You are so sad," said Shikamaru.

Chouza lowered his head.

"So I am left alone to stand against a monster," said Chouza.

The council members started to leave.

"You know, I am happy that my father isn't alive to see how far his best friend has fallen," said the last council member to leave, Shikamaru.

_I will prove them all wrong and save the village,_ thought Chouza.

Shikamaru kept walking until he got home.

"Hello little boy," said Temari, who was sitting in the back yard, helping Shika play a game of chess against Tora, one of his older sisters.

"Hello troublesome woman," said Shikamaru as he sat down on one of the side board in-between his two of his kids. One of the troublesome parts of being part of a family of genius ninja was that games of chess always went long. Shikamaru looked around to see where his other kids were at. He saw Teruho and Tamika in the pen where the Nara clan kept their new born deer, feeding them. Those two seemed to have a natural gift in understandin the dear that his clan raised. All four of his daughters were so much like their mother, both physically and in personality. The only things they got from him were his inteligence, lazy altitude, and love of watching clouds. Unlike her sisters, who all had their mother's blonde hair, Aemi had his black hair. Shikamaru looked toward a tree and smiled at the sight of Aemi leaning up against a tree, sound sleep. All around her were books and scrolls, and her fan was sitting across her lap.

"Yeah, she fell asleep about an hour ago while she was looking over scrolls," said Temari. She then whispered a hint for a move into her son's ear. He kept looking at his sleeping daughter; he couldn't help but think back to eight years before, when his Aemi was a 4-year old girl.

Flashback

Shikamaru was sitting on his living room couch, reading over some papers. Temari was sleeping in the next room; she had given birth to three beautiful, identical girls only a week before. Luckily for everyone, since the kids were from the Nara clan, they liked to sleep a lot. Shikamaru felt something tugging on his hair. He looked up, and he saw that his eldest daughter, Aemi, had somehow gotten behind him, and was playing with his air by tying it into small ponytails.

"I am sorry if I am troublesome, Daddy. I just thought you need a new hairdo," said Aemi.

Shikamaru smiled.

"Aemi, you are never too troublesome," said Shikamaru. He leaned back so that Aemi could reach more of his hair.

End Flashback

"So did you set Chouza straight?" asked Temari.

"I hope so; he wanted us to vote to remove Naruto from the Hokage's office, along with his and Sasuke's council spot," said Shikamaru. "Every single council member said that he was crazy, and Rin actually said she would vote to remove him from the council."

"Well, he needs to go, if what Sakura told me is true," said Temari.

Shikamaru looked at his wife before they leaned toward each other. Temari told him what Sakura told her.

"He said that?" asked Shikamaru.

"If what Naruto told Sakura is true, and you know that he can't lie to her because of that seal thing," said Temari.

"I have to tell them about the meeting we had with Chouza; we may have to keep a closer eye on them," said Shikamaru.

"Go, but dinner will be ready in a hour," said Temari.

Shikamaru got up and left his house. It only took a few minutes to reach Naruto's house. He knocked on the door. When it opened, he found Naruto and Sakura, along with all the council members (minus Chouza), already there.

"Well, looks like everyone is here now," said Kiba.

"I assume you are here to tell Naruto about what Chouza said," said Kakashi.

"That, and to tell him he should tighten up security around his family if what Sakura told Temari is true," said Shikamaru.

The council members looked at Sakura.

"Naruto told me that Chouza wished that our daughter had died on her mission, so that we would feel the pain of losing a child," explained Sakura.

All the other council members looked at her and Naruto.

"Yeah, he said that just the other day," said Naruto.

"That's it! Wishing for someone to lose a child is horrible! At the next council meeting, I will put in a bill to have him be removed from the council. Who is with me?" asked Rin.

She looked around the room. Slowly, everyone raised their hands. "It's settled, then; at the meeting next week, I will raise the issue, and we will vote."

"Fine," said Naruto. "Oh, and don't worry about us. I have already tightened security around us because the Aomori are in town."

"What do you plan to do about the Haruno sitting in jail?" asked Neji.

"I don't know yet; I may just let him go and tell the Aomori a few hours later, or I may just kill him so they leave," said Naruto.

"Well, what ever it is, we will support your choice," said Inoichi.

Everyone nodded in agreement. They said their goodbyes and left.

"This isn't good, Sakura-chan. We have one of our own clans out for blood, and we are caught in a war between two enemy clans that don't even belong to this village. To make it all worse, I can't shake the feeling that Itachi is planning this all out," said Naruto.

"Yeah, I think Montaro or Gin had contact with Itachi. That's the only way for them to get here the day after we got a hold of him. The odds are too big for there not to be someone behind the scenes pulling the strings," said Sakura.

"Maybe it's Kankurou," joked Naruto, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm serious here, Naruto-kun," said Sakura. "We could be in mortal danger."

"Well, Sakura-chan, what ever it is it is…" began Naruto.

"We will face it together," finished Sakura.

**Well here is another chapter I hope you like it. Also the poll to see what side couple closes May 3. Thanks for the reviews and please keep on reading and reviewing.**


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 75: Encounters

Kushina, Lys and Fugaku where sitting in Kushina's back yard watching over her little sister and the kids of all their parents' friends.

"This has got to be the dumbest mission ever," groaned Fugaku.

"Brother, this is our first mission without anyone looking out for us," said Lys. She tossed a ball back at Yahiko Inuzuka.

"I wouldn't call babysitting a mission," said Fugaku as the little kids kept playing.

Saaya walked up to her older sister. "Kushina," she began.

"What is it Saaya?"

"We are out of juice," said Saaya.

"Fine, I'll go get some," said Kushina as she stood up. "Do you guys think you can handle things here?"

"I think we can handle watching kids play tag," Lys said sarcastically. "Now get going."

With that, Kushina did her Hiraishin no Jutsu and jumped to the grocery store.

"Good day, Kushina. What can I get for you?" asked the clerk.

"Just a couple juice boxes for the kids, sir," said Kushina.

"We got plenty of that, just go to aisle 6 and you'll find it, no problem," said the clerk.

"Thanks," said Kushina.

She walked to the aisle, and she found the juices.

"Are you Kushina Namikaze?" asked a voice from behind her.

"Yes," said Kushina.

She turned around to see a man standing there. He was wearing a jounin uniform, but his forehead protector was of the Grass village. Kushina looked him over, analyzed him, and determined him to be a threat based on what she had learned to regard as such at the Academy.

_Better tread carefully,_ Kushina thought.

"I am Montaro Aomori," said the man.

"I know who you are; my parents told me about you, your sister, and the last of the Haruno. They also told me not to talk to you," said Kushina, realizing why he was a threat.

She pushed past him. He grabbed Kushina's arm.

"I am not done talking to you, little girl," said Montaro.

"I would let me go if I were you. Now leave me alone before you anger me," said Kushina.

She started to pump chakra into her free hand.

"Now listen to me, girl. I need that Haruno dead, and as such, I will use you to get him," said Montaro.

"Oh, I don't think so," said Kushina. She then hit Montaro right in the jaw with a chakra enhanced. This sent Montaro flying through the air and into a solid wall. Kushina just stood there as eight ANBU shinobi appeared in the store.

"Kushina, are you alright?" asked the ANBU leader.

"I'm fine, but how did you get here so fast?" asked Kushina. "It isn't normal for 8 ANBU to be together while inside the village."

"Well, 4 of us were following you, and the other 4 were following him," said another ANBU as they dragged the grass ninja away. Another member of ANBU was talking to the store owner about repairs. Kushina paid for the juice and gave apologies to the store owner before heading home.

While all this was going, on Fugaku was being drilled for information by Lys.

"So brother, I never asked: how did you like having Kushina under you?" asked Lys.

Her brother glared at her. However, she could see a slight blush on his cheeks.

"I-I didn't like it at all; she's only a f-friend," stuttered Fugaku.

"Well, you know Kushina's parents' story. They where just friends, and then they got involved," said Lys.

"Is there a point behind that, sister?" asked Fugaku as he crossed his arms.

"Just that history tends to repeat itself," said Lys.

Her brother rolled his eyes.

_I will get these two together if it's the last thing I do,_ added Lys to herself.

Kushina reappeared in the back yard.

Naruto sat in his office as Gin Aomori, leader of the Grass village, walked in. "Care to tell me why your brother tried to kidnap my daughter?" asked Naruto.

Gin looked down.

"I am truly sorry about that, Hokage-sama, but I can explain."

"You can explain attempted kidnapping?" asked Naruto. "This should be interesting."

"No, what my brother did is wrong. I believe that I can explain the thought processes were that lead to his inappropriate action," said Gin.

"Go on," said Naruto.

"Well, Danno Haruno…killed our father. My brother was very close to him. He took it very hard and is out for revenge. I thought my order not to involve you would be followed, but I guess I was wrong," said Gin.

"You should have kept him on a shorter leash; I will keep him in prison until you leave. You will have my answer next week; since this involves two different villages, I have to run it past the council," said Naruto.

"That is agreeable," said Gin as she walked out of the Hokage's office.

_Excellent. Everything is going according to plan,_ thought Gin.

Her brother sat in the same prison as Danno.

The week passed, and Naruto walked down to the council room to find everyone waiting for him.

"OK, everyone; let's call this meeting to order," said Inoichi. "Lord Hokage, what news do you have for us?"

"Well, as I am sure most of you already know we caught an S-rank missing-nin from the Grass village a few weeks ago. The next day, the Grass village leader showed up asking for him to be handed over to be killed. Normally, I would hand the foreign ninja over; however, I found it odd that the grass leader would show up for a missing-nin. So I asked Inoichi to enter his mind, and now I ask for him to share his findings," said Naruto.

"Fellow council members, we will not waste time with words explaining everything, but, needless to say, this ninja contains a gold mine of information on at least 3 villages, not counting his own.

"In light of the fact that he has that treasure trove of information, I suggest we offer him a deal for safety if he gives us the information," said Naruto.

"Why not just use one of the Yamanaka clan to go inside his mind and just take the information from him?" asked Konohamaru.

"Simple: the Harunos appear to have a bloodline limit that stops us having complete access to their minds. We could only get a hint of what he is hiding," said Inoichi.

"It would be foolish to let this information get away from us," said Shikamaru.

"I agree; we can't let this go," said Sasuke.

"I'm just wondering: are you just trying to protect your wife's cousin?" asked Chouza.

"It is true that the ninja we are holding is Sakura-chan's cousin, but..." said Naruto.

"But nothing; you are trying to protect your wife because she is from a clan just like yours. An elite, power-hungry, evil clan that needs to be destroyed!" yelled Chouza

"Chouza, you will be silent!" yelled Inoichi.

"No, I will not be silence! The Namikaze and the Uchiha clans killed my son! They should all die! Even the little kids, therefore they never have a chance to come back!" yelled Chouza.

"That is it!" yelled Rin. "I vote we remove Chouza from the council."

"I second that vote," said Shikamaru.

One by one, everyone raised their hands.

"You can't do this; if you get ride of me, then the Namikazes and Uchihas will win! They will rule the village!" yelled Chouza.

"I think we all will be better off when someone takes your place on the council who isn't blinded by old grudges," said Kakashi.

"No, you guys are blinded!" yelled Chouza. "Luckily, I have planned ahead."

With that, Chouza pulled out a radio. "DO IT!" he yelled into it.

"Chouza, what did you do?" asked Naruto.

"I have started a revolution," said Chouza. "By the time today is over, the Namikaze and Uchiha clans will be gone! My entire clan is out to complete that mission!"

"ANBU, arrest him! I want every ninja out to arrest every Akimichi, but don't kill unless they fight back. Council members, go secure your clans. As of this moment, the village is on lockdown," ordered Naruto.

"See, see! He is taking over the village!" yelled Chouza as he was dragged away by the ANBU.

"Sasuke, do you know where your kids are?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. They are at the training field with your daughter. I'll get all three of them," said Sasuke.

"I'll tell Sakura-chan; she and Ino are at my house watching the kids," said Naruto. "I will send the Kyuubi to find the boys."

Sasuke nodded before disappearing.

"Chouza, what did you start?" asked Naruto as ninjas from all over the village started to fight against the Akimichi clan.

Sakura was sipping some tea, watching the little kids play. Ino was inside, using the bathroom. Suddenly, she felt a feeling of dread coming from the seal; something was wrong—very wrong. Her feelings of dread were confirmed when Naruto appeared in the back yard.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" yelled Sakura as Naruto ran toward the pens where all their ninja foxes where kept.

"Sakura-chan, the Akimichi clan is attacking all over the village; they want to kill our family along with Sasuke's. The rest of the clans are with us, but right now we have a clan war on our hands," said Naruto.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"I have already sent the Kyuubi to get the boys from school. Sasuke is going to get Kushina and his kids. I have to manage things from the Hokage's office, but I am sending the foxes out to protect our and Sasuke's houses."

"I understand; I will keep them safe here," said Sakura, trying not to worry about her kids.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan; they will be fine," said Naruto.

He embraced his wife, trying to reassure himself just as much as to reassure her. They kissed each other just as the Namikaze and Uchiha boys showed up with the Kyuubi. "I have to go, Sakura-chan."

"Go, but come back safe." Said Sakura

"I will," said Naruto as he disappeared.

Just then, Ino walked out from the house.

"Is something going on, forehead?" asked Ino.

"The village is in trouble, Ino. The Akimichi clan is rebelling against the other clans." said Sakura.

Ino's eyes widened.

"Don't worry, Sasuke is getting the kids from the training field and bringing them here."

Sasuke ran as fast as possible toward the training field. Soon, he came to the field, only to find five Akimichi clan ninjas attacking the kids. Two more were laying dead on the ground.

"Fugaku, duck!" yelled Kushina.

Fugaku ducked down as Kushina threw two kunai right into the eyes of an Akimichi clan member.

"You can't win, kids. For Chouji, and for the future of our clan, the Uchihas and Namikazes will die!" said a ninja.

Kushina, Mai, Lys, and Fugaku retook a defenses position.

"Your demon fox may have killed some, but it still a young one. It's weak and unable to protect you all."

"But I can," said Sasuke as he jumped between them.

"Father," said Fugaku.

"Uncle Sasuke," said Kushina.

"Dad," said Lys.

"Kids, are you ok?" asked Sasuke.

"Fine, Dad; just a few scratches," said Lys.

Sasuke looked and saw a cut on his daughter and saw blood running down her arm, causing his body to be filled with rage and blood lust against those who had hurt his family.

"Hey, boys, it's our luckily day! We get to kill the Uchiha leader!" said an Akimichi clan ninja.

"No, it isn't your lucky day; you made many mistakes. First, you took on this mission. Second, you made me angry. However, your biggest mistake was attacking my family. For that I will give you no mercy," said Sasuke as he drew his sword.

He faded from sight. A few seconds later, the bodies of the Akimichi clan ninja fell to the ground, dead, their bodies cut to ribbons. Sasuke reappeared with sword dripping warm blood onto the grass.

"Dad, what's going on?" asked Lys.

"The Akimichi clan is trying to kill us, but the rest of clans are with us," said Sasuke. "Now let's get going; the rest of us are gathering at Naruto's house."

"OK," said the kids.

They followed Sasuke back toward the Namikaze house.

**Well I hope you like this Chapter, I have closed the poll so I thank those who have voted. Also I thank you all for reading and please keep on reviewing.**


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 76: In the Darkness of the Night

"What's the situation?" asked Naruto as he looked over a map of the village.

"We have the most of the Akimichi clan trapped in the area around their compound," said Shikamaru. He put his finger on the map, indicating the Akimichi compound. "However, they are putting up one hell of a fight; they have clearly been planning this for months."

"Death toll?" asked Naruto.

"On our side? Could be worse. 84," said Tsunade, who had taken over the hospital. They didn't want a wounded Akimichi clan member trying to kill Sakura while she was trying to heal them.

"On their side?" asked Naruto.

"They are not letting us take any prisoners," said Minuto. "They are killing themselves before we have a chance. The only group of people who normal let us take them alive are the children and the new mothers."

"Where is the Grass leader?" asked Naruto.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Well, well, well. Hello there, Haruno," said Gin as she stood in front of Danno Haruno's cell in the ANBU jail.

"See, I knew that once those foolish Akimichi started their attack, the jail would be lightly guarded, and my being in jail would help me find him," said Montaro.

"Since it was your plan, brother. Why don't you have the honor of killing him? Then we will make it look like he excepted," said Gin.

"Oh, I don't think so," said a voice from the darkness. They turned around see a red fox standing their; he had nine tails and glowing red eyes.

"Are you the Kyuubi?" asked Gin, not showing her rising fear.

"Yes, and I am going to kill you for causing this mess," said the nine-tailed fox as he walked closer to the grass ninjas.

"But you can't! We are not at war with Konoha!" exclaimed Gin.

"But Naruto doesn't know about this. Your deaths will be blamed on the Akimichi clan, and your village is so weak that they will not argue with that statement," said Kyuubi.

He then summoned a wall of flames surrounded the three of them. "This is going to be fun."

"We'll worry about them later," said Naruto.

"Agreed," said Shikamaru. "Shouldn't Sasuke be here?"

"I sent Sasuke and Neji home to get some rest; he should be back in two hours. When they get back, I will send you guys home to get some rest of your own," said Naruto.

They nodded.

"Get some rest, Sasuke-kun," whispered Ino. She wrapped her arms around her husband as they stood in the inner garden.

"Oh, I don't think any of you will be getting rest any time soon," said a voice from the darkness that made both parents' blood turn to ice.

"So you have finally come," said Sasuke as he pulled out his sword.

"Yes, I have, foolish little brother," said Itachi as he appeared in front of them.

"Ino, get yourself and the kids out of here!" ordered Sasuke as he lifted his sword into a defensive stance.

However, before he could even do anything, he heard a thud. He turned around to see Ino tied up on the ground. A second later, Sasuke was on the ground in a similar situation. His worst fear had come true; he was helpless to defend his own family.

"I am afraid there is no escape for any of you," said Itachi.

The door to the inner training field opened, and there, kneeing, was the Uchiha family, an Itachi clone standing behind each of them. They were all tied up, but Fugaku and Lys were awake; the rest where unconscious.

"You see, I already have them. I even put the younger ones under a sleeping justu so they don't have to see the sword fall; even a monster has some mercy. Also don't even think about holding out in the hope that a demon fox will come to your aid. I knocked out all the foxes that the Hokage put around this compound."

"You did this, didn't you?" asked Sasuke. "You started the Akimichi clan on the war path?"

Sasuke's Sharingan meet his brother's.

"No, I sent those stupid Grass ninja here, and they started the clan war. No matter; it all works out in my favor," said Itachi. He walked over to Rei as the clones disbanded "Maybe I should start with the youngest,"

"Don't you dare touch my kids, you son of a bitch!" yelled Ino. Her eyes started to water as Sasuke struggled to free himself from the charka ropes.

"Oh, I am not going to touch them, dear sister-in-law. Only my sword will be touching them," said Itachi.

He pulled out his sword. Suddenly, the sound of one thousand birds filled the air. Everyone turned toward the sound to see that Fugaku had somehow gotten out of the chakra ropes and formed a chidori in his hand. Everyone's eyes widened in surprise.

"Sasuke-kun, did you teach him that?" asked Ino.

"No, but I saw him reading the scrolls I have about it. He must have taught himself," said Sasuke, who was feeling a mix of pride and disappointment. Pride that his son could do the move, disappointment that Fugaku didn't use the chance to escape and bring back help. Fugaku charged forward his chidori in hand.

"Foolish little boy," said Itachi.

He grabbed Fugaku's hand before it had a chance to hit him. "Your father tried the same move on me, many years ago. It didn't work then, and it won't work now," said Itachi as he looked the boy in the eyes.

Suddenly, Fugaku's eyes flashed white, and then turned completely black.

"It can't be, can it?" mused Itachi.

Fugaku's eyes kept changing. The pupils and the irises were both pitch black, and a scarlet three-pointed pinwheel shape appeared in each of his irises. "It is. This little boy has it."

"What are you waiting for? You have me at your mercy! Kill me!" yelled Fugaku.

"My nephew, I am not going to kill the ultimate form of the Mangekyou Sharingan," said Itachi.

Everyone's eyes widened again.

"What are you talking about, Itachi?" asked Sasuke.

"Little brother, somehow your son has the Black Mangekyou Sharingan," said Itachi.

He used a free hand to move Fugaku's head and show his eyes to Sasuke and Ino. It looked like Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan, but the red and black coloring was switched.

"Sasuke-kun, what is the Black Mangekyou Sharingan?" asked Ino.

"In the oldest legends of the Uchiha clan, dating back over a thousand years, long before the village, even before Fire Country, there is a story of the ultimate warrior of the Uchiha clan. The un-named warrior was unstoppable because he had the perfect version of the highest version of Sharingan."

"The black version," said Itachi. "However it was universally considered a myth equal to stories about, say, dragons or werewolves, even by myself. But here we are, looking at it."

"What does it do differently?" asked Ino.

"No one really knows. A fire destroyed most of the records, but what we do know is that a Level One Black Mangekyou Sharingan is equal to Madara's legendary Level Two Mangekeyou Sharingan in power," said Sasuke.

"So imagine what power I would have with your son's eyes when they are perfect!" said Itachi as he looked at Fugaku's eyes. He smiled. "Tell you what, boy; I will make a deal with you. If you come with me, do what I tell you to do, and let me have your eyes when they are perfect, I will spare your life."

"Spare my family and you have a deal," said Fugaku as Sasuke's, Lys's and Ino's eyes widened.

"Agreed," said Itachi.

"Son, don't do this!" yelled Sasuke.

"Father, it is the only way to save your lives. I have to do it," said Fugaku.

"Son, we will get you back!" cried Ino.

"Brother, I know I never say this, but I love you," said Lys.

"I love you too sis, help Kushina understand why I had to leave," said Fugaku.

"I will try, but she will chase you down, she loves you just like you love her. You two are just too thick-headed to see it," said Lys.

"Stop wasting time," said Itachi.

"I love you all," said Fugaku just before Itachi knocked them all out.

"It is time to go," said Itachi.

Both he and Fugaku started heading out of Konoha.

**I will give you one guess on who chases after Fugaku. Well I hope you like this chapter. I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed. I have set up a new poll to see which of the OC you the readers like the best. Also have a good day, I know I will because today May 5 is my birthday. **


	78. MinutoKeiko

**Well I am sorry to say that this isn't the next chapter in the story, my editor is currently working on the finial chapters of this story. So while we wait for him I thought you might as well have a one shot chapter of one of the couples in the story. Now I know that you guys voted for Rick/Hinura and Shikamaru/Temari but this just came to me so I had to do it. You will still get the others so please sit back and enjoy.**

**Minuto/Keiko**

"Uncle Daiki, where is Mommy and Daddy?" asked Amaya daughter of Minuto and Keiko Mirino to her uncle Daiki Watanabe.

"Well Amaya they are doing a training session and then its their wedding anniversary therefore your spending the day with me and your cousins, don't worry your see them tomorrow." said Daiki to Amaya as one of his own kids came walking in and took Amaya to play in the backyard._ "Training session is just their version of foreplay" _he added to himself.

Meanwhile in the Mirino private indoor training field Keiko blocked her husband's kunai with her sword. "Is that the best you have weakling?"

"You have seen nothing let, woman." said Minuto as he pulled out his two covered short swords. Soon the sound of metal hit metal filled the training field. They had done this so many times it was hard not think of it as a real training session because it always ended up with one of them on top of the other, with their bladed weapon of choice at the others throat. This time it was Keiko who ended up on top of her husband with a kunai in her hand having lost her sword during their fight.

"I win." said Keiko slowly as she lowered her head until she was nose tip to nose tip with her husband of six years. Her long black hair had fallen around them cutting off most of the light, only the light that glinted off the kunai and their eyes remained in the dark.

"This time." said Minuto as his arms snaked around his wife's waist. Slowly they started kissing and Minuto's hands moved from his wife's waist to her back gentle massaging it. All the while the kunai was still at his throat. Suddenly Minuto rolled putting himself on top of his wife, the kunai now laid forgot on the ground. For a moment they just lied their looking at each others black eyes. _"How in the world did I end up here? I was supposed to be the perfect ninja, kill will no feeling but then my teammates opened my eyes and then I found you my Dark Angle." _

"Don't think to hard Minuto-kun, you might hurt that little brain of yours" said Kieko with a laugh that only he and their daughter had ever heard. However it sounded so good to his ears.

"Luckily for both of us what I think we are about to do doesn't require much thought Keiko-chan." said Minuto as he added the chan to her name like she added the Kun to his. They only did this when they where alone and only before heading off to the bedroom for some fun.

**The next morning**

Early morning sun light genital came through a creak in the blinds into Minuto's and Keiko's bedroom. Minuto lied still sound asleep as Keiko lied beside him. Slowly she lifted her body up slightly using her elbow to proper herself up. _"I never imaged that I would be here." _Thought Keiko as she looked at Minuto _"I was suppose to follow in my father's footsteps and become the leader of the mist village, I was suppose to be a killing machine but now the thought of killing makes me uneasy." _Keiko looked over at the nightstand on her husband's side of the bed. It showed one of the few pictures of the two of them acting love dobby in public. They where both asleep under a tree, she had her head resting on the soft spot of his neck and he had his arms wrapped around her. She turned her head to her nightstand where she had her old mist head band in small glass display class next to a picture of herself, Minuto and their daughter, Amaya. _"I never dreamed that I would become a wife, a mother." _Using her free hand she reached under her pillow, like any good ninja she had a kunai hidden near her when she slept. Slowly she pulled out the kunai and placed it just above her husband's forehead. Slowly she started to genital trace the kunai around his face; the tip never even scratched the Minuto's skin. However the feel of the cold steel slowly woke him up. "Morning sleepy head." said Keiko with a smile as she lifted the kunai off her husband before spinning it around with a snap so that the tip now faced her.

"Morning." said Minuto with a smile before kissing his wife again.

"_But now I can't think of anywhere else I would rather be." _thought Keiko as she placed a hand on her husband's cheek, soon they parted.

"I guess we should go pick up Amaya from your brother." Said Minuto

"For once you are using your brain." said Keiko as she planted one more kiss on him before they started their day. About nine mouths later Keiko gave birth to their second child, a little boy named Sanosuke.

**Well I hope you liked that. Please read and review. Also I will also like to say that I am in search of an editor for my Naruto time travel story. Now Delta Knight has been a great editor but I do not wish to have him edit the upcoming story because I don't want him to be editing two stories of mine at the same time. Because here and now I am telling everyone that there will be a Return of Namikaze 2. Therefore if any of you want to become the editor to my Naruto time travel story please write it in your review and I will pick 5 people and send them chapter 1 of the story and then once they edit that I will pick the best to become the editor of the story. I thank you all.**


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 77: The Chase is On

Naruto sat in his office rubbing his forehead.

"This is not good," said Naruto out loud has he read over the list of the dead. Most of the Akimichi clan now lay dead in the hospital morgue, if they were lucky; if they were unlucky, they were covered with a sheet where they fell. However, that wasn't the end of it; the bodies of Gin and Montaro Aomori were found dead inside the ANBU jail, just outside the cell of Danno Haruno, who had somehow gotten away. It will be trouble to explain that a ninja under lock and key got out and killed their leader before escaping completely. Finally, the worst thing that had happened was that Itachi had come; however the strangest thing had happened: he had come, but didn't kill anyone. The ANBU had found all but Fugaku tied up and knocked out. They also found a small note from Fugaku explaining that he had made a deal with Itachi for something called the Black Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Naruto," said a new voice.

Naruto lifted his head up to see Rick standing there.

"Go ahead, Rick," said Naruto.

"The ANBU that we were able to send out has not found anything yet, but we are looking. We will bring him back," said Rick.

"Yes we will," said Minuto as he walked in.

Word had gotten around to the council leaders about Itachi.

"Hokage, I wish to be part of any mission to get Sasuke's son back."

"I, too, wish to go on any mission," said Rick.

"Fine. As soon as we get an idea on where Itachi is," said Naruto.

He looked out over the village as sun started to rise again. Slowly, Naruto stood up and walked toward the hospital. He found his wife looking after the Uchiha family.

"How are they doing, Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Overall, not bad; the younger ones had a sleeping jutsu placed on them. They never even saw Itachi," said Sakura as she looked over the medical chart. "I am keeping them under a sleeping jutsu until Sasuke and Ino wake up."

"Good idea. It would be better if their parents tell them about Itachi," said Naruto. "What about Sasuke, Ino, and Lys?"

"Now they're a different story. Itachi hit them in the…" started Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, please…you know I can't follow your medical talk," said Naruto.

"Basically, he hit them at a point that will keep them out for at least another four hours," said Sakura.

"With a lot of luck, by that time, we'll have Fugaku back," said Naruto.

"Any sign yet?" asked Sakura.

"No. Itachi covered his tracks so well, it may take a week to find it," said Naruto.

He looked and saw his daughter, Kushina, sound asleep in a chair.

"She came in to see Lys, and she fell asleep about an hour ago," said Sakura.

"This is not good, Sakura-chan," said Naruto.

Sakura looked at him. "What are you talking about, Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"This isn't Kushina. It's a clone," said Naruto.

He hit Kushina on top of the head. As he did so, a puff of smoke appeared in her place. "She must have gone after Fugaku."

"I can't believe this!" said Sakura. "Why didn't I see that it was a clone sooner?"

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan we will get her back. She isn't as good as hiding her trail as Itachi. I, along with the Kyuubi, will go get her now," said Naruto as he walked out and ran into Kinkura.

"Hokage-sama, I have some paper work for you to see," said Kinkura.

"Kinkura, I can't look at that now! I want the top tracking team we have to meet me at the gates in five minutes! Kushina has gone after Fugaku!" ordered Naruto.

"Understood, Hokage-sama. They will be waiting," said Kinkura.

She ran off to get the team.

"I should've kept a closer eye on her. What kind of father am I?" asked Naruto out loud to himself.

"Kit, your daughter is like you. She wants Fugaku to come back, just like you wanted Sasuke to come back when he left for Orochimaru. Also, there may be another reason," said the Kyuubi as he appeared along with his daughter, Mai.

"What are you talking about, Kyuubi?" asked Naruto.

"Simply put, a fox is extremely loyal to those they love," said Kyuubi. "That may be helpful in getting Fugaku back."

"How?" asked Naruto.

"Basically, she thinks as Fugaku almost as a mate. Her fox senses are more sensitive to his scent, helping her find him," said Kyuubi.

"But if she finds him, she finds Itachi," said Naruto as his fear just increased tenfold.

"I can't wait for anyone! I need to get Fugaku back from that evil man!" said Kushina as she kept running, jumping from tree branch to tree branch.

"But how do we know that we are on the right trail?" asked Inner Kushina.

"I don't know how, but I know we are," said Kushina.

"We're being followed," said Itachi.

Fugaku looked at him.

"So we are ahead of them. We can get away easily," said Fugaku.

"Don't try to lie to me, nephew. I can see it in your eyes; you want them to come. To rescue you and to kill me," said Itachi.

Fugaku's eyes narrowed.

"So what? Doesn't change the fact that we can get away," said Fugaku.

"I don't want to get away. Instead, I want you to fight this person," said Itachi, "and I know just the place."

"OK, everyone, move fast!" said Naruto as he and the Kyuubi stood in front of the gates. In front of them stood Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Rick and Minuto.

"Don't worry, we will get them both back," said Kiba. "Kushina didn't hide her sent that well. We already got the trail."

"Good. When we catch up to them, Kyuubi will take care of Itachi," said Naruto.

They started to run down the trail.

"The trail stops here," said Kushina.

She and Mai appeared at a large valley at the base of a waterfall. On either side of the waterfall stood two giant stone ninja facing each other.

"There he is!" yelled Kushina joyfully as she did a Hiraishin no Jutsu and appeared next to Fugaku.

"Fugaku I am so happy to see you!" said Kushina as she hugged Fugaku. Fugaku kept his hands at his sides.

"Kushina, you shouldn't have come. So please…leave and forget about me," said Fugaku.

Kushina looked at him.

"Fugaku, I can't forget about you. Come on, let's go home. If I use my Hiraishin no Jutsu, we can get a head start on this Itachi fellow," said Kushina.

"There is no getting away from him. So please leave and tell my parents I love them," said Fugaku.

"Tell them yourself! We can back in the village in a few minutes if we use my jutsu!" yelled Kushina.

"Kushina, do you know where we are?" asked Fugaku.

"No," said Kushina.

"We are at the same place that our fathers fought when they were at our age," said Fugaku.

"This is the Valley of the End?" asked Kushina.

"Yes, and if you don't leave, I will have to fight you to keep my family safe from Itachi," said Fugaku.

"Well then, it appears I will just have to beat you up before bringing you back to the village!" said Kushina as she cracked her knuckles.

**Well I have some good news, first that this is another chapter. Second I have launched my next story. Return to the Past. Please check it out. Also I have some bad news I am still looking for an editor for Return to the Past. **


	80. ShikamaruTemari RickHinura

**Shikamaru/Temari**

Shikamaru Nara lied on a grassy field just watching the clouds go by. _How did I get myself into this?_ _I never thought I would fall for someone so…troublesome. I mean she is smart, beautiful and sexy. However she is just so troublesome, almost as troublesome as my mother. How in the world could I fall head over heals for her, Temari you are troublesome, why do I love?_

"Hay Shikamaru?" said Chouji as he walked up the hill toward his best friend and teammate.

"Hay Chouji what are you up to?" asked Shikamaru still looking up at the sky.

"Nothing much, Ino turned down my date offer again. Other then that I am fine." said Chouji as he sat down next to his friend.

"Chouji why do you even try asking Ino out she doesn't like you. She likes Sasuke not you." said Shikamaru as Chouji glared at him.

"No, she can't Sasuke betrayed the village he needed to put in jail for the rest of his life but no he got only a year suspense and being followed by ANBU." said Chouji

"Chouji, I am telling you I have never seen Ino as happy as when she is with Sasuke." said Shikamaru before standing up "Now I have to get going."

"Where are you going?" asked Chouji

"I am going to make the rest of my life very very troublesome." said Shikamaru as he walked toward the village gates.

"Ah there you are little boy, I know that you get side track watching clouds." said Shikamaru's girlfriend of two and half years, Temari

"Sorry" said Shikamaru "Are we ready to head to the sand village now?"

"Sure." said Temari as the two of them started heading down the road toward the sand village. They walked all day until they came to the official land mark that marked the eastern border of wind country, the great desert valley.

"We will camp here and cross into wind country tomorrow morning." said Temari as she and Shikamaru set up camp on one of the lower rimes heading down toward the bridge that crossed the river. They finished just as the sun started to set in the desert sky.

"Beautiful isn't it." said Shikamaru as he sat watching the sun set.

"Yah it is" said Temari as she sat next to her boyfriend. "This is what I love about the desert the beautiful golden clear sun raise and sun set."

"What do you find beautiful in the weather in Konoha?" asked Shikamaru as the got closer together.

"Well it is a lot cooler and the rain showers are nicer the sand storms." said Temari as she put her head on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"What do you like about the sand village besides the weather?" asked Shikamaru

"My brothers and my childhood friends." said Temari _Where is he going with this line of question? He knows all this already all this. _

"What about leaf village?" asked Shikamaru

_Shikamaru-kun what are you planning?_ "Well you of course and my new friends. Now tell me where are you going with this." Shikamaru let out a sigh before speaking.

"Temari, you are so troublesome but I love you, will you marry me?" asked Shikamaru as he pulled out a ring box and opened it. It was a simple band with a demon center. Temari just looked at the ring and Shikamaru as her eyes started to water.

"Yes." Said Temari as she kissed Shikamaru as the parted he slipped the ring on her finger before they kissed again. "You had this planed out from the beginning didn't you?"

"Yes I did, I knew that it takes about 6 hours to get here on foot and the sun sets here at 7:30. Therefore I new we had to leave by 1 and with..." started Shikamaru before Temari kissed him again.

"Sometimes you talk too much, Shikamaru-kun." said Temari as the sun started to set as they keep kissing.

**Rick/Hinura**

The 25 year old Rick Uzumaki walked down the streets of Konoha toward his house. Most of the villagers didn't even give him a passing glance in his white traveling cloak. As the head of the village's assassin and spy core he was trained to fade into the back round to not stand out. Finial he reached his house, it wasn't the size as one of the main clan houses but since their his clan was made out of only him his wife, Hinura and their five year old son, Kimner they didn't need the room. As he opened the front he was instantly grabbed by his son.

"Daddy!" yelled Kimner as he hugged his dad's legs.

"Hay son" said Rick as he bent down and picked up his son and held him up to his chest. Like Hinura Kimner had silver hair however he did have his fathers brown eyes.

"I missed you daddy." said Kimner

"And I missed you, sorry I had to be gone for as long as I was." said Rick as he and his son walked into the kitchen only to find Hinura waiting for him.

"That is ok dad, Mommy said you where out saving people." said Kimner

"Still I am sorry, how can I make it up to you?" asked Rick

"Well…if you brought me back a something it would make me feel better." said Kimner with a smile before Rick put him back on the floor.

"Well I did bring something back for you." said Rick as he reached into his cloak and pulled out a scroll slowly he unsealed it. Kimner eyes widened, it was a set of small wooden training kunai with a small jewel in the handle.

"Wow." said Kimner

"You did say you wanted to be a ninja, didn't you?" asked Rick

"Yah, I can't wait tile I am a ninja." Yelled Kimner

"Well be careful with these." said Rick as he held up the wooden kunai. "They may be wooden but they can still hurt and this little jewel here will glow when you put the right amount of chakra into it."

"That is so cool." said Kimner

"Kimner go wash up lunch will be soon." said Hinura. When Kimner was gone Hinura and Rick walked toward each other.

"I missed you." said Hinura as she placed her head on her husband's chest.

"And I missed you, my silver hair angel." whispered Rick into Hinura's ear. Hinura only slimed at her husbands nickname for her.

"Any luck on finding that person you where looking for?" asked Hinura

"Some, we found out where he used to be." said Rick "So what are you making?"

"Just something simple I haven't been feeling the best so I don't want to upset my stomach before I have to go work at the hospital in about an hour. I was going to drop Kimner off at Sakura-sensei's."

"No, I will look after him. It is the least I can do for leaving you and Kimner for as long as I did." said Rick as he kissed his wife.

"Rick-kun you where only gone a week, I can handle things here for a week." said Hinura

"I know its just I hate leave you and Kimner alone, my dad was gone a lot and I want to be here for both of you." said Rick as Kimner walked back in. After Rick changed out of his assassin cloths and into his street cloths they eat lunch as Kimner told his Dad about the week. Then after Hinura left to go to the hospital Rick took Kimner to the park to play.

Rick watched his play on the monkey bars with some of the other boys. _He is growing up so fast next year he will be entering school and six years after that he becomes a ninja. _Thought Rick as some else sat down beside him on the park bench.

"Hello Rick." said Hinura's father, Kane Hatake

"Hello sir." said Rick

"You know you can drop the sir, you been married to my daughter for six years and before that dated her just as long. You are a member of the family" said Kane as he looked at his son-in-law.

"I know I am just showing you some respect by calling you sir, Kane." said Rick with a smile as Kimner saw who was sitting next to his dad.

"Grandpa" yelled Kimner as he ran up and hugged his 53 year old grandpa

"Hay sonny boy." Said the old ninja who now had to walk around with a cane due to an mission wound he had gotten almost 10 years ago.

"Guess what Dad brought me a set of really cool training kunai." said Kimner with a smile with a huge smile on his face.

"Really?" asked Kane to his only grandchild who he loved with all his heart.

"Yes, someday I will be a great ninja like dad and mom and you of course." said Kimner

"Well you better get training to become like your parents because they are very good ninjas. But now since you are still young go have some fun." said Kane as Kimner went off to play again.

Later that Night Rick just stood there in the doorway looking at his son sleeping in his bed. No mater how many times he had done this he always thought the same thing. _He is so beautiful._ Slowly he closed the door and walked down the darkened hall to his and Hinura's room. Slowly he changed into a pair of sweat pants he left his shirt off because Hinura always said she slept better when she could smell and feel his skin. Slowly he lied down on his side to face his wife as she moved so that Rick could wrap her up. Hinura placed her hands on his chest and her head on the soft spot of her husband's neck.

"Rick-kun"

"Yes, Hinura-chan."

"Would it upset you if I asked Naruto to assign you to a genin squad." said Hinura

"No, I wouldn't mind but I don't think he would give me a team, since I have a standing mission." said Rick

"Well I want you around to help me out." said Hinura

"I thought you said you can handle things here while I am gone?" said Rick

"Rick the reason I want you around is the fact that today I found out that I am pregnant." said Hinura as Rick's eyes widened

"Pregnant?" asked Rick

"Yes, I am pregnant we are going to have another child." Said Hinura

"That is amazing of course I will stay home to help you out." said Rick as he kissed Hinura on her forehead and moved one of his hands to his wife's stomachic where their new child was growing. "I love you Hinura-chan"

"And I love you Rick-kun." said Hinura as they fell asleep.

**Well I said I would bring you guys shorts about Shikamaru/Temari and Rick/Hinura. I hope you liked those. Also I am sorry that this isn't a chapter in the main story I am waiting for the editor to finish. Also we are nearing the end of Return of Namikaze. We only have 2 chapters left to go (and a clip of Return of Namikaze 2). For the moment you could go read my Return to the Past story. Thanks for the reviews and I also have a new poll up so please go vote. **


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter 78 The Valley of the End**

"Well then, it appears I will just have to beat you up before bringing you back to the village." said Kushina as she cranked her knuckles.

"Kushina please leave." said Fugaku as he pulled out his sword.

"I can't. I won't let you go into darkness!" yelled Kushina as she started to pump charka into her fists.

"Well it seems that there is no getting around this then." said Fugaku as he lowered his head to actives his Black Sharingan then looked into Kushina's blue eyes. "I am sorry that it had to come to this."

"So am I." said Kushina as she bit her thumb and slammed her hand into the ground but nothing happened.

"Itachi put a seal around the area that stops you from summoning, you have to fight me without them." said Fugaku

"No matter, I am going to bring you back. Even if I have to break bones." said Kushina as the two looked at each other. Fugaku ran through some hand signs, when he was done he drew a deep breath and started to breath out fire balls. Kushina ducked the fireballs as she charged toward Fugaku with a charka enhanced fist. Instead of her fist hitting his face, it hit the ground causing small rocks to fly up from the crater.

"I see that your strength has improved." Fugaku said while eyeing the crater

"It has, I was saving it as a surprise for the next time we spared." said Kushina as she looked at Fugaku "I was trying to impress you."

"Kushina, you never have to impress me." said Fugaku as the two just looked at each other for a second before starting to fight again. Kushina placed her hand in a cross shape.

"Shadow clone Jutsu!" yelled Kushina as two more Kushina's appeared. All three of them charged toward Fugaku again. When they got close Fugaku fell down onto his hands and started to do a spinning kick. The impact of his kicks disbanded the clones and sent Kushina flying over the edge, plugging toward the bottom of the water fall. As Kushina fell down, Itachi appeared next to Fugaku.

"Why aren't you using the black Sharingan to its fullest? It has the power of the Mangekyo Sharingan, enter mind her mind and kill her." ordered Itachi before he disappeared. Fugaku lowered his head again before looking down to see that Kushina was now running back up the stone stature with a ball of glowing blue charka in her hand. _'Yet another surprise, Kushina. Dad always said that Uncle Naruto was always full of surprises, looks like you have that trait as well'_ Thought Fugaku as he charged up a chidori and charge down the hill toward Kushina. Finally the two attacks hit each in a glowing flash of charka and electricity. The force of the explosion sent both Kushina and Fugaku flying off the side of the valley walls and into the water below. When they surfaced again they looked at each other.

"Fugaku why are we doing this when we should be fighting Itachi, not each other." said Kushina

"Kushina, Itachi is too powerful. Even if we would team up it would be useless. He would just kill us and then go back and kill my family. Maybe even yours and I will not sacrifice all of their lives when I can just give up my own." said Fugaku

"Fugaku, I know for a fact that any of them would lay down their lives to save you." said Kushina.

"Kushina, I know that but I can't let them do that." said Fugaku "and now I have to use this Sharingan of mine." With that Fugaku's black Sharingan began to spin and they entered the Mangekyo world.

"Where are we?" asked Kushina as she stood up, everything was different instead of being in the valley they were in her back yard only the colors where a little off.

"From what I understand, I control everything in this illusion, therefore I thought we would go somewhere calm." said Fugaku as they stood and faced each other.

"So what happens now?" asked Kushina

"Well I guess I just knock you out, then move along." said Fugaku

"Fugaku we can work together and fight him, my dad dispelled my clone when I was half way here and I didn't cover my trail that good. He will come and the Kyuubi will come with him and they can kill him." Said Kushina, trying to make him to listen to her

"Kushina, even if I agreed to that how can that work, he is too powerful for me." said Fugaku stubbornly

"Alone, no but together maybe we can." said Kushina "Please let me help you." Fugaku lowered his head.

"You could die." said Fugaku while fighting back tears at the thought.

"I don't care, a ninja could die at any time might as well be saving the person you love life." said Kushina. "Besides do you think that this guy will let your family be after he has this Black Sharingan of yours?"

"Do you even have a plan or are you just going to charge him, because that doesn't work I tried." said Fugaku as Kushina grinned

Kushina fell into the water and started to sink. Fugaku rushed over and picked her up before she sank too far. He picked her up bridle style and put her head at the base of his neck. Itachi appeared next to him.

"What took you so long?" asked Itachi

"Well she is my friend I wanted to explain why I have to do this." said Fugaku as he walked toward the solid ground.

"Alright but make it fast since the Hokage is coming." said Itachi as he stood next to Fugaku. Suddenly one of Kushina's legs shot up, hitting Itachi in the arm shattering the bone. Fugaku then dropped Kushina to go through hand seals. As she fell she used her other free left leg to kick Itachi in hip shattering it as well. Meanwhile Fugaku charged up a chidori. Itachi swerved to the side but was thrown of balance and couldn't dodge the chidori complete. Instead of getting hit in any vial area's Itachi got hit in his other arm making it useless.

"You are even more foolish then your father." said Itachi as he gathered chakra for Amaterasu however just as he did Fugaku pulled out his sword and stabbed it into his uncle's gut breaking his concentration. Fugaku ran his uncle back into the stone walls jabbing his sword into the wall. "I will kill everyone once I get out of here and heal myself."

"Oh I don't think so." said Fugaku before yelling out a question "Kushina are you ready?"

"Almost" yelled Kushina as Itachi looked up to see a Rasengan in her hand, however next to her stood two clones each moulding chakra into the spinning ball.

"I hope this works." Thought Kushina as the Rasengan spinning started to slow down. "It seemed so simple on my grandfather's papers." Suddenly the charka began to glow golden then the Rasengan stop spinning and turned into a sold ball of charka.

"It's ready" yelled Kushina as she appeared in front of Itachi her arm drawn back as she did Fugaku disappeared.

"Rasengan!" yelled Kushina as she shelved the perfect form of the Rasengan into Itachi's face.

A mile away Naruto and his team had to take cover as the earth itself started to shake. "What the hell is going on?" asked Rick as the sky turned black with a glow coming from in front of them.

"I am going ahead." yelled Naruto as he disappeared and reappeared only to find a huge crater at what used to be a valley. The water rushed into its new outlet flood. Looking down Naruto could make out two figures on a rock island in the middle of the new lake. Naruto jumped down and felt his worries start to break. There was daughter safe and sound sleeping, she wasn't alone there was Fugaku holding Kushina with her head in his lap.

"Fugaku what happened here, where is Itachi?" asked Naruto

"He's dead, Uncle Naruto." Said Fugaku as Naruto's eyes widened. "Kushina used something called a golden Rasengan and slammed it into his face."

"She used a golden Rasengan?" asked Naruto

"Yes, I saw him die using my black Sharingan, he is dead." said Fugaku. "The force of the blast sent her backwards and into the rock wall. Uncle Naruto how is my family doing?"

"They are fine, I know that they will be so happy to see you." said Naruto as he put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I know I will be kicked off the ninja force for leaving the village." Said Fugaku a little upset for what was to come.

"No you won't. You left to protect your family and together with Kushina you killed the strongest ninja in the world." said Naruto as the rest of tracking team got to the scene. "Now get some rest, soon you will be back home."

**Sorry it took so long but my original editor Delta Knight was busy so now my new editor SuperN had to edit this for me and I thank him for that. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reviewing and please keep on reviewing.**


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter 79: In the End.**

"So, it looks like it is finally over." said Sakura

"Yah, Hinata found what was left of Itachi at the bottom of the lake that Kushina made." said Naruto as the two of them stood in the hospital hallway. "How is she doing?"

"She is doing fine, mostly some milted charka burns and charka exaction." said Sakura "It feels so good to have her home."

"Yeah she is going to be home because I am grounding her for a while for running off like that." Said Naruto as his wife rolled her eyes.

"Naruto-kun, you couldn't stop her if you tired." said Sakura as she looked into the room where her daughter was sleeping.

"You let her go didn't you?" asked Naruto even though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, I knew that if anyone would be able to find Fugaku she would and that you would be able to find her. However I never thought she would kill Itachi." Said Sakura still surprised about the last part.

"I know, I never thought she would be able to do the golden Rasengan." said Naruto "Well at least it is finally over."

"What about my cousin and the grass ninjas?" asked Sakura

"Well Grass is actually kind of happy, apparently Gin was kind of a tyrant and now they are free. As for your other cousin I have no idea where he took off to but hopefully we will never see him again." Said Naruto

"We can only hope." said Sakura "I would love to never to see him again."

"Well looks like your get your wish." said Naruto.

"How is the Akimichi clan?" asked Sakura

"What Akimichi clan?" said Naruto as he rubbed his temples "They are down to approximately three dozen members."

"They lost that many? They were one of the largest clans in the village. They had dozens of families" said Sakura

"All gone." said Naruto "All that is left is the very young and the very old."

"Well they still have Chouza, if that means anything." said Sakura

"No, they don't. He was found died in his cell." said Naruto "Suicide."

Meanwhile Sasuke was standing was just standing outside his son's hospital room. He was almost at the point of tears, somehow some way his family had survived. Every single one of his kids where home and where safe, Itachi was dead. They were now truly safe.

"Sasuke-kun" said Ino as she walked out of the room and placed a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"I really don't know what to say, Ino-chan. Itachi killed my entire family once, and then when I finally have a family again he comes back and almost took it away again." said Sasuke

"But he didn't." said Ino "We are all here and safe."

"I know and that is why I am crying. I thought we had lost Fugaku but now he is back." said Sasuke as Ino put her arms around him.

"I know I am so happy to have him back." said Ino as she started to cry. Inside the room Fugaku started to wake up.

"Umm" He groaned while opening his eyes to come face to face with his twin.

"Well good morning brother." said Lys

"Lys, I have never been so happy to hear your whinny voice." said Fugaku

"Well it is great having you back, even if you are a jerk sometimes." said Lys before hugging him and cried into his shoulder.

"It's ok, Lys. I am back and not going anywhere." Said Fugaku

"Yeah, because Kushina will hunt you down and drag you back." Said Lys

"Yes, she would." said Fugaku as he grinned.

A few days later Naruto sat in his office reread some paperwork. Pretty soon he would have to send teams to take the chuunin exams in the sand village. However right now he didn't care. Itachi was gone, the sound disappeared years ago and his family and village was safe. Naruto looked at the photos that lined his desk; there were four pictures that he always kept.

One was the old picture of team seven. Naruto and Sasuke on either side of Sakura, in the background stood Kakashi with one hand on top of Sasuke's and Naruto's head. Next to that picture was one of his and Sakura's team back those years ago just after the chuunin exams.

Naruto stood next to Sakura his arm wrapped around her waist. In front of Naruto stood Rick dressed in his white assassin uniform, next to him stood Hinura dressed like to Sakura, and next to her was Minuto dressed in black. In front of Sakura stood the other three members of their teams, Kinkura, Luc and Lou. On the other corner of the desk sat his last two photos.

The photo was taken by Tsunade and it happened when Sasuke had used a jutsu to bring back Naruto's and Sakura's parents for 24 hours. There stood Naruto and Sakura on either side of them stood their parents and in front of them all stood Naruto and Sakura's current family. "They should be heading to the past any day now." Naruto thought before looking at the last and possibly the most important photo of the most important thing in his life, his family.

This photo was taken by his uncle, Altair just after Saaya was born as they all slept in the same bed. Sakura was asleep using his shoulder as her pillow, while he was using the top of her head as his. However they weren't alone. Sleeping in-between they laid the eight year old Kushina. Sleeping on his side and hugging Naruto was the four year old Minuto. Hugging Sakura was Altair who like his brother was sleeping on his side.

"How many things have changed since those days?" said Naruto as he stood up and turned around to look at the village.

"I know something that will never change," said Sakura as she suddenly appeared at his side.

"What Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto

"My love for you." said Sakura as she kissed her husband.

"And I love you too Sakura-chan and that is something I am glad will never change." said Naruto as he went back to kissing his wife.

**THE END**

**To the Readers**

**Well folks this story has been great. Now I will like to thank some people. First Delta Knight for becoming my first editor and then SuperN for taking up the task when Knight became busy. Next I would like to thank you the readers who have taken the task of dealing with my mistakes in the writing of this story. Now I am afraid this is goodbye to this story. But I believe there is an old saying that goes something like. For every ending there is a new beginning. So now I would like to show you all a taste of things to come. So please sit back and read. **

**From Wilkins75**

**This is an ****unedited**** snap shot of what is to come in the Sequel of ****Return of Namikaze****, ****Return of Namikaze 2 The Next Generation**

Kushina Namikaze, the daughter of the 6th Hokage, Naruto Namikaze and the head medic Sakura Namikaze, stood on the deck at the hotel she and her team would be staying in for the chuunin exams in the Sand Village. The golden sun was starting to set over the endless desert. Suddenly she heard a knock from the door.

"Come on in it's open." Yelled Kushina as she turned to see who was coming into the room that she and Lys Uchiha would be sharing during their time in Sand. As the door opened she was surprised to see other teammate Fugaku Uchiha walk through the door. "Fugaku what are you doing here?"

Fugaku just walked toward her and stood next to her on the deck. "I came to say thank you."

"To thank me, for what?" asked Kushina

"For bring me back from Itachi." said Fugaku as he turned to face the setting sun.

"Ah, you don't have to thank me for that." said Kushina as she too turned to face the setting sun.

"Yes, I do."

"No you don't." said Kushina

"I have a gift for you to say how thankful I am but if you don't want it I can always take it back." said Fugaku letting a little of his mother, Ino altitude through.

"No you can give it to me if you want." said Kushina

"Ok then, if what my sister says is true you'll love it, if not I am already sorry." said Fugaku

"Oh I am sure I will love it." said Kushina

"Ok then close your eyes I want it to be a surprise." said Fugaku as Kushina closed her blue eyes she waited for Fugaku to say open but it never came. Instead she felt hot breath hitting her lips……

**The rest is coming late summer/early fall 2008 or when I finish my time travel story.** **Will post a message on this story when Return of Namikaze 2 is about to be posted. **


	83. Letter to Readers

Dear Readers

**Dear Readers **

**I know it has been a while but I come before you to inform you that if all goes acorden to plan the first chapter of Return of Namikaze 2 should come out August 23 at Noon Eastern Time. I have a clip for you. This is from a brainstorm of another Naruto story. Now I may or may not do this story but I want you to take a look at it tell me what you think.**

**Unedited **

**Chapter 1**

20 year old Sakura Haruno jumped from tree branch as she was on her fifth S ranked in a mouth. She lowered her head as she thought back to that day four long years ago.

**Council Room**

"_Sakura Haruno you have been Naruto Uzumaki's squad mate since you two where genin, right?" asked Danzo as he looked at the paper work._

"_Yes."_ _said Sakura as she stood in the center of the circulate table with every single council members sitting all around her. Naruto was sitting in a corner with two ANBU standing next to him. _

"_Ok then have you ever seen him lose control of the Kyuubi?" asked Danzo. "May I remind you that if you do not speak the truth then you will be banded from the ninja core."_

"_It's ok Sakura-Chan." said Naruto softy from the corner._

"_I am so sorry Naruto." said Sakura with pain in her voice. "Yes I have."_

**Back on the Real World.**

"Sakura pay attention." yelled Sasuke

"I am sorry." said Sakura

"I will forgive you this time but next time you will have to spend time in the prisons." said Sasuke as they kept jumping.

"Yah, Forehead. If you just follow Sasuke-kun orders and you wouldn't have to spend all that time in prison." said Ino

"Ino I will never understand why you still call him kun?" said Sakura

"And I will never understand why you stopped trying to get him. I mean he is the strongest ninja in our village." said Ino

"Also the coldest and curliest." said Sakura before she thought back to that day.

"_Naruto Uzumaki you have been found to be a threat to this village. You are found to be the person who drove the Uchiha away." said Danzo_

"_But I brought him back." _

"_Almost dead." said Haishi Hyuga_

"_As punishment you are sentence to death." said Danzo as Naruto's eyes widened._

"_No, you are not!" yelled the Tsunade as she burst through the door. _

"_Yes, Tsunade we are." said Danzo as he stood up and looked at the very angry woman. _

"_No as Hokage I over rule your death sentence." Said Tsunade_

"_Then you leave us no choose." said Danzo "As of this moment Lady Tsunade you are removed from the Hokage potions."_

"_I do not care about that. I hated that job but my finale order still stands." said Tsunade as the ANBU stepped away from Naruto._

"_Ok, then" said Danzo "As my first order as the 6__th__ Hokage I order the death of Naruto Uzumaki." _

_As fast as lightening Tsunade spun around and punched the two ANBU "NARUTO RUN I WILL TAKE CARE OF THIS JUST GET OUT OF THIS VILLAGE AND SOMEWHERE SAFE!"_

Naruto had gotten away safely and had disappeared the only thing that they found was his headband. As of her master she was made an example of to those who would stand against the new Hokage. Her head was cut off in front of the whole village and different body parts sent to each gate. Danzo ruled with an iron fist. He started to take every orphan and training them to be Root ANBU members. He did away with the Ninja schools the kids learned on the battlefield. Also if anyone refused a mission for any reason they where sent to one of the many prisons until they where taught the error of their ways. Sakura had to spend a year in prison because she spoke out against the Tsunade death and Naruto's exultation order. _"The only reason they let me out is because they need someone to run the hospitals after Shizune had disappeared. Also the fact that they will kill my parents if I disobey them." _Thought Sakura as the three of them stopped in a large tree over looking a small farming village of maybe a dozen houses and some barns.

"Ok they two you know the mission." said the head of the ANBU Sasuke Uchiha dressed in the all black of the ANBU.

"Yes Sasuke-kun." said Ino

"Sakura remember if you disobey my orders your parents and your new baby brother die." said Sasuke as Sakura looked down as her thought filled the image of her three year old brother. She found out about him after he was born because she had spent the pregnancy in a cold wet prison cell chained to wall. When she final got home she found her mother holding a five month old red haired boy in her arms.

"I will follow your orders." said Sakura as she looked at the ground.

"Now then let's make an example of this village so that the others will pay their protection money." Said Sasuke as the three of them headed toward the village just as a thunderstorm started to flash across the night sky.

"Your total is six dollar 20 cents." said the food stand owner as he handed the food and drink over to the man as the hard rain came through the holes in the old roof.

"Here." said the man as he put the money on the table.

"Sir, this is a hundred." said the stand owner and cook.

"Keep, looks like this village could use some help." said the man

"Yah, our crops have failed for three years now. We barely have enoth to eat yet sell anything." said the owner as he sat down across from the man.

"I see." said the man as he slowly started to eat somehow through the dark mask that covered the lower part of his face. The stranger had a black hooded cloak with a white sign on its back. It was shaped like the letter W but the center point a lot higher then the others. Also around the sign was a white circle. The man's eyes where covered up by dark glasses that covered the distance between the mask and the hood. The cloak covered his body except for the heavy dark grey boots.

"I am guessing you're a wondering ninja." said the owner

"No I am just a ninja very far from home." said the man "and let's leave it at that."

"Fine but I should warn you that the Fire country is not that safe for travels. The Hokage is demanding pay for being in their land. Also money for their protection and for the use of his land." said the owner "I wish the 5th Hokage was still alive."

"Well I am only passing through to wind country to give a message to the Kazekage."

"I see but Wind country is in bad shape as well they had to give land to the Hokage or else they wouldn't get food after the earthquakes that rocked the area." said the owner.

"I see." Said the man "So the Hokage is that power hungry."

"You have no idea. With the sound gone and the recent earthquakes in earth and wind country and the storms in water country that destroyed all three countries economy. They are the power house and he wants it all." said the owner.

"Yes, it has been a very bad few years." said the man

"That is in understatement." said the owner as the man stood up.

"Thanks for the meal, also you might as well close shop because I can sense that there are three ninjas coming this way. Don't worry I will take care of them." said the man as he walked into the muddle street as lightening filled the sky. He stood their waiting as three figures walked into the street.

"Well hello there." said Sasuke as he walked up to the man. Who stood a good six inches taller then him.

"Leave now. I have heard what ninjas from your village are doing and I will not allow it." said the man.

"Isn't he funny, Sakura this person thinks he can stop me." said Sasuke with a grin as Sakura stayed stone faced. "I asked you a question now you better answer it."

"I do not know sir, he is a unknown so we have now clue what he is capable of." said Sakura as fast as lightening Sasuke slapped her so hard everyone could hear the sound of Sakura's jaw breaking as Sakura fell into the mud.

"I am an Uchiha, woman that is all you need know. Just for that you are spending a week the prison." said Sasuke as Sakura placed her hand against her jaw as she started to heal the break.

"Well since I am going to jail I just want to say this you snake. You are without a drought the most evil, heartless son of a bitch on the face of this earth." said Sakura as she stood back up only to be sent flying back into the mud.

"Make it two. You demon lover. You will never get over that the dupe is gone and that you never told him that you love him." said Sasuke as he spat on Sakura's head as Sakura started to cry into the mud. "Loser."

"This is how you take care of your own." said the man. "Are you alright?"

"Look at me you worthless man. I am the one who you have to worry about." said Sasuke as he finished he felt the wind get knocked out of him and he saw that the man's gloved fist in gut.

"I am not talking to you. So shut up." said the man as he removed his fist causing Sasuke to fall to his knees. Ino tried to help but she too found herself in the mud. Slowly the man walked over to Sakura and knelt down next to her and leaned into her ear before whispering in Sakura ear. "Are you alright Sakura-_Chan?_"

**Well tell me what you think of this. Should I write this story after Return to the Past and Return of Namikaze 2 is done?**


	84. Return 2

I give you five words.

Return of Namikaze 2 is up.

Thank you Wilkins75


	85. Vote

I require your help. I have already planed out Return of Namikaze 2 and my un-named story that you saw earlier in this story. Now I always plan my story out before I write it, so I have set up a poll to see what you want of me after I finish those two Naruto story. So in-order to help you vote I have prepared clips form each of the stories.

**Now all these are un-edited so forgive any mistakes.**

The Un-named Naruto that will be written after Return of Namikaze 2

"I summon you through fire and flames, through rock and stone. To unleash your unending power." yelled the black ninja as a giant gust of wind blew them back. "Now honor our convent and show yourself." With that the wind became hurricane strength as the fire shot up into the air and started to dance. The Dancing flames became the image of a huge red fox.

"It can't be?" said Sasuke as he looked at the beast that started to take form as he looked at the strange ninja.

"I Naruto Namikaze summon you Kyuubi the nine tails fox!" yelled Naruto as he ripped off his mask showing his face to his stunned former friends.

**Now for the ones you can vote between. **

**Avatar the Last Air Bender-**Aang was killed by the Fire Lord and Katara didn't win against Azula and now 15 years in the future a New Avatar is in search of his former selves masters.

"You water tribe member why didn't you report for inspection with the other filth of this village!" yelled a fire Nation soldier.

"I don't have to report." said the man

"Yes, you do." Yelled the soldier as he threw a fire ball at the man. Nikta (Nikta is the new avatar.) watched as the strange man turned around and broke the fire ball before launching to fire balls of his own causing the soldier to fall on his but.

"See I am not water tribe I am fire nation." said the man.

"What is your name." asked Muza (Azula's son)

"My name is un-important to some brat." said the man as Muza glared.

"Brat I will show you." yelled Muza as he charged up some lightening "Take that!" he yelled as he fired the lightening toward the man. However suddenly the man took Muza's lightening into one hand before coming out the other.

"That is him!" yelled Aang in Nikta's head "That's Zuko."

**Avatar the Last Air Bender/Naruto-**Naruto, Sakura and Sai chases Sasuke as he chases Itachi to a world beyond the ninja world.

"So where did Sasuke and Itachi go?" asked Sakura as she placed her hand on the side of the mountain where the seal was placed.

"_I can answer that kit."_ Said Kyuubi in Naruto's mind

"_What are you talking about fox?"_ asked Naruto back

"_This is the demon door."_ Said Kyuubi _"It is the way into the sprit world where demons and others power creatures live."_

"_What would Itachi want in the sprit world, the Akatsuki are dead so there is no reason to go there."_ Said Naruto

"_Yes, there is. See there is another world where Itachi could cause a lot of trouble."_ Said Kyuubi

"_What world is that?"_ asked Naruto

"_The world of the elements where instead of chakra they control the elements themselves and one of them controls them all."_ said Kyuubi _"With Itachi's eyes and ninja skills he could rule that world."_

**Battlestar Galactica/Stargate**-SGA meets up with the Battlestar Galactica

"This better be good McKay" yawned John Sheppard as he stood along with the rest of his team looking at Dr. Rodney McKay's computer in the Atlantis's control room.

"Believe me it is." said McKay as he pushed a button and a Stargate address appeared on the screen. "This is P5X151."

"You woke us up at 5 in the morning to look at a gate address." said Ronon Dex as he glared at McKay.

"I am sure he has a good reason." said Teyla Emmagan as she put a hand on Ronon's shoulder.

"He better." said Ronon.

"Ok then this I think you will like." said McKay "It took as months to get this out of the Ancient database. Apparently this was one of the ancients main planets and"

"Cut to the chase Rodney I am haven't had my coffee this morning." said Sheppard

"It was the base for their entire fleet. The whole planet was turned into a military base when the war with the wraith started. It was also the last planet to fall to the wraith." Said McKay

"Alright I am interested so you're saying this planet may have some interesting weapons that we could use." said Sheppard

"Not could does." said McKay "According to the database before the ancient abounded the planet after the Wraith lied siege to it, they made a bunker to hid weapons if they where able to return."

"Now that is cool so what are we dealing with drones and puddle jumpers?" asked Sheppard

"How does a fleet sound to you?" asked McKay as their eyes went wide.

"A fleet of Ancient Warships?" asked Sheppard

"Is there an echo in here, yes a fleet of warships and they should be all ready to go." said McKay "15 warships all waiting for us to go get them."

**Battlestar Galactica/Star Trek**-the Federation starship USS Voyager comes across the Battlestar Galactica

"What do you have Seven?" asked Chakotay as he and the Captain walked into the Astrometrics bay.

"I have detected a group of ships on long range sensors; they are a day ahead of us." Said Seven as the screen zoomed in on a sector of space.

"I see or first contact with the locals of this side of the Delta quadrant." Said Janeway

"Captain that isn't the reason I called you both here. I installed some sensors upgrades based on Admiral Janeway's shuttle sensors and the reviled this." Said Seven as she touched the screen and a chart appeared next to the group of ships.

"What are we looking at?" asked Chakotay

"This is a bio energy scan" said Seven as she folded her hands behind her back "With this I can tell what spies is on these ships".

"So you saying that you can tell me based on this who is on those ships." Asked Janeway

"Yes and according to the Borg database on bio energy of all assimilated races." Said Seven "They are all members of species 5618 Human."

**Battlestar/Halo**

"Now listen up Clyons. This is Admiral Adama and I have someone here who would like to talk to you." said Adama over the wireless.

"We don't care about what you have to say Adama because you are about to be destroyed." Said the three

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Said a new voice over the wireless.

"Who is this?" asked the three

"I am Admiral Church on the USS Yorktown flag ship of the UNSC 17th fleet. We have made contact with the Adama and we demand that you leave the planet peaceful or we will remove you by force."

"Adama stop joking around there is no other ships on dradus so stop playing us for fools."

"So you will not leave peacefully." Said Church

"How about you just drop the act and surrender the Galactica Adama and we will let your people join the rest on the surface."

"I will never give up the Galactica to a toaster." Said Adama

"Then you will be destroyed." Said the three.

"No you will. Admiral Church to all ships the time is now." Said Church as suddenly 12 ships appeared on the dardus screen. The three's eyes widened at the size of the ships before them as more dots appeared as fighters shot out of the new ships. "Now you know the truth Cylons you can't win against us now what do you say?"

"I see 10 ships less then ours true they are big but we can solve that problem. Send the virus." Ordered the three as a four sent the virus only to see no change in power reading or movement.

"I am not sorry to say this but we are better with computers then you. Now stand down or we will sweep you away." Ordered Church

"We will never stand down." Yelled the three into the wireless.

"So be it, Admiral Church to all ships. In the name of Earth and all her colines attack."

**Battlestar/Dr. Who**

"Who are you?" asked the three as she looked at the strange looking man wearing a suit with an-over coat and what looked like running shoes. Who was standing in front of a blue box with the words police on it.

"I could ask you the same question." Said the man "Something had to draw the tarus here."

"I will be the one asking the questions." Said the three as the near by cylon centurion's hands became guns. "Now start talking or I give the orders to kill you."

"Now what would be the fun in killing little old me." Said the man

"That's it." Yelled the old man twos "Fire!" The bullets ripped through the air but somehow nothing happened.

"What?" said the three

"Oh, did I forget to mention that my ship put up a force field to protect me." Said the man "Sorry to stop you from killing me."

"Who are you?" asked the two

"I am the Doctor."

**Naruto-**I have a general idea for a Shikamaru/Temari story with Naruto/Sakura on the side.

23 year old Shikamaru Nara leaned his head against the titled wall of his shower as the warm water ran down his body. _"It's over."_ Thought Shikamaru as he put a hand one the wall as well _"But at what cost." _With that he punched the title wall breaking a few of the titles. The Sharp edges of those titles caused his blood to flow down into the water before going down the drain.

"Troublesome." Said Shikamaru as he looked at his blood covered knuckles. He turned off the water before stepping out of the shower after drying off and putting on a pair of shorts and a T-shirt he wrapped his knuckles. No one will ask about the small injury since there were a lot of people walking around with injuries like his. After he finished with the wrapping he walked down the hallway of his small house on the Nara clan compound. However before he entered his bedroom he stopped and looked at the picture on a small table. "Of the 12 people in the picture four would never return to the ANBU core and one wouldn't come back because of the lost of another." The picture was off four groups of three people each. They where each a ANBU squad and normally they wouldn't of worked together but these four teams worked so well together it was allowed during the war with the cloud village. In fact they where the team that ended the three year long war. The 23 year old eyes of Shikamaru looked at the masked faces but knew who was really behind those masks. The Eagle mask, Neji Hyuuga stood next to the rat masked female also known as Tenten Hyuuga. The last member of that squad was Lee and his horse mask that wouldn't be worn again.

"I should have stayed with you Lee. I am sorry." said Shikamaru as he remembered finding Lee's body with dozens of kunais in his chest and one in his head. Next in the picture came himself in a raven mask, Ino in a cat mask and Chouji in his bear mask. He found out after the battle was won that Chouji had thrown himself in front of a fire ball to save his girlfriend Ino.

"_I can't believe he is gone."_ Thought Shikamaru as he looked at his the picture of his dead friend. However his eyes moved on to the next team of ANBU, Shino in a beetle mask, Kiba Inuzuka in a dog mask and finally Hinata Inuzuka in a bunny. Now neither of these three had taken part of the battle because just a week before the final battle the Hinata had given her life in order to bring hers and Kiba's little girl into the world.

Kiba had said he wouldn't be coming back to the ANBU, he wanted to raise his daughter, he still would go on missions but as a regular jonnin. Lastly there was Sai in a crow mask and the two masked foxes. It wasn't normal for a squad to have two of the same animal masked ninjas but when your student of the Hokage and when you have been dating for the lack of a better term the grandson of the Hokage for two years some of those small rules can be bent. Sakura Haruno had on the fox mask with the pink on the side and was called vixen, Naruto's fox mask was orange on the sides and he was the one called fox because of the Kyuubi with in him. Sai had given his life in order to Naruto the shot to finish the cloud kage and end the war.

**These are the ones you can vote for. So please go out and vote.**


End file.
